Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut gegen die Metawesen des Central Countys
by lmq91le
Summary: Connor Hawke, Sohn Oliver Queens lernt Flash kennen und macht sich eigenständig auf die Suche nach Metawesen. Dabei kommt er einem unglaublichen Komplott auf die Spur. Kann Arrow-Junior die Sache retten?
1. Weihnachtsschmuck und Gangster

**Diese Geschichte spielt einige Monate nach Ende der 'Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut'-Trilogie und zwischen dem ersten Crossover der Serien Arrow und The Flash und den Midseason-Finalen der dritten bzw. der ersten Staffel der beiden Serien.**

 **Ursprünglich sollte die Geschichte im Dezember 2015 veröffentlicht werden. Da jedoch Olivers Sohn inzwischen in der Serie vorkam und nicht Connor Hawke ist wurde sie vorübergehend auf Eis gelegt. Doch nun wird sie doch veröffentlicht. Nicht wundern, die Geschichte spielt in der Vorweihnachtszeit!**

* * *

Oliver und Barry liefen durch das Lagerhaus. Beide hatten es hinter sich gebracht. Sie wussten nun wer einen Kampf zwischen Ihnen gewinnen würde. The Flash oder Arrow! Das würde ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet das es so ausgeht." sagte Barry.

„Ich auch nicht!" erwiderte Oliver lächelnd. „Das bleibt aber unter uns!"

„Ich werde schweigen!"

Beide verließen das Lagerhaus in dem sie gekämpft hatten. Barry würde nun mit seinem Team wieder zurück nach Central City fahren. Oliver dachte über das nach was Barry tat. Er war auf der Suche nach Metawesen. Menschen die genauso wie er, durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers über Superkräfte verfügten. Oliver wusste das in Central City einige Gefahren lauerten. Und das ein gewisser jemand in unmittelbarer nähe war.

„Barry, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" fragte Oliver.

„Schieß los."

„Also... Cisco hat mal erwähnt das diese Wolke die freigesetzt wurde, als der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte, Central City und das gesamte Umland erfasst hat. Und ich hätte gerne gewusst wie weit diese Wolke ging? Und wie stark sie war?"

„Wieso?" fragte Barry verwundert. „Und was ziehst du für ein besorgtes Gesicht?"

„Besorgtes Gesicht?! Welches Besorgte Gesicht?" fragte Oliver trotzig.

„Oliver, ist da jemand in Central City oder dem 'Umland' um den du dich sorgst?" fragte Barry, verschränkte die Arme und sah Oliver mit strengem Blick an.

Oliver klappte seinen Bogen zusammen und zog seine Kapuze über den Kopf. „Wie kommst du den darauf?" fragte er, diesmal mit der verzerrten Arrow-Stimme.

„Warum versuchen es die Bösen bloß..." fing Barry an zu singen was Oliver zusammenzucken ließ. „...Sie haben keine Chance beim Team Arrow... Das einzig wahre Team Arrow!"

„AWWW... HÖR AUF! DAS WAR SO FURCHTBAR PEINLICH!" jammerte Oliver, schlug die Hände aufs Gesicht und senkte den Kopf.

„AHA!" rief Barry und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Oliver. „Das waren also doch du, John und Roy! Was habt ihr in dieser Kleinstadt gemacht? Ich hab ein bisschen recherchiert. Arrow wurde mehrmals dort gesichtet. Und Ende Juni hast du bei einem Zugunglück ein Kind dort gerettet. Ich kann dir sagen wie stark die Wolke dort war. Cisco und Cathlin können die Intensität auf jeden Quadratzentimeter genau nachweisen. Doch ich würde gerne wissen wieso!"

Oliver seufzte. Er wollte nicht noch jemanden einweihen. Er hatte natürlich Thea von ihrem Neffen erzählt, diese hatte die Geschichte sehr positiv aufgenommen. Und nach dem Vorfall auf dem Stadtfest bei dem sie mit sehr viel Mühe und Not die Leute davon überzeugen konnten das er doch nicht Connors Vater war sondern nur ein alter Freund von Sandra war die Sache auch noch sehr heikel. Oliver wurde von Sandra sogar nach Metropolis geschickt damit der in die Redaktion des Daily-Planet einbrach um die Fotos und Dokumente von Lois Lane zu vernichten. Doch Barry konnte und vor allem musste er vertrauen. Er war nicht nur ein Freund sondern auch in dem sinne ein 'Verbündeter' und ein 'Kollege'. Oliver seufzte noch ein weiteres mal und drehte sich dann zu Barry um um ihm die Sache zu erzählen...

„Ne, oder?" fragte Barry nachdem ihm Oliver sehr langatmig und ausführlich über seinen Sohn und ihre bisherigen Erlebnisse erzählt hatte. Oliver nickte und Barry fing an zu lachen. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Du... hast einen Sohn! Ein richtiges Kind! WOW!"

„Das behältst du schön für dich, klar?" sagte Oliver mit leicht bedrohlicher Stimme.

„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab. Und ich werde dir Bescheid geben wenn ich weiß wie stark die dunkle Materie in seiner Heimatstadt niedergegangen ist."

„Danke!" sagte Oliver und lächelte wieder. „Ich sags dir, Connor hätte an dem was wir hier getrieben haben bestimmt seine Freude gehabt..."

Oliver zog ein kleines Foto hervor und zeigte es Barry. Dieser lobte Connors gutes Aussehen. „Wow, sehr gut zu merken dieses Gesicht..."

Oliver bekam von Barry zwei Tage später die Info die er haben wollte. Sie beruhigte ihn...

Einen weiteren Tag später lief die leicht gehetzte Sandra Hawke mit ihrem Sohn Connor an der Hand durch die völlig überfüllte Shopping-Mall im Süd-Westen von Central City. Die Gänge waren mit Weihnachtsschmuck dekoriert. Ein großer glitzernder Baum stand im Atrium. Sandra hatte noch nie so eine kitschige Weihnachtsdekor gesehen und schüttelte den Kopf bevor sie mit Connor geradewegs in ein Spielzeuggeschäft ging.

„Okay, Connor... Komm jetzt bitte nicht mit einem 'Ich will das haben!'. Wir holen die Geschenke von Carol für ihre Kinder ab." erklärte Sandra während sie geradewegs zur Kasse des Geschäfts gingen.

„Weil sie nicht mehr so gut laufen kann seit sie den Autounfall hatte und wir ihr helfen!" sagte Connor.

„Stimmt genau!"

„Darf ich mich umsehen?" fragte Connor mit großen Augen.

Sandra sah zu ihrem Sohn hinab und lächelte. „Okay! Aber renn bloß nicht zu weit müssen uns beeilen sonst schmilzt der Truthahn im Kofferraum."

Seit ihre Freundin Carol Freeman den schweren Autounfall hatte, den sie gebaut hat weil Joe Wilson ihre Bremsleitung manipuliert hatte, war sie stark eingeschränkt. Sie erholte sich zwar sehr schnell doch laufen konnte sie immer noch nicht. Das war der Grund weshalb Sandra für sie ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigte und ihr auch sonst so gut es ging unter die Arme griff. Nicht nur weil sie sich schuldig fühlte (Joe war ja schließlich hinter ihr und Connor her) sondern auch weil sie einst ihr geholfen hatte nachdem sie damals, hochschwanger in Meadowood gestrandet war.

Nachdem sie der Verkäuferin sagte was sie wollte und die von Carol bestellten Sachen entgegennahm suchte sie nach Connor und verließ mit ihm das Geschäft.

Was keiner von Ihnen ahnte war das außerhalb der Mall vier vermummte Männer in einem schwarzen Lieferwagen ihre Maschinengewehre luden...

„Mom, ich will Daddy etwas schenken." sagte Connor während sie durch die Mall Richtung Atrium liefen. „Weißt du was er brauchen könnte?"

„Du willst deinem Vater etwas schenken?!" fragte Sandra verwundert.

„Ja! Weißt du was man einem Superhelden schenken kann?!" fragte Connor nun leiser. Er war immer noch hellauf begeistert der Sohn Arrows zu sein. Das sah man ihm an.

„Naja... Mir würde so auf Anhieb nur einfallen das dein Vater ein neues Auto braucht." murmelte Sandra sarkastisch. Olivers altes Auto war schließlich im Fluss versunken.

Draußen heulte der Motor des Lieferwagens auf und kurvte verdächtig langsam über den Parkplatz...

„Ist das sehr teuer?" fragte Connor.

Sandra musste schmunzeln. Connor würde bis Weihnachten bestimmt genug Geld zusammen kriegen um Oliver ein Spielzeugauto zu schenken aber niemals ein richtiges. „Ach weißt du das ist alles Verhandlungssache..."

Auf dem Parkplatz stand der Lieferwagen nun direkt in Fahrtrichtung zum Haupteingang. Der Motor heulte auf als der Fahrer Vollgas gab und mit quietschenden Reifen direkt auf die Glaswand des Haupteingangs zuhielt...

„Komm Connor, du darfst mir noch helfen hübsches Geschenkpapier auszusuchen..." sagte Sandra bevor sie kreischend zurückwich.

Nur wenige Meter vor ihr schoss ein schwarzer Lieferwagen durch die gläserne Außenwand. Scherben und Splitter flogen durch die Luft als der Wagen eine Sitzbank erfasste, in einen Popcornstand krachte und anschließend den großen Weihnachtsbaum umstieß. Menschen schien. Einige mussten springen um nicht von dem Fahrzeug erfasst zu werden. Doch das ganz große Geschrei ging erst los als die bewaffneten Männer aus dem Fahrzeug sprangen und mit ihren Maschinenpistolen in die Decke schossen.

„ALLE AUF DEN BODEN! SOFORT!" schrie ein Mann.

Kreischend packte Sandra ihren Sohn und warf sich auf den Boden. Während die Räuber anfingen jedem in der nähe die Taschen zu leeren...

Am anderen Ende der Stadt schoss ein roter Blitz durch die Straßenschluchten. Barry Allen, auch bekannt als Flash!

„Barry, da ist ein bewaffneter Raubüberfall in der South-Point-Mall im Gange." sagte Cisco durch den Funk. Dieser hatte auf seinem Monitor alles im Blick.

„Schon unterwegs!" sagte Barry und machte sich auf direktem Weg zu der Mall.

Sandra warf sich schützend über Connor der wild protestierend um sich schlug und den vier Verbrechern wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warf.

„DU BLÖDER AFFE!" schrie Connor so laut das ihn so gut wie jeder in der Mall hören konnte.

Sandra hielt ihrem Sohn sofort den Mund zu, doch der Maskierte der Ihnen am nähesten war drehte sich sofort zu ihnen um und hielt die Waffe nun auf Connor... „Wie hasst du mich gerade genannt du kleine..."

Der Mann konnte nicht ausreden, da war er auch schon verschwunden. Ein roter Blitz zuckte durch das Atrium und binnen einer Sekunde waren die vier maskierten Verbrecher mit Weihnachtsgirlanden und Lichterketten an eine Säule gekettet. Sandra war völlig verdutzt. Die Waffen der vier Männer lagen zerlegt auf dem Boden. Was war gerade geschehen. Das war nicht einmal eine Sekunde. Und in der Mitte des ganzen stand jemand. Ein Mann. Schlank. Mit einem roten Kostüm und verdecktem Gesicht. Das musste dieser Typ sein von dem die ganze Stadt sprach. Diese Gestalt die sich offenbar super-schnell bewegen konnte...

„WOW! DAS WAR SO COOL!" rief Connor.

The Flash drehte sich um um zu schauen wer das gesagt hatte und entdeckte Connor auf dem Boden kniend und mit beiden Armen winkend, neben seiner Mutter die ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Oh, danke Connor!" sagte Flash und verschwand genau so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Wow, der weiß wie ich heiße!" sagte Connor mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht was seine Mutter einen Riesen Schreck einjagte.

„Aber... Aber... Aber... Aber...!" stotterte Sandra während sie sich aufrappelte und sich umsah. Die andren Menschen in der Mall hatten sich beruhigt. Die Verbrecher waren außer Gefecht. Einem klebte sogar ein 'Nicht vor Weihnachten öffen!'-Aufkleber über dem Mund. „Da...da... da... das..."

„Ma'am, geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte ein herbeigeeilter Wachmann. „Sind sie verletzt?

Sandra schnappte sich Connors Arm und rannte mit ihm aus der Mall. Den Wachmann ließ sie einfach stehen. Hastig sputete sie zu ihrem Wagen, der auf dem weiten Außenparkplatz stand und riss die Tür auf um Connor auf die Rückbank zu verfrachten.

„Aber Mom..." begann Connor, doch seine Mutter setzte ihm schon ein paar Kopfhörer auf und drehte die Lautstärke des Walkmans hoch bevor sie die Tür zuschlug und ihr Handy heraus kramte. Ein gewisser jemand hatte wohl diesem Freak von Connor erzählt. Und dieser sollte sich nun was anhören...

 **Bitte um Review!**

* * *

Die Geschichte spielt wie gesagt während der dritten bzw. ersten Staffel der beiden Serien und ist die Fortsetzung der Trilogie. Die Handlung hat keinen Einfluss auf die Serie. Die Tatsache das die Geschichte an Weihnachten spielt liegt daran das sie im November und Dezember 2015 entstand.


	2. Sie leben!

Oliver und seine Freunde hatten sich in Johns und Lylas Wohnung versammelt. Sogar die kleine Sara war dabei, als das ganze Team eine 'Willkommen Zuhause' Party für Lyla und eine 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung' für John und Lyla gab. Leztere hatte erst heute das Krankenhaus verlassen und freute sich wieder zuhause zu sein. Zusammen hockten sie hier in gemütlicher Runde und stießen an.

„Habt ihr schon über einen Termin geredet?" fragte Felicity als sie am Tisch saßen und Torte aßen.

„Nun ja, noch nicht genau!" antwortete Diggle während er und Lyla sich ansahen.

„Ein paar Monate für die Vorbereitung werden wir schon noch brauchen!" sagte Lyla.

„Ich freu mich sehr für euch." sagte Oliver und hob sein Glas. „Auf euch!"

Zusammen stießen sie an. Die Stimmung war gelöst... bis Olivers Handy anfing zu klingeln und alle bis auf Lyla zuckten zusammen.

„Was habt ihr denn alle auf einmal?" fragte Lyla.

„Das ist die Mutter meines Sohnes?" stammelte Oliver.

„Woher weißt du das ohne auf die Nummer zu schauen? Hat die Ihren eigenen Klingelton?" fragte Lyla.

„Oh... Wenn sie um die Tageszeit anruft bedeutet es das sie wütend auf mich ist!" sagte Oliver während er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche herauszog.

„Vielleicht will sie dir auch nur sagen was Connor sich zu Weihnachten wünscht?" murmelte Roy.

Der Satz beruhigte Oliver etwas und er nahm das Gespräch an. „Hallo, Sandra!"

„SAG MAL HAST DU SIE NICHT MEHR ALLE!" schrie Sandra durch das Telefon. Oliver ließ vor Schreck das Handy auf den Tisch fallen und starrte mit großen Augen auf das Telefon. „DIESER ROTGEKLEIDETE FREAK HAT IN ALLER ÖFFENTLICHKEIT... AWWW... DAS IST EINFACH UNGLAUBLICH... WIE KONNTEST DU NUR..."

„SANDRA! Sandra, bitte beruhige dich!" rief Oliver, ohne das Handy wieder aufzuheben. Er sprach drauf während es vor ihm lag. „Was soll ich getan haben?"

„DU... HAST DIESEM ROTEN BLITZ DINGSBUMS VON CONNOR ERZÄHLT!" brüllte Sandra.

„Rotes Blitz Dingsbums?" fragte Oliver bis ihm die Erleuchtung kam. Barry! „Wie kommst du den darauf!"

„ER HAT CONNOR BEIM VORNAMEN ANGEREDET!"

„Er hat WAS?" rief Oliver wütend. „AWWW... Ich dreh ihm den Hals um!"

„AHA! ALSO HAST DU DOCH DIESEM TYPEN ALLES ERZÄHLT. ICH DACHTE MIR SCHON DAS IHR EUREN EIGENEN MERKWÜRDIGEN CLUB HABT!"

„Sandra, beruhige dich jetzt endlich! Erklär mir einfach was passiert ist!" sagte Oliver. „Und wenns geht mindestens 100 Dezibel leiser!"

Sandra seufzte und fuhr etwas leiser, aber trotzdem noch sehr laut fort das Oliver sie klar hören konnte ohne das Handy ans Ohr halten zu müssen und dabei war der Lautsprecher aus...

„ICH WAR MIT CONNOR EINKAUFEN. UND DA STÜRMEN PLÖTZLICH DIESE TYPEN DAS KAUFHAUS. DIE BALLERN RUM UND DANN TAUCHT DIESER BLITZSCHNELLE TYP AUF; FESSELT DIE MIT LAMETTA ANEINANDER UND VERSCHWINDET GENAUSOSCHNELL WIEDER. ABER DAVOR HAT ER CONNOR ERKANNT..."

„Okay, Okay... Sandra, ich kläre das!" sagte Oliver und nahm erst jetzt wieder das Handy in die Hand. „Ich werde dem Nachgehen. Und heute Abend sprechen wir ausführlich. Ich werde dir alles erklären. Doch davor beruhigen wir uns alle erst mal."

Sandra holte tief Luft und beruhigte sich tatsächlich. „Ich bin in ein zwei Stunden zuhause!"

„Okay! Bis später!" sagte Oliver und legte auf.

Erst jetzt merkte er das er allein war... Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Lyla, Laurel und Baby Sara waren während Sandras Geschrei aus der Wohnung geflüchtet...

Sandra fuhr zurück nach Hause. Es fing an in strömen zu regnen. Connor schwärmte für das was gerade geschehen war. Er fand es richtig Cool. Sandra jedoch hatte das Gefühl das ihr Herz stehen geblieben war. Sie konnte nicht glauben was da geschehen war. Völlig in Gedanken verloren fuhr sie am Fluss entlang Richtung Süden.

„Mom, das war so cool! Wie schnell der ist... Glaubst du Daddy kennt ihn? Rote Ampel!... Mom!"

Sandra hörte nicht richtig zu. Der schock saß noch tief.

„MOM! ROTE AMPEL!" rief Connor von der Rückbank.

Sandra schrie auf als sie sah das sie auf eine Rote Ampel zuhielt und legte eine Vollbremsung ein. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Wagen gerade rechtzeitig zum stehen. Wäre Connor nicht angeschnallt gewesen hätte es ihn nach vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe geworfen. Jetzt brach Sandra in tränen aus. Connor beobachtete seine Mutter besorgt. Diese sah das rechts von Ihnen die Tankstelle des verrückten Louie lag. Sandra jagte einen Gang rein und schoss über den Bordstein auf die Tankstelle und auf einen freien Parkplatz neben dem Shop. Sie riss die Tür auf und lief ein bisschen auf und ab. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder...

„Okay,... ganz ruhig! Dafür gibt es eine plausible Erklärung!" murmelte sie.

„Hallo, Sandra!" sagte eine tiefe Männerstimme. Sandra drehte sich erschrocken um. Jemand stand direkt hinter ihr. Als sie sich umsah bestätigte sich das direkt hinter ihr jemand war. Den sie blickte direkt auf die Brust eines Mannes. Sandra musste nach oben sehen um das Gesicht zu sehen. Es war ein Bekanntes. Das des Tankwarts Warren Griffith. „Alles okay, mit dir? Du bist verletzt!"

„Was? Nein mir geht's gut!"

„Und wieso blutest du dann?" fragte er und wies auf ihre Hand.

Ein kleiner tropfen Blut rann über ihre Hand. Sandra schob den Ärmel ihrer Jacke zurück und sah das sie wirklich eine kleine, vielleicht ein Zentimeter große Schnittwunde auf dem Handballen hatte. Das musste wohl von einer der Scherben stammen. Sie wunderte sich kurz das ihm die winzige Wunde so schnell aufgefallen war.

„Komm mit rein! Ich geb dir ein Pflaster!"

Im Shop saß Sandra auf einem Stuhl während ihr Warren ein Pflaster über die Wunde klebte. Connor stand in der Nähe und blätterte Zeitschriften und Comichefte durch. Der verrückte Louie fegte mit einem Besen seit Minuten immer die gleiche Stelle zwischen den Regalen ohne wirklich bei der Sache zu sein. Sandra war in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte aus geplappert was im Einkaufzentrum passiert war. Sie musste es tun. Sie fühlte sich besser danach.

„Gut das euch nichts passiert ist!" sagte Warren erleichtert.

„Wenigstens hat Connor seine Freude dran!" murmelte Sandra und sah zu ihrem Sohn rüber. Dieser fing eine Unterhaltung mit dem verrückten Louie an.

„Dieser Flash existiert also!" sagte Warren lächelnd. „Das steht bestimmt schon in diesem Blog."

„Blog? Was für ein Blog?" fragte Sandra bevor Connor wieder neben ihr Stand.

„Mom, ich komme gleich wieder. Mister Louie will mir was in seiner Garage zeigen." sagte Connor.

„Was denn?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung! Ich glaube ich hab ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk für Daddy gefunden!"

„Na gut!" sagte Sandra nickend. „Aber, mach nichts dummes ja!"

Connor lief fröhlich durch die Tür und folgte dem alten Mann zu einer Garage. Sandra beobachtete sie. Der verrückte Louie, offiziell erst 60 Jahre alt (sah aber aus wie 90), galt als senil und durchgeknallt aber harmloser als ein Kaninchen. Er öffnete ein Tor und zeigte Connor etwas. Connor fing an begeistert zu lachen und zu grinsen und fing wieder ein Gespräch an. Es sah aus als würde er feilschen oder so. Dann schüttelte er dem alten Mann die Hand.

„Hier! Der geht aufs Haus!" sagte Warren. Sandra drehte sich um und sah das Warren ihr einen Becher Kaffee gemacht hatte den sie dankend annahm. Sandra umklammerte für einen kurzen Moment seine großen, warmen Hände die sich so warm anfühlten das sie glaubte er hätte Fieber.

„Eigentlich versuche ich von dem Zeug loszukommen! Aber vielen Dank!" sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck bevor sie zu Warren hinauf sah.

Warren Griffith war ein mindestens 2,15 m großer breitschultriger Kollos der wohl mindestens 130 kg (wenn nicht gar mehr) pure Muskelmasse mit sich herumschleppte. Die Frauen der ganzen Umgebung schwärmten für ihn. Auch Sandra war von ihm nicht gerade abgeneigt. Zumal sie so fürsorglich und zuvorkommend von ihm behandelt wurde. Er schien niemals zu schwitzen oder zu frieren. Es würde zumindest erklären wieso er nur mit einem Langarmshirt draußen in der Kälte herumlief. Die dichten schwarzen Haare glänzten richtig. Und mit dem Dreitagebart fand sie ihn noch attraktiver.

„Vielen Dank, fürs zuhören! Das hat richtig gut getan!" sagte Sandra und stand auf. In dem Moment kam Connor wieder in den Shop. Noch besser gelaunt als vorher. Der verrückte Louie torkelte ihm hinterher und lächelte schadenfroh. „Komm Connor! Wir müssen los!"

„Beehren Sie uns bald wieder Sonia!" sagte der alte Mann lachend und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Sie sind uns immer willkommen!"

„Oh, vielen Dank! Und mein Name ist Sandra!" sagte Sandra verlegen. So viel übertriebene Höflichkeit war sie nicht gewöhnt. Dann sah sie zu Connor der immer noch grinste. Sie hoffte der Junge hätte nichts dummes gemacht.

„Also, auf wiedersehen Sandy!" rief der verrückte Louie und winkte.

Warren brachte sie noch zu ihrem Wagen. Sandra wurde ganz rot als er ihr richtig Kavalier-mäßig die Tür aufmachte und sie einsteigen ließ. Als sie davonfuhr winkte er ihr hinterher. Er war richtig verknallt in sie... Als er sich umdrehte zuckte er zusammen. Er fühlte es... Aber er unterdrückte es... man sah es ihm an als seine Augen anfingen zu leuchten...

Sandra war wesentlich ruhiger jetzt. Ein paar Minuten später hielt sie auch schon vor dem Haus ihrer Freundin Carol Freeman. Ihr Ehemann Hank öffnete die Tür und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer wo Carol auf einem Heimtrainer trainierte und die Nachrichten vom Überfall im Fernseher verfolgte. Erleichtert stieg sie vom Trainingsgerät ab und umarmte Sandra.

„Oh, dem Herrn sei dank! Du bist wohlauf." sagte Carol mit tränen in den Augen.

„Carol, mir geht es gut! Ich war schon weg als die Räuber kamen!" log Sandra und reichte Hank die Einkaufstüten mit den Geschenken für ihre Kinder. „Hier sind die Geschenke! Und fürs Essen habe ich auch alles. Es war gut so früh den Truthahn zu besorgen. Ich habe einen schönen erwischt."

„Danke Sandra! Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde." sagte Carol und schleppte sich mit Ihrer Gehhilfe zu Sandra.

'Ohne mich könntest du ganz normal laufen!' dachte Sandra.

Carol Freeman, Sandras an Geister und Übernatürliches glaubende Freundin, hatte ihr in der Vergangenheit oft geholfen. Seit sie hier in der Stadt liegengeblieben war und sich entschloss zu bleiben war Carol für sie da. Doch seit ihrem durch Joe Wilson verschuldeten Unfall war sie nicht mehr so aktiv wie früher. Sie konnte nicht mehr lange stehen. Lief an Krücken. Konnte nicht mehr schwer heben und hatte eine Narbe auf der Stirn, die durch den Unfall kam. Ihre Haare waren in den letzten Monaten ergraut und sie hatte rapide an Gewicht verloren. Sie sah mindestens 15 Jahre älter aus. Ihren Lebensmut hatte sie trotz allem nicht verloren und kämpfte sich verbissen ins Leben zurück. Ihrer Familie wegen.

„Wo ist das Geschenkpapier?!" fragte Carol.

Sandra bis sich auf die Zunge. Das wollte sie doch gerade kaufen als die Räuber das Kaufhaus stürmten. „Oh... Ich... habs vergessen!"

„Macht nichts! Dann holt Hank eben irgendwann welches!" sagte Carol und lenkte ab. „Und sonst hasst du alles gekriegt?"

„Ja! Sonst war alles normal!" log Sandra. Heute war nichts normal. „Sag mal... Hasst du schon mal etwas von Flash gehört?"

Carol lies eine Dose Thunfisch fallen als sie das hörte. „Ob ich davon gehört habe? Selbstverständlich! Er gehört zur gleichen Gattung wie der grüne Wolkenmann."

„Aww... Carol, nicht das schon wieder! Ein Mann der sich in eine grüne Wolke verwandelt ist..."

„ABSOLUT REAL!" rief Carol und hob heroisch die Hand. „Komm mit... Ich will dir was zeigen!"

Carol schleppte sich die Treppe nach oben. Sandra wollte sie stützen doch die hatte ein Tempo drauf das es richtig wehtat zuzusehen. Sie klopfte an eine Tür und betrat das Zimmer ihres ältesten Sohnes.

„Hank, lass mich mal an deinen PC!"

Carols ältester Sohn, Hank junior, drehte sich erschrocken um als seine Mutter so plötzlich im Zimmer stand. Er war gerade am spielen. Als er sich umdrehte sah er nicht auf den Bildschirm und krachte mit seinem virtuellen Rennwagen nach einer Sekunde in die Leitplanke.

„Awww... Mom! Ich war auf Podiumkurs!" maulte der 15-jährige.

„Tu deiner lieben Mutter etwas gutes und räume die Einkäufe in der Küche auf. Danach darfst du gerne weiter versuchen virtueller Formel-1-Weltmeister zu werden! Ich möchte nur Sandra etwas wichtiges im Internet zeigen!"

Widerwillig stieg der Junge auf und überließ den Computer seiner Mutter. Während er nach unten ging, öffnete Carol das Internet und ging auf eine Seite mit dem Titel: „Gerettet von Flash! Ein Blog von Iris West!"

„Iris West? Wer ist das denn?" fragte Sandra.

„Iris West ist eine junge aufstrebende Journalistin die die seltsamen Vorgänge in Central City rund um Flash untersucht. Auf ihrem Blog berichten die Menschen auch von anderen Übernatürlichen Menschen und senden auch Bilder ein wie zum Beispiel, das hier..."

Sandra sah auf den Bildschirm. Da war ein dunkel gekleideter Mann mit Glatze auf dem unscharfen Foto zu erkennen. Er stand in einer Art Gasse oder so und mit dem Rücken zur Kamera.

„Das ist von einer Überwachungskamera in Central City!" sagte Carol.

„Das ist ein Mann der durch die Stadt läuft. Davon gibt es hunderttausende." maulte Sandra.

„Ach ja, dann schau mal auf das nächste Bild!" sagte Carol und präsentierte das nächste Bild auf dem der Mann nicht mehr zu sehen war, aber dafür eine grüne Wolke die die Form einer Person hatte. Sandra war nun mehr als verdutzt. Auf dem nächsten wiederum war die Wolke weiter und stieg auf in einen Lüftungsschlitz in dem die Wolke verschwand.

„Das... Das ist ein Fake!" sagte Sandra wobei ihr Auge anfing zu zucken.

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sags dir. In Central City gehen eigenartige Dinge vor. Und sogar hier bei uns gibt es merkwürdige Vorfälle. Und da ich ja nicht mehr Arbeiten gehen kann habe ich mich entschlossen meine Freizeit dafür zu nutzen die Vorfälle hier bei uns zu untersuchen."

Sandra wollte ihr das ausreden doch sie brachte keinen Ton raus. Schließlich stammelte sie das falsche: „Wenns dir Spaß macht!"

Sandra schnappte sich ihren Sohn, der mit Carols jüngeren Kindern spielte und fuhr nach Hause. Sie musste mit Oliver reden! Sofort!

Felicity Smoak, mit der Sandra sich inzwischen richtig gut verstand, hatte Sandras Heimcomputer überholt und auch sonst die ganze Haustechnik upgedatet. Sandra hatte nun schnelleres Internet, eine klarere Telefonverbindung und viel mehr Fernsehsender im Empfang. Der Empfang war so gut das sie sogar das Nordkoreanische Staatsfernsehen empfangen konnte. Und der Computer hatte nun eine Webcam installiert mit der sich Oliver und Connor regelmäßig unterhalten konnten. Dazu eine speziell verschlüsselte und abhörsichere Internetverbindung die es unmöglich machte die beiden dabei zu bespitzeln.

Connor redete fast eine Stunde lang mit Oliver und erzählte begeistert von den Vorfällen in der Mall. Oliver hörte entsetzt zu. War aber froh das er das so gut verarbeitete... Sandra betrat den Raum und sah ihren Sohn besorgt an.

„Connor, geh jetzt bitte ins Bad und mach dich fertig fürs Bett!"

„Muss das sein?" maulte Connor.

„Ja das muss sein. Du musst morgen früh in die Schule! Und da musst du ausgeschlafen sein." sagte Oliver. „Und jetzt geh schon. Ich muss noch etwas mit deiner Mutter besprechen."

„Na, gut! Gute Nacht! Und mach die Bösen Jungs fertig!" sagte Connor und winkte bevor er den Raum verließ.

Sandra setzte sich vor den Computer. Oliver sah ihr den Schock an. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Aww... Ich habe heute Dinge gesehen die mich an meinem Verstand zweifeln lassen." jammerte sie. „Oliver, bitte erzähl mir das es solche Freaks nicht gibt. Das es keine mit Superkräften ausgestattete Menschen gibt."

Oliver sah sie traurig an. „Es tut mir leid. Aber dann müsste ich lügen!"

„AWWW... DANN LÜG DOCH!" jammerte Sie. „The Flash existiert also. Und er weiß über Connor Bescheid."

„Ich habe heute mit ihm telefoniert und ihn ordentlich zusammengeschissen. Sandra ich habe ihm nur von Connor erzählt damit er mir ein paar Infos über die Metawesen erzählt."

„Metawas?"

„Metawesen! Das sind Menschen die Superkräfte erhalten haben." erklärte Oliver. „Flash sucht sie um die gefährlichen von Ihnen zu schnappen."

„Und wo kommen die auf einmal her?"

Oliver seufzte. „Du warst ja näher dran, also weißt du bestimmt das vor einem Jahr der Teilchenbeschleuniger bei STAR Labs explodiert ist."

„Ja! Ich erinnere mich. Als wir es im Fernsehen sahen sind wir uns im Keller der Ostermans verkrochen. Das hat vielleicht gerummst."

„Hmmm... Jedenfalls wurde bei der Explosion irgendeine Form von Radioaktivität freigesetzt. Die Wolke ist über die Stadt gezogen und hat einigen Menschen solche Kräfte verliehen."

„Was?" rief Sandra entsetzt. „Das ist ja furchtbar! Da muss man doch was tun!"

„Flash tut sein bestes. Er hat bereits einige aus dem Verkehr gezogen..."

„Man muss doch etwas tun?!"

„Was denn?"

„Keine Ahnung? Die Nationalgarde verständigen? Die Menschen warnen?" schlug Sandra vor während sie auf und ab ging.

„Sandra, wenn die Leute alle erfahren würden das es in ihrer Stadt Menschen mit eventuell gefährlichen Fähigkeiten gibt, was glaubst du wie die reagieren?"

„Es würde Panik..." jetzt realisierte sie was Oliver meinte. „...geben. So wie ich gerade!"

„Eben! Sandra eigentlich hätte ich dir das gar nicht erzählen dürfen. Aber du solltest es wissen. Ich kenne Flash und er wird alles tun um zu verhindern das Menschen zu schaden kommen."

„Was ist mit uns? Was wenn es sie hier auch gibt?" fragte Sandra. In diesem Moment kam ihr die Erinnerung wieder hoch. Der Vorfall mit dem 'langen Arm' ihres Nachbarn Mr. Dibny.

„Keine Sorge! Ich kann für euch Entwarnung geben!" sagte Oliver. „Flash hat mir ein paar Infos über eure Stadt gegeben."

Oliver hielt ein Blatt Papier hoch und zog einen schwarzen Filzstift hervor mit dem er anfing auf dem Blatt ein paar Kreise und Punkte zu malen.

„Okay, das hier ist eure Stadt!" sagte Oliver und wies auf einen der Kreise. „Das hier sind die Berge die euch umgeben. Als der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte, wurde die Wolke durch die Stadt gejagt. An den Bergen wurde sie umgelenkt und ist über euch hinweg. Ihr habt gar nichts bzw. nur verschwindend wenig abbekommen..."

„Du meinst...?"

„Selbst wenn was bei euch runtergekommen ist, war es so wenig das es keine Auswirkungen hat."

Sandra war erleichtert. Aber das erklärte immer noch nicht ihren Nachbarn. Aber der kam erst nach der Explosion in die Stadt... Oder Carols Wolkenmann?

„Oliver... Eine letzte Frage habe ich noch!"

Oliver verzog das Gesicht und wurde unruhig. „Geht es zufällig um den Mann den deine Freundin Carol gesehen hat? Der der sich in eine Grüne Wolke verwandelt?"

Sandra nickte. „Jetzt sag nicht das der..."

„Doch! Ich hab ihn getroffen. Und er ist keine grüne Wolke sondern Giftiges Gas. Aber keine Sorge, er sitzt in einer luftdichten Zelle in einem Spezialgefängnis..."

Sandra schlug die Hände aufs Gesicht und fing an zu heulen... Noch ahnte sie nicht das ihr Sohn mal wieder spioniert hatte...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	3. Es geschah im Dezember

_11\. Dezember 2013_

Sandra nahm den Kaffee danken an den Ihre Kollegin Laurie Osterman vorbereitet hatte. Der 6-jährige Connor spielte mit seinem besten Freund Jake in dessen Zimmer und bekam nicht mit wie die beiden Frauen über ihre gestrichene Weihnachtsgratifikation redeten. Das Sägewerk, in dessen Büro die beiden Frauen arbeiteten, hatte offenbar große Verluste gemacht.

„Keiner bekommt dieses Jahr eine!" erzählte Laurie. „Sie haben sie wirklich jedem gestrichen."

Sandra hatte ihre Tasse schon ausgetrunken. „Manchmal frag ich mich was unser Chef eigentlich mit den Umsätzen anstellt..."

Es war ein kalter, regnerischer Dezemberabend im Jahr 2013. Im Fernsehen sah sich Lauries Mann Jonathan einen Bericht über die baldige Aktivierung des STAR Labs Teilchenbeschleunigers an. Die Ostermans hatten Sandra und ihren Sohn zum Essen eingeladen. Der Auflauf stand schon im Ofen. Sandra half beim Tischdecken. Und Connor und Jake hatten sich auch ins Wohnzimmer begeben und leisteten Jakes Vater Gesellschaft.

„Sandra, erzähl es nicht weiter..." flüsterte Laurie als sie in der Küche waren. „...wir wollen Jake zu Weihnachten einen Hund schenken. Einen der Welpen von Misses Kents Hund."

„Oh, da wird er sich freuen!" sagte Sandra.

„Hey, kommt her das müsst ihr euch ansehen." rief Johnathan aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Im Fernsehen wurde darüber berichtet das der Teilchenbeschleuniger in Betrieb war. Jonathan Osterman war begeistert. Er war studierter Physiker der in Central City arbeitete weshalb er sehr interessiert war. Draußen fing es immer stärker an zu regnen. Während Laurie das Essen aus dem Ofen holte sahen sie das in Central City die Anlage evakuiert wurde...

„Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht!" erkannte Jonathan.

Jake unterdessen hatte die Terrassentür geöffnet und sich unter der Markise auf die Terrasse gestellt um die große leuchtende Wolke zu beobachten die bei der Explosion in den Himmel aufstieg. Das Haus fing an zu zittern als sie die Explosion sahen. Der Strom fiel aus. Es wurde stockdüster im Haus. Laurie ließ das Essen fallen und fing an zu schreien.

„SCHNELL, IN DEN KELLER!"

Sandra packte sich Connor und rannte zur offenen Kellertür. Jonathan und Laurie rannten an ihr vorbei und wollten ihren Sohn holen der wie hypnotisiert auf die leuchtende Wolke starrte die sich am Himmel ausbreitete und die dunkle, pechschwarze Nacht taghell erleuchtete. Das Haus fing an zu beben. Sandra sah wie die gläserne Terrassentür zerbrach und wie Jake zu Boden fiel und mit dem Kopf auf die steinerne Terrasse schlug als die Kellertür durch den Windstoß zugeschlagen wurde...

 _Gegenwart_

Sandra öffnete die Augen als sie merkte das Connor auf ihrem Bett herum sprang.

„MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! WACH AUF!" rief er.

Sandra war so erschrocken das sie fast aus dem Bett fiel. Sie sah sich um und realisierte das es nur ein Traum war. Die Ereignisse von damals kamen nach Olivers Geständnis, das es Metawesen gibt wieder hoch. Sie würde diesen Abend nie vergessen. Hier in ihrer Stadt waren ein paar Fenster kaputt, doch sonst kamen alle mit dem Schrecken davon. Außer Connors Freund Jake, der eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen hatte und eine Woche im Koma lag. Doch jetzt war sie völlig perplex das Connor so früh am Morgen auf ihrem Bett herum hüpfte.

„CONNOR!" sagte sie gereizt. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst mich auf diese Weise nur wecken wenn..."

„Wenn das Haus brennt! Oder wenn die Böse Hong-Kong-Frau vor der Tür steht!" sagte Connor lächelnd als Sandra mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte.

„Ganz genau! Also was ist los?"

„Heute wird die Schule ausfallen!" jubelte Connor.

„Was redest du da? Na los geh dich anziehen und mach dich fertig für die Schule." sagte Sandra und scheuchte Connor aus ihrem Zimmer.

Erst jetzt merkte sie das es eiskalt in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Sofort warf sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe bevor sie zum Heizkörper ging um ihn aufzudrehen. Erst jetzt merkte sie was Connor damit gemeint hatte als er sagte das die Schule ausfallen wird. Sie konnte es durchs Fenster sehen. Geschockt riss sie Vorhänge auf und sah das in ihrem Garten mindestens 1 Meter Schnee lag...

Im Radio hatten sie es bestätigt: Sämtliche Schulen im Central County blieben heute geschlossen. Eine Sekunde später rief ihr Chef an um ihr zu sagen das sie Heute zu hause bleiben konnte. Alle Straßen waren unpassierbar. Die Räumdienste waren überlastet. Sandra kämpfte sich mit der Schneeschaufel durch ihren Vorgarten und versuchte zumindest den Weg zur Straße freizubekommen. Wenigstens hatte es aufgehört. Doch es erinnerte sie daran wie sehr sie Schnee hasste. Für Connor und alle anderen Kinder war der Himmel auf Erden gekommen. Lachende Kinder strömten aus den Häusern und fingen an im Kniehohen Schnee zu spielen.

„Wie kann in einer einzigen Nacht nur so viel Schnee runterkommen?" jammerte Sandra während sie erschöpft aufhörte und dabei nur ein drittel des Weges zur Straße freibekommen hatte. Während sie durchatmete sah sie ihre Nachbarin Sue Dibny das Haus verlassen. Diese hatte sich dick Eingepackt und fing an mit einem Besen ihre Veranda sauber zu machen. Der Weg zur Straße und ihre Einfahrt waren schon frei. Ihr Mann war nirgendwo zu sehen...

„Guten Morgen!" rief Sue als sie Sandra sah und winkte.

„Morgen!" rief Sandra verlegen lächelnd zurück und winkte ebenfalls.

Seit dem Vorfall in der Turnhalle hatte sie keinen Gedanken an die Dibnys verschwendet. Doch seit Oliver ihr gestern die Sache mit den Metawesen gebeichtet hatte musste sie wieder an Ralph Dibnys mehrere Meter langen, plattgedrückten Arm denken, der unter dem Türschlitz hindurch kam um die abgesperrte Tür zu öffnen. Sandra dachte sie hätte sich das nur eingebildet aber nun glaubte sie wirklich das ihr Nachbar wohl ein Metawesen sein könnte.

„MOM!" rief Connor und die in Gedanken versunkene Sandra ließ vor Schreck die Schneeschaufel fallen.

„Was ist den?" sagte sie erschrocken als sie zu ihrem Sohn rübersah der am geöffneten Küchenfenster stand.

„Jake ist am Telefon! Darf ich mit ihm zum Schlittenfahren gehen?"

„Schlittenfahren?!" sagte Sandra und schielte vorsichtig zum Nachbarhaus wo ihre Nachbarin gerade eine Tasse mit einem Heißgetränk von einer Hand bekam die vorsichtig durch die nur ein bisschen geöffnete Haustür herauslugte. Es war als würde sich ihr Mann im Haus verkriechen. Wenn Connor weg war würde es ihr eine Gelegenheit geben ihren Nachbarn auf den Zahn zu fühlen. „Klar! Wieso nicht!"

„DANKE, MOM!" rief Connor und schloss das Fenster wieder.

Connor zog sich an und packte sich, wie von seiner Mutter verlangt, dick ein. Im Wohnzimmer lief währenddessen der Fernseher. Sandra hatte sich das Vormittagsmagazin eingeschaltet um den Wetterbericht zu verfolgen...

„...das nach den ungewöhnlich heftigen Schneefällen der vergangenen Nacht noch immer zahlreiche Straßen im Central County unpassierbar sind. Der nationale Wetterdienst warnt vor weiteren Schneefällen in der kommenden Nacht..." erzählte die Moderatorin.

„Klasse!" murmelte Sandra und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

„Und nun zu den weiteren Themen... Zum ersten Jahrestag der Teilchenbeschleunigerkatastrophe in Central City wollen sich Opfer und Hinterbliebene des Unglücks heute Abend zu einer Schweigeminute im Zentrum der Stadt versammeln um der 17 Todesopfer zu gedenken..."

Heute war der erste Jahrestag! Deshalb hatte Sandra heute Nacht davon geträumt. Wieder kam die Erinnerung hoch...

Von Jake der mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde auf der Terrasse lag. Von Connor der geweint hatte. Von den Ostermans die am ausflippen waren. Das Telefon war ausgefallen. Sie konnten keinen Krankenwagen oder Arzt rufen. Strom gab es auch keinen mehr. Die Ostermans fuhren Jake selbst ins Krankenhaus nach Sutterton das heillos überlastet war. Sandra war mit Connor nach hause gegangen wo sie mühe hatte ihn zu beruhigen. Am Himmel war die ganze Zeit diese Farbige Wolke zu sehen. Connor hatte sie sogar gefragt, ob das das Ende der Welt sei...

„Auf den Tag genau vor einem Jahr wurden auch über 2500 Menschen verletzt!" sprach die Moderatorin weiter.

„Na, hoffentlich bedeutet das nicht das auch 2500 Metawesen entstanden sind!" jammerte Sandra.

„Mom, ich bin Fertig!" sagte Connor als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sandra schaltete sofort um und prüfte ob Connor auch richtig angezogen war bevor sie ihn in die Garage begleitete um seinen Schlitten zu holen.

Jake kam in Begleitung seiner Mutter die Sandra freundlich begrüßte.

„Ich habe noch nie so viel Schnee hier gesehen! Und ich lebe seit 30 Jahren hier!" sagte Laurie. Sandra seufzte. „Alles okay?"

„Ach weißt du... Heute vor einem Jahr ist doch in Central City der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodiert!"

Lauries gut gelaunte Mine verschwand. Auch in ihr schien die Erinnerung wieder hochzukommen. Beide Frauen sahen zu Jake der zusammen mit Connor über die Einfahrt tollte. Jake schien sich augenscheinlich vollständig erholt zu haben.

„Ja, das ist auch der Grund weshalb wir heute Nachmittag in die Stadt fahren. Wir wollen an der Kundgebung teilnehmen."

„Wie geht es Jake heute?"

„Gut! Gut..." sagte Laurie nickend und fing an zu seufzen. „Wir sind froh das er das Unbeschadet überstanden hat... Als wir im Krankenhaus waren, sagten uns die Ärzte das er möglicherweise bleibende Schäden davongetragen hat. Wir waren so verzweifelt. Aber er wurde gesund. Die Ärzte sagen es war ein Wunder. Ein Weihnachtswunder!"

Sandra konnte hören das Laurie sehr unruhig wurde und anfing ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es war wohl keine gute Idee damit anzufangen...

Laurie begleitete die beiden Jungs zum gut 200 Meter entfernten Rodelhang während Sandra das Telefon abnahm das unerwartet zu klingeln angefangen hatte. Es war Oliver der wissen wollte ob es ihnen gut ging. Er hatte ebenfalls von dem Schneesturm gehört.

„Connor ist hellauf begeistert. Ich hingegen habe über eine Stunde gebraucht um mich wenigstens bis zu meinem Briefkasten durch zu graben. Oliver... Das was du mir gestern erzählt hast... mit diesen Metawesen...?"

„Tut mir leid aber..."

„Schon gut!" unterbrach sie ihn und lugte durch den Vorhang zum Haus der Dibnys. „Du sagtest uns hat nichts erwischt! Das reicht mir!"

„Okay!" sagte Oliver. „Und wegen der Sache mit Flash..."

„Ich sagte doch es ist gut!" fiel sie ihm wieder ins Wort. „Du weist wer er ist, oder?"

„Ja!" murmelte Oliver. „Ich vertraue ihm! Er und sein Team tun ihr bestes."

„Sein Team? Du meinst er hat seine eigene Felicity, seinen eigenen John Diggle und so weiter?"

„Na ja... So was in der Art!?"

Sandra spähte weiterhin zum Nachbarhaus. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Das Gewächshaus, das sie bis heute störte schien auf vollen touren beheizt zu sein. Die matten Scheiben waren nicht eingefroren und es lag auch kein Schnee drauf. „Oliver... Du hast mir doch erzählt das du, an dem Abend nachdem du meine Küche abgefackelt hast, im Gewächshaus meiner Nachbarn warst?"

„Hmm... Ja!" sagte Oliver verlegen. Er hatte sich im Gewächshaus versteckt um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

„Kannst du mir sagen was sie da drin eigentlich züchten?"

„Wieso?"

„Es wundert mich einfach! Die heizen das Ding ganz schön ordentlich. Denen muss wohl ihr Gemüse sehr wichtig sein oder was." erklärte Sandra und beobachtete weiter das Gewächshaus.

„Na ja... Es ist kein Gemüse. Ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau... Warte kurz, Felicity müsste es wissen..." Oliver, der in seinem Hauptquartier war drehte sich zu Felicity um die sich gerade fertig machte zu gehen. „Felicity! Weißt du noch was das für Kraut war das bei Sandras Nachbarn im Gewächshaus wächst?"

Felicity sah zu ihm rüber und dachte nach. „Hmm... Das war doch diese Gingold-Frucht! So ne seltene Pflanze! Die ist aber giftig wenn man sie pur ist! Aber das Extrakt dieser Pflanze wird in einigen Ländern wohl für Medizinische Zwecke verwendet."

Oliver erzählte alles Sandra Wortgenau. Diese dankte ihm und wimmelte ihn ab. Sie wollte herausfinden was ihre Nachbarn so treiben.

Sandra warf sich eine Strickjacke über und ging auf ihre Veranda. Über die vollgeschneite Hecke konnte sie nichts sehen. Sie ging näher ran und stellte sich auf die Zehen. Immer noch nichts zu sehen. Sandra ging nach hinten. Dort versperrte das Gewächshaus den Meisten blick. Von der Terrasse nahm sie einen der Stühle und ging zurück nach vorne auf die Veranda. Sie stellte sich drauf und sah nun mehr. Durch einen noch offenen Vorhang sah sie mehr. Sie stand am Rande der Veranda, an der Brüstung. Ihre Nachbarn liefen durch das Haus und trugen Kisten umher...

Kalter Wind blies ihr um die Ohren. Ein paar Flocken fielen. Sie war eindeutig zu leicht angezogen für diese Temperaturen. Sandra griff mit einer Hand nach oben um sich am Dach festzuhalten. Da öffnete sich plötzlich das Fenster und ihr Nachbar sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Miss Hawke..." begann er.

Sandra schrie auf und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie war aufgeflogen. Während sie zur Seite kippte griff sie mit der anderen Hand nach der Regenrinne. Doch die hielt ihr Gewicht nicht, riss ab und Sandra stürzte über die Brüstung der Veranda in den tiefen Schnee. Die Dachrinne landete quer auf ihr bevor sich auf dem Dach ein Schneebrett loslöste...

Sandra kniff die Augen zusammen als sie von der Dachlawine verschüttet wurde...

Während seine Mutter versuchte die Nachbarn auszuspionieren jubelten Connor und Jake freudig während sie mit dem Schlitten den Hang runterrutschten. Es war ruhig. Die anderen Kinder hatten sich wohl andere Hänge ausgesucht oder waren noch zuhause. Jedenfalls waren sie scheinbar allein hier. Lachend zogen sie den Schlitten wieder nach oben und und rodelten wieder nach unten. Sie hatten ihren Spaß. Schneefrei-Tage hätte es ihrer Meinung nach immer geben können...

Laurie Osterman war glücklich das es ihrem Sohn wieder gut ging. Die Tage im Krankenhaus waren furchtbar. Und sie würde sich immer daran erinnern. Vor allem da Jake seither nicht mehr 'der Gleiche' war. Es hatte ihn verändert...

„Hey, Jake! Ich habe gestern Flash gesehen!" erzählte Connor während sie den Schlitten wieder den Hang hinaufzogen.

„Echt! COOL! Wie schnell ist der?" fragte Jake. Er war von den Geschichten aus Central City total begeistert. Auch seine Eltern folgten dem 'Gerettet von Flash'-Blog und den 'Supermenschen' wie sein Vater sie nannte.

„Der ist so schnell... das man es nicht sehen kann!" schwärmte Connor.

„Woooowwww..." sagte Jake. „Denn will ich auch mal treffen."

Als beide Jungs wieder den Hang hinuntersaussten bemerkte Laurie ein Auto. Hinter ihnen verlief eine schmale, einspurige Asphaltierte Straße, die die Wohnhäuser von den Feldern und Wiesen trennte, und die völlig zugeschneit war. Ein Auto quälte sich über den glatten Schnee. In dem Moment fing es wieder an leicht zu schneien. Die Scheinwerfer blendeten bei jedem Ruck den das Auto nach vorne machte auf. Laurie wunderte sich wer so doof war und bei dem Wetter mit dem Auto unterwegs war. Aber sie staunte nicht schlecht als das Auto näher kam und sie erkannte was es war: ein nagelneues, silbernes Mercedes S-Klasse Sportcoupe. So ein Auto sah man hier nicht alle Tage. Der Wagen kam näher und hielt schließlich hinter ihr wo er nach dem Bremsen noch ein Stück weiter rutschte...

„HEY, Ma'am! Wo geht's den hier nach Central City?" sagte ein Mann durch das nur sehr knapp geöffnete Fenster.

„Entschuldigung? Was haben Sie gesagt?" Laurie konnte ihn kaum verstehen weil das Fenster nur einen winzigen Spalt breit geöffnet war. Und durch die dunkel getönten Scheiben konnte sie nicht einmal das Gesicht des Mannes sehen.

Der Mann maulte unzufrieden und öffnete das Fenster nun so weit das es etwa 10 Zentimeter offenstand. Laurie wunderte sich über die extrem warme Luft die aus dem inneren strömte und die Tatsache das der Fahrer so dick in Winterkleidung eingepackt war das sie nur seine Augen sehen konnte. Sonnst war jeder Körperteil bedeckt. Auch das Gesicht weshalb sich seine Stimme sehr dumpf anhörte. Laurie sah das die Haut um die Augen des Mannes herum nass zu sein schien. Der musste sich da drin ja zu Tode schwitzen. „Ich will wissen wie ich nach Central City komme!"

„Oh, sie fahren da vorne einfach rechts und dann die nächste links. Dann sind sie auf der Hauptstraße, der folgen sie einige Kilometer, über einen Bahnübergang, durch den Wald bis sie eine Tankstelle sehen. Dann fahren rechts. Nach ein paar Kilometern erreichen sie den Stadtrand..."

„Danke!" sagte der Mann trocken und schloss sofort wieder das Fenster. Sie wollte dem Mann noch sagen er solle bei dem Wetter lieber nicht Autofahren, da fuhr er auch schon an. Die Räder drehten im Schnee durch doch schließlich kam der Wagen in Bewegung. Laurie konnte in dem Moment einen Blick auf das hintere Nummernschild erhaschen und wunderte sich was es zu bedeuten hatte: THELIQUID.

„Der flüssige?! Komisch... Und hat der Typ solche Angst vor kalter Lu... JUNGS! GEHT BLOß NICHT AUFS EIS!" schrie sie erschrocken als sie sah das sich die beiden Jungs zu einem zugefrorenen Tümpel gestohlen hatten. Das Auto fuhr indessen weg. Sie lief zu ihnen den Hang hinunter als sie am Ufer standen und wies beide an zurückzutreten.

Der Tümpel war so groß wie ein Gartenpool und in etwa so tief wie eine Badewanne. Dahinter verlief der Bach der von den Bergen, durch die Stadt in Richtung Fluss floss der in Central City in die Bucht mündete. Laurie musterte die Eisfläche. Der Tümpel war komplett mit Eis und Schnee bedeckt. Laurie hob einen Ast auf und warf diesen auf das Eis. Dort wo der Ast landete brach das Eis sofort ein und ein großes Loch bildete sich. Das Eis war extrem dünn. Hier war es gefährlich.

„Los Jungs geht hier weg. Das Eis trägt nicht! Und das Wasser ist sehr sehr kalt." sagte sie und zusammen gingen sie wieder rauf.

„Wie kalt?" fragte ihr Sohn.

„So kalt, das man sogar sterben kann!" sagte sie besorgt und sah zurück. Die Stelle war ungefährlich, solange die Jungs nicht Direkt in Richtung des Tümpels rodelten, den dort war der Hang viel steiler und es wäre nicht möglich da zu bremsen.

Als sie nach oben liefen sah Connor nach links. Das Coupé quälte sich noch in der nähe durch den Schnee.

„Boah... Tolles Auto!" murmelte Jake.

„Mein Vater braucht eins!" erzählte Connor und zog den Schlitten näher zu sich. Sie standen auf halber Höhe auf dem steileren Hang der direkt zum Tümpel führte. „Mister Louie von der Tankstelle hat so ein altes das er... aaaggghhhh..."

Connor schrie auf als er abrutschte. Auf dem steilen Hang mit dem schon plattgedrückten Schnee gab es keinen halt. Jake und seine Mutter sahen erschrocken wie Connor rückwärts mit dem Rücken auf seinem Schlitten flog und den steilen Abhang hinunter rutschte. Die Ostermans schrien auf als sie sahen wie der schreiende, wild strampelnde Connor unten ankam und mit vollem Tempo gegen die Schneewehe vor dem Tümpel prallte. Der Schlitten bohrte sich in den Schnee während der kleine Junge vom Schlitten flog und direkt auf das große Loch im Eis zuhielt.

Als Connor aufprallte, war es als würde alles langsamer werden. Er hörte Mrs. Osterman wie am Spieß schreien während er durch die Luft flog. Mit dem Kopf voraus hielt er nun auf das 'tödlich kalte' Wasser in dem Eisloch zu. Es kam näher. Connor kniff die Augen zu und hoffte es wäre nicht so kalt. Doch es kam anders...

Als Connor merkte das nichts passierte, ihm nicht kalt wurde und auch kein Platschen zu hören war öffnete er die Augen. Er sah wieder das Loch unter sich. Er war ganz nah. Doch es kam nicht näher. Erst dann merkte er das er mitten in der Luft schwebte. Er schwebte! Connor sah sich um und sah rüber zu seinem Freund Jake. Dieser hatte einen Arm in seine Richtung ausgestreckt und seine Augen leuchteten... während er telekinetisch verhinderte das Connor im Eiswasser landete...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	4. Meta-Kinder

Connor war aufgeregt als er das leuchten in den Augen seines Freundes sah während er knapp über dem großen Loch im Eis schwebte. Die Hand ausgesteckt und auf ihn zeigend. Connor schwebte langsam von dem Loch weg und zurück zum Ufer über den sicheren, vom weichen Schnee bedeckten Boden. Connor glitt langsam zu Boden wo er sanft aufkam. Er sah das Jakes Mutter kreidebleich im Gesicht wurde nachdem Connor, drei Meter von der Stelle wo das Loch war am Ufer gelandet war.

Das Leuchten in Jakes Augen verschwand und dieser sank auf die Knie und fing an schwer zu atmen. Das war anstrengend. Jakes Mutter lief zu ihrem Sohn und stellte sich in Connors Blickfeld. Sie schien mit ihm zu schimpfen. Dann sah sie sich besorgt um damit sie sicher war das sie keiner beobachtete. Connor erinnerte sich plötzlich an das Gespräch das er Gestern belauscht hatte. Das in dem sein Vater, seiner Mutter erzählt hatte das es in Central City Menschen mit Superkräften gab.

"Connor, bist du verletzt?" fragte Mrs. Osterman als sie auf Connor zustürmte und nachsah ob er verletzt war. Die Sache ging gerade noch glimpflich aus. Eine halbe Sekunde später wäre Connor in das eiskalte Wasser des Tümpels gefallen. Sein Schlitten steckte aufrecht wie ein Pfahl in der Schneekuppe am Ufer.

Connor schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Er war sprachlos. War sein bester Freund etwa einer von diesen Metawesen? Connor sah zu Jake rüber und sah das dieser traurig war und besorgt. Seiner Mutter rann eine Träne über die Wange...

"Connor, bitte versprich mir das du keinem davon erzählst!" sagte sie mit bettelnder Stimme. Der sprachlose Connor schwieg für einen Moment und sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ich bitte dich inständig! Behalte das für dich!"

Er merkte sofort das sie verzweifelt war. Sie war es auch: Denn sie waren möglicherweise aufgeflogen. Connor nickte stumm was Laurie dankend annahm. Sie richtete sich auf, zog Connors feststeckenden Schlitten aus dem Schnee und nahm beide Jungs an der Hand um zu gehen. Wieder sah sie sich um... Sie hatte das schreckliche Gefühl als ob sie jemand beobachtet...

Connors Mutter währenddessen saß bibbernd und frierend in zwei dicke Fleecedecken eingewickelt im Wohnzimmer der Dibnys vor dem Kamin. Nach ihrem Sturz vom Gartenstuhl und der Dachlawine waren ihre Nachbarn sofort herbeigeeilt und hatten sie ausgebuddelt und zu sich gebracht. Sue Dibny brachte ihr einen Tee den sie mit zitternden Händen annahm und trank. Sie war vielleicht eine Minute unter dem Schnee begraben. Aber bis auf die Unterkühlung unverletzt.

"Aww... Das hätte ins Auge gehen können!" sagte Sue und setzte sich neben Sie. Ihr Mann saß sich auch dazu.

"Miss Hawke, was haben Sie denn da draußen gemacht?" fragte Ralph und sah sie fragend an.

Sandra sah zu ihm rüber. Sie konnte ja schwer zugeben das sie die beiden Ausspionieren wollte. In ihrer Vorstellung saß der schlaksige rothaarige Mann wieder in diesem hautengen rot-schwarzen, Ganzkörperanzug der aussah als wäre er aus poliertem Gummi oder so. Auf ihrer Zunge brannten so viele Fragen... Ob er wirklich so ein Gummimensch war, wie sie vermutete? Ob er in Central City war als der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte? Aber jetzt musst sie sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Sie sah sich um und sah das das Wohnzimmer der Dibnys bereits festlich Weihnachtlich dekoriert war. Nur der Baum fehlte noch. Die Ausrede könnte klappen...

"Ich wollte die Lichterkette anbringen und... nachsehen ob die Haken noch da waren... vom letzten Jahr..."

"Oh, mein Gott! Dann habe ich sie erschreckt?" sagte Ralph wehmütig. "Das tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Das wollte ich nicht..."

"Miss Hawke..." rief Sue aus der Küche. "...Ihr Sohn kommt gerade zurück..."

"WAS?" schrie Sandra während Sue sah wie Connor in Begleitung der Ostermans nach Hause kam. "Jetzt schon? Er darf mich nicht in diesem Zustand sehen... ALLES OKAY! ALLES FRIEDE FREUDE EIERKUCHEN! VERGESSEN SIE ES! TSCHÜSS!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Sandra aus dem Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich ihre nasse Strickjacke und verließ das Haus wobei sie die Tür kräftig zuschlug. Sue und Ralph sahen ihr bedeppert hinterher.

"Ralph, ich habe das ungute Gefühl das sie mehr weiß als es scheint." sagte Sue besorgt.

Sandra lief zu ihrem Haus wo Laurie schon geklingelt hatte.

"Hey, Sorry. Ich hatte einen kleinen plausch mit den Dibnys..." stammelte Sandra während sie ihre nassen Sachen nach ihrem Hausschlüssel durchsuchte. Als sie diesen fand und hastig versuchte die Tür zu öffnen merkte sie wie entgeistert die drei aussahen. "Und... hattet ihr spaß?"

Connor sah rüber zu Jake der völlig verstummt war. "Es war schön!"

"Alles okay? Wieso guckt ihr so?" fragte Sandra als sie die Tür endlich aufbekam.

"Sandra, du bist nass!" stammelte Laurie die immer noch völlig aufgelöst war.

"Nass?" fragte Sandra und sah hinab. Sie war wirklich immer noch klatschnass. "Oh, ich bin von ner Dachlawine begraben worden. Halb so wild! Möchtet ihr reinkommen?"

"Ehmm... Wir müssen los?" sagte Laurie und nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes.

"Alles okay?" Sandra merkte das offenbar etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

"Ja, ja... Alles okay! Wir müssen los! Wir müssen uns vorbereiten für heute Abend..." Laurie drehte sich um und sah noch mal zu Connor rüber der sie fragend ansah. Sandra war bereits reingegangen, da kniete sich Laurie zu Connor runter um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. "Bitte, kein Wort! Okay! Wir erklären es dir später!"

Connor nickte und verabschiedete sich...

Sandra ging nach oben um eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen und um sich trockene Sachen anzuziehen. Connor sah ihr hinterher. Er wollte sichergehen das sie nicht zuhörte. Dann ging er zum Telefon, nahm den Hörer ab und hämmerte die Nummer die Nummer seines Vaters, die er auswendig kannte, in die Tasten...

Dieser saß gerade mit Roy und Thea beim Kaffeetrinken in einem Lokal in Starling City. Thea hatte ihn dazu gedrängt mit ihr Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen. Zumal sie ihrem neuen Neffen gerne etwas geschenkt hätte.

"Denkst du dein Sohn wird sich über diese Lego-Polizeistation freuen?" fragte Thea.

"Bestimmt!" sagte Oliver nickend. "Das wird zu seinem Arrow Set passen!"

"Was? Gibt es vom Bogenschützen auch schon Spielesets?" fragte Thea als Olivers Handy anfing zu klingeln.

"Ahhhh... Wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen!" sagte Oliver als er sah das es Sandras Festnetzanschluss war. "Hey, hallo!"

"Hallo, Daddy!" sagte Connor. "Ich muss dich was fragen!"

"Klar, schieß los!"

"Gibt es diese Metawesen auch bei uns?" fragte Connor.

Oliver hatte sich so sehr erschrocken das er sich verschluckte und seinen Kaffee wieder ausspuckte. Direkt auf Roy der ihm gegenüber saß und der erschrocken zurückwich um sich zu schützen. Thea sah irritiert zu Roy und dann zu ihrem Bruder dem der Schock ins Gesicht stand. Dieser stand auf um zu gehen.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz!" sagte er und reichte beim weggehen Roy eine Serviette damit dieser sich den Kaffee aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte. Oliver suchte sich einen ruhigen Platz im Gang der zu den Toiletten führte und wandte sich dann wieder Connor zu. "Connor, warum fragst du das? Woher weißt du über die Metawesen bescheid?... Hasst du schon wieder mich und deine Mutter belauscht?"

"Ja, aber ich wollte nur wissen was mit den Metawesen passiert?" fragte Connor und drehte sich mehrmals um, um sicherzugehen das seine Mutter noch im Bad war.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Du hast Mom gestern gesagt, das Flash die Metawesen sucht?! Und was macht er dann mit Ihnen?"

"Wieso willst du das wissen? Das geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an!"

"Es ist nur das... Ich... Ich kann es dir nicht sagen!" murmelte Connor. Er hatte es versprochen. Und es ging um seinen besten Freund.

"Was kannst du mir nicht sagen?" fragte Oliver nun mit einem etwas strengeren Ton.

"Nichts! Aber ich habe noch eine Frage! Gibt es auch Metawesen-Kinder?"

"Du meinst... So was wie Meta-Kinder?" Oliver rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Hatte Connor vielleicht etwas gesehen. "Connor, ich rufe heute Abend über den Computer zurück. Und bis dahin... kein weiteres Wort über dieses Thema!"

"Okay, tschüss!" sagte Connor und legte auf.

Oliver legte ebenfalls auf und wählte nun Barrys Nummer.

Barry Allen, war von Olivers Standpauke immer noch etwas mitgenommen. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken während er Cisco und Cathlin Gesellschaft leistete. Sie hatten sich endlich mal die Zeit genommen um das zu tun was sie schon seit Monaten vorhatten: Mehr über die Metawesen herausfinden und wie sie diese eventuell von ihren Mutationen 'heilen' konnten. Sie hatten von jedem Metawesen das sie bereits gefangen nehmen konnten eine Zellenprobe die sie eingehend untersuchten. Der Tisch vor ihnen war zeitgleich mit Fast-Food, Müll und Papieren übersäht. Dr. Harrison Wells rollte mit seinem Rollstuhl in den Raum und beklagte sich über das Chaos.

"Wir räumen gleich auf! Wir suchen nur noch nach einem Schlüssel Dr. Wells!" murmelte Cisco ohne von seinem Bildschirm aufzublicken.

"Sind sie wenigstens weitergekommen?" fragte Wells im gewohntem Ton.

"Es ist sehr kompliziert!" erklärte Cathlin und drehte ihren Bildschirm um damit Wells es sehen konnte. "Sehen sie sich das an? Die dunkle Materie hat die Zellen der Metawesen nicht nur befallen. Sie hat sie grundlegend verändert! Die DNA und das Gesamte Erbgut sind anders. Es könnte sehr schwer werden die Metawesen wieder in normale Menschen zu verwandeln."

"Hmm... Dann können wir hoffen das nicht alle Böse sind!" murmelte Barry und griff sich seinen Becher mit seinem Getränk. Da klingelte sein Handy. Ohne seinen Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden kramte er nach seinem Handy um das Gespräch anzunehmen. "Hallo..."

"Barry, gibt es Meta-Kinder?" fragte Oliver direkt und ohne umschweife.

Auch Barry war so erschrocken das er sein Getränk wieder ausspuckte. Reflexartig rollte Wells mit seinem Rollstuhl etwas zurück um nicht vollgespuckt zu werden. Cisco und Cathlin sahen Barry verwirrt an.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz!" sagte Barry und verließ mit Super-Speed den Raum wobei er den Müll auf dem Tisch durch den Raum wehte. Im Flur, in sicherer Entfernung zu seinem Team ging Barry auf Olivers Frage ein. "Oliver, wieso fragst du mich so was."

Oliver seufzte: "Mein Sohn,... hat gestern gelauscht als ich seiner Mutter von den Metawesen erzählt hatte..."

"Du hasst die Sache mit den Metawesen weitergetratscht?" unterbrach ihn Barry. "Hasst du ihr auch erzählt wer ich bin? Ich weiß du bist sauer das ich deinen Sohn in aller Öffentlichkeit beim Vornamen genannt habe aber ich..."

"Quatsch! Selbst wenn ich es tun würde, sie will nicht wissen wer du bist! Jedenfalls hat mein Sohn mich gerade angerufen. Er hat mich gefragt ob es Metawesen auch bei Ihnen im Ort gibt. Ich glaube er hat etwas gesehen!"

"Oliver, ich habe in Ciscos und Cathlins Aufzeichnungen gesehen das die Dunkle Materie über die Heimatstadt deines Sohnes Hinweg getrieben ist. Die haben dort nichts abbekommen!"

"Barry. Mein Sohn würde mich niemals anlügen. Aber er will mir auch nichts genaues sagen. Und dann wollte er wissen ob es Meta-Kinder gibt?"

"Meta-Kinder?" fragte Barry geschockt und nun auch etwas lauter. Barry dachte nach. Darüber hatten sie bisher noch gar nicht nachgedacht. "Das weiß ich nicht! Wir wissen nicht ob Kinder durch die Dunkle-Materie betroffen sind. Wieso? Ist dein Sohn etwa..."

"Nein!" unterbrach ihn Oliver. "Nein! Connor hat sich mit seiner Mutter in einem Keller versteckt. Er hat nichts abbekommen. Aber so wie er sich angehört hat muss da etwas gewesen sein..."

Barry sah sich um, um sicherzugehen das sein Team nichts mitbekam. "Oliver, ich kläre die Sache und melde mich bei dir. Bis später!"

Barry legte auf und ging im normalen Tempo zurück zu seinem Team das damit beschäftigt war die wild durch den Raum gefegten Papiere wieder einzusammeln.

"Hey, alles klar?" fragte Barry unschuldig.

"Was war das den für ne Auktion?" fragte Cisco.

"Sorry! Ein Privatgespräch." improvisierte Barry und dachte sich eine Geschichte aus. "Sagt mal... Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen! Felicity hat mich mal drauf angesprochen..." log er. "...Wir haben noch gar nicht bedacht... was passiert wenn wir zum Beispiel... Ein Metawesen finden, das noch ein Kind ist!"

Jetzt war es Cisco der sein Getränk wieder ausspuckte. "Oh, mein Gott! Du hasst recht?"

"Wie?" fragte Cathlin.

"Cathlin wir haben bis heute nicht darüber geredet was wir mit Meta-Kindern machen!" erklärte Cisco.

"Sie haben recht Cisco!" sagte Wells. "Kinder haben wir bis heute nicht berücksichtigt."

"Mein Gott..." sagte Cathlin. "Stimmt... Wir können ja keine Kinder da unten im Teilchenbeschleuniger festhalten. Barry wie kommst du auf einmal darauf?"

Barry wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. "Ehm... Oliver hat mich auf die Idee gebracht."

"Hmm... Ja. Die sorge um seinen Sohn muss ziemlich groß sein!" murmelte Wells. Barry stolperte erschrocken als er das hörte und sah Dr. Wells fragend an. Cathlin und Cisco waren mehr als überrascht von der Neuigkeit.

"Woher..." begann Barry fassungslos. Woher konnte Wells es wissen?

"Barry, ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat: Wenn sie uns schon etwas verheimlichen möchten, sollten sie daran denken die Tür hinter sich zuzumachen." murmelte Wells und rollte davon. "Diese leeren Gänge hallen ziemlich stark."

Kaum war dieser weg kamen Cisco und Cathlin zu Barry und löcherten ihn mit fragen...

Wells rollte davon und betrat sein Geheimzimmer. Kaum schloss sich die Tür, ging auch das Licht in dem kleinen kühlen Raum an und die holografische Erscheinung von Gideon erschien an der Wand.

"Guten Tag, Dr. Wells!" sagte die elektronische Frauenstimme höflich.

"Gideon... zeig mir alle verfügbaren Informationen zu Connor Hawke!" sagte Wells während er aufstand und die Brille abnahm.

"Hier sind alle verfügbaren Informationen zu Connor Hawke!" sagte Gideon während duzende Bilder, Zeitungsartikel und Videos auf dem Bildschirm erschienen...

Wells überflog einige Sachen. Auf die gleiche Weise hatte er auch über Oliver Queen herausgefunden. Was eigentlich nicht nötig war da in der Zukunft sowieso jeder den Namen Oliver Queen kannte. Auch der Name Connor Hawke war ihm bekannt... schließlich übernahm dieser nach seinem Vater den Namen 'Green Arrow'. Er, und auch jeder andere in der Zukunft, wusste das Connor Hawke 2007 im Central County geboren wurde, seinen Vater mit sieben Jahren kennenlernte und schon früh begann als Nachwuchs-Superheld zu agieren. Im Teenageralter, als die Identität seines Vaters längst aufgeflogen war, führte er einige Zeit lang im Geheimen die Tätigkeiten als Green Arrow weiter. Was Wells aber interessierte war ein Artikel aus den späten 2020er Jahren. Ein Artikel über Connor Hawke in einer Zeitung aus Central City. In diesem rettete er einen kleinen Jungen... seinen Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater. Wells wusste, Connor Hawke war wichtig und durfte unter keinen Umständen wegziehen oder gar sterben. Sonnst könnte Wells niemals existieren...

Das Team Flash trug unterdessen einige Dinge zusammen. Da Barry ja nun Klartext reden konnte, wussten alle worum es ging und konnten gezielt über das beraten worum es auch gehen sollte. Die Möglichkeit das es Meta-Kinder gab.

"Okay, hiermit einigen wir uns das wir keine Kinder da unten einsperren! Wir werden alles tun damit sie auf keine dummen Gedanken kommen... Vielleicht können wir sie ja zu Superhelden ausbilden?" sagte Cisco mit breitem Grinsen.

"Ob da die Eltern mitspielen bezweifle ich!" murmelte Barry. "Connors Mutter hat auch so ihre Probleme damit!"

"Wow... Jetzt sag nicht das dieser kleine siebenjährige Junge weiß das sein Vater Arrow ist. Oder?" fragte Cathlin leicht geschockt.

"Doch!" sagte Barry.

"Und uns hält er einen ellenlangen Vortrag darüber das absolut niemand über seine Geheime Identität bescheid wissen darf und der erzähl es einem kleinen Kind?" fragte Cisco.

"Ist ne lange Geschichte!" murmelte Barry. "Das bleibt aber unter uns! Ich habe Oliver hoch und heilig versprochen, niemandem von seinen Sohn zu erzählen. Nicht einmal euch! Aber jetzt können wir wenigstens frei darüber reden."

"Ich liebe den Jungen schon jetzt!" sagte Cisco grinsend. "Er hat mir ein komplett neues Gebiet geöffnet. Meta-Kinder haben wir bis heute nicht berücksichtigt..."

Cisco kramte einen kleinen weißen, verschließbaren Plastikbecher aus einer Schublade und reichte ihn Barry.

"Was soll ich damit?" fragte dieser.

"Ich würde gerne wissen ob du deine Fähigkeiten eventuell an deine Kinder vererben kannst. Würdest du mir eine Probe geben?"

Barry nahm den Becher entgegen: "Eine Probe von was... Ohhhh..."

Barry wurde ganz rot als er realisierte was für eine Probe er abgeben sollte...

In einigen Kilometern Entfernung ging ein Mann mit Laborkittel durch einen dunklen, nur von ein paar einzelnen Glühbirnen beleuchteten Korridor. Er trug einige Blutproben und Speichelproben in Reagenzgläsern mit sich herum. Zielstrebig ging dieser zu einer Tür auf der in großen Buchstaben 'Labor' stand. Der Mann zog seinen Schlüssel raus und öffnete die schwere Stahltür. Im Vergleich zum Flur war das Labor im inneren hell erleuchtet. Der Mann erschrak als er jemanden traf und lies fast seine Proben fallen.

Inmitten des hellen, mit allerlei technischen Geräten, Chemikalien und anderen Dingen vollgestopftem Raum stand ein Mann. Ca. eins-neunzig groß, braune glatt zurückgekämmte Haare und schwarze eng anliegende Kleidung mit ebenso schwarzen Polierten Schuhen die genauso glänzten wie die verschwitzt aussehende Haut an Gesicht, Hals und Händen. Das Langarmshirt, mit tiefem V-Ausschnitt war trocken was ihn zu überraschen schien.

Der Mann im Laborkittel ging mit strengem Blick an ihm vorbei um seine Proben auf den Tisch zu stellen.

"Ist heute nicht ihr freier Tag, Cyrus? Und habe ich ihnen nicht verboten hier allein reinzukommen? Ich weiß das sie keinen Schlüssel brauchen aber sie könnten wenigstens draußen warten und dann anklopfen. Obwohl sie ja auch immer ohne anzuklopfen auftauchen."

Der Mann mit dem feuchten Gesicht, lächelte das weg. "Nun, ich bin hier reingekommen weil ich sie sehen wollte."

"Sie wollten sich doch freinehmen um mal in die Stadt zu gehen. Es ist mir egal was sie dort treiben aber..."

"ABER..." unterbrach ihn der Mann und sah ihn wieder lächelnd an. "...Ich habe etwas gesehen das sie sicher interessieren dürfte."

"Was denn?" fragte der Mann während er zum Waschbecken ging um sich die Hände zu waschen. Dabei betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Er hatte graues, lichtes Haar das ihm immer mehr ausfiel. Faltige Schuppige Haut und dicke Säcke unter den Augen mit denen er aussah als wäre er eine Woche am Stück wach gewesen. Es wunderte ihn nicht das seine Frau fand er würde 30 Jahre älter aussehen als er eigentlich war. Nachdem er sich die Hände abgetrocknet hatte zog er sich Gummihandschuhe über um mit der Analyse der Proben zu beginnen. "Ich hoffe das für sie! Also, was soll mich interessieren?"

"Ich habe heute ein fliegendes Kind gesehen!" sagte der Mann und errang damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit des anderen. Nickend fuhr er fort. "Ja! Unten in Meadowood. Vom Auto aus. Ein kleiner Junge ist beim Schlittenfahren beinahe in einem zugefrorenen Tümpel geflogen. Da fing er an zu fliegen und ist ganz sanft am Ufer gelandet."

"Nein? Oder?"

"Doch! Da war noch ein anderes Kind und eine Frau! Ich glaube das andere Kind hatte seine Finger im Spiel. So sah es zumindest aus!"

Der Wissenschaftler sah ihn mit offenem Mund an bevor auch er anfing zu lächeln. "Cyrus, sie sind großartig! Ich weiß sie vertragen keine Temperaturen unter dem Gefrierpunkt... aber könnten Sie dort drüben ein wenig... nachforschen?"

Cyrus lächelte und nickte bevor er anfing seine eigenen Kräfte einzusetzen: Der Wissenschaftler lächelte als der Mann ihm gegenüber sich binnen einer Sekunde in Wasser verwandelte, zu Boden platschte und als Pfütze unter dem Türschlitz aus dem Labor verschwand...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	5. Freunde

„Weißt du was unser Sohn sich erlaubt hat?" fragte Oliver Sandra als er ihr und Connor, via Computer, gegenüber saß. Sandra sah ihn fragend an und Oliver fuhr fort. „Er hat uns mal wieder belauscht!"

Es war mittlerweile Abend und Oliver hatte sich wie versprochen erkundigt.

„Oh, Connor... Was fällt dir ein?" sagte Sandra wütend. Connor blickte betrübt gen Boden.

„Und heute ruft er mich aus heiterem an und fragt was mit Metawesen passiert die noch Kinder sind!" erzählte Oliver weiter.

„Metawesen-Kinder?" fragte Sandra verwirrt und blickte zu ihrem Sohn. „Ist heute irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

Connor blieb stumm. Sandra sah das ihr Sohn betrübt war. Aber warum? Er war schon so merkwürdig seit er vom Schlittenfahren zurück war. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen!

„Connor, sieh mich an!" sagte Oliver und Connor hob seinen Kopf um seinen Vater anzusehen. „Connor... ist irgendetwas passiert? Was hasst du gesehen?"

„Ich..." stammelte es aus Connor heraus. Doch er brachte keinen Ton raus. Er hatte wieder das bettelnde Gesicht Laurie Ostermans vor sich die ihn bat die Sache für sich zu behalten. Und nachdem er gehört hatte das die Metawesen in ein 'Spezialgefängnis' kommen wollte er nicht dafür sorgen das sein bester Freund eingesperrt wird. Hinzu kam das dieser ihn heute gerettet hatte.

„Du hasst mich gefragt was mit den Metawesen passiert die noch Kinder sind! Warum?" fragte Oliver. „Ich verspreche dir, das keiner Ärger bekommt. Niemand wird eingesperrt oder so was. Ich habe heute mit Flash gesprochen und er hat gesagt er würde niemals ein Kind einsperren... Ist es jemand aus deiner Klasse?"

Connor schwieg weiter.

„Connor, du kannst uns alles sagen!" sagte seine Mutter. „Was ist heute vorgefallen?"

„Ich... Ich... habe versprochen nichts zu sagen!" sagte Connor wobei er anfing zu weinen.

Oliver brach es das Herz seinen Sohn zu sehen, der womöglich jemanden beschützen wollte. Vielleicht stand er auch unter Schock? Obwohl er es sich kaum vorstellen konnte das sein Sohn, der schon mehrmals entführt wurde, Menschen hatte sterben sehen und sogar gegen Schurken gekämpft hatte unter schock stehen konnte... bis heute konnten den Jungen rein gar nichts erschüttern.

„Okay..." begann Oliver seufzend. „...dann eben anders. Du musst uns nicht sagen was du gesehen hasst. Aber kannst du uns wenigstens sagen was für eine Fähigkeit es ist? Was kann diese Person?"

„Ich sagte doch, ich habs versprochen!" sagte Connor wütend und lief wütend aus dem Zimmer.

Seine Mutter sah ihm besorgt hinterher.

„Sandra, was ist los mit dem Jungen?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Heute war er mit seinem Freund Jake beim Schlittenfahren... Dort muss es passiert sein?"

„Vielleicht hat ja dieser Jake was gesehen?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst... Seine Mutter hat auf mich irgendwie abwesend gewirkt als sie Connor heim gebracht hat... Nein! Nein... Sie hätte es mir erzählt, wenn sie etwas gesehen hätte!"

„Frag sie doch!"

„Sie sind heute Abend nach Central City gefahren! Sie wollen an der Gedenkveranstaltung teilnehmen. Jake wurde damals schwer verletzt!" erklärte Sandra und seufzte. „Ich sprech sie mal drauf an."

„Und was machen wir solange mit Connor? Nicht mal ich habe jetzt was aus ihm rausgekriegt." fragte Oliver besorgt.

„Gib ihm etwas Zeit! Morgen wird die Welt bestimmt ganz anders aussehen..."

Am nächsten Morgen war Connor tatsächlich etwas heiterer drauf. Connor hatte zwar ziemlich schlecht geschlafen weil er ständig daran denken musste was passiert war. Aber er konnte Jake ja einfach fragen. Er war sein bester Freund, er würde ihm bestimmt vertrauen!

Die Straßen waren inzwischen wieder alle frei. Es hatte nachts zwar wieder geschneit aber es war etwas wärmer. Und es lag weit weniger Schnee als Gestern. Die Schule war wieder geöffnet. Normalerweise lief Connor mit seinen Freunden, doch Sandra bracht ihn lieber bei der Kälte.

„Viel Spaß in der Schule mein Schatz!" sagte Sandra als Connor ausstieg.

„Tschüss Mom!" sagte Connor, schloss die Autotür und ging in die Schule während seine Mutter zur Arbeit fuhr.

Connor lief die Treppe hoch, an seinen Mitschülern vorbei in sein Klassenzimmer. Als er Jake dort nicht fand, suchte er in den Toiletten, den Fluren, der Bibliothek und auf dem Hof... da schellte es und er musste zurück in die Klasse.

„Guten Morgen, Kinder!" sagte die Lehrerin als sie in die Klasse kam und ihre Papiere auf das Pult legte.

„Guten Morgen, Misses Egerton!" riefen die Kinder im Chor während sie auf ihre Platze eilten. Nur Connor blieb mitten im Raum stehen. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt das die Lehrerin schon da war. Er suchte noch nach Jake.

„Setz dich bitte hin Connor!" sagte die Lehrerin.

„Misses Egerton... Jake ist nicht da!" sagte Connor als er die Hand hob.

„Hmm... Ja! Seine Mutter hat angerufen. Er ist heute krank!" erklärte die Lehrerin und fuhr fort. „Also, kommen wir zur Anwesenheitsliste... Connor, ich sagte du sollst dich hinsetzen..."

„Hä... Was?" fragte Connor, der immer-noch mitten im Raum stand und löcher in die Luft starrte. Wieso hatte Jake sich heute krank gemeldet? War es wegen ihm?

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte die Lehrerin.

„Ehm... Ja! Ja! Alles Okay!" sagte Connor und setzte sich endlich hin...

Seine Mutter währenddessen brachte ihrem Chef einige Papiere ins Büro. Dieser Unterhielt sich am Telefon gerade mit einem ziemlich aufgebrachtem Kunden.

„Hören Sie das ist kein Grund gleich so laut zu werden..." sagte Ihr Chef bevor er sich wegen der aufgebrachten Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung den Hörer vom Ohr nehmen musste. „Hey... Sie haben kein Recht in diesem Ton... Hallo?! Hallo?"

Der Mann am anderen Ende hatte einfach aufgelegt. Sandra sah ihrem Chef an das er offenbar ziemlich aufgeregt war als er den Hörer zurück auf den Apparat knallte.

„So eine Frechheit! Da lehnt man einen Kredit ab und wird wie der Teufel dargestellt!" murmelte er gestresst.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Sandra, stellen sie sich mal vor... Ein älterer Herr, ohne festes Einkommen, verlangt von Ihnen einen Kredit zum Kauf von technischen Geräten und Labormaterials. Der Herr, hat keine Sicherheiten, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit das der Kredit platzt ist sehr hoch. Würden Sie so einem einen Kredit geben?"

„Naja... Wenn er beweisen kann das es sich lohnt und ich weiß das er es zurückzahlen kann, dann ja!"

„Hmm...Wollen sie was zum lachen? Sehen sie sich mal an was der als Adresse angegeben hat." sagte ihr Chef und reichte ihr einen Ausgefüllten Kreditantrag. Sandra nahm das Formular an und schmunzelte.

„Da steht nur... Central County!" sagte sie als sie das Adressfeld las.

„Eben!" sagte ihr Chef, zog einen Stempel hervor, den er in ein rotes Stempelkissen drückte und damit ein großes dickes 'Abgelehnt' auf das Formular setzte. „Würden Sie das bitte nach unten bringen!"

„Mach ich!" sagte Sandra und verließ das Büro.

Auf dem Weg nach unten, warf sie noch mal einen Blick auf das Formular. Der Name auf dem Formular stach ins Auge: Achilles Milo. Sandra musste lachen als sie das las. So einen lustigen Namen hatte sie selten gehört... Während sie weiter das Formular las und in die Schalterhalle kam, achtete sie nicht darauf wohin sie lief und prallte gegen irgendetwas.

Erschrocken prallte sie von dem etwas ab und fiel stöhnend zu Boden.

„Oh, das tut mir schrecklich leid!" sagte Warren.

Sandra sah hinauf und sah die riesige Gestalt Warren Griffiths vor sich stehen. Als sie gegen ihn knallte hatte sie den Muskelprotz nicht einmal aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Lächelnd reichte er ihr die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine.

„Bist du so in deine Arbeit vertieft das du nicht einmal schauen kannst wer vor dir steht?" fragte er lächelnd. Er nahm die Sache mit Humor.

„Oh, ich... Sorry, Warren! Das wollte ich nicht!" sagte sie und kam wieder auf die Beine wobei sie sich an ihm abstützte als sie sah das ihre Hand auf seinem festen Bauch war nahm sie sie sofort weg und wurde knallrot im Gesicht. „He he... Und was machst du hier?"

„Oh, ich bringe die Einnamen aus der Tankstelle aufs Konto. Bevor mein verrückter Alter Chef schon wieder alles hinter dem Werkstattshop verbuddelt." sagte Warren lachend. „Er hat auf die weise schon hunderte Dollar verloren."

Sandra musste lachen. „Ach hör auf! Hahahaha... Oh, Gott das war dein ernst?!"

Warren nickte grinsend. „Und wie geht's deiner Hand?"

„Oh, gut! Danke!" sagte Sandra und sah auf das Pflaster. „Danke nochmal! Nicht nur für das Pflaster, sondern auch... fürs zuhören vorgestern..."

„Kein Thema!" sagte Warren und wurde ganz rot.

Seit er Sandra das erste mal gesehen hatte stand er auf sie. Sandra dachte als sie ihn das erste mal gesehen hat, das er bestimmt so ein Anabolika schluckender Fitnessfreak war der zwar viel in den Armen, aber nichts im Kopf hatte. Doch mittlerweile wusste sie das er auch seine sehr weiche, zärtliche Seite hatte. Und schlau war er auch... Er wusste Dinge, so hatte sie es zumindest gehört wenn er sich mal mit jemandem Unterhielt, die man eigentlich nur wissen konnte wenn man studiert hatte. Beide schwiegen einen Moment und wurden beide rot. Es war als wären sie zu schüchtern um sich gegenseitig etwas zu sagen... dann platzte es aus Warren heraus.

„Wollen wir zusammen essen gehen?"

„Warum nicht!"

„Freitagabend!"

„Ich hab Zeit!"

„Ich hol dich um sieben ab!"

„Ich freue mich schon drauf!"

Der ganze Dialog wurde schnell binnen weniger Sekunden runtergeschraubt. Beide hatten dieses breite, schüchterne Grinsen im Gesicht. Kaum waren sie fertig gingen sie aneinander vorbei ihres Weges. Als Sandra das Büro betrat in das sie das Formular bringen sollte sah die Frau die im Büro saß sofort das etwas los war...

„Miss Hawke, was soll dieses dämliche Grinsen?"

Warren Griffith währenddessen lief über den Parkplatz zu seinem Auto. Auch er war sprachlos. Er hatte es getan! Er hatte endlich den Mumm sie zu fragen! Noch nie fühlte er sich so fröhlich. Als er an seinem Auto ankam duckte er sich um sich in seinem Außenspiegel zu betrachten.

„Man... Griffith du Teufelskerl!" sagte er stolz und kramte seinen Schlüssel hervor.

Noch bevor er ihn fand... zuckte er zusammen. Er spürte etwas... Er konnte es riechen... Ein Mann, groß, breitschultrig,.. hatte gerade ein Steak mit Kartoffeln... Er lief an ihm Vorbei. Warren fiel sofort auf das der Typ kein normaler Mensch war... Kaum war er wieder weg, suchte er weiter nach seinem Schlüssel und fuhr davon... wobei er anfing zu knurren und seine Augen wieder leuchteten...

Connor hockte seit Stunden in der Schule. Den ganzen Tag über konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Und immer wieder blickte er zu Jakes leerem Tisch. Der Schultag war fast vorbei. Normalerweise gingen sie nach der Schule immer zusammen. Die Lehrerin lief durch die Klasse und reichte jedem einen Briefumschlag.

„Bittet eure Eltern sich den Brief ganz genau durchzulesen und bringt ihn bis Ende nächster Woche wieder zurück." erklärte sie. Es war ein Infoschreiben über den diesjährigen Ausflug der im März stattfinden sollte. Die Kinder hatten abgestimmt und sich für den Internationalen Flughafen von Central City entschieden. Auf den 'Öden Staudamm' der obendrein jetzt auch noch Stillgelegt war, hatte keiner mehr Lust.

Jubelnd verließen die Kinder den Raum und strömten aus der Schule als es läutete. Connor blieb ganz ruhig und verließ als letzter das Klassenzimmer.

„Connor, warte bitte einen Moment!" sagte seine Lehrerin.

Connor hielt inne und drehte sich zu seiner Lehrerin um die ihn fragend ansah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist heute den ganzen Tag so komisch gewesen!" sagte sie.

„Mir geht's gut!"

„Wirklich? Wenn was ist kannst du es ruhig sagen! Geht es um Jake?"

Connor ließ seine Tasche fallen als er das hörte. „Nein! Nein, Jake hat nichts! Ich meine... Er kann..."

Connor hörte auf. Sonst könnte was aus ihm heraus-plappern. Seine Lehrerin seufzte. „Okay, wenn du es sagst?! Oh,... aber da wir gerade über Jake sprechen... Könntest du ihm die Hausaufgaben vorbeibringen?"

Connor nickte und nahm die Papiere und den Brief an sich um dann zu gehen...

Das Haus seines Freundes Jake lag genau auf seinem Nachhauseweg. Connor öffnete das Gartentor und lief über den frisch geräumten gepflasterten Weg zur Haustür. Alle Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Er konnte Schäferhund Didi bellen hören als er die Klingel betätigte. Einige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit. Connor sah nach oben und sah Mrs. Osterman hinter der Tür stehen. Als sie ihn sah wurde sie ganz blass und schwieg erst-mal einen Moment. Connor wusste auch nicht was er sagen sollte und hob einfach die Papiere.

„Hier! Das ist für Jake!" sagte er als er die Hausaufgaben und den Brief hochhielt.

Stumm streckte Laurie einen Arm durch die kaum geöffnete Tür und nahm die Papiere an. „Danke!"

„Bitte!"

„Ehm, Connor... Du hasst doch keinem erzählt... was gestern passiert ist, oder?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Nein!" antwortete Connor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Misses Osterman... war es der Teilchenbeschleuniger?"

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Laurie und öffnete die Tür nun ganz um Connor anzusehen. Sie verstand nicht einmal die Frage richtig.

„Ich wollte wissen... ob Jake das kann, weil der... Teilchenbeschleuniger explodiert ist?"

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst! Was weißt du darüber?" Laurie merkte das Connor offenbar etwas wusste. Etwas das weder ihr noch ihrem Mann bewusst war. Aber was? Und was hatte der Teilchenbeschleuniger damit zu tun? „Wir klären das später! Danke das du Jake die Hausaufgaben vorbeigebracht hasst! Grüß deine Mutter von mir! Ciao."

Mit diesen Worten knallte sie die Tür zu...

Connor lief, wie üblich wenn seine Mutter noch arbeitete wenn er Schulaus hatte und wenn er nicht bei einem Freund bleiben konnte, zu den Freemans wo Carol Freeman den Babysitter spielte... diese hatte sich gefreut in Connor jemanden zu haben der ihre Begeisterung für das übernatürliche Teilte und zeigte ihm voller Stolz, ihren eigenen Beitrag zum 'Gerettet von Flash'-Blog im Internet. Ihr schriftlicher Beitrag über die zunehmenden Übernatürlichen Ereignisse fand reges Interesse.

„Und jetzt kann jeder auf der Welt das lesen?" fragte Connor während er neben ihr Stand als sie alles im Computer eingetippt hatte.

„Ja!" sagte sie begeistert. „Da gibt es noch andere Sachen die ich sehr interessant finde. Guck mal... Ein Mensch der Flammen verschießen kann!"

Carol öffnete ein Foto auf dem ein Mann zu sehen war dessen Kopf brannte und der Feuer aus seinen Händen schoss. Das Foto war unscharf. Doch es war eindeutig ein Mann der in Flammen stand. Besonders stolz war Carol auf die Fotos ihres 'Grüne-Wolke-Mannes'.

„Diese Iris West muss ich unbedingt kennenlernen!" sagte Carol begeistert.

Connor sah was sein Vater damit meinte das einige eingesperrt werden mussten. Das waren also Metawesen!

„Wie hast du diese Menschen gerade genannt?" fragte Carol. Conor hatte versehentlich das Wort Metawesen laut ausgesprochen und hielt sich nun den Mund zu. „Das ist ein Super Name! Das klingt nicht so herablassen und könnte Formel passen!"

Connor lächelte unschuldig und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging zu Billy! Carols jüngstem Sohn der ein Jahr älter war als er und damit eine Klasse über ihm. Zusammen spielten sie ein bisschen und Connor kam auf Jake zu sprechen.

„Der ist nicht krank!" erzählte Billy.

„Ist er nicht?! Wieso?"

„Ich habe gesehen wie er mit einem Vater weggefahren ist. Wenn man krank ist fährt man doch nicht weg, man bleibt da im Bett. So sagt meine Mom das immer!" erzählte Billy und zog über Jake her. „Der ist irgendwie gruselig seit der damals im Koma lag!"

„Hey, er ist nicht gruselig!" schimpfte Connor und verließ wütend den Raum. Er war nicht gruselig. Er konnte zwar etwas das viele bestimmt Gruselig finden würden, aber er war sein Freund und er wusste das dieser das was er konnte niemals dazu benutzen würde um jemanden zu verletzen...

Seine Mutter währenddessen ging weiter ihrer Arbeit nach. Bald war Feierabend und sie überlegte schon was sie heute Abend zu essen machen wollte, zeitgleich dachte sie über das nach was sie heute getan hatte. Sie hatte sich auf ein Date eingelassen. Ein DATE! Nach dem Debakel mit ihrem letzten Freund, der sie in die Luft sprengen wollte, hatte sie sich eigentlich geschworen den Männern abzudanken. Doch alle würden ihr sagen sie solle sich darauf einlassen, weil sie es nötig hätte. Als plötzlich die Tür zu ihrem Vorzimmer aufgemacht wurde und eine Angestellte aus der Schalterhalle reinkam, wachte sie auf. Die Frau war kreidebleich im Gesicht, Schweiß ran ihr das Gesicht herunter und sie sah aus als ob sie gerade etwas fürchterliches gesehen hatte.

„MISS HAWKE, MISS HAWKE..." schnaufte Sie. „...Ist der Chef noch da?"

„Ja, ist er..." Sandra konnte nicht ausreden da war die Frau auf die Tür zum Büro ihres Chefs gestürmt und stieß diese auf...

„CHEF, WIR WURDEN AUSGERAUBT!"

Sandra hörte ihren Chef noch ganz laut „WAS?" bevor dieser aus seinem Büro kam und der Frau zurück in die Schalterhalle folgte. Sandra schloss sich ihnen an und folgte ihnen die Treppe nach unten vorbei an den andren. Es war kaum jemand in der Bank! In ihrer kleinen Filiale gab es drei Schalter, einen Geldautomaten und einen Kontoauszugdrucker. Alles war sehr übersichtlich. Durch eine Tür ging es zum Bereich hinter den Schaltern. Die beiden anderen Angestellten standen fassungslos vor dem offenen Tresorraum. Sandra konnte einen Blick erhaschen und sah das zahllose Schließfächer offenstanden und leer waren...

„DAS IST EINE KATASTROPHE! RUFT DIE POLIZEI!" schrie Sandras Chef und schlug die Hände über den Kopf. „RUFT DIE POLIZEI!"

„Das haben wir schon!" sagte eine der Frauen.

„DANN RUFT SIE NOCHMAL..." brüllte der Chef und sah sich geschockt um. Er rannte nach vorne, schloss die Tür ab, lies die Jalousien runter und jagte eine ältere Dame, die vor der Bank stand und noch reinkommen wollte, davon.

Sandra blickte wieder in den Tresorraum. Von den vielleicht dreihundert Schließfächern waren mindestens 50 aufgebrochen. Wahrscheinlich wahllos. Aber wie kam es so. Sandra schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Dabei war der Tag so schön verlaufen!

Die Polizei kam mit heulender Sirene vor der Bank an. Der Chef schloss die Tür wieder auf und lies die Polizisten hinein um ihnen den Schlamassel zu zeigen. Sandra war froh selbst kein Schließfach zu haben als sie das Chaos sah... Aber es machte sie stutzig... Der Tresor wurde ein bis zwei mal am Tag geöffnet. Den ganzen Tag ist jemand in der Schalterhalle... Wie konnte der Dieb in den Tressorraum gelangen ohne eine Wand wegzusperngen oder dergleichen? Das einzige was es gab war ein winziger Lüftungsschlitz, durch den man nicht einmal eine Hand durchstecken konnte. Da drin gab es nicht einmal Luft zum Atmen...

Sandra lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, sie fühlte sich als würde jemand hinter ihr stehen und sah sich um. Die Bank war bis auf sie, ihren Chef, die drei Kolleginen und drei Polizisten leer. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Chef zu und versuchte diesen zu beruhigen so das sie nicht mitbekam wie sich wie von Geisterhand die Eingangstür etwas öffnete und ganz langsam wieder schloss...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	6. Wer ist Warren Griffith?

Sandra fragte ob sie telefonieren dürfte und ging zurück zu Ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie wollte Carol anrufen um ihr zu sagen das sie später kommen würde um Connor abzuholen. Sie alle müssten nun erst mal ihre Aussagen machen, ihre Taschen würden durchsucht und so weiter...

"Schon verstanden! Das ist ja furchtbar!" sagte Carol nachdem Sandra ihr alles erzählt hatte. "Und wie geht es dir?"

"Ach, ich weiß nicht! Ich bin nur froh das mir nichts fehlt. Und bitte sag Connor nichts davon. Ich will nicht das er sich in etwas hineinsteigert."

"Ja, ist gut! Bis später!" sagte Carol und Sandra legte auf.

Sie seufzte als sie aufstand um wieder nach unten zu gehen, wo die drei anwesenden Polizisten mit ihren Befragungen fortfuhren. Sandras Chef lief frustriert auf und ab.

"Sandra, könnten Sie sich bitte etwas notieren?!" sagte ihr Chef. Sandra nahm sich sofort einen Zettel und einen Kugelschreiber zur Hand und setzte sich an einen der Schreibtische hinter dem Schalter. "...Ich muss... die Zentrale informieren; die Mieter der Schließfächer ausfindig machen... Ein schreiben verfassen in dem wir unser bedauern ausdrücken... die Versicherung benachrichtigen... und..." was folgte war ein tiefer Seufzer bevor er Sandra den Zettel aus der Hand nahm. "...machen Sie mir einen Ihrer starken Kaffeekonzentrate! Denn werd ich heute Nacht brauchen!"

"Okay,..." sagte Sandra. Sie fand die Anspielung auf ihren zu starken Kaffee leicht unverschämt. "Womit soll ich anfangen?"

"Ich mache das selbst!" sagte ihr Chef besorgt und überraschte Sandra damit. "Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich werde heute Nacht sowieso nicht schlafen. Gehen Sie nach Hause!"

"Okay,... danke!"

Sandra hob sich von ihrem Stuhl und wollte gerade rausgehen. "Ach... bevor Sie gehen, würden sie den Beamten noch die Überwachungsbänder geben."

"Natürlich, Chef!" sagte Sandra und ging in Begleitung zweier Beamter nach oben.

Sie führte die beiden Männer zu einem kleinen Raum neben dem Büro ihres Chefs. Der kleine abgeschlossene Raum beherbergte die Anlage der Überwachungskameras. Die schon in die Jahre gekommene Anlage war etwas schwierig zu bedienen, doch Sandra brauchte keine fünf Minuten um die Bänder zu entnehmen und durch neue zu ersetzen um so die Anlage wieder in Betrieb zu setzten. Die entnommenen Bänder packte sie in eine kleine Archivbox und überreichte sie den Beamten. Anschließend machte sie sich fertig zu gehen...

In dem dunklen Korridor der zu dem Labor führte hallten Schritte. Eine scheinbar Lebende Pfütze floss über den Boden und wich etwas aus. Es klopfte anschließend an der Tür zum Labor in dem der Wissenschaftler wieder an Gewebeproben herumexperimentierte...

"Herein!" sagte der Wissenschaftler leicht gereizt. Als er sah das sich die Tür öffnete und niemand dahinter stand wurde seine Laune etwas besser. "Ah, Sie sind es..."

Fast wie aufs Stichwort tauchte plötzlich ein Mann wie aus dem nichts auf. Es dauerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bis der Mann, der gerade noch unsichtbar war wieder sichtbar war. Ebenso wie der andere Mann, der gerade in flüssiger Form als Pfütze durch den Flur floss, war auch er komplett in Schwarz gekleidet. Nur war er, mit seinen zwei Metern etwas größer und durch seinen durchtrainierten Körper viel breiter. Auch seine Haut war nicht so glänzend wie die des anderen Mannes, schließlich war sie trocken. Die Haare waren so kurz geschoren wie die eines Soldaten. Auf seinem Rücken trug er eine Sauerstoffflasche wie beim Tauchen die an eine Atemmaske angeschlossen war.

Der Mann öffnete eine grau-blaue Umhängetasche mit der Aufschrift 'Ferris-Air-Express' und zog Bargeld und kleine Goldbarren aus der Tasche. Ein paar Silbermünzen und Schuldverschreibungen folgten... Sogar ein winziges Stück Platin war dabei.

Es war einfach. Er ging unsichtbar in die Bank, ging durch die Tür des Tresorraums als diese gerade offenstand und lies sich einschließen. Ungestört brach er die Schließfächer auf und leerte sie bis der Tresor wieder geöffnet wurde und er an den Angestellten einfach vorbeigehen konnte. Luft bekam er durch die Sauerstoffflasche genügend.

"Hmm... Ist das alles?" fragte der Wissenschaftler verstimmt.

"Mir ging die Luft aus!" sagte der Mann verstimmt und wies auf die anzeige seiner Sauerstoffflasche die auf Null stand. Außerdem, wurde der Tresor wieder geöffnet und es wäre aufgefallen wenn sich die Schließfächer wie von selbst geöffnet hätten..."

"Und was glauben Sie wie viel das ist?"

"Etwa 3000 Dollar in Bar, plus der Rest!"

"Das reicht nicht!"

"Es gibt noch andere Banken! Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie anstrengend es ist stundenlang so zu bleiben?" meckerte der Mann.

"Ach, halten Sie die klappe Wesley! Ihr Freund da draußen hat auch keine Mühe stundenlang durch die Rohre zu fließen."

"Der Kerl hat auch keine Probleme damit!" sagte Wesley und kippte nun auch den Rest der Tasche aus. "Dafür hab ich keinen Schiss vor Kälte!"

Ein paar alte Münzen landeten noch auf dem Tisch. Und noch ein paar Geldscheine. Das wars. "Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie teuer meine Forschungen sind?"

"Wenn sogar Lex Luthor sagt, das es ihm zu teuer wird kann ich es mir denken." murmelte der Mann.

Der Wissenschafter griff sich eine leere Glasflasche aus dem Regal und warf diese schreiend auf den Boden. "SAGEN SIE DIESEN NAMEN NICHT!"

Lex Luthor war für ihn einer der Gründe weshalb er sich hierher zurückgezogen hatte. Der Grund weshalb seine Karriere den Bach hinunterging. Der Grund weshalb er zurückschlagen wollte. Dann blickte er auf Wesley der ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

"WAS GLOTZEN SIE SO! RÄUMEN SIE DIE BEUTE WEG! WENN ICH SIE BRAUCHE RUFE ICH! RAUS...!"

In ihrem Haus, holte Sandra das Essen aus dem Backofen und stellte es vor Connor auf den Tisch. Dieser verzog das Gesicht als er sah das es gebackenes Gemüse und Hühnchen gab. Während sie ihm etwas auf den Teller schöpfte lächelte sie. Sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen was heute in der Bank passiert war. Sie hatte keine Lust darauf das er als Arrow-Junior den Bankräuber suchte. Also tat sie so als ob nichts geschehen war.

"Und wie war es heute in der Schule?" fragte sie lächelnd.

"Hmm... Jake war nicht da!" sagte Connor betrübt.

"Oh, ist er krank?" fragte Sandra.

"Ich... glaube schon! Mom..." murmelte Connor und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. "...findest du das Jake gruselig geworden ist?"

"Wie kommst du den darauf?" fragte Sandra geschockt und sah ihren Sohn an.

"Das hat mir heute ... Freeman gesagt. Er findet das Jake seit er im Koma lag gruselig ist! Das ist aber nicht war! Oder?"

"Selbstverständlich!" ermutigte Sandra ihn. "Der Junge hat doch keine Ahnung!"

Sie aßen weiter. Als sie fertig waren und Connor schon aufstehen wollte bat Sandra ihn noch kurz zu warten. "Connor, da ist etwas was ich dir noch sagen wollte!"

"Was, denn?"

"Mammi, wird am Freitagabend ausgehen. Möchtest du da vielleicht bei einem Freund übernachten?"

"Wieso? Hasst du ein Date?"

Sandra stieß erschrocken ihr leeres Glas um als sie das Wort 'Date' hörte. "Na ja... Es ist... Ich gehe... mit einem Freund essen! Wir gehen nur Essen! Das ist alles!"

"Also ist es ein Date?!"

"Es ist kein Date! Es ist..." protestierte Sandra bis sie realisierte was es war. "...doch ein Date!"

Als Connor im Bett war lief Sandra im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

"Okay,... Ein Date! Ich habe ein Date!... Was rege ich mich so auf..." murmelte sie besorgt. "...das ist nicht mein erstes Date! Es ist nur das erste seit dem Frank Hendricks Debakel!"

Sandra blickte aus dem Fenster. Durch die Dunkelheit sah sie die Straßenbeleuchtung der Straße die rauf zum Gelände des Sägewerks führte das von ihrem Ex-Freund in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Die Trümmer waren längst beseitigt. Ein Bauzaun sicherte einen Teil des Geländes. Im Frühjahr, so hatte es ihr der Bürgermeister begeistert erzählt, sollten die Bauarbeiten beginnen. Bruce Wayne, oder besser gesagt seine Wayne Stiftung, planten dort eine Einrichtung für Kranke Menschen zu bauen. Von kleinen Kindern bis hin zu Senioren sollte sie für alle etwas geben. Die Stiftung hatte sich letztes Jahr auch um Opfer der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Katastrophe gekümmert.

Nun war sie drauf und dran sich wieder in eine Beziehung zu stürzen. Nachdem ihre letzte so dramatisch verlief, hatte sie keine Lust das noch etwas in der Stadt in die Luft gejagt wird... Sie wusste nicht viel über Warren. Nur das er aus Keystone City stammt und dort gelebt hat bis er vor 6 Monaten beim verrückten Louie anheuerte. Das war ein paar Wochen bevor Oliver auftauchte und während ihrer Beziehung zum vermeintlichen Frank Hendricks. Aber da gab es ja eine Person die in dreißig Sekunden mehr über einen Menschen herausfinden konnte als dieser in einer Stunde von sich selbst erzählen konnte...

Felicity Smoak, saß vor ihren Bildschirmen in der Arrowhöhle und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Oliver und Roy waren auf 'Streife'. John kümmerte sich zuhause um seine Tochter und um Lyla, die noch das Bett hütete. Felicity genoss die ruhe. Es war überraschend ruhig heute Abend. Fast schon langweilig... bis ihr Telefon im Sandra-Klingelton klingelte.

Felicity spuckte erschrocken ihren Kaffee wieder aus als sie es hörte. Wieso rief Sandra an? War sie sauer? War etwas vorgefallen? Sie hatte immer noch das Geschrei in Erinnerung nachdem sie Barry als Flash begegnet war. Zitternd nahm sie ihr Handy in die Hand und nahm das Gespräch an.

"Hallo, Sandra! So eine Überraschung!" sagte Felicity so unschuldig wie nur möglich!

"Guten Abend, Felicity! Ich hoffe ich störe nicht?!" murmelte Sandra.

"Aber nein! Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Felicity, sie war erleichtert. Sandra war offenbar gerade nicht wütend auf sie. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

"Ich wollte... dich um einen Gefallen bitten!"

"Oh, geht es um den Bankraub?"

"Nein ich... Moment mal... Woher wissen sie davon?"

"Das Internet verrät alles!" sagte Felicity lächelnd und blickte auf einen Ihrer Bildschirme wo sie einen Polizeibericht über denn Bankraub in Sandras Bank sah.

"Es geht nicht um die Bank! Die Polizei ist an der Sache dran!" sagte Sandra und setzte sich auf die Couch wo sie noch mal ihre Gedanken sortierte. "Es ist eine Privatangelegenheit. Ich brauche ein paar Infos über jemanden! Und bitte, kein Wort zu Oliver!"

"Hmm... Na gut!" sagte Felicity und drehte sich wieder zu ihren Computern. "Also um wen geht es denn? Und vor allem warum?"

"Ich habe ein Date!" sagte Sandra knapp.

"Ne... oder..."

"Was soll den das heißen... Wie auch immer, ich habe ein Date! Und da meine letzte Beziehung ziemlich 'bombig' endete... Wollte ich nur sichergehen das ich keinem Irren in die Arme laufe."

"Ist das was ernstes?" fragte Felicity.

"Es ist unsere erste Verabredung! Ich weiß noch gar nichts... Jedenfalls... Wie schon gesagt ich will einfach nur Sichergehen! Er hat mich heute gefragt ob wir zusammen essen gehen und ich habe... einfach ja gesagt."

"Na gut! Wie heißt der Typ?"

"Warren Griffith! Er arbeitet an der Tankstelle des verrückten Louie." erzählte Sandra.

Nach etwa dreißig Sekunden hatte Felicity alles mögliche über Warren Griffith zusammengetragen...

"Also, er ist genau einen Monat älter als du. Wurde in Keystone City geboren wo er bis vor 6 Monaten noch gemeldet war. Keine Vorstrafen, keine Verhaftungen, nicht einmal ein Strafzettel. Seine Eltern haben zweimal einen Mitschüler von ihm wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt. Er war wohl ein Mobbing-Opfer. Er hat in Central City ein Veterinärstudium abgeschlossen und ist so wie es aussieht ein großer Fan von Mythologie..."

"Er ist studierter Tierarzt?!" sagte Sandra verwundert. "Warum arbeitet er dann auf einer Tankstelle?"

"Hmmm... Könnte an dem Feuer liegen!"

"Feuer? Welches Feuer?" fragte Sandra verwundert.

"Wenn das stimmt was hier steht, dann arbeitete Warren Griffith in der Veterinär-Station des Zoos von Central City. Am 11. Dezember 2013 brach eine Gasleitung. Das Gebäude brannte nieder. Warren Griffith hat überlebt aber hat schwere Brandverletzungen erlitten."

"Ach du schande! Das ist ja eine furchtbare Geschichte."

"Nett von ihm das du mit ihm Ausgehst! Bei den Brandnarben die er haben muss, muss es ihm schwerfallen jemanden zu fragen."

"Brandnarben! Er hat keine Brandnarben! Reden wir überhaupt über den gleichen Warren Griffith?"

Felicity war überfragt und schickte Sandra ein Foto auf ihr Handy. Diese war überrascht... Der Warren Griffith über den Felicity redete war 40 Zentimeter kleiner, trug eine dicke Brille und hatte untergewicht. Sandra musterte das Führerscheinfoto und war überrascht. Sie gab aber offen zu das dieser Warren Griffith, ihrem etwas ähnlich sah. Von der Form des Gesichtes her aber nicht vom Körper her.

"Felicity, das ist nicht der Warren Griffith mit dem ich ausgehe!"

"Ist er nicht?" fragte Felicity. "Ich war mir eigentlich sicher! Vielleicht ist auch das Foto falsch? Wenn er keine Brandnarben im Gesicht hat, erzähl mal wie sieht er aus?"

Sandra geriet leicht ins schwärmen: "Also, er ist über zwei Meter groß. Hat schwarze, dichte Haare. Er ist durchtrainiert und sieht aus wie eine Mischung aus Channing Tatum und Joe Magnallio!"

"WOW!" jetzt war es Felicity die Schwärmte. "Ich glaub mir wird heiß! Dann muss das wirklich das falsche Foto sein. Aber der Rest stimmt. Alles was ich dir hier erzählt habe passt zu seiner Vergangenheit!"

"Also, ist er ein anständiger Typ. Kein Verbrecher mit falschem Namen so wie der letzte?"

"Nein! Dann muss die Info wegen der Brandverletzungen falsch sein! Viel Spaß bei deinem Date!" sagte Felicity.

"Danke! Und Felicity... das bleibt unter uns. Sonst hält Oliver mir einen Vortrag darüber das mein letzter Freund Connor in die Luft sprengen wollte."

Nach Ende des Gesprächs, griff sich Felicity wieder den Funk und rief Oliver.

"Felicity, war gerade irgendwas?" fragte dieser was Felicity freundlich verneinte...

Zur gleichen Zeit in Central City... saß Barry Allen neben Cisco bei STAR Labs und bekam von diesen die Ergebnisse seiner jüngsten Forschung erläutert.

"Gratuliere, Daddy!" sagte Cisco. "Solltest du dich jemals dazu durchringen ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen... wird es deine Fähigkeiten erben!"

Cisco hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht als er Barry die Ergebnisse zeigte. Barry war völlig perplex und versuchte es sich vorzustellen während er den Beweiß hatte was passiert wenn er einen Sohn oder eine Tochter bekommt. "Mein Kind wird auch der schnellste Mensch der Welt sein!"

"KID-FLASH!" sagte Cisco begeistert er hatte schon einen Namen. "Spätestens bis zur Pubertät hat er seine vollen Kräfte..."

"Wer auch immer seine Mutter sein wird... Sie wird mir vorwürfe machen!" murmelte Barry.

Beide wurden unterbrochen als Joe anrief... Barry nahm das Gespräch an um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Was gibts Joe?"

"Barry, da ist etwas was ihr euch ansehen solltet." erzählte Joe über das Telefon. Er saß im Auto und war auf dem Weg zu STAR Labs. Er hatte da etwas. "Ich komme gleich vorbei!"

"Okay, bis gleich!" sagte Barry und legte auf.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Joe ins Labor. Er trug eine Akte mit sich herum.

"Was macht ihr hier alleine?" fragte Joe.

"Hätten Sie gerne mal Enkelkinder?" fragte Cisco wobei er Joe hämisch angrinste. Dieser verstand die frage nicht richtig. "Also beim Fangen-Spielen werden diese unschlagbar sein!"

"Barry?" sagte Joe fragend und sah Barry schief an. "Sag jetzt nicht das du..."

"Nein, keine Sorge... Also was ist?"

"Achso..." sagte Joe und zeigte Barry eine Akte. "Lies mal diese Meldung aus dem Sheriff-Büro in Valleyville. Dort gab es heute einen Bankraub... Und das dollste ist keine Zeugen, keine Spuren... und auf den Bildern der Überwachungskamera, ist zu sehen wie die Schließfächer scheinbar von Geisterhand aufgehen... und wie sich der Inhalt von selbst in einen Sack füllt."

"Das heißt... wir haben es mit einem Metawesen zu tun!" erkannte Barry.

"Bis jetzt war es der erste Zwischenfall in der Gegend. Aber es kann sein das dieses Metawesen wieder zuschlagen wird." erklärte Joe.

Barry überflog den Polizeibericht aus Valleyville der auch Zeugenaussagen enthielt. Dann rutschte ihm beinahe das Herz in die Hose als er den Namen Sandra Hawke las... Sie arbeitet in der Bank die ausgeraubt wurde. Und sie war ja nicht irgendwer, Sie war die Mutter von Olivers Sohn.

"Barry, alles okay?" fragte Joe, der sah das Barry irgendwie schockiert war.

"Ehmm... Ja, alles okay!" sagte Barry. "Ich bin nur überrascht das die Metawesen wohl doch so weit außerhalb der Stadt geschaffen wurden."

"Ja, das Central County ist eine sehr bergige Region. Wäre möglich das diese Wolke dort irgendwie durch die Täler geleitet wurde." murmelte Joe womit er Cisco aufschreckte.

"Also, wo sind eigentlich Dr. Wells und Cathlin?" fragte Joe.

"Oh, sie sind schon nach Hause gegangen!" erklärte Barry. "Es ist spät! Und Cisco wollte mir unbedingt noch zeigen was mit meinen Kindern passieren wird."

"Oh... Es ist... Aber niemand unterwegs? Oder?" fragte Joe.

"Mit wem den?" fragte Barry zurück.

"Sorry! Also was glaubt ihr? Was ist das für ein Metawesen?" fragte Joe.

"Hmm... Entweder ein Unsichtbarer! Oder ein Metawesen das in der Lage ist Dinge mit Gedankenkraft zu bewegen. Telekinese also! Aber es ist zu früh um etwas zu sagen! Können wir uns die Bank mal ansehen?" fragte Cisco.

"Das liegt weit außerhalb von unserem Zuständigkeitsbereich!" jammerte Joe. "Ich kann mich auch nicht in die Sache eingeweiht. Die Polizei in Valleyville hat uns den Fall nur gemeldet weil sie wussten das hier in der Stadt auch einige ungewöhnliche Vorfälle waren."

Barry überflog die Aussagen. Doch er musste daran denken das die Mutter von Olivers Sohn darin involviert war. "Danke für den Hinweis Joe! Wir werden der Sache nachgehen."

"Danke! Und meldet euch wenn was ist!" sagte Joe bevor er sich aufmachte zu gehen. "Ich muss los. Captain Singh erwartet das gesamte Revier heute habend zur Bestandsaufnahme."

"Okay, machs gut!" sagte Barry und Joe verlies das Labor.

Barry ging sicher das Joe nicht mehr da war bevor er sich zu Cisco drehte. "Cisco, die Mutter von Olivers Sohn arbeitet in dieser Bank!"

"Echt?!"

"Ja, hier steht ihr Name!" sagte Barry. "Oh, man... Wundert mich das Oliver sich noch nicht gemeldet hat. Oder die Frau selbst. Oliver sagte das sie ziemlich wütend war als ich seinen Sohn öffentlich beim Vornamen genannt habe!"

"Wow... Du hasst das Kind schon getroffen?"

"Hmhm... Als das Kaufhaus überfallen wurde, war er mit seiner Mutter da. Er hat gewunken, ich dachte nicht darüber nach und habe 'Danke Connor' gesagt." erzählte Barry. "Und jetzt ist ein Metawesen bei seiner Mutter auf der Arbeit aufgetaucht."

"Dabei ist Valleyville doch von der dunklen Materie verschont geblieben." murmelte Cisco und nahm die Akte an sich um sie selbst zu lesen.

"Ja, aber... Moment mal..." Barry war nun etwas verwirrt. "Valleyville?"

"Ja, als Oliver wissen wollte ob die Heimatstadt seines Sohnes von der Dunklen Materie erfasst wurde haben wir nachgesehen. Valleyville ist verschon geblieben?"

"Aber..." jetzt begriff Barry das sie offenbar einen Fehler gemacht haben. "... Olivers Sohn lebt in Meadowood und nicht in Valleyville!"

"Oh oh..." stammelte Cisco. Jetzt merkte er sie Oliver wohl etwas falsches erzählt hatten. "Dann haben wir die falsche Stadt überprüft."

Zusammen gingen Sie zurück zum Computer und ließen die Simulation der Explosion laufen. Die Dunkle Materie überrollte Central City und seine direkte Nachbarstadt Keystone City im Norden. Süd-östlich von Central City lag das Central County mit Meadowood. Jetzt sahen sie das Valleyville, die Stadt in der Sandra arbeitete, die Stadt war die verschont blieb. Das weiter nördlich gelegene Meadowood, hatte einiges abgekriegt. Und das nicht zu knapp. Denn die hohen Hügel die die Stadt von Sutterton, das auch direkt getroffen wurde, lenkten die dunkle Materie nicht ab. Die höheren Berge die Meadowood von Valleyville trennten schon.

"Oh, oh..." brach es aus beiden heraus.

Cisco hob den Hörer des Telefons auf dem Tisch vom Gerät und hielt Barry diesen vor das Gesicht.

"Und wer erklärt Oliver das wir Mist gebaut haben?" fragte Cisco ängstlich.

"Keine Ahnung, aber besser wir machen es am Telefon. Dann kriegt schon mal keiner von uns einen Pfeil ab..."

 **Bitte um Review.**


	7. Die Wahrheit

Barry tippte vorsichtig Olivers Nummer ein. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das erklären sollte. Er hatte Oliver gesagt das die Heimatstadt seines Sohnes von der Dunklen Materie verschont blieb. Doch nun wussten Sie das sie am falschen Ort gesucht hatten und der Ort tatsächlich überrollt wurde. Barry wartete ein paar Sekunden bis Oliver tatsächlich abhob.

"Barry... was gibts?"

"Hi, Oliver!" murmelte Barry. "Entschuldige die späte Störung... Es ist nur so... Cisco,... wollte dir unbedingt etwas erzählen!"

Cisco, wedelte sofort mit den Armen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte Oliver nichts beichten. Bevor dieser weglaufen konnte hielt Barry ihm jedoch schon den Hörer ans Gesicht so das er gezwungenermaßen doch mit Oliver reden musste.

"Oh... Oliver, Hi!" sagte Cisco verlegen als er den Hörer am Ohr hatte. "Ja, ich weiß es ist spät aber... Barry wollte... BARRY..."

Barry war verschwunden. Cisco merkte entsetzt das er alleine dastand um die Beichte abzulegen...

"He he he..." Cisco wurde knallrot im Gesicht. "Also... Oliver... Es geht um... Wie soll ich sagen..."

"Komm bitte zur Sache!" maulte Oliver.

"Also... Was würdest du sagen wenn... Sich herausstellen würde das... die Heimatstadt deines Sohnes... ja Barry musste uns die Sache beichten, keine Sorge wir erzählen es keinem, aber... was wäre wenn wir dir Sagen würden, das... die Dunkle Materie die Heimatstadt deines Kindes doch erfasst hätte... und das Metawesen das er getroffen hat... sehr wahrscheinlich dort entstanden ist..."

Cisco biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Oliver schwieg für ein paar Sekunden bis er überraschend gelassen fortfuhr.

"Oh... gut zu wissen! Danke für die Auskunft!" sagte Oliver. "Cisco, danke! Es ist gut das du mir das gerade hier am Telefon gesagt hast!"

"Ach wirklich?" fragte Cisco.

"JA!" sagte Oliver. "Das ist das einzige was mich davon abhält euch sofort mit Pfeilen zu durchlöchern..."

Cisco knallte erschrocken den Hörer auf die Gabel und rannte aus dem Labor...

Im Central County ging das Leben inzwischen weiter. Am nächsten Tag ging Sandra für ein paar Stunden zur Arbeit obwohl die Bank geschlossen blieb, um ihrem Chef zur Hand zu gehen. Connor ging weiter zur Schule. Nach der Arbeit kümmerte sich Sandra um das Haus und brachte die Weihnachtsdekoration an. Inzwischen war es Donnerstag Abend. Connor war immernoch so abwesend. Jetzt wollte sie wissen was vorgefallen war und rief die Ostermans an. Connor war oben in seinem Zimmer und hörte hoffentlich nicht mit...

"Osterman!" meldete sich Laurie am Telefon.

"Laurie?! Hier ist Sandra!" sagte Sandra wobei Laurie etwas fallen lies das laut auf dem Boden zersprang was Sandra laut und deutlich hören konnte. "Laurie, ist alles okay?"

"Hä... ich... Ja! Alles klar!" log Laurie. Sie hatte als sie Sandras Stimme hörte ein Glas mit Wasser fallen lassen welches auf dem Boden zersprang. Ihr Ehemann der zufällig neben ihr stand räumte die Scherben auf während sie weiter telefonierte. "Sandra? Was gibts?"

"Laurie, ist alles okay bei euch?"

"Ja! Natürlich! Alles okay! Ich bin so tollpatschig! Was gibts?"

"Laurie, ich wollte fragen ob ihr morgen Abend auf Connor aufpassen könntet?!" fragte Sandra wobei es am anderen Ende der Leitung wieder schepperte. "Laurie, was ist da los bei euch?"

Jetzt hatte Lauries Mann etwas fallen lassen als er hörte das sie auf Connor aufpassen sollten.

"Jon, pass auf!" sagte Laurie und wandte sich wieder Sandra zu. "Morgen Abend?"

"Ja! Ich gehe aus und es wäre schön wenn ich wüsste das Connor wohlauf ist." erklärte Sandra. "Wo wir gerade davon sprechen... Connor ist die letzten Tage so komisch gewesen. Ich wollte wissen ob irgendetwas vorgefallen ist?"

"Vorgefallen?" fragte Laurie und sah ihren Mann fragend an.

"Ja! Connor... schein irgendetwas gesehen zu haben. Er sagt mir nicht und behauptet das nicht war aber... es ist ja klar das mir sorgen mache. Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Laurie sah zu ihrem Mann, der mitgehört hatte und sah ihn fragend an. Er schwieg, denn er wusste auch nicht was er sagen sollte.

"Nein! Nicht das ich wüsste!"

"Oh, okay!" murmelte Sandra. "Also, wie sieht es nun aus?"

"Bleibst du kurz dran?" bat Laurie und legte den Hörer zurück auf den Apparat wobei sie Sandra aus der Leitung warf... "Jon, was sollen wir nur tun?"

"Kannst du sie nicht bitten Connor zu jemand anders zu bringen?"

"Jon, Connor wird fragen stellen! Und dann wird Sandra fragen stellen! Du weißt wie es in dieser Stadt zugeht... Die Leute werden anfangen zu reden und nachzuhacken. Dann dauert es bestimmt nicht lange bis jemand herausfindet zu was unser Sohn im Stande ist."

"Aber, können wir Connor trauen?" fragte der Mann.

"Jedenfalls scheint er mehr zu wissen als wir. Er war gestern hier Jon! Und er hat gefragt ob es der Teilchenbeschleuniger war."

"Der Teilchenbeschleuniger? Du meinst... Als Jake die Gehirnerschütterung hatte wurde er..."

"Ja!" fiel ihm Laurie ins Wort.

"Wie kann der Junge das Wissen?... Lad ihn ein. Sag ihr Jake ist wieder Gesund! Ich würde gerne wissen was Connor weiß!"

"Okay!" sagte Laurie und hob den Hörer wieder an ihr Ohr. "Sandra, ich... Hallo?! Sandra?!"

Erst jetzt merkte Laurie das sie Sandra aus der Leitung geworfen hatte als sie auflegte. Laurie wurde ganz rot als sie den Hörer wieder auf den Apparat legte der kurz darauf wieder zu klingeln anfing. Laurie hob ab und bekam einen Anschiss...

"Was war das denn? Wieso hasst du einfach aufgelegt?" fragte Sandra leicht gereizt.

"Sorry, Sandra! Das war ein versehen. Ich habe versehentlich aufgelegt. Ich habe gerade mit Jon gesprochen und du kannst Connor gerne vorbeibringen. Jake wird sich freuen..."

Am nächsten Tag war Sandra wieder früh zu Hause, Connor kam früh aus der Schule und wurde von ihr am späten Nachmittag zum Haus der Ostermans gebracht. Sandra läutete und kniete sich hinab zu ihrem Sohn der einen Rucksack und einen Schlafsack mit sich trug.

"Also benimm dich ja! Und viel Spaß!" sagte Sandra bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Laurie Osterman hatte ein breites unschuldiges Grinsen im Gesicht als sie die Tür öffnete und Connor ins Haus lies. Dieser lächelte auch unschuldig und trat ein während seine Mutter noch mal mit Laurie sprach.

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Connor war in der letzten Tagen ein wenig betrübt. Seid nett zu ihm. Oder versucht irgendwie herauszufinden was passiert ist. Mir sagt der Junge gar nichts mehr!"

"Mach ich... Ehm Sandra... Viel Spaß heute Abend!"

"Danke!" sagte Sandra und verabschiedete sich.

Laurie schloss die Tür und sah Connor an der mit verschränkten Armen im Flur stand und sie fragend ansah.

"Und?" sagte Connor. "Sie wollten es mir erklären Misses Osterman."

"Ja! Ich..." begann Laurie, doch sie verlor den Faden. "...komm mit!"

Laurie führte Connor ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Mann saß auf der Couch und kaute an seinen Fingernägeln. Laurie rief noch nach oben das Connor da sei und Jake kam langsam die Treppe hinunter. Connor legte seinen Rucksack und den Schlafsack neben die Couch und setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel. Die Ostermans setzten sich auf die Couch, bzw. auf den anderen Sessel und senkten die Köpfe. Sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollten. Minuten lang war das einzige Geräusch im Haus das Ticken der Wanduhr. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Bis nach etwa 5 Minuten Laurie anfing zu seufzen, sich nach vorne lehnte, die Hände durchs Gesicht rieb und anfing das Schweigen zu brechen...

"Hmm... Connor... Wie geht es dir?"

"Hmm..." murmelte Connor lapidar.

"Du hasst doch... Niemandem erzählt was neulich passiert ist?" fragte Jonathan woraufhin Connor den Kopf schüttelte.

"Connor, wir..." begann Laurie und sah kurz ihren Mann an. "...wir haben... Wir haben uns entschlossen dir alles zu erzählen. Aber nur... Wenn du uns erklärst was du über die Sache mit dem Teilchenbeschleuniger weißt."

Connor dachte kurz nach. Die Sache mit dem Teilchenbeschleuniger wusste er offiziell nicht. Woher auch? Wie sollte er das erklären. Aber er wollte unbedingt wissen ob sein Freund möglicherweise auch so einer war. Ein Metawesen?!

"Also..." begann Connor. "Ich darf nicht alles sagen... Aber ich weiß etwas!"

"Connor, du musst uns nicht alles sagen! Aber wir wollen wissen was du damit gemeint hast, ob es der Teilchenbeschleuniger war." erklärte Laurie und brachte Connor zum seufzen.

"Ach... Ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen meiner Mom und meinem Dad belauscht. Mein Dad hat erzählt das es überall in Central City Menschen mit Superkräften gibt. Weil der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte und dabei die Leute von der Wolke erfasst wurden..."

Die Ostermans sahen einander ungläubig an und dann zu Connor. Dann sahen sie zur Terrasse hinaus auf der Jake an jenem Abend zu Boden fiel und verletzt wurde. Was Connor erzählte ergab sogar irgendwie Sinn. Es würde erklären wieso Jake in den letzten Monaten diese Fähigkeiten entwickelt hatte. Aber wie konnte Connors Vater darüber bescheid wissen?

"Und woher, weiß dein Vater das?" fragte Jonathan.

Die Ostermans gehörten, neben Carol Freeman, dem Bürgermeister und seiner Frau und Lois Lane (die von Sandra offen bedroht und aus der Stadt verbannt wurde) zu dem kleinen Kreis von Menschen die die volle Wahrheit kannten und wussten das Connors der Sohn Oliver Queens war. Nach dem Vorfall auf dem Stadtfest hatte Sandra alles getan damit die Menschen glaubten das es sich nur um ein Gerücht einer Sensationsgeilen Reporterin handelte die dachte sie könnte einfach Connor als Sohn Oliver Queens darstellen damit sie etwas zum berichten hatte. Nur den engsten Freunden hatte Sandra doch die Wahrheit gesagt. Deshalb waren die Ostermans sehr überrascht, denn sie konnten sich nicht erklären wieso ausgerechnet jemand wie Oliver Queen darüber bescheid wissen konnte.

"Ich darf nicht sagen warum! Das ist ein Geheimnis. Aber er weiß es von einem der damals dabei war!" erklärte Connor. "Und er weiß das Flash solche Leute sucht! Solche Leute die wie er durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger Superkräfte bekommen haben. Das ist alles was ich weiß!"

"So so... Und das ist wirklich wahr?" fragte Jonathan.

Connor nickte.

"Und deshalb... würde ich gerne wissen ob Jake auch so ein... Metawesen ist?" fragte Connor und sah zu Jake der die ganze Zeit schweigend zwischen seinen Eltern gesessen hatte.

"Metawesen?" fragte Laurie.

"Ja! So nennt Flash die Leute die Superkräfte bekommen hatten!" erklärte Connor.

Die Ostermans sahen sich wieder fragend an und dann hinab zu ihrem Sohn Jake der immer noch schwieg.

"Jake, es ist okay! Zeig ihm was du kannst!" sagte sein Vater und wies auf die hölzerne Obstschale die vor ihnen auf dem Couchtisch lag und an der Jake anfing seine Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren indem er sie durch den Raum schweben lies. Sehr zu Connors Begeisterung...

Sandra währenddessen bereitete sich auf ihr Date vor. Sie gab sich mühe. Schließlich war es ihre erste Verabredung seit dem Berüchtigten Frank-Hendricks-Debakel. Im Spiegel betrachtete sie sich ausgiebig. Sie hatte sich die Haare gemacht, sich in Schale geworfen und überprüfte nochmal ihr aussehen. Felicity hatte den Typen durchleuchtet und ihr versichert das er in Ordnung sei. Als es an der Tür klingelte schreckte sie auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich bewusst das sie mit einem Typen ausging den sie nicht wirklich kannte und der den zweifelhaften Ruf hatte sich 24-Stunden am Tag mit Anabolika vollpumpte.

Sandra öffnete die Tür und sah nach oben. Sie war überrascht und beeindruckt...

Warren Griffith hatte sich richtig fein gemacht. Frisch rasiert, die Haare aalglatt und im Anzug sah er nun richtig toll aus. Auffallend war nicht nur seine riesige Statur sondern auch sein gutes Aussehen. Und die Tatsache das er abgewetzte weiße Turnschuhe trug die nicht zum schicken Anzug passten. Warren blickte nach unten sah auf seine Schuhe.

"Das sind die einzigen Schuhe die es in meiner Größe gibt! Ist ziemlich schwer Sachen in meiner Größe zu finden." sagte er lächelnd und trat sich die Schuhe ab um hineinzukommen. Warren musste sich bücken um ins Haus zu kommen wobei er Sandra einen Blumenstrauß überreichte den diese Begeistert annahm.

"Wow... Woher wusstest du das ich Hortensien liebe?" fragte Sandra begeistert und roch an den Blumen.

"Dein Parfüm!"

"Mein Parfüm...?" fragte Sandra verwundert.

"Ja, das Parfüm das du regelmäßig trägt." sagte Warren. "Und du trägst es jetzt auch!"

Warren kam näher und schnupperte ein wenig an ihrem Hals. Sandra war kurz verwirrt und ihr lief ein kurzer Schauer über den Rücken als er dastand und sie beschnupperte wie ein Hund.

"Hortensien... Ein Hauch Vanille und ein noch kleinerer Hauch Vanille."

"Huch... Was hast du den für einen Geruchssinn?"

"Hmm... Einen so feinen, ich könnte Spürhund bei der Polizei werden! Zum Beispiel rieche ich das es hier kürzlich Hühnchen mit Ketchup und Sojasauce gab."

Sandra war beeindruckt. "Ja! Korrekt... Aber... das war vor zwei Tagen."

Warren zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte unschuldig. "Riecht köstlich! Ach übrigens, wo ist Connor, ich hab da was für ihn!"

"Er übernachtet heute bei einem Freund!" sagte Sandra und schielte zu der Einkaufstüte. "Was ist das?"

Sandra ging zu Warren nahm ihm die Tüte ab. Als sie den Inhalt sah war sie mehr als überrascht.

"Bevor du etwas sagst... Dein Sohn wollte sie unbedingt haben!" erklärte Warren.

"Fitness-Magazine?!" fragte Sandra verwundert. "Warum will mein Sohn Sachen wissen wie... 'Power-Arme in 6 Wochen' oder... oder... 'Muskelaufbau leicht gemacht'?" fragte sie als sie die Cover las.

"Nun jedes mal wenn er mit dir an der Tankstelle war hat er in der letzten Wochen immer diese Magazine durchgeblättert und er sagte er muss unbedingt groß und stark werden weil er etwas vor hat was er mir nicht sagen weil es geheim ist!"

Jetzt dämmerte Sandra das ihr siebenjähriger Sohn offenbar anfing zu trainieren um wie sein Vater zu werden. Es erklärte die Sache. Sandra schmunzelte. "Da wird er sich freuen! Ist süß von dir!"

"Nun das waren die alten unverkauften Magazine die wir eh nicht mehr verkaufen können. Und bevor sie im Müll landen dachte ich dein Sohn freut sich... Ich glaub ich kann mir denken wieso er unbedingt so groß und stark werden will." sagte Warren lächelnd.

"Ach, echt?" fragte Sandra während sie den Blumenstrauß in eine Vase stellte. "Was den?"

"Dein Sohn ist doch so ein riesiger Fan von Arrow?" begann Warren und schreckte Sandra damit auf. Warren jedoch musste fast schon lachen. "Kann es sein das er der nächste Arrow werden will?"

Sandra war sprachlos. Warren hatte ja so recht. Lächelnd wechselte sie das Thema, warf sich ihren Mantel über und verließ mit Warren das Haus...

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten zwei Männer aus einem Mercedes Coupe das Pärchen...

"Mann was ist denn das für ein Typ? Das ist ja ein riesiges Tier der Typ?" sagte der Mann der in der Lage war sich unsichtbar zu machen während er sich mit einer Zeitung Luft zuwedelte.

Beide beobachteten wie Warren Sandra zu seinem VW Golf führte und ihr die Beifahrertür aufhielt um ihr ganz Kavaliermäßig beim einsteigen zu helfen. Neben ihm am Steuer saß, dick in warme Kleidung eingepackt, der Mann der sich in Wasser verwandeln konnte und an der Heizung herumdrehte.

"Das ist das Haus!" sagte dieser. "Hier wohnt das Kind das über den Tümpel geflogen ist!"

"Mann, sieh dir das an. Der Kerl passt ja nicht mal in sein eigenes Auto!" sagte der andere spottend als er sah wie sich Warren auf den Fahrersitz seines VWs zwängte und die Tür geradeso zubekam.

In Warrens Wagen beobachtete Sandra wie Warren mühe hatte sich halbwegs bequem hinzusetzen. Es war offensichtlich das sein eigenes Auto zu klein für ihn war.

"Alles okay?" fragte Sandra.

"Klar! Diese Deutschen! Die sollten mal größere Autos bauen!" sagte Warren lächelnd und lies den Motor an um über die matschige Straße davonzufahren.

In ihrem Mercedes duckten sich die beiden Metawesen um nicht entdeckt zu werden während Sandra und Warren an ihnen vorbeifuhren und auf die Hauptstraße Richtung Sutterton abbogen. Als sie weg waren erhoben sich die beiden Männer und beobachteten das Haus.

"Sieht nicht so aus als ob jemand zuhause ist?" sagte der Flüssige.

"Sicher das das das Haus ist?"

"Ja! Ich habe gesehen wie er da reingegangen ist! Aber jetzt scheint er nicht zuhause zu sein. Die Mutter würde ihr Kind ja wohl kaum alleine lassen!"

"Los, dann geh da rein und sieh nach!" sagte der Unsichtbare.

"Spinnst du?! Da draußen hat es mindestens 10 Grad minus!" jammerte der Flüssige und wies auf den Schnee der überall um sie herum lag. "Ich hab keine Lust zur Eisskulptur zu werden. Es muss warm sein damit..."

"WARM! JA!" rief der andere wütend und stellte die Heizung kühler. "Warm aber nicht so heiß das man ersticken könnte! Ich habe das Gefühl wir sind im Death-Valley im Hochsommer! Lass uns gehen... Wir müssen dieses Kind finden!"

Der Motor des Coupes heulte auf und der Wagen fuhr davon... Auch am Haus der Ostermans vorbei wo Connor begeistert war über die telekinetischen Fähigkeiten seines Freundes...

"Wow... Du bist ein Zauberer geworden!" erkannte Connor nachdem er nun die Fähigkeiten seines Freundes beobachten konnte.

Jake Osterman hatte durch die Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion Telekinetische Fähigkeiten erlangt. Connor verstand jetzt wieso sein Freund in den letzten Monaten manchmal so komisch war und war froh das sein Vater ihm versichert hatte das sein Freund nicht in den Teilchenbeschleuniger gesperrt wird...

"Connor, du musst uns hoch und heilig versprechen das du nie... NIEMALS NIE... irgendjemandem davon erzählst!" bettelte Jonathan.

"Ich verspreche!" sagte Connor lächelnd.

Laurie ging dies nicht weit genug: "Wir meinen es ernst! Wenn jemand herausfindet was Jake kann dann würden sie ihn uns wegnehmen. Sie würden an ihm herumexperimentieren und das wollen wir nicht."

Lauries Angst war berechtigt. Und Connor verstand es. Sein Vater sagte ihm das Flash die Metawesen jagt und einsperrt. Er konnte sich denken das diese das nicht mochten. Laurie jedoch hatte Angst das an ihrem Sohn irgendwelche Experimente durchgeführt würden. Oder das ihn das Militär oder sonst irgendjemand vielleicht als Waffe einsetzen möchte. Die Ostermans hatten die furchtbarsten Vorstellungen was passieren könnte. Sie waren entsetzt als sie damals merkten zu was Jake in der Lage war. Jonathan hatte nachgeforscht, seinem eigenen Sohn sogar Blut abgenommen um herauszufinden was passiert war. Ob sein Sohn vielleicht ein Übermensch war. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden was mit seinem Sohn passiert war. Connors Geschichte mit dem Teilchenbeschleuniger gab der Sache nun etwas mehr Wind. Denn es gab nun eine kleine Erklärung...

"Connor, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten!" sagte Jonathan. "Ich will das du mir sagst wieso dein Vater das alles weiß. Woher weiß er das es der Teilchenbeschleuniger war?"

"Ich... Ich darf das Ihnen nicht sagen. Das ist ein Geheimnis!"

"Das was wir dir gerade erzählt haben ist auch ein Geheimnis! Ein sehr großes sogar. Connor..." bettelte Laurie und kniete vor Connor auf dem Teppich und nahm ihn bei der Hand. "Connor, wir wollen nur wissen was mit unserem Sohn los ist... Du würdest uns sehr helfen wenn du uns das erklären könntest, damit wir verstehen wieso Jake das kann."

Connor wurde ganz mulmig als er sah wie Jakes Mutter zu weinen anfing. Jakes Vater sah ihn auch so bettelnd an. Auch sein Freund Jake schien den tränen nah. Connor dachte nach und schielte zum Telefon das auf einem Beistelltisch neben der Couch stand. Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach ob er den seinen Vater anrufen und fragen sollte ob er den Ostermans sagen darf das er Flash kennt.

"D... d... Darf ich mal telefonieren?" fragte Connor was Laurie nickend bejahte und sie beruhigte.

Connor bat darum alleine sein zu dürfen und die Ostermans verließen das Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche. Connor holte tief Luft und nahm den Hörer ab... er hatte keine Ahnung wie er seinem Vater fragen sollte.

Die Ostermans währenddessen hatten sich in die Küche zurückgezogen und die Falttür zum Wohnzimmer geschlossen. Sie waren panisch und aufgedreht. Dann erblickte Laurie das Telefon auf dem Küchentresen, den Nebenanschluss, und ging darauf zu. Sie dachte darüber nach das es sich nicht gehörte die Privatgespräche anderer zu belauschen, doch die Angst um ihr eigenes Kind war größer. So vorsichtig und so langsam wie möglich hob Laurie den Hörer ab und hörte das Freizeichen bevor Connor anfing die Nummer seines Vaters in die Tasten zu tippen...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	8. Freitagabend

Oliver lief auf und ab während er nachdachte und seine Gedanken sortierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Connor davon überzeugen konnte sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Felicity kam die Treppe hinunter und beobachtete wie Oliver auf und ab lief.

"Oliver?!" rief sie und schreckte Oliver damit auf. "Ist alles okay?"

"Ach, Felicity..." jammerte Oliver und pflanzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "... Ich weiß nicht was ich mit Connor machen soll!"

"Wie meinen?"

"Connor will mir nicht sagen wer das Metawesen ist das er gesehen hat. Warum?"

"Oliver, vielleicht will er ihn oder sie beschützen?!" erklärte Felicity. "Connor weiß das die Metawesen die Barry sucht ins Gefängnis kommen. Vielleicht ist es ein Freund von ihm? Und er will nicht das ihm etwas passiert."

"Hmm... Das ergibt Sinn..." murmelte Oliver bevor plötzlich sein Handy anfing zu klingeln. Oliver kramte das Handy hervor und wunderte sich über die fremde Nummer. "Was ist das den für eine Nummer? Hallo!"

"Hallo, Daddy!" sagte Connor schüchtern.

"Connor! Gut das du anrufst! Wie geht es dir? Wo bist du gerade?" fragte Oliver während er Felicity zuwinkte das diese ihn doch bitte allein lassen sollte. Felicity verstand es und ging wieder die Treppe nach oben.

"Ich bin bei Jake zu Hause!" erklärte Connor. "Mom, hat ein Date!"

"DEINE MUTTER HAT EIN DATE!" rief Oliver leicht geschockt. Felicity die vom oberen Treppenabsatz alles mithören konnte biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie hatte Sandra versprochen Oliver nichts von ihrem Date zu erzählen. Und jetzt erfuhr er es von ihrem Sohn. "Mit wem den?"

"Mit dem Mann von der Tankstelle!"

"Deine Mutter hat ein Date mit dem verrückten Louie?!"

Als Oliver das sagte mussten sich Jonathan und Laurie Osterman die Münder zuhalten um nicht loszulachen. Beide hörten vom anderen Apparat in der Küche das Gespräch zwischen Connor und seinem Vater mit.

"Ist etwas? Oder wolltest du mir nur erzählen was deine Mutter heute treibt?"

"Ich, darf dir erzählen was passiert ist!"

"Echt!" sagte Oliver aufgeregt und drehte sich zu den Bildschirmen um und kramte etwas zum schreiben hervor. "Okay, Connor! Schieß los!"

"Ich darf es dir erst erzählen wenn du erzählst woher du Flash kennst!"

"Wie bitte?! Connor das geht nicht!" erklärte Oliver. "Es ist war... Ich weiß wer Flash ist aber ich kann nicht einfach jedermann sagen wer er ist."

Die Ostermans trauten Ihren Ohren nicht. Hat Oliver Queen gerade gesagt das er Flash kennt?

"Sie sagen, sie wollten nicht das er eingesperrt wird! Sie trauen uns nicht!"

"Connor, ich kann dir versprechen... Niemand wird eingesperrt und niemand wird irgendjemandem weggenommen. Ich verspreche dir das niemandem etwas passiert. Du musst mir einfach nur sagen was Sache ist!"

"Ich..." begann Connor, doch er kam ins Grübeln. "...woher kennst du eigentlich Flash?"

Oliver seufzte. "Ich kannte ihn schon bevor er Flash war. Unter seinem richtigen Namen."

Die Ostermans hörten nun noch interessierter zu. Sie konnten immer noch nicht glauben was sie da hörten.

"Wurde er auch durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger... zum Metawesen?"

"Ja!" sagte Oliver knapp und kühl. "Du wirst aber keinem davon erzählen. Wer weiß wie viele Menschen damals beeinträchtigt wurden..."

"Awwww..." stöhnte Laurie bevor sie Ohnmächtig wurde. Das war zu viel für sie.

"Was war das?" fragte Oliver, bevor er realisierte was vor sich ging. "Connor, haben die Ostermans zufällig zwei Telefone?"

"Ja, da ist noch eins in der Küche!" antwortete Connor.

Das nächste was zu hören war, war wie jemand einen Hörer fest auflegte und Connor konnte hören wie in der Küche wild schrien und gejammert wurde.

"Connor, wir wurden belauscht!" antwortete Oliver.

"Ich dachte ich wäre der Spion der Familie?!" fragte Connor... das Gespräch wurde schnell beendet.

Einige Kilometer weiter überquerten Sandra und ihr Date in seinem Wagen gerade eine Straßenbrücke in Sutterton bevor sie abbogen um auf dem Parkplatz vor einem Restaurant zu halten. Sandra hatte von dem Lokal gehört und wollte es unbedingt mal ausprobieren. Sie hatte sich mal mit Carol darüber unterhalten während sie beim tanken an der Tankstelle waren. Aber sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

Warren parkte seinen Wagen am Rande des Parkplatzes wo er platz zum Aussteigen hatte. Er öffnete die Tür zwängte sich so gut es ging aus dem Wagen und lief zu Sandras Tür. Diese hatte gerade ihren Gurt geöffnet und wollte die Tür öffnen als Warren sie ihr aufmachte und ihr ganz Gentlemanhaft beim Aussteigen half.

"Oh, danke sehr!" sagte Sie geschmeichelt und nahm seine Hand beim Aussteigen. "Ein echter Gentleman! Und die sind selten!"

"Oh, vielen Dank!" sagte er nun ganz geschmeichelt.

"Gestatte mir nur eine Frage!" sagte Sandra lächelnd und wies auf sein Auto. "Wieso kaufst du dir kein Auto in dem du bequem sitzen kannst?"

"Ach..." murmelte Warren und sah nun selbst auf sein Auto. "Hätte nicht gedacht das ich da so schnell rauswachse!"

Sandra hielt es für einen Witz und lächelte. Zusammen betraten sie das Restaurant und wurden von einem Kellner zu einem Tisch im Wintergarten des Restaurants von dem man einen fantastischen Blick über den Fluss und das nächtliche Sutterton hatte. Die kleine Stadt am Rande Central Citys leuchtete hell mit all der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. Sandra und Warren hatten einen Tisch direkt an der großen Fensterfassade. Hier war der Ausblick ganz besonders gut... dachte Sandra, bis sie sich hinsetzte und einen Schreck bekam...

Direkt in ihrem Blickfeld, in etwa eineinhalb Kilometern Entfernung, leuchtete der Staudamm, indem Sandra noch vor einigen Monaten beinahe hautnah miterlebte wie dieser beinahe gesprengt wurde und sie und ihr Sohn beinahe von einem Irren Teenager getötet wurden. Der Damm wurde damals schwer beschädigt und sofort stillgelegt um aufwendig saniert zu werden. Das Reservoir war leer. Nur die helle Außenbeleuchtung wurde immer angelassen und obwohl sie schön war, so jagte sie Sandra einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wurde ganz blass. Warren der sich in diesem Moment ihr gegenüber hinsetzte fiel auf das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

"Sandra, ist alles okay?" fragte er.

"Ich... ehm..." stammelte Sandra. Die furchtbaren Erinnerungen kamen beim Anblick des Staudamms wieder hoch. "...W... Warren... könnten wir die Plätze tauschen?"

"Hmm... Klar!" Warren dachte nicht darüber nach und tauschte einfach mit ihr den Platz. Diese war froh den Staudamm nicht mehr sehen zu müssen und hatte nun Blick auf die hell erleuchtete Brücke über die sie gerade gefahren waren. Ein Kellner brachte ihnen die Speisekarten und sie wandten sich nun sich selbst zu.

"Dieses Lokal wollte ich schon länger mal ausprobieren." schwärmte Sandra.

"Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Die Tische hier sind schwer zu bekommen!" erklärte Warren. "Was willst du trinken?"

"Oh, ich weiß nicht!" murmelte Sandra. "Aber nichts mit Alkohol! Ich vertrage das Zeug nicht!"

"Ach wirklich?"

"Ja, das letzte mal als ich nur etwas zu viel trank... war ich am nächsten Morgen mit Connor schwanger!" sagte Sandra und brachte Warren zum lachen.

"Okay, schon verstanden!" sagte dieser lächelnd. "Ist alles okay. Du warst gerade so komisch!"

"Nö! Alles in Ordnung! Ich... hab mich nur nicht so wohl auf dem Platz da gefühlt. Also,... ich bin gespannt was sie hier anbieten." sagte Sandra und überflog die Speisekarte. "Oh, das hört sich köstlich an."

Sandra war etwas angespannt. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr aus... und dann auch noch mit einem Typen der kein Fake zu sein schien. Trotzdem musste sie an das Denken was Felicity ihr erzählt hatte. Von Brandnarben, kleiner schwacher Statur und so weiter... Der Kellner kam zurück und nahm die Bestellung auf...

"Entschuldigung! Hier steht das dieser Wein 'alkoholfrei' ist?!" sagte Sandra. Ihr war einer der Weine in der Karte aufgefallen der als alkoholfrei angepriesen wurde. "Stimmt das? Der ist wirklich ohne Alkohol? Oder ist das bloß Traubensaft den Sie als Wein verhökern?"

"Nein Ma'am! Das ist etwas ganz neues. Das ist richtiger Wein bei dem der Alkohol extrahiert wurde. Schmeckt und riecht wie ganz normaler Wein, aber ohne Alkohol."

"Oh, das hört sich interessant an! Dann hätte ich davon gerne ein Glas!"

Sie bestellten und der Kellner ging wieder. Sandra versank wieder in Gedanken um den Typen der ihr gegenübersaß. Sie konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Wie bist du eigentlich zum verrückten Louie gekommen?"

"Ehm... Bitte?" Warren war etwas irritiert.

"Ich hätte gerne gewusst wie du beim verrückten Louie gelandet bist? Und wie du es so lange bei ihm aushällst? Ich tanke seit sieben Jahren regelmäßig bei euch! Und in all den Jahren habe ich nie erlebt das ein Angestellter es länger als zwei Monate ausgehalten hat."

"Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte!" erklärte Warren und fing an seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. "Es wird dich vielleicht überraschen aber ich habe ein Veterinärstudium durchlaufen."

"Du bist Tierarzt?" Sandra war überrascht. Offenbar stimmte was Felicity ihr erzählt hatte.

"Nun, nicht wirklich. Ich habe meine Dissertation noch nicht vollständig." murmelte Warren.

Der Kellner währenddessen kümmerte sich um Sandras und Warrens Getränkebestellung. An der Bar orderte er zeitgleich mit einer Kollegin. Die beiden kamen kurz ins Gespräch und drehten sich von der Bar weg, hinter der ein Angestellter zwei Gläser Wein und ein paar andere Getränke vorbereitete. Als die beiden anderen fertig waren mit reden drehten sie sich um und sahen die Getränke vorbereitet. Beide nahmen sich was sie brauchten. Nichts ahnend das sie die Weingläser verwechselt hatten...

"...Ich habe meinen Job im Zoo wirklich sehr gerne gemacht!" erzählte Warren weiter während ihre Getränke kamen. "Ich wollte dort meine Dissertation fertig machen. Aber es sollte nicht sein!"

"Was ist den passiert!"

"Eines Abend, ich war allein und hab mich um einen Wolf gekümmert der bei uns in der Station war. Da gab es einen Knall. Aber draußen. Es war der Abend an dem der Teilchenbeschleuniger Explodierte."

Das machte Sandra hellhörig. "Hast du was abgekriegt."

"Was meinst du? Was abgekriegt? Ach du meinst ob ich... Naja... als das Ding Explodierte, wurden wir ordentlich durchgeschüttelt, ein Gasrohr wurde dabei durchgebrochen... Eine Minute später gab es wieder einen knall, ich war im Flur... Der Behandlungsraum neben mir ging in Flammen auf. Als das Gebäude abbrannte konnte ich fliehen und noch ein paar Tiere retten. Ich war aber offiziell Schuld!"

"Wieso? Du konntest doch nichts dafür." fragte Sandra und probierte ihren Wein. Der Wein schmeckte wirklich wie normaler Wein, dachte sie. Es war ja auch 'normaler' Wein!

"Nun, mein Chef war der Meinung ich hätte den Wolf rauslassen sollen. Er war das einzige Männchen im Zoo. Er fand, das Gas hätte man riechen können aber nein... Er war so sauer das ich entlassen wurde. Und zeitgleich wollte er verhindern das irgendjemand mich wieder einstellt. Er wollte aber nur nicht das jemand erfährt das er die Sache mit der Gasleitung nicht gemeldet hatte. Er wusste das das Rohr nicht in Ordnung war und hat es nicht gemeldet. Um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen musste ich dran glauben."

"Das ist unfair!" protestierte Sandra.

"Ja! Aber was sollte ich machen. Also bin ich gegangen, habe beim verrückten Louie zum Tanken gestoppt und bin geblieben. Aber es hat sich einiges geändert in meinem Leben seither. Ich will unbedingt wieder an meiner Dissertation arbeiten. Aber immerhin ist die Arbeit okay. Ich habe ein einkommen und einen Chef der sofort vergisst wenn ich einen Fehler mache..."

"Mich wundert ehrlichgesagt das es der alte Sack noch schafft sich selbst anzuziehen." sagte Sandra lachend. Der Alkohol fing an zu wirken. Warren traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sandra hielt ihren Mund zu und wurde rot. "Oh, das war taktlos."

"Hmm... Schon okay. Ich frage mich manchmal auch aus welcher Anstalt der schon rausgeworfen wurde."

Sandra lachte. Als eine Kellnerin das Essen brachte hielt Sandra sie auf. "Entschuldigung... Können Sie mir bitte noch ein Glas davon bringen."

Die Kellnerin nahm das Weinglas an und brachte Sandra noch einen 'normalen' Wein. Das Essen verlief harmonisch. Warren erzählte noch etwas von sich. Dann erzählte Sandra. Warren fiel auf das Sandra immer lockerer wurde und wunderte sich darüber das sie scheinbar die Kontrolle zu verlieren schien. Sandra war ganz rot im Gesicht als sie das inzwischen dritte Glas vermeintlich Alkoholfreien Weins trank und Warren ganz verträumt ansah.

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt das du Aussiehst wie ein Bodybuilder?" fragte Sandra.

"Hmm... Ist das ein Kompliment? Oder findest du das ich wegen meiner Größe ein Monster bin?" fragte Warren. Seine Körpergröße fanden manche schon abschreckend, dabei konnte er dafür nichts...

Was er Sandra verschwiegen hatte war das die Nacht in der Station ganz anders verlief. Er war im Behandlungsraum als dieser Explodierte... Er wollte noch den Wolf retten... Bis der Teilchenbeschleuniger Explodierte... Und es ihn traf... und den Wolf in seinen Armen... der völlig aufgelöst wurde...

Er wurde schwer verletzt. Doch die Wunden heilten ab. Sehr sehr schnell sogar... und er wuchs... fast 40 Zentimeter... und ihm wuchsen Muskeln... Ohne das er trainierte oder so... Er musste verschwinden denn er hatte sich in etwas verwandelt das er selbst nicht verstand. Auch wenn er es cool fand...

"Sandra, gestatte mir die Frage... aber bist du betrunken?"

Einige Kilometer entfernt saßen Laurie und Jonathan Osterman auf ihrer Couch und hielten den Telefonhörer zwischen ihre Köpfe um sich beide von Oliver zusammenstauchen zu lassen. Beide hatten bei ihrem Lauschangriff mitgehört das Oliver Kontakt zu Flash hatte was Oliver sehr beunruhigte.

"Wie konnten Sie uns nur belauschen? Wieso?" fragte Oliver wütend.

Nachdem Connor aufgelegt hatte rief er die Nummer zurück um mit den Ostermans zu reden. Aber jetzt wusste er wenigstens bescheid. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Es war Jake! Ausgerechnet der beste Freund seines Sohnes war ein Metawesen... Oliver dachte darüber nach und fragte sich ob es ein schlechter Witz sei. Connor musste sein schon sein Geheimnis mit rumschleppen und jetzt auch noch das. Aber er kannte seinen Sohn und wusste er es konnte. Connor war ein Mensch der alles dafür tut um seine Familie und Freunde zu beschützen. Das hatte dieser vor ein paar Monaten im Staudamm bewiesen. Also würde er bestimmt auch Jakes Geheimnis wahren. Aber er musste auch mit Barry Rücksprache halten. Jake würde bestimmt nichts dummes mit seinen Fähigkeiten machen. Schließlich hatte er sie dafür eingesetzt um Connor zu retten...

"Mister Queen, das ganze ist uns furchtbar unangenehm. Wir versprechen niemandem zu erzählen das sie wissen wer Flash ist aber wir bitten Sie inständig auch niemandem zu erzählen was unser Sohn kann." sagte Laurie mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich verspreche es! Ich würde aber gerne wissen ob Flash ihren Sohn mal ausfragen dürfte."

Die Ostermans sahen einander kurz an.

"Also gut!" sagte Jonathan. "Sie dürfen Flash von unserem Sohn erzählen! Aber... Nur weil sie uns versprochen haben das unser Junge nicht eingesperrt wird."

"Wie schon gesagt... Ich verspreche es!" sagte Oliver und zog einen Kalender zu sich. "Ich hatte vor, kurz vor Weihnachten Connor zu besuchen. Eventuell kann ich etwas früher kommen. Dann könnten wir uns unterhalten. Und wenn Sie wollen sag ich auch Flash noch nichts. Zumindest bis..."

"Ach schon okay. Wissen Sie obwohl es ein Schock ist... Ist es doch irgendwie beruhigend zu wissen das unser Sohn nicht der einzige ist der... Sie wissen Schon... Aber trotzdem..." murmelte Laurie. Sie fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte.

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß bis heute auch nicht was ich davon halten soll." erklärte Oliver und verabredete mit den Ostermans einen Termin...

In einigen Kilometern Entfernung, in den verschneiten Bergen lief ein Teenager durch den dunklen Feuchten gang der zu dem Labor führte in dem der Wissenschaftler seine Proben untersuchte. Als Jugendlicher der ein Privatleben hatte und der nicht mit dem Leben auf dem Land an diesem Ort einverstanden war, baute sich in ihm ein unendlicher Frust auf den er nun an jemandem Auslassen musste. Sei es nun sein Vater, der Wissenschaftler, oder seine beiden Freaks mit diesen komischen Fähigkeiten.

Wütend klopfte er an die Tür des Labors und öffnete sie einfach nur um festzustellen das das Labor leer war. Sofort knallte er die Tür wieder zu und ging weiter...

Dieser uneinladende, kühle, feuchte Ort, der auch noch teilweise unterirdisch lag, bestand aus einem langem Flur, dem Labor einigen anderen 'Forschungsräumen' wie sein Vater sie nannte und einem Wohnbereich in dem er mit seiner Familie lebte. Die beiden 'Freaks' teilten sich ein Zimmer zwischen dem Wohnbereich und der Forschungsanlage. Leere Betonwände und die extrem dürftige Beleuchtung schafften eine Atmosphäre wie in einem Horrorfilm.

Der Teenager schloss die Tür zum Labor wieder und ging weiter zum Wohnbereich. Dieser war 'wohnlicher' und mit einer großen Glasfassade ausgestattet. Draußen konnte man den Schnee fallen sehen. Sogar ein offener Kamin stand im Wohnbereich mit seinem schicken teuren Designermöbeln, die aus einer Zeit stammten in der sie sich um Geld keine Sorgen machen mussten. Sein Vater war tatsächlich dort. Er lief wütend vor den beiden Freaks auf und ab.

Er beobachtete die Szene aus sicherer Entfernung. Sein Vater war harmlos und eigentlich nicht ernst zu nehmen. Deshalb wollte er sehen wie seine beiden 'Lakaien' ihm auf der Nase rumtanzten.

"Wie schwer kann es den sein in einer Kleinstadt... IN EINER KLEINSTADT... ein etwa sechs bis acht Jahre altes Kind in einer Stadt mit wie vielen Einwohnern? Tausend? Das ist doch keine Zahl?" jammerte der Wissenschaftler. "Haben Sie in der Schule nachgesehen? Oder auf den Spielplätzen?"

"Das haben wir... Aber um 8 Uhr Abends ist dort auch keiner mehr!" erklärte der Unsichtbare.

"Dafür wissen wir wo das Kind lebt das Geflogen ist. Aber es war nicht zuhause..." begann der andere.

"Dann hätten sie sich doch nur verflüssigen müssen und wären ins Haus geflossen um nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen." klagte der Wissenschaftler.

"Aber... Es ist eiskalt!" klagte er. "Ich kann nicht..."

"Awww... Sie und ihre Kältephobie." jammerte der Wissenschaftler nun und ging zu einem Beistelltisch auf dem eine halb volle Flasche Wodka stand aus dem er sich etwas einschenkte. "Wir müssen dieses Kind finden. Er wäre eine wirkliche Bereicherung."

"Sind die Plagegeister die sie jetzt schon haben den nicht genug." jammerte der Flüssige deprimiert.

"Oh, man seid ihr erbärmlich!" rief der Teenager und trat aus seinem Versteck vor.

Die beiden Metawesen verzogen ihre Gesichter. Der hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Der verzogene Bengel, der sie regelmäßig äußerst herablassend behandelte, kam einfach rein und spielte sich auf.

"Was ist? Wir haben hier ein ernstes Krisengespräch!" schimpfte sein Vater.

"Was? Ihr sucht ein Kind das offenbar auch eine Mutation hat und irgendwelche Freakigen 'Superkräfte' hat!" sagte er und hob die Hände um das Wort 'Superkräfte' in Anführungszeichen zu setzen.

"Was soll den das heißen?" fragte der Flüssige.

"Also bitte? Sich unsichtbar machen... und eine Pfütze werden..."

"Ich kann mehr als bloß eine Pfütze werden! Du bist doch bloß neidisch!" sagte der Flüssige.

"Wenn du was sagen willst dann sag es bitte einfach!" sagte der Vater des Jungen und knallte frustriert sein leeres Glas auf den Beistelltisch um sich nachzuschenken.

"Ist doch ganz einfach..." murmelte der Teenager. "Was haben alle Mutanten gemeinsam?"

Der Flüssige und der Unsichtbare sahen einander fragend an.

"Sorry, was meinst du?" fragte der Flüssige.

Der Teenager seufzte. "Einer der sein Hirn ständig in Wasser verwandelt kann auch nicht allein davon kommen... Also alle Mutanten wurden damals, als sie durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers Mutierten, schwer verletzt!"

"Ja! Erinnere uns bloß nicht daran!" sagte der Unsichtbare.

Er und der Flüssige waren an unterschiedlichen Orten in der Stadt... und wurden beide sehr schwer verletzt.

"Also, ihr müsst doch nur herausfinden ob es in diesem blöden Kuhkaff ein Kind gab das an dem Abend im Krankenhaus war und schwer verletzt wurde... das ihr nicht selbst drauf kommt..." mit diesen Worten verließ der Teenager den Raum. "Und noch was... Wenn wir aus diesem beschissenen Kaff rauskommen... verlasse ich nie wieder die Stadt."

Der Wissenschafter und die beiden Metawesen jammerten. Das sie nicht selbst darauf kamen...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	9. Die Metawesen des Central County

**Dies ist das erste Kapitel das nach der Enthüllung Williams in der Serie geschrieben wurde. Nur zur Info! Die restliche Handlung wurde nicht beeinflusst.**

Connor und Jake waren in Jakes Zimmer. Jake lag im Bett, Connor in einem Schlafsack neben ihm auf dem Boden und beide starrten die Decke an. Die beiden Jungs schwiegen. Jake hatte Angst irgendetwas zu sagen. Schließlich hatte er seinen Eltern hoch und heilig versprochen niemals irgendjemandem von seinen Fähigkeiten zu erzählen. Connor dachte darüber nach und verstand ihn. Er war nicht wütend! Er war auch nicht sauer oder hatte Angst. Er fand es cool das sein bester Freund Superkräfte hatte. Und er verstand wieso es unbedingt ein Geheimnis bleiben musste. Er hatte ja auch ein Geheimniss das er niemandem erzählen durfte.

„Wie hasst du es herausgefunden?" fragte Connor während sie so dalagen.

„Hmm..." murmelte Jake und zuckte mit den Schultern. „...einfach so. Meine Mom ist ohnmächtig geworden als ich einen Teller hab fliegen lassen. Und mein Vater hat in seinem Labor im Keller versucht herauszufinden wieso ich das kann. War es wirklich der Teilchenbeschleuniger der in der Nacht explodiert ist?"

„Ja! Mein Daddy hat gesagt das viele Menschen damals Superkräfte bekommen haben. Flash auch!" erzählte Connor. Er wusste, Jake konnte er es erzählen. Nicht nur weil Jake ein gigantischer Flash-Fan war, sondern auch weil er ein Recht darauf hatte es zu wissen. „Flash sucht solche Menschen und sperrt die bösen von Ihnen in ein Spezialgefängnis!"

„Was für ein Gefängnis?" fragte Jake nun leicht ängstlich.

„Ich weiß nicht! Aber es soll nicht so wie normale Gefängnisse sein." erklärte Connor und sah zu Jake rüber der ganz ängstlich und lapidar die Decke anstarrte. „Mein Daddy sagte, das sie da keine Kinder einsperren."

„Du, erzählst doch niemandem was ich kann?!"

„Natürlich nicht! Ich will auch nicht das sie an dir Experimente durchführen." erklärte Connor. „Ich werde niemals irgendjemandem etwas erzählen!"

„Danke!"

„Darf ich es nochmal sehen?"

„Hmm... Klar!" sagte Jake nun wieder besser gelaunt und wies auf ein aus Legosteinen gebautes Haus das in einer Ecke des Zimmers auf dem Boden stand, und das er mit Hilfe seiner Telekinetischen Kräfte binnen Sekunden in seine Einzelteile zerlegte...

Im Wohnzimmer notierte Laurie Osterman ein Datum und eine Uhrzeit auf einen Notizzettel. Oliver, der am anderen Ende der Leitung war, versprach die Sache für sich zu behalten.

„Okay Misses Osterman, ich werde Flash sagen was Sache ist und ihn bitten zu unserem Gespräch zu kommen." erklärte Oliver.

„Danke Mister Queen! Sie... erzählen uns doch keinen Stuss? Oder?"

„Mein Sohn ist in die Sache involviert! Ich würde in diesem Fall niemals lügen."

„Okay, verstehe! Vielen Dank!" sagte Laurie und legte auf.

Auch Oliver legte auf und fing an zu seufzen. Ausgerechnet Jake! Ausgerechnet der beste Freund seines Sohnes! „FELICITY!" schrie Oliver.

Felicity, die gerade oben im Club war und sich mit Thea unterhielt, konnte trotz des vollen Hauses und der lauten Musik deutlich Olivers Geschrei hören und stahl sich davon. Thea schreckte auf.

„Oliver, bis du hier irgendwo?" rief sie in die Runde...

Felicity, öffnete den geheimen Eingang und lief die Treppe hinunter. Sie fand Oliver wie er sein Gesicht unter seinen Händen vergrub und jammerte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie. „Du brüllst ja fast schon wie die Mutter deines Sohnes."

„Es ist Jake!"

„Jake wer?"

„Jake Osterman!" sagte Oliver. „Connors bester Freund. „Er ist das Metawesen!"

„Oh, mein Gott!" sagte Felicity und nahm sich einen Stuhl um sich ihm gegenüber zu setzten. „Was ist den passiert? Weißt du es inzwischen?"

Oliver seufzte erneut: „Also... Connor und Jake waren Schlittenfahren. Connor ist abgerutscht, den Abhang hinunter und wäre beinahe ins eiskalte Wasser geflogen. Jake hat Connor gerettet. Mit Telekinese!"

„Telekinese?!"

„Ja, Telekinese! Awww... Felicity, das ist alles zu viel!"

„Zu viel von was?"

„Zu viele Geheimnisse!" erklärte Oliver und stand auf um auf und ab zu gehen. „Connor ist sieben Jahre alt. Und er schleppt schon so viele Geheimnisse mit sich herum. In dem Alter macht man so etwas nicht. In dem alter, spielt man unbeschwert im Garten oder so... Und man lügt nicht herum das man der Sohn Arrows ist oder das der beste Freund ein Metawesen ist."

„Oliver, du musst es so sehen... Connor versteht die Situation! Er ist sich der Konsequenzen bewusst die es haben würde wenn alle dein oder vielleicht Jakes Geheimnis kennen. Sollte er irgendwelche Probleme haben... weiß ich das er damit sofort zu dir oder Sandra kommt. Hätte er dir sonst davon erzählt?"

Oliver dachte nach... Felicity hatte recht. Connor war zwar erst sieben aber trotzdem sehr gewissenhaft und reif für sein Alter. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund zur Sorge. Connor war nicht der Typ der alles in sich hineinfraß sondern immer offen mit ihnen sprach.

„Du hasst recht... Ich mache mir nur zu viele Sorgen!" sagte Oliver und drehte sich zum Bildschirm um. „Dann wollten wir mal gucken wie die Züge und die Flugzeuge nach Central City gehen... Ach und Felicity? Du weißt nicht zufällig etwas darüber das Sandra heute ein Date hat?"

Felicity sagte nichts. Sie lächelte einfach nur unschuldig...

In Sutterton, bei Central City, wurde Sandra von Warren abgestützt als sie zurück zu seinem Wagen gingen. Sie kamen nicht einmal bis zum Dessert weil Sandra, durch den Wein schon ganz schummrig war.

„Ich verklage die..." murmelte sie betrunken. „...ich mach die alle... oh Gott mir ist übel!"

„Komm Sandra, setzt dich." sagte Warren und schloss sein Auto auf um Sandra auf den Beifahrersitz zu helfen.

Nur weil ein Kellner zwei Gläser verwechselte erwischte sie den Wein mit dem Alkohol. Daraus wurde ein zweites Glas und dann ein drittes. Beim vierten erst merkte sie das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Nun wollte sie nach Hause, bevor sie irgendetwas dummes tat das sie später bereuen sollte. Sie vertrug einfach nichts.

Warren verstellte den Sitz damit Sandra sich entspannt zurücklehnen konnte und ging um das Auto herum um selbst einzusteigen. Er zwängte sich hinter das Steuer und lies den Motor an. Sandra, die kurz davor war einzuschlafen, wachte auf als der Motor ansprang und sah zu Warren rüber.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie ulkig du aussiehst?"

„Hä!"

„Na wie du da eingequetscht drinhockst. Du bist doch kein Zirkusclown in einem dieser Mini-Autos, kauf dir mal ein größeres!" sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Na ja... Hast ja eigentlich recht!" sagte Warren lachend. Er war zwar froh das er nicht noch weiter wuchs, aber auffallend war er.

Während sie über die Brücke fuhren und Warren Richtung Meadowood abbog hob Sandra ihren Arm und fing an an Warrens Oberarm herumzudrücken.

„Was machst du da?" fragte dieser Verwirrt als er merkte das Sandra ihn begrapschte.

„WOW! Die sind wirklich echt!" sagte sie und richtete sich auf. „Wie viele Stunden am Tag trainierst du eigentlich? Hast du schon mal an einem Bodybuilder-Wettbewerb teilgenommen? Schluckst du Steroide? Anabolika? Hormone?..."

Warren blickte verwirrt zu Sandra. Der Alkohol stieg dieser langsam zu Kopf. Erschrocken nahm sie ihre Hände von Warrens Arm und verkroch sich in ihrem Sitz.

„Oh je... Das tut mir leid? Das ist der Wein!" sagte Sandra und fing an zu weinen.

Das letzte mal als sie zu viel getrunken hatte war als sie die Affäre mit Oliver hatte. Das Ergebnis dieser Nacht lebte mit in ihrem Haus...

„Sandra, weine bitte nicht!"

„Warum? Ich habe unseren Abend ruiniert!"

„Du hasst unseren Abend nicht ruiniert! Das war dieser bescheuerte Kellner, der zwei Gläser nicht unterscheiden kann. Jetzt hör auf zu weinen. Ich fand es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Und ich würde micht freuen wenn du mir die Chance gibst das wieder gut zu machen!" sagte er lächelnd.

Sandra sah ihn an und lächelte auch. Seine Statur und Größe waren zwar furchterregend aber er hatte ein reines Herz. Und diesem lächeln konnte sie es nicht abschlagen.

„Ja, es war ein schöner Abend." sagte sie und musterte ihn. „Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen wieso du so gut aussiehst!"

Warren sah sie an. Sandra war dicht und nicht ganz bei der Sache. Er könnte es ja als Witz rauslassen. Er dachte sich einen guten, harmlos klingenden Satz aus während er durch Meadowood fuhr und vor Sandras Haus auf ihre Einfahrt einbog.

„Okay, aber versprich mir es keinem zu sagen. Das ist mir etwas peinlich. Und versprich mir das du mir keine knallst oder gleich kreischend aus dem Wagen springst..."

„Okay! Versprochen! Hört sich gefährlich an!" sagte sie lachend.

Wäre Sandra nüchtern gewesen hätten spätestens jetzt bei Ihr sämtliche Alarmglocken geschrillt. Nach all dieser Metawesen und Superkräfte beichte von Oliver und Warrens Geschichte das er in der Nacht in der der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte in Central City war hätten bei ihr sofort einen Fluchtreflex ausgelöst. Doch sie blieb seelenruhig sitzen und lächelte Warren an.

„Okay, Sandra... Ich bin so groß und habe so viele Mukies weil ich... Ein Werwolf bin!"

Sandra verzog das Gesicht und sah Warren mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Hat der Typ gerade gesagt das er ein Werwolf ist? In diesem Moment kam der Alkohol wieder hoch... und Sandra fing an sich vor lachen zu schütteln. Sie hielt es für einen Scherz.

„HA HAHA HA HAHA HA HAHA... EIN... EIN... WER... W...WOLF! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sandra bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein vor lachen. Warren sah sie mit großen Augen an und war erleichtert.

„DU... Du... bist also ein... Werwolf! Das erklärt wieso du so aussiehst... HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Sandra lachte weiter während sie anfing umzukippen. Warren stützte sie ab und entschloss sie reinzubringen.

„Komm, es ist besser wenn ich dich reinbringe!" sagte er, zwängte sich aus seinem Wagen und ging hinter dem Wagen rum zu Sandra, die die Tür bereits geöffnet hatte und schon anfing auszusteigen. Sandra war sehr wackelig auf den Beinen und konnte kaum noch laufen. Warren nahm sie in die Arme und trug sie zur Tür. „Du kannst ja kaum noch stehen. Ich helfe dir!"

Warren trug Sandra mit Leichtigkeit zu ihrer Haustür. Dieser machte das richtig Spaß und sie fing wieder an zu lachen. „Wow... das du stark bist wusste ich. Aber gleich so?!"

Sandras lautes Lachen machte auch ihre Nachbarn, die Dibnys, Aufmerksam die noch wach waren und aus ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster im ersten Stock rüber zu Sandras Grundstück sahen. Sue Dibny war beeindruckt.

„Wow! Der Typ sieht toll aus!" schwärmte Sue als sie sah wie der Koloss ihre Nachbarin trug wie ein Erwachsener ein Kleinkind.

„Was? Wer?" fragte ihr Mann, dessen Kopf neben ihr auftauchte. „Wow! Wenn ich denn mal treffe... muss ich ihn Fragen wie er trainiert! So würde ich auch gerne aussehen."

Sue Dibny drehte sich um und sah zum Körper ihres Mannes, der am anderen Ende des Raumes mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor einem Spiegel stand. Den Hals mehrere Meter in die Länge gedehnt und verdreht war neben ihr nur der Kopf ihres Mannes. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. „Also ich finde du siehst toll aus. Mehr Muskeln würden bei dir den tollen Effekt kaputt machen."

Ihr Mann zog seinen Hals wieder in die normale Länge zurück und drehte ihn wieder nach vorne um sich wieder im Spiegel zu betrachten. Er trug einen hautengen roten Ganzkörperanzug mit Schwarzem Hals-, Rücken- und Brustbereich. Dazu schwarze, lange Stiefel und Handschuhe mit gelbem Streifen am Rand. Abgerundet wurde das Superhelden-Outfit durch einen Gelben Gürtel um die Hüfte. „Also, ich finde mit mehr Mukies würde ich noch superheldenhafter aussehen."

Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen ganzen Körper länger und blies sich auf wie einen Ballon und formte sich so das er aussah wie Warren.

„Hmm... Das ist zu viel, Ralph." sagte seine Frau und ihr Mann schrumpfte wieder in seine Normalform zurück. „Die Leute sollen doch denken, da kommt der fantastische dehnbare Mann und nicht da kommt der aufgeblasene Typ mit den Gummimuskeln."

Ralph Dibny sah wieder in den Spiegel. Sie hatte recht. Er hatte vor sich bald als Superheld und dehnbarer Detektiv zu betätigen. Eine Tätigkeit die es ihm ermöglichte seine Fähigkeiten, die es ihm möglich machten seinen gummiartigen Körper nach belieben zu dehnen und zu verformen, und die er mit Spaß und Freude einsetzte, zu nutzen um gutes zu tun. Das perfekte Outfit hatte er. Er war froh das das Extrakt das er aus der Gingold-Pflanze gewann, die hinter dem Haus im Gewächshaus wuchs, ihm diese Kräfte verlieh. Lächelnd dehnte er seinen rechten Arm in die Länge, umwickelte damit seine Frau, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie...

Ein Haus weiter hatte Sandra richtig Spaß während sie von Warren durch ihr Haus getragen wurde. Sie ignorierte wie schwindelig ihr war sie musste einfach lachen weil sie ihren Spaß hatte.

„Erzähl mal... was für ein Werwolf bist du eigentlich?" fragte sie lachend. Sie hielt es immer noch für einen Scherz. „Gehörst du zu der Sorte die sich nur bei Vollmond in eine reisende Hässliche Bestie verwandeln... oder bist du mehr so ein Twilight- oder True-Blood-Werwolf der sich jederzeit verwandeln kann... in einen richtigen Wolf?"

Warren sah lächelnd zu ihr hinab und tat so als ob er nachdenkt. Als er Sandra auf die Couch legte kniete er sich zu ihr hinab um nicht nach unten sehen zu müssen: „Ich würde sagen eine Mischung aus letzterem. Kleiner als Twilight aber größer als die True Blood's aber genau so wie letztere. Zu jeder Zeit..."

„Echt! Hasst du bei True Blood Mitgespielt oder ihnen die Inspiration geliefert?" sagte Sandra lachend. „Okay... was kannst du noch? Was hasst du für Superkräfte?" fragte sie und hielt sich an seinem Hemd fest um es etwas zu öffnen.

„Also..." begann Warren. Sandra würde sowieso lachen und ihm nicht glauben. „...ich bin übermenschlich Stark... habe extrem verschärfte Sinne..."

„Deshalb konntest du mein Parfüm erkennen!" fiel ihm Sandra ins Wort und lachte.

„Und... ich kann mich jederzeit, wann ich will verwandeln. So wie die in True Blood!" sagte er lächelnd und schmunzelte.

„Echt... Dann hoffe ich doch... das du mich vor den Vampiren beschützen kannst..." sagte Sandra während sie sein Hemd öffnete um seine Brust zu sehen. „Wow... und du hasst sogar ein Sixpack wie aus 'photoshop'."

„Ehm... Sandra... ich..." begann Warren. Doch Sandra richtete sich auf und warf sich Warren um den Hals während sie ihn küsste.

Warren wehrte sich nicht... er beschloss es zu genießen... also richtete er sich auf und trug Sandra nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer... um es mit ihr 'zu tun'...

Einige Hundert Meilen entfernt in Starling City hatte Felicity, auf Olivers bitte hin, ein aktuelles Foto von Sandras neuem Freund gefunden. Oliver wollte sichergehen das Sandra nicht wieder einem Irren in die Arme läuft der sie in die Luft sprengen will. Als sie das Foto sahen, das eine 15-jährige mit ihrer Handykamera aufgenommen hatte, sahen waren sie sprachlos.

„Der sieht toll aus!" schwärmte Felicity.

Oliver sah zu Felicity die mit großen Augen das Foto ansah und verträumt schwärmte.

„Bevor du anfängst zu sabbern... WACH AUF!" rief Oliver und schnipste mit den Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht um sie aufzuwecken.

„Was? Wie... Eifersüchtig?" fragte Felicity lächelnd.

„Eifersüchtig?!" fragte Oliver verwundert. „Ich... auf diesen Typen! Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Felicity. Warum sollte ich gerade auf den Eifersüchtig sein?"

„Er ist größer als du, hat mehr Mukies und sieht so toll aus..." murmelte Felicity und geriet wieder ins schwärmen.

„Pah... Der Typ bläst sich bestimmt auf. So wie diese Typen aus dem Fernsehen, die... sich weiß der Teufel was in die Arme spritzen nur um..."

„Oliver... Der Typ hat Studiert. War einer der Jahrgangsbesten in der High-School! Und ist laut Sandra zahm wie ein Kätzchen..." erklärte Felicity. „Gibs zu, du bist neidisch auf den Kerl?"

Oliver seufzte. „Wenn ich dort bin will ich den Typen fragen was sein Trick beim Trainieren ist..." murmelte Oliver und wandte sich wieder dem anderen Bildschirm zu auf dem die Internetseite einer Billigfluglinie aufgerufen war. „Also... Ich nutze mal dieses Sonderangebot hier. Sollte ich Barry vielleicht schon jetzt von Jake erzählen oder erst später?"

„Ich weiß nicht!" murmelte Felicity und lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist sowieso so eine heikle Geschichte. Wer hätte gedacht das auch Kinder durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger beeinflusst wurden. Aber eins sag ich dir... Sandra sollte es vorerst noch nicht erfahren."

„Wieso?"

„Zunächst einmal, soll sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholen. Du hasst ihr erzählt das die Wolke über sie hinweg ist und sie nicht erwischt hat... Was glaubst du wie wütend sie wird wenn du ihr beichtest das sie doch voll erwischt wurden?" erklärte Felicity.

„Oh, ich will gar nicht daran denken." jammerte Oliver und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Flugticket zu...

In der nähe von Meadowood, gingen der Unsichtbare und der Flüssige durch den Gang zum Wohnbereich. Der Wissenschaftler lief in Bademantel und Schlafanzug vor dem Kamin auf und ab in dem ein großes Feuer loderte. In der Hand hielt er ein Glas Whisky. Er war ungeduldig, konnte nicht schlafen und da seine Frau sowieso heute wieder eine ihrer Launen hatte konnte er sowieso nicht ins Schlafzimmer bis sie einschlief. Die beiden Metawesen betraten den Wohnbereich und erhielten sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes.

„Und? Was gefunden?" fragte er.

„Möglich wärs?" sagte der Flüssige.

„Möglich wärs?! Möglich wärs? Ich will wissen was Tatsache ist und nicht was möglich wäre! Also, was habt ihr?" fragte er und entriss dem Anderen eine Akte die er bei sich trug.

Beide waren ins Krankenhaus in Sutterton gefahren wo der Unsichtbare in die Klinik eindrang und die Akten durchsuchte. Bis er die Aufzeichnungen fand. Er wusste für welches Datum er suchen musste und das es ein Kind war.

„In der Nacht als der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte... Gab es hier in der Umgebung insgesamt 28 Verletzte, davon 3 schwer. Alle wurden im County-Krankenhaus in Sutteton behandelt. 17 Männer, 5 Frauen und 4 Kinder!"

„Und? Ist einer davon vielleicht der den wir suchen?"

„Nun, aus dem Kaff wo ich das Kind hab fliegen sehen, gab es nur einen einzigen Verletzen. Ein damals 6 jähriger Junge... Schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma!" sagte der Flüssige und wies auf die Akte. „Das Alter könnte passen! Es ist ein Junge... und... er lebt da unten in dem Kaff."

Der Wissenschaftler las sich die Krankenhausakte durch, die der Unsichtbare gestohlen hatte und war zufrieden... Der Grad und die Art der Verletzungen passte zu dem was er erwartete. Und nun hatte er einen Namen...

„Meine Herren, ich will das sie zu dieser Adresse fahren und das Kind etwas beobachten." sagte er und sah in das Kaminfeuer. „Aber halten sie sich vorerst zurück. Er ist anders als die Anderen! Er lebt bei seinen Eltern. Sie werden ihn suchen! Vielleicht wissen sie von den Fähigkeiten ihres Sohnes! SIND SIE IMMERNOCH DA...? LOS MARSCH!"

Die beiden Metawesen verließen aufgeschreckt den Raum um in die Garage zu gehen. Der Wissenschaftler lächelte als er die Akte sah und ging zu einem großen, ziemlich imposant aussehenden Mahagoni-Schreibtisch. Mit einem Schlüssel schloss er die oberste Schublade auf und zog sie komplett heraus. Im inneren war eine Wasserdichte und Feuerfeste Stahlkassette mit einem Zahlenfeld an der Seite. Behutsam sah er sich um um sicherzugehen das weder die beiden Metawesen, noch seine Frau oder sein Sohn in der Nähe waren und tippte eine Kombination ins Tastenfeld. Die Kassette öffnete sich und hervor kamen drei weitere Krankenhausakten.

„Ihr Lieben... Ihr bekommt bald einen neuen Spielkameraden... und sein Name lautet Jake Osterman!"

 **Bitte um Review!**


	10. Schlaflos im Central County

Connor lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter als er gegen fünf Uhr morgens aufwachte.

Sofort richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Er war immer noch bei Jake der, im Gegensatz zu Connor, heute Nacht sehr gut geschlafen hatte. Schließlich ist diesem gestern eine große Last von den Schultern gefallen, als er seinem Freund gestehen konnte was er kann. Seine Eltern hingegen hatten kaum ein Auge zu bekommen...

In ihrem Haus wachte Sandra für einen Moment auf. In Ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ihr war etwas übel. Dieser verdammte Wein, dachte sie als sie sich die kleine Wasserflasche auf ihrem Nachtisch greifen wollte. Erst jetzt merkte sie das sie nicht allein war... Benommen blickte sie nach rechts und sah den stämmigen Oberkörper von Warren Griffith neben sich liegen. Seine Beine und ein Teil des Rückens lagen unter der Decke während er auf dem Bauch liegend, und auch noch nackt, neben ihr lag. Sandra stockte der Atem... Sie hatte es schon wieder getan...

Einmal ein bisschen Alkohol getrunken und schon mit einem Mann zusammen im Bett. Das letzte mal als sie so unvernünftig handelte, war als sie Oliver verführte und am Ende auch noch Schwanger war. Und bestimmt hatte sie auch nicht daran gedacht zu verhüten. Sandra wolle am liebsten gleich losheulen... Aber dann dachte sie über die Sache nach... Spaß gemacht hat es trotz allem allemal... Sie schloss wieder die Augen und schlief auf der Stelle ein... Es würde bestimmt nichts passieren...

In einiger Entfernung lag der Wissenschaftler ebenfalls wach in seinem Bett neben seiner Frau. Die Arme zufrieden hinter den Kopf gelegt und mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht dachte er an seinen Plan... Bald... schon sehr bald... könnte er zu Phase zwei zugehen... Sofern seine beiden Lakaien ihren Auftrag auch wirklich erfüllen, konnte er noch vor Weihnachten nach Metropolis zurückkehren...

Nicht weit weg schlich sein 17-jähriger Sohn mit einer kleinen Mini-Taschenlampe durch den Gang in Richtung Labor. Die beiden 'Freaks' wie er sie nannte, waren gerade losgefahren. Und seine Eltern schliefen noch. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit um sich ein bisschen an den Proben seines Vaters zu bedienen...

Er hasste das leben hier! Er wollte das wieder was sie in Metropolis zurückgelassen hatten. Hier im 'Niemandsland' hatte er das Gefühl gefangen zu sein. Er wusste woran sein Vater arbeitete und war, obwohl er immer desinteressiert handelte, sehr daran interessiert. Als er an der Tür ankam zog er den Schlüssel heraus, denn er seinem Vater aus der Tasche geklaut hatte, und öffnete leise und vorsichtig die Tür. Bevor er eintrat, blickte er sich um und schaute auf den Boden. Für den Fall das einer der Freaks in der nähe war, bzw. mal wieder als Pfütze auf dem Boden war. Vorsichtig schlich er durch das dunkle Labor zu einem abgeschlossenen Schrank. Er wusste wo er suchen musste. Lächelnd schloss er den Schrank auf, zog eine leere Spritze aus einer Schublade und suchte nach dem richtigen Reagenzglas... schließlich wollte er Stark werden... und keine Pfütze...

Eine weitere Person die nicht schlafen konnte war Oliver Queen, der von Felicity dazu gedrängt, eigentlich diese Nacht mal Pause machen wollte und durchschlafen sollte. Sie meinte dann würde ihm einfallen wie er die Sache mit Connors Freund angehen sollte. Doch es brachte nichts und er lag einfach wach in seinem Bett. Seit inzwischen einer Stunde stand er im Wohnzimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Lichter der Stadt. Überall leuchtete schon die Weihnachtsdekoration, doch in ihm wollte keine Feststimmung aufkommen. Als die Tür sich öffnete wachte er aus seiner Lethargie auf.

„Oliver?!" sagte Thea als sie in die Wohnung kam. „Du bist aber früh auf!"

„Ich hab die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan!" murmelte Oliver und starrte wieder nach draußen.

Thea schaltete das Licht an damit es richtig hell wurde und legte ihren Mantel ab. Sie hatte gerade den Club abgeschlossen und Feierabend gemacht.

„Felicity, hat mir gesagt du wärst heute Nacht zuhause. Du würdest dich nicht wohl fühlen! Ist alles okay?"

Oliver seufzte und drehte sich um um seine Schwester anzusehen. Sie wusste über Connor Bescheid aber nicht über die Metawesen. Er konnte ihr also kaum erklären das der beste Freund ihres Neffen ein Metawesen mit telekinetischen Kräften war. Oliver musste sich eine gute ausrede einfallen lassen. Da erinnerte er sich ja das Sandra heute Abend ein Date hat...

„Connor hat mich gestern Abend angerufen. Er sagte seine Mutter hätte ein Date. Und jetzt hat er Angst... einen Stiefvater zu bekommen!" log Oliver. Die Lüge war mau. Aber sie schien zu wirken da Thea schmunzeln musste.

„Das ist alles! Der Junge ist sieben! Er wird sich daran gewöhnen. In dem Alter sind Kinder aufmüpfig. Weißt du noch was für ein Sturkopf ich war als ich sieben war?" fragte Thea.

Oliver musste lachen. Er erinnerte sich sogar sehr gut daran... „Oh... ja... hahaha... Connor hat definitiv die Dickköpfigkeit aus unserer Familie."

Auch Thea musste lachen und drehte sich um um in die Küche zu gehen und etwas zu essen. Auf dem weg zum Kühlschrank entdeckte sie ein Blatt Papier auf der Küchentheke. Die Buchungsbestätigung, für Olivers Flug nach Central City!

„Du fährst dorthin? Wollten wir nicht zusammen kurz vor Heiligabend dorthin fahren?" fragte Thea. Sie freute sich schon darauf, ihren Neffen endlich persönlich kennenzulernen und nicht nur über die Webcam. Und jetzt Flog Oliver alleine.

„Ach... ich..." murmelte Oliver. Jetzt musste er sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. „Das ist eine Geschäftsreise!"

„Eine Geschäftsreise? Was für eine Geschäftsreise?" fragte Thea mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Oliver rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er wollte seine Schwester nicht anlügen, andernfalls konnte er ihr kaum beichten das er mit Flash und den Eltern eines Metawesens sprechen wollte...

„Ich wollte es dir erst an Weihnachten erzählen... aber ich... arbeite an einem beruflichen Comeback."

„Echt! Das ist ja toll!" sagte Thea lächelnd. „Was ist es?"

„Ehm... Die Überraschung lässt du mir noch für Weihnachten. Falls alles klappt?!" log Oliver. „Ich werde aber trotzdem kurz bei Connor vorbeischauen! Da spare ich mir das Hotel!"

„Okay!" sagte Thea lächelnd. „Dann kannst du ja gleich die Tasche mit seinen Weihnachtsgeschenken mitnehmen..."

Oliver war erleichtert. Thea kaufte ihm die Sache ab.

„Sag, mal Oliver... Was ist das für ein Typ mit dem sie ausgeht?"

„Felicity, hat ein Foto von ihm im Internet gefunden!" erklärte Oliver und kramte sein Handy hervor. „Willst du es sehen?"

Oliver, öffnete das Foto auf seinem Handy und zeigte das Foto von Warren Thea die sofort anfing zu sabbern...

"Der sieht Toll aus!" schwärmte sie was bei Oliver Kopfschütteln auslöste.

In Meadowood, wo einige Zeit später langsam die Sonne aufging. Wachte Sandra endgültig auf. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Ihr war übel und sie wollte sich am liebsten übergeben. Sie richtete sich auf, streckte sich und sah zu Warren rüber.

„Der letzte Typ der in ihrem Bett war, wollte sie in die Luft sprengen. Jetzt lag da einer der nicht nur gebildeter war und viel besser aussah, sondern auch einer dessen Beine über den unteren Bettrand hingen da er zu groß war. Warren schlief seelenruhig weiter. Sandra nutzte den Moment um kurz die Bettdecke anzuheben um sich mehr anzusehen. Sie wurde ganz rot als sie die Decke zurückzog und sich aus dem Zimmer stahl um Frühstück zu machen...

Einen Block weiter goss Jakes Mutter sich und ihrem Mann Kaffee ein. Beide hatten kaum ein Auge zugetan weil sie die Sache erst verarbeiten mussten...

„Wer hätte gedacht das Oliver Queen Flash kennt?" sagte Laurie als sie sich ihrem Mann gegenübersetzte.

„Können wir dem Typen überhaupt trauen?" fragte Jonathan.

„Ich... glaube schon! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe dieses eigenartige Gefühl das wir ihm wirklich vertrauen können. Frag mich nicht wieso. Aber..."

In diesem Moment kam Schäferhund Didi in die Küche. Winselnd legte er seinen Kopf auf Frauchens Schoß und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Was ist los? Hasst du Hunger?" fragte Laurie als sie den Hund streichelte und stand auf um eine Dose Hundefutter aus dem Schrank zu holen.

Als sie am Fenster vorbeiging fiel ihr das Auto auf...

Leicht geschockt blieb sie am Fenster stehen und beobachtete das Auto. Es war wieder dieses Coupe. Das gleiche hatte sie schon einmal gesehen... An dem Tag als es so stark geschneiht hatte. Als die Schule ausfiel und sie mit den Jungs beim Schlittenfahren war... Es war das gleiche Auto. Lauries Herz fing an zu rasen. Hatte der Fahrer vielleicht doch etwas gesehen? Sie spähte nach draußen und beobachtete das Auto. Es war auf der anderen Seite der Kreuzung am Straßenrand, neben einem Hydranten, geparkt und schien leer zu sein. Vielleicht 30 Meter von Ihnen entfernt. Was sie nicht wusste, war das das Auto nicht leer war... Sondern die Insassen einfach nicht sichtbar...

Im inneren des Wagens hatte der Mann der sich Unsichtbar machen konnte einfach seine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes gelegt der sich verflüssigen konnte und ihn so mit unsichtbar gemacht. Der Flüssige beobachtete mit einem Fernglas das Haus.

„Mist, die Frau hat das Auto bemerkt!" sagte er als er Laurie im Fenster sah.

„Ach, las sie. Kannst du das Kind sehen?"

„Nein! Aber die Frau starrt zu uns rüber. Vielleicht wird sie mistrauisch?"

„Warum sollte die Mistrauisch werden?" fragte der Unsichtbare.

„Vielleicht hat sie mein Auto wiedererkannt?"

In der Küche sah Laurie zu ihrem Mann. „Jon, komm mal her und sieh dir das an!"

Ihr Mann stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Was ist den?"

„Siehst du den Mercedes da?"

„Ja! Was ist damit?"

„Der Wagen war beim Schlittenfahren auch da. Er ist weggefahren, kurz bevor Jake Connor gerettet hat!"

Jonathan sah sich das Auto nun auch genauer an und merkte das es leer war. „Schatz, das Auto ist leer! Das parkt einfach nur!"

„Jon, der Fahrer hat auf mich einen sehr merkwürdigen Eindruck gemacht. Er ist weg lange bevor es passiert ist... aber..."

„Laurie... Ich glaube wir beide sind einfach nur übermüdet und völlig fertig!" murmelte ihr Mann.

„Awww... Du hasst recht!" sagte sie und ging vom Fenster weg um dem Hund sein Futter zu geben. Vielleicht war der Fahrer auch einfach nur bei einem Nachbarn zu besuch.

Im Wagen machte der Unsichtbare ein Foto von dem Mann und seiner Frau. Auch von dem Haus. „Okay, wir warten bis sie das Haus verlassen..."

Im Haus entdeckte Laurie währenddessen auf dem Kalender was heute für ein Tag war... Es war der Tag an dem sie ihren Weihnachtsbaum holen wollten. Sie hatten es Jake hoch und heilig versprochen heute zum Weihnachtsbaummarkt in Valleyville zu fahren. Dieser hatte das komplette Kalenderblatt vollgeschmiert nur um an diesen Tag zu erinnern.

„Aww... Jonathan... Wir wollten doch heute den Baum holen!" jammerte sie. „Wir sollten uns fertig machen!"

„Oh... stimmt ja. Ich rufe Sandra an!" sagte ihr Mann und ging zum Apparat um Sandra Bescheid zu geben das sie Connor abholen soll.

Diese stand grinsend in ihrer Küche und dachte darüber nach das es richtig gut tat mal wieder auszugehen. Und dann auch noch mit einem Typen der wirklich gescheit und aufrichtig war. Während sie an die vergangene Nacht dachte klingelte das Telefon. Aufgeschreckt rannte sie zum Apparat um abzuheben bevor Warren aufwacht. Es war Jonathan der sie bat Connor abzuholen. Sandra gab die Erlaubnis das Connor die kurze Strecke laufen durfte und dankte ihnen fürs Babysitten. Kaum hatte sie aufgelegt, klingelte es sofort wieder. Diesmal war es Oliver, der sich für Montag ankündigte.

„Ich dachte du und deine Schwester wollten erst in zwei Wochen, kurz vorm Fest vorbeikommen?" fragte Sandra.

„Ich muss aber vorbeikommen!" erklärte Oliver während er einen kleine Sporttasche aus dem Schrank zog um diese zu Packen. „Connor hat mir gestern Abend halbwegs gestanden was passiert ist!"

„Was?" sagte Sandra nun ganz aufgekratzt. „Echt? Wer ist es? Was kann es?"

„Sandra, das will ich nicht am Telefon besprechen!" erklärte Oliver während er die ersten Sachen in der Tasche verstaute. „Ich lande am Montag um 10 Uhr in Central City. Je nachdem kann ich dann um 12 oder um 1 bei euch sein..."

„Ich werde dich abholen!" erwiderte Sandra.

„Das musst du nicht!"

„Doch! Ich hole dich ab! Ich nehme mir den Tag frei. Oder ich erzähl meinem Chef das Connor Windpocken hat. Ist mir egal... Dann haben wir die Gelegenheit das ganze zu besprechen."

Oliver seufzte: „Also gut! Wo wir gerade am reden sind... Wie war eigentlich dein Date?"

„Aww... Hat Felicity geplaudert?"

„Nein! Connor hat es erwähnt! Ich hab ein Foto von dem Kerl gesehen... Eine frage: Ist der Kerl Bobybuilder oder so etwas..."

„Nein!"

„Und wieso sieht der Kerl dann so aus als wie aufgepumpt bis zum geht nicht mehr?" fragte Oliver.

Sandra schmunzelte und dachte an den Witz nach den Warren ihr gestern erzählt hat und mit dem er sie rumgekriegt hat: „Warren ist ein Werwolf aus der Fernsehserie True Blood!"

Oliver, der die Serie nicht kannte verstand den Witz nicht. Tat aber so!

„Wirklich sehr witzig!" murmelte Oliver. „Was kommt als nächstes? Willst du mir weißmachen das er ein Metawesen ist oder so etwas?"

„Ha ha... Nein! Ich..." begann Sandra doch dann traf sie der Schlag.

...er war in der Stadt in jener Nacht... er hatte einen extrem feinen Geruchssinn... er war größer und stärker als andere Menschen...

„W... Wi... Willst... t... t... du mir Angst machen?" stammelte Sandra.

„Nein! Entschuldige!" sagte Oliver.

„Nur mal so gefragt..." begann Sandra und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie atmete tief durch und stellte ihre Fragen. „Mal angenommen... Flash glaubt eine Person sei ein Metawesen, ist aber nicht sicher. Kann er das irgendwie herausfinden ohne die Person direkt zu Fragen?"

„Sandra, was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Oliver. „Soll Flash prüfen ob dein Freund ein Metawesen ist?"

„Pff... Nein!" sagte Sandra. „Sag ihm er soll die Dibnys Untersuchen! Hallte dich aus meinem Privatleben heraus! Wir sehen uns Montag!"

Mit diesen Worten legte Sandra auf.

Oliver sah fragend sein Mobiltelefon an und sofort schrillten bei ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken...

„Oliver? Guten Morgen! Was ist los?" fragte Barry als Oliver diesen nur Sekunden später anrief.

„Kannst du zwei Personen für mich Untersuchen ob es sich bei Ihnen um Metawesen handelt?" fragte Oliver womit er Barry mehr als überraschte...

In etwa zur gleichen Zeit wachte auch Warren auf. Er roch frischen Tee, und Eier mit Speck. Er begriff was letzte nacht passiert war und war zum ersten mal seit langem wieder richtig glücklich. Sofort sprang er aus dem Bett und streifte sich ein paar Sachen über um nach unten zu gehen...

Fast zeitgleich verließ auch Connor das Haus der Ostermans...

„Das ist er!" rief der Flüssige im Wagen. „Das ist der Junge der über den Teich geschwebt ist."

„Ist er der Mutant?"

„Nein! Das muss der andere Junge sein. Der ist noch im Haus." erklärte er und beobachtete wie Connor sich lächelnd von Laurie verabschiedete.

„Connor, das ganze bleibt auf jeden Fall unter uns." sagte Laurie und reichte Connor noch seinen Schlafsack.

„Natürlich, Misses Osterman!" sagte Connor lächelnd. „Gute Fahrt nachher!"

„Danke! Und dir guten Heimweg. Deine Mutter weiß Bescheid!"

Lächelnd verabschiedete sich Connor und ging davon.

„Sollen wir ihm folgen?" fragte der Flüssige.

„Nein! Das würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen!" sagte der Unsichtbare der beide durch Kontakt unsichtbar hielt. „Wir warten! Und mach endlich die verdammte Heizung aus... ich sterbe hier drin!"

„Schhhhhh... Sei ruhig!" zischte der Flüssige. „Das Kind kommt auf uns zu!"

Connor hatte die Straße überquert und kam tatsächlich auf sie zu. Er würde gleich an ihnen vorbeikommen. Beide Männer verhielten sich so ruhig wie möglich. Connor erreichte den Wagen und blieb apruppt stehen. Die Männer sahen das Connor direkt zum Auto starrte. Der Flüssige dachte nach und erinnerte sich das er vielleicht das Auto erkannte. Connor jedoch hatte nur Augen für eine Sache... Sofort lief er weiter und überließ die beiden Metas sich selbst...

Connor ging weiter und traf zu seiner Überraschung nur eine Straßenecke weiter, denn den er jetzt sprechen wollte.

„HALLO, SHERIFF!" rief Connor laut als er sah das das Auto des Sheriffs sich näherte.

Der Sheriff hielt neben Connor an und kurbelte das Fenster hinunter. „Na, so was. Der kleine Mister Hawke! So früh schon auf den Beinen?"

„Sheriff, ich möchte eine Straftat melden!" sagte Connor und wies auf den Mercedes.

Im Wagen beobachteten die beiden Metas weiter das Haus und realisierten das die Bewohner wohl bald wegfahren wollten.

„Sie machen sich zurecht." sagte der Flüssige als er die Ostermans durchs Wohnzimmerfenster sah. „Sieht so aus als ob sie irgendwo hin wollen."

„Ich weiß nicht wieso... Aber aus irgendeinem Unerfindlichem Grund habe ich das Gefühl das wir uns vor diesem Jungen fürchten müssen." murmelte der Unsichtbare.

„Was? Vor dem Mutanten-Jungen?!"

„Nein! Vor dem der gerade an uns vorbeigelaufen ist!"

„Pah, wieso?"

Just in diesem Moment hielt vor Ihnen der Wagen des Sheriffs.

„Psst... Ganz ruhig!"

„Sind wir noch unsichtbar? Vielleicht hat das Kind uns gesehen?" fragte der flüssige. Jetzt verstand er die Angst.

Beide blieben so ruhig wie nur möglich während der Sheriff aus seinem Wagen stieg und auf sie zukam. Beide verstummten als er Sheriff in das 'vermeintlich leere' Auto hineinblickte und ausspähte. Besorgt sahen beide zu ihm rüber während dieser was aus seiner Tasche zog... aber dann frustriert...

Die Straftat, die Connor gemeldet hatte, war das Parken neben einem Hydranten für das die beiden nun einen Strafzettel kassierten...

Connor lief währenddessen nach Hause. Er beachtete den VW nicht der auf der Einfahrt stand und lief lächelnd zur Eingangstür. Wo er klingelte.

Sandra, die die ganze Zeit lächelnd mit Warren beim Frühstück saß, stand auf und lies Connor ins Haus um ihm Warren vorzustellen, was eigentlich unnötig war, da sie sich ja schon kannten. Aber Connor freute sich ja immer über besuch.

„Hattest du gestern das Date mit meiner Mom?"

„Oh,... ehm... Ja! Ja das war ich! Ich hab dir was mitgebracht!" sagte Warren lächelnd und überreichte Connor die alten Fitnessmagazine. „Hier, du willst doch wissen wie man groß und stark wird!"

„Boah... Danke!" sagte Connor begeistert und blätterte das erste Heft durch. „Ich muss unbedingt stark werden."

„Stark zu sein ist nicht alles!" erklärte Warren. „Worauf es ankommt ist es ein reines Herz zu haben und sich für schwächere und Hilflose einzusetzten."

„Ach... Okay... Aber mit Muskeln sieht es noch besser aus!" sagte Connor lächelnd und las weiter.

In diesem Moment huschte etwas durch die Küche und bließ die Servietten durch den Raum. Warren hielt sich erschrocken an den Oberarm... etwas hatte ihn gepiekst... Das gleiche geschah im Nachbarhaus bei den Dibnys wo Ralph Dibny sich wunderte was das gerade war das die Vorhänge verwehte.

Sandra hatte das Gefühl das irgendjemand im Haus war als sie sich umdrehte.

„Was war das?" fragte sie als sie den Luftzug spürte. Sie konnte sich denken was, bzw. wer das war!

„Autsch! Mich hat was gestochen!" schimpfte Warren und sah auf seinen Arm. Die kleine Einstichwunde hatte sich dank seiner eigenen fähigkeiten schon geschlossen...

Das etwas das den Windstoß in den Häusern ausgelöst hatte war kein Anderer als Barry alias Flash der, wie von Oliver verlangt die Proben genommen hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben das er das Tat. Von Oliver hätte er das schon gar nicht gedacht. Aber jetzt hatte er sie. Eine kleine Blutprobe von Warren und eine kleine von Sandras Nachbarn.

„Oh, mann! Oliver, ich hoffe das ist keine Strafe dafür das wir dir nicht die Wahrheit erzählt haben!" murmelte Barry als er sich die Maske runterzog und die beiden Proben in seiner Hand ansah...

Keiner ahnte, das das wahre Unheil noch bevorstand... und gerade losging als die Ostermans in ihr Auto stiegen... unter der strengen Beobachtung der beiden Metawesen...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	11. Familienausflug ins Verderben

Connor amüsierte sich als er mit seiner Mutter und ihrem Date am Küchentisch saß. Connor war natürlich sehr interessiert und fragte Warren aus ob dieser nun öffter seine Mutter trifft. Oder wieso er so groß ist. Warren wimmelte fast alle Fragen gekonnt ab. Die Wahrheit hätte Connor vielleicht cool gefunden, jedoch nicht seine Mutter die sofort kreischend davon gerannt wäre.

"...und natürlich Spinat! Das ist sehr wichtig!" erklärte Warren. Die Lüge schien zu funktionieren.

Connor verbarg so gut es ging seinen Ekel. "Ist das wirklich nötig?"

"Ja! Eine gesunde ausgewogene Ernährung ist wichtig wenn man groß und stark werden will. Und wenn man große Muskeln will ist Spinat ganz gut. Dazu viel Eiweiss und Proteine..."

Sie saßen noch ein paar Minuten bis Connor nach oben ins Bad ging und Warren sich aufmachte zu gehen...

"Also ich fand es war ein sehr schöner Abend gestern." sagte Warren lächelnd zu Sandra die sich immer noch schämte. Sie standen bereits draußen vor seinem Auto.

"Ich habe uns den Abend ruiniert. Ich würde verstehen wenn du..."

"Nein, nicht doch. Das war nicht deine schuld. Wenn du willst, und sofern du mir noch eine Chance gibst, darfst du entscheiden wo wir das nächste mal hingehen?!"

Sandra sah mit großen Augen zu Warren herauf und nickte stumm. Sie hätte nicht gedacht das er das was gestern Abend war einfach so weglächelt und ihr noch mal eine Chance gibt. Sie dachte kurz nach. Sie war unabhängig, wollte aber auch nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit allein bleiben. Und da war ein Typ der auch noch mit ihrem Sohn so gut klar kam und der so gut aussah das die anderen Frauen im Ort bestimmt vor neid platzen würden...

"Nun ja... Da würde mir so einiges einfallen!" sagte Sandra lächelnd und verabschiedete sich von Warren, der sich in sein Auto zwängte, den Motor startete und lächelnd von der Einfahrt zurücksetzte...

Nicht weit entfernt stiegen die Ostermans in ihr eigenes Auto. Für die beiden Erwachsenen war es nach dieser Nacht ein hauch von 'Normalität' den sie dringend nötig hatten. Jake hatte hoch und heilig versprochen das was er kann niemals einzusetzen wenn er nicht zuhause war und wenn mindestens einer von Ihnen dabei war. Doch dass war nur eine der vielen Regeln.

Sie wollten heute nicht daran denken. Heute würden sie einen ganz gewöhnlichen Vorweihnachtlichen-Familien-Tag verbringen...

Laurie schloss die Autotür und passte auf das ihr Sohn richtig angeschnallt war bevor sie auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm und ihr Mann den Motor startete. Behutsam fuhr dieser Rückwärts von der Einfahrt auf die Matschige Straße und fuhr vorsichtig an. Die Straße war nicht ordentlich geräumt. Die breitere Hauptstraße war es jedoch, so konnten sie normal fahren. Jake schwärmte schon von dem Baum den sie heute holen würden und von dem Weihnachtsschmuck. Keiner bemerkte das sie verfolgt wurden... denn der Wagen war auch unsichtbar geworden...

"Wer hätte gedacht das es auch bei Autos funktioniert?" schwärmte der Unsichtbare.

Der flüssige der am Steuer saß schüttelte den Kopf als er hinter den Ostermans an einer Ampel hielt. "Was machen wir hier eigentlich? Wir verfolgen unsichtbar ein anderes Auto und das mitten auf einer befahrenen Straße..."

"Keine Sorge! Auch wenn wir unsichtbar sind, wird uns wohl keiner reinfahren..." der unsichtbare konnte nicht ausreden, da knallte ihnen von hinten etwas gegen das Auto.

Warren war sehr langsam unterwegs, da er auch an der Ampel halten wollte und die Straße nass war. Doch da er den unsichtbaren Mercedes nicht sehen konnte krachte er sofort in diesen hinein. Warrens Airbag öffnete sich und klemmte diesen in seinem engen Auto nur noch mehr ein. Der Mercedes wurde beim Aufprall sofort wieder sichtbar als dieser einen Ruck nach vorne machte und in den Wagen der Ostermans stieß. Die beiden Metawesen waren erschrocken und hatten einander losgelassen wobei sie wieder sichtbar wurden. Warren war noch immer hinter seinem Airbag eingeklemmt und versuchte sich zu befreien da er nichts sehen konnte und völlig erschrocken war.

Die Ostermans, deren Auto einen leichten Stoß abbekommen hatte, waren erschrocken und sahen nach hinten. Jetzt sahen sie den Mercedes, der direkt hinter ihnen stand und dessen Insassen die immer noch völlig perplex waren.

"MEIN AUTO!" rief der Flüssige entsetzt als er realisierte das ihm jemand hinten reingefahren war. "WAS SAGTEST DU GERADE? KEINER WIRD IN UNS REINFAHREN?!"

"SCHEISSE, DIE KÖNNEN UNS SEHEN!" rief der andere als er merkte das er losgelassen hatte und sie und das Auto wieder sichtbar waren.

"Jon, ist das nicht das Auto das gegenüber von uns war?"

"Hey, stimmt!" erkannte ihr Mann. "Der ist uns gerade reingefahren! Jake, bleib sitzen!"

Jonathan Osterman wollte gerade seinen Gurt öffnen als er sah das der Beifahrer verschwand. Geschockt wie er war erkannte er sofort... Der Mann musste offenbar so ein Metawesen sein wie sie Oliver Queen gestern beschrieben hatte. Geschockt jagte er den Gang rein, trat aufs Gaspedal und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen über die rote Ampel.

Die beiden Metawesen in ihrem Mercedes erkannten das sie aufgeflogen waren und jagten hinterher. Auch sie rasten über die Rote Ampel wobei sie beinahe wieder in ein anderes Auto gekracht wären. Mit quietschenden Reifen schlitterte der beschädigte Wagen an den anderen Autos vorbei und verfolgte den Kombi der Ostermans.

Warren gelang es inzwischen seinen Airbag mit seiner rechten Hand aufzureißen und sich zu befreien. Bedeppert sah er dem Mercedes hinterher der seine Stoßstange noch hinter sich her zog und diese mitten auf der Kreuzung verlor bevor er um die Ecke bog und verschwand. Warren stieß seine Fahrertür auf und sah sich den Schaden an seinem eigenen Auto an. Seine Stoßstange lag verbogen auf der Kreuzung. Kühler und Scheinwerfer waren im Eimer. Und weißer Qualm quoll aus durch die Öffnungen der stark verformten Motorhaube. Der Mercedes hingegen hatte bis auf eine eingedrückte hintere Stoßstange, einen verformten Kofferraumdeckel und ein paar Kratzer auf der Frontpartie fast nichts abbekommen. Schlitternd verfolgte er den Kombi der Ostermans dessen Insassen sich mittlerweile sicher waren das man es auf sie abgesehen hatte...

Warren währenddessen stand neben seinem beschädigten Auto und versuchte zu verarbeiten was gerade geschehen war. Der Wagen tauchte aus dem nichts auf... er war einfach plötzlich aufgetaucht... aus dem nichts heraus... Ein Pärchen das auf dem Bürgersteig neben ihm Stand kam auf ihn zu... Sie hatten alles, aber auch wirklich alles, gesehen und waren genauso geschockt wie Warren...

"Da... Da... Das... A...Autoooo..." stotterte die Frau und wies mit dem Finger in die Richtung in der der Mercedes davongerast war. "... ein... ein... Geisterauto... ein..."

"Was war das?" fragte der Mann auch entsetzt. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären wie ein Auto einfach aus dem nichts erscheinen konnte. "Geht es Ihnen gut? Sind sie verletzt?"

Warren blickte zu dem Pärchen hinab und sah diese streng und bedrohlich an. "Mir gehts gut!" murmelte er während er wieder aufsah und nach dem Mercedes Ausschau hielt. Da viel es ihm auf...

ein Blatt Papier... das zwischen den Scherben und Trümmern der Autos lag...

Warren ging auf das Blatt zu und hob es auf. Es war ein Zettel, durch die nasse Straße schon ganz nass, aber noch lesbar. Es war ein Strafzettel. Von Hand geschrieben und unterschrieben vom Sheriff. Wegen Parkens neben einem Hydranten...

Besagter Sheriff hielt, wie aufs Stichwort nur eine Sekunde später neben Ihnen und stieg aus seinem Wagen.

"Ja... was ist den hier los? Was ist hier passiert?" fragte der Sheriff.

Warrens Augen fingen an zu leuchten und er fing an zu knurren während er den Strafzettel ein weiteres mal durchlas...

Die Ostermans schrien wie am Spies als sie durch die Straßen aus der Stadt heizten... verfolgt von dem Mercedes. Laurie öffnete das Fenster zur hälfte und schrie um Hilfe. Doch keiner konnte sie hören... weil es schneite hatten sich alle in Ihren Häusern verkrochen. Auf der Rückbank kauerte sich Jake erschrocken zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso sie auf einmal verfolgt wurden. War es vielleicht wegen Ihm?!

"WAS WOLLEN DIE VON UNS?!" rief Jonathan während er um die Kurve bog und dabei ein Straßenschild umnietete. "JAKE! BLEIB UNTEN!"

Die Ostermans konnten sich denken warum sie verfolgt wurden. Laurie dachte darüber nach ob vielleicht Oliver Queen sie ausgetrickst hat... doch dann versetzte ihnen der Mercedes einen Stoß...

Jon und Laurie schrien wieder als sie ins schleudern kamen, einen Begrenzungspfahl am Straßenrand umknickten und den Hügel hinunter sausten. Auch Jake fing an zu schreien als der Wagen den Hang runterfuhr, direkt auf die Bäume zu... Jon trat auf die Bremse, doch das brachte bei dem Tiefen Schnee auf nasser Wiese natürlich nichts. So krachte der Wagen frontal gegen einen Baum...

Jakes Sicherheitsgurt verhinderte das er nach vorne geschleudert wurde. Seine Eltern die auch angeschnallt waren hatten trotzdem nicht so viel Glück und knallten nach vorne in die Airbags. Der Baum in den sie hinein krachten, war voller Schnee, so das der Wagen, dessen Windschutzscheibe komplett herausflog, auch noch unter einer dicken Schneeschicht begraben wurde. Jake öffnete die Augen als der krach aufhörte.

Das Auto hatte Totalschaden. Die Frontpartie hatte sich völlig zusammengeschoben. Die Fenster waren kaputt. Jakes Eltern lagen bewusstlos in einem Haufen aus Autowrackteilen, Scherben und sehr viel Schnee, der durch die verlorene Windschutzscheibe ins Wageninnere geschleudert wurde.

"Mom... Dad?!" sagte Jake besorgt als er merkte das seine Eltern sich nicht rührten. Besorgt öffnete er seinen Gurt und sah nach seinen Eltern die verletzt waren und nicht ansprechbar...

Vor lauter sorge um seine Eltern bekam er nicht mit wie der Unsichtbare den Hang zu ihnen hinunterlief und mit einem Lappen voller Chloroform bewaffnet die hintere Tür des Wagens öffnete und sich den kreischenden Jake packte...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG..." schrie Jake als der Mann versuchte ihm den Lappen auf das Gesicht zu halten. Jake versetzte dem Mann einen Tritt und rutschte zur anderen Seite um durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite zu fliehen. Doch der Mann bekam Jakes Bein zu fassen und zog ihn zu sich. Alles ging so schnell das Jake nicht einmal seine Fähigkeiten einsetzten konnte um sich zu wehren. Der Lappen mit dem Chloroform landete auf seinem Gesicht und versetzte ihn binnen Sekunden in die Bewusstlosigkeit...

Der Unsichtbare trug den Bewusstlosen Jake sofort den Hang hinauf zum Auto des Flüssigen der mit laufendem Motor wartete. Sofort rasten sie davon, wobei der Unsichtbare wieder seine Fähigkeiten einsetzte um das ganze Auto verschwinden zu lassen...

Nur wenige Augenblicke später bog ein Ehepaar mit seinem Wagen auf die Straße ein und fuhr an der Unfallstelle vorbei...

"HEILIGE SCH..." rief der Mann als er anhielt und aus dem Wagen sprang um nach den Insassen zu schauen während seine Frau den Notruf wählte.

In diesem Moment fing es wieder an zu schneien...

In ihrer Küche bereitete Sandra gerade einige Utensilien vor um mit Connor und Carol, die in wenigen Minuten da sein würde, Weihnachtsplätzchen zu backen. Connor ging ihr tatkräftig zur Seite und freute sich schon auf das backen, vor allem aber auf die fertigen Plätzchen...

"Okay, Connor! Denk daran wir backen hier nicht nur für uns. Carol kommt vorbei und wir helfen ihr für ihre Familie mitzubacken."

"Weil sie nicht mehr so gut stehen kann!" erkannte Connor.

"Stimmt genau!" sagte Sandra als sie das heulen einer Sirene vernahm. "Na so was... Ein Krankenwagen?!"

Sandra sah aus dem Fenster und sah sich um. Irgendwie hatte sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl als sie die Sirene hörte. Doch sie hörte auf daran zu denken als sie Carol auf ihr Haus zukommen sah...

Carol Freeman hatte, gegen den Willen ihres Mannes, beschlossen zu Fuß zu gehen. So schleppte sie sich mit ihren Krücken über die nassen, voller Schneematsch bedeckten Gehwege bis zu Sandras Haus wo diese die Tür öffnete und Carol sofort die große Einkaufstasche abnahm.

"Hey, bist du etwa die ganze Strecke zu Fuß gelaufen?" fragte Sandra.

"Natürlich! Die Ärzte können mir verbieten zu Arbeiten oder schwere Sachen zu heben... Aber sie können mir nicht verbieten wieder laufen zu lernen!" sagte Carol trotzig als sie Sandra ins Haus begleitete. "Huch, hörst du auch den Krankenwagen?"

"Hmm... Muss wohl irgendwo was passiert sein!" murmelte Sandra und schloss die Tür nachdem sie sich noch einmal richtig umgesehen hatte.

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt lies Barry, wie von Oliver verlangt, die beiden Blutproben die er von Sandras neuem Freund und von ihrem Nachbarn nahm, durch die Untersuchung laufen. Barry dachte sich schon ob das alles wirklich sein musste und war sich eigentlich schon sicher das er nichts finden würde und wandte sich anderen Dingen zu während das Programm lief. Hier in seinem Labor im Revier, war einiges zu erledigen und Captain Singh wartete nicht gerne. Joe West, kam mit einer Dicken Akte und einem Kaffee in Barrys Labor und sah auf den Bildschirm.

"Was ist das?" fragte er als er sah das eine Analyse lief. "Gehört das zu irgendeinem Fall?"

"Oh, nein! Das ist... mehr oder weniger ein... privater Gefallen für jemanden. Also was gibt's?"

"Es geht um diesen merkwürdigen Banküberfall in Valleyville! Die Spurensicherung im Central County hat nichts gefunden. Keine Fingerabdrücke und keine Spuren. Die Schließfächer wurden wohl einfach wahllos aufgebrochen. Aber dieses Unsichtbare Metawesen wusste was es will." erklärte Joe und lehnte sich an einen Tisch. "Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt ihn schnappen bevor er wieder eine Bank ausraubt?"

Barry nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee den er bekommen hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür bräuchte ich zuminest eine Spur von ihm, damit wir herausfinden wer er oder Sie überhaupt ist!"

Barry hatte kaum ausgesprochen da piepste sein Computer. Die erste Probe war durch und fertig. Barry sah auf den Bildschirm und konnte es nicht glauben. Es war die Probe von Sandras neuem Freund...

"Oh, mann..."

"Was ist?"

"Ehm... Naja..." murmelte Barry und sah zu Joe rüber. Joe wusste nicht das Oliver einen Sohn hatte und Oliver würde es bestimmt nicht gutheißen wenn er noch mehr Leuten davon erzählt. Joe warf einen Blick auf den Monitor und war irritiert.

"Was ist das? Wieso analysierst du Tierblut?" fragte Joe als er das Testergebnis auf dem Monitor sah das eindeutig bewies das es sich um Blut von einem Wolf handelte.

"Ehm... ehm... Wie soll ich sagen... Ich glaube der Teilchenbeschleuniger hat nicht nur Metawesen... sondern auch Werwölfe erschaffen..." stammelte Barry.

Joe wollte gerade fragen was das zu bedeuten hatte bis plötzlich Captain Singh, aufgeregt und gestresst das Labor betrat. "ALLEN!"

Barry schloss sofort das Programm damit Captain Singh nicht sah was er analysierte und grinste diesen unschuldig an.

"West? Sie sind auch da? Gut! Mein Telefon klingelt Sturm, die Leute denken wir wären eine Hotline für Paranormales..." schimpfte der Captain.

"Was ist den los? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Joe.

"Was passiert ist? Ich bekomme ständig Anrufe von Sheriffs und Polizisten aus dem Central County die mir irgendwelche Geschichten über Unsichtbare Männer erzählen. Und jetzt soll heute Vormittag ein Mann angeblich in ein Unsichtbares Auto gerast sein... Und die Leute dort glauben das nur weil es bei uns zu ein paar ungewöhnlichen Fällen gekommen ist, das wir Experten darin sind wenn es um ungewöhnliches geht. Bei dem Bankraub habe ich noch ja gesagt aber jetzt..."

"EHM, Captain..." unterbrach ihn Barry. "Wenn Sie wollen, es liegt gerade nichts größeres an und ich könnte..."

Barry konnte nicht mal aussprechen da warf ihm Captain Singh auch schon eine Akte auf den Schoss. "Gut, dann können Sie ja den Sheriff in Meadowood anrufen und ihm die Geister-Theorie ausreden."

"Ja ich werde in, M... MEADOWOOD?!"

"Ja, so heißt das Nest! Wieso? Kennen Sie den Ort?" fragte der Captain nun etwas interessierter.

"Ehm... Ich war mal da! Ganz nett da!" sagte Barry. Er war vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden dort und hatte zwei Männern noch Blut abgenommen.

"Ah, okay. Dann viel spaß!" sagte Captain Singh und verließ das Labor.

"Barry, was ist los in Meadowood?" fragte Joe und sah Barry streng an.

Barry seufzte. "In Meadowood lebt... Olivers Sohn!"

Joe rutschte ab und fiel fast hin als er das hörte. "Sohn? Oliver hat... einen Sohn!"

"Ssschhhhh..." zischte Barry und sah sich um, um sicherzugehen das keiner in der Nähe war. "Ja! Sein Sohn hatte auch schon offenbar Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Metawesen."

"Hat die Wolke die damals Freigesetzt wurde nicht das Central County überrollt und die Leute verfehlt? Das hat Cisco mir mal so erzählt."

"Den Wohnort des Jungen hat es voll erwischt. Und wenn es wahr ist das dort ein Metawesen herumläuft das sich unsichtbar machen kann..."

"Dann sollten wir uns dort mal umsehen!" erkannte Joe. "Ich komme mit! Falls du Rückendeckung brauchst."

Nur Minuten später, saßen beide im Auto Richtung Meadowood...

In Sandras Haus schob diese gerade das zweite Blech mit Plätzchen in den Backofen. Die Küche duftete köstlich nach Weihnachten. Carol hob vorsichtig die bereits fertigen Plätzchen auf ein Kuchengitter damit sie abkühlten. Connor hatten sie ins Wohnzimmer geschickt damit er nicht noch mehr vom Teig oder von den Schokostreuseln naschte.

"Mom, im Fernsehen ist wieder diese böse redende Frau die Propasiert!" sagte Connor irritiert als er wieder auf den Nordkoreanischen Sender geschaltet hatte.

"Connor, es heisst Propagiert und nicht Propasiert!" korrigierte ihn seine Mutter. "Schalt um Connor! Erstens verstehst du die Frau nicht und zweitens erzählt sie nur Lügen damit sie etwas zu Essen bekommt."

Carol spähte ins Wohnzimmer und sah auf den Fernseher. "Du empfängst das Nordkoreanische Staatsfernsehen?!" fragte Carol erstaunt.

"Ach... Die Freundin von Connors Vater ist so ein Computer-Genie. Sie hat meine Antenne neu eingestellt und naja... Jetzt empfange ich mit dem alten Drahtgestell da auf dem Dach 3120 Sender aus aller Welt... Sie funktioniert ein bisschen zu gut!" murmelte Sandra.

"Ach... okay!" sagte Carol während sie anfing die Plätzchen mit Puderzucker zu bestreuen. "Also... Erzähl mal... Wie war dein Date mit Mister Universum?"

"Hä?"

"Na mit dem Riesen von der Tankstelle?" fragte Carol mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Erzähl mal... Sieht er vom nahen genau so gut aus wie aus der Ferne? Was habt ihr eigentlich gemacht?"

"Also..." begann Sandra wobei sie ganz rot wurde. "...wir waren Essen und dann hat er mich nach Hause gebracht!"

"Und habt es getan?" fragte Carol grinsend.

Sandra lies vor schreck die Schüssel fallen. "Was? Ich meine... Wie...?"

"Connor sagte vorher er hätte hier gefrühstückt." sagte Carol. "Also... habt ihr es getan?"

"Was getan?" fragte Connor der plötzlich neben den beiden Frauen stand.

Jetzt war es Carol die etwas fallen lies. "Ehm... Das muss deine Mutter dir erklären!"

Sandra wurde ganz rot. "Ehmmm... Das ist eine Erwachsenensache! Wenn ich es dir erkläre wirst du es nicht verstehen. Wenn du in die 6. Klasse kommst, erklären sie es dir in der Schule..."

"Okay!" sagte Connor schulterzuckend und verließ die Küche wieder.

Sandra wollte am liebsten ohnmächtig werden. Carol war auch peinlich berührt. "Das tut mir leid. Meine Neugier ist mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen..."

"Schon okay!"

"Hmm... Er hört gerade nicht zu. Sag es mir einfach so als ob wir zwei Pubertierende Teenager wären..."

Sandra fing an zu kichern und zu nicken bevor die beiden Frauen anfingen sich aufzuführen als wären sie in der Pubertät... Sandra lachte solange bis die Türklingel ertönte und sie sich sammelte um zur Tür zu gehen... Es war Hank! Carols Ehemann!

"Hank! Hi! Komm rein!"

"Hi! Ist Carol noch da?"

"HANK? BIST DU DAS?" rief Carol aus der Küche.

"Carol, der Sheriff hat angerufen! Du sollst sofort zur Sheriffstation kommen!" sagte Hank. Durch die Tür konnte sie sehen das Hanks Wagen bei laufendem Motor wartete.

"Zum Sheriff?! Wieso, bin ich verhaftet?" fragte Carol.

"Nein, aber... Offenbar ist irgendetwas passiert und sie wollen alle deine Meinung hören."

"Meine Meinung?!" sagte Carol und fing an zu grinsen. "Oh... Ich kann mir denken was los ist..."

Lächelnd zog sie ihren Mantel an und folgte ihrem Mann nach draußen.

"Carol, was..." begann Sandra doch ihre Freundin wimmelte ab.

"Du kommst doch klar in der Küche? Bis später!" sagte Carol und stieg in das Auto ihres Mannes um wegzufahren und um die verdutzte Sandra stehenzulassen.

Jetzt fragte sich auch Sandra... hatte das etwas mit dem Krankenwagen zu tun?!

 **Bitte um Review!**


	12. Die Dorfhexe

Barry saß auf dem Beifahrersitzt und half Joe bei der Navigation, da dieser noch nie ins Central County gefahren war und schon gar nicht nach Meadowood. Obwohl der Ort direkt an Central City angrenzte hatte er noch nie davon gehört. Ausgerechnet hier in dieser Idyllischen Hügellandschaft sollte nun ein Metawesen frei rumlaufen das Verkehrsunfälle auslöst. Sofern das, was Captain Singh ihnen erzählt hatte wahr sein sollte...

„Ich war heute früh erst hier um Oliver einen Gefallen zu tun. Und jetzt..." murmelte Barry kopfschüttelnd.

„Erzähl mal... Was ist das für ein Kind?" fragte Joe neugierig während er wegen des immer stärker werdenden Schneefalls die Scheibenwischer einschaltete. „Und er ist wirklich Olivers?"

„Jep! Er sieht ihm zwar nicht ähnlich... aber er hat definitiv Olivers Charakter. Oliver sagte Connor will unbedingt in seine Fußstapfen treten und der nächste Arrow werden."

„Jetzt sag nicht das der Junge dieser 'Arrow-Junior' ist von dem es schon Gerüchte gab?" fragte Joe während er die Tankstelle des verrückten Louies passierte und nun auf der Zufahrtsstraße nach Meadowood war. „Meadowood? Wenn ich diesen Namen höre klingelt es irgendwie bei mir? Ich hab das Gefühl als hätte ich das schon mal gehört. Aber wo?"

Barry räusperte sich und fing an zu singen: „Warum versuchen es die bösen bloß..."

Joe fing an zu lachen und sang mit. „...denn sie haben keine Chance beim Team Arrow. Das einzig wahre Team Arrow."

Beide lachten sich schlapp. Auch Joe hatte das Video im Internet gesehen.

„Das war auch Oliver?" fragte Joe mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja, aber erwähne es bloß nicht wenn Oliver da ist. Er findet es 'so peinlich'!" sagte Barry grinsend bis er plötzlich durch den Nebel den Abschleppwagen sah, der das barg was mal das Auto der Ostermans war. „Joe halt an! Sie doch!"

Joe bremste ab und hielt an der Unfallstelle. Der Abschleppwagen zog gerade das Autowrack den Abhang hinauf. Ein Krankenwagen bog in der Ferne um die Ecke und verschwand im Nebel. Ein Polizist entdeckte Joes Wagen und kam wütend auf sie zu um die vermeintlichen 'Gaffer' zu vertreiben.

„HEY, WEITERFAHREN!" rief er mit strengem Ton.

Joe, öffnete sein Fenster zur Hälfte und zeigte dem Beamten seine Marke um zu zeigen das er auch von der Polizei war. „CCPD! Was ist den hier passiert?"

„Ach, da sind welche bei dem Sauwetter zu schnell gefahren und ins schleudern geraten..." erklärte der Polizist. Für ihn war die Sache klar. Der Fahrer war zu schnell und er verlor die Kontrolle.

„Jemand verletzt?" fragte Barry vom Beifahersitz aus.

„Die beiden Insassen. Aber sie werden's überleben! Was will das CCPD eigentlich hier draußen? Das ist doch nicht euer Zuständigkeitsbereich?"

Joe erklärte das sie ins Sheriffbüro in Meadowood wollten und der Beamte erklärte ihnen den Weg. Joe fuhr weiter und so erreichten sie den Ort.

„Ganz nett hier!" sagte Joe als er sich umsah.

„Olivers Sohn lebt dort drüben!" sagte Barry als sie über eine Kreuzung fuhren die auch in Connors Straße führte. „Ich hätte dir das eigentlich nicht erzählen dürfen. Oliver will nicht das sein Sohn noch mehr als jetzt in all das hineingezogen wird."

„Willst du deshalb das ich Cisco und Cathlin erzähle was hier heute passiert ist?"

„Ja, Oliver will das ich es 'diskret' behandle. Er traut Dr. Wells nicht!"

Joe verkniff sich einen verbissenen Kommentar. Schließlich war Oliver nicht der einzige.

Am Büro des Sheriffs angekommen zeigte sich das offenbar etwas größeres passiert sein musste. Beide stiegen aus dem Wagen und konnten deutlich hören das im inneren des kleinen Gebäudes wild diskutiert wurde.

„...ICH ERZÄHLE HIER KEINE MÄRCHEN!" schrie eine Frau gerade als Joe die Tür gerademal einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte. „ICH WEIß WAS ICH GESEHN HABE!"

Wieder begann wildes Gerede bis Joe die Tür ganz öffnete und die beiden eintraten.

Rund 15 Zivilisten, der Sheriff und zwei Hilfssheriffs standen in dem Raum und stritten. Als die beiden Fremden eintraten verstummten alle und sahen sie an als ob sie sie schon seit Stunden erwarten würden.

„CCPD!" sagte Joe und zeigte seine Marke. „Wir..."

„Da sind sie ja! Wird auch mal zeit das ihr da unten in der Stadt mal rafft was hier abgeht!" maulte ein etwa 14-jähriger Junge, der den Unfall von seinem Fenster aus beobachtet hatte.

Eine Frau, die den Unfall von der anderen Straßenseite aus beobachtet hatte trat schnaufend aus der Reihe. Sie war kreidebleich im Gesicht, atmete schwer, schwitzte ohne Unterlass und in ihren Augen konnten Joe und Barry deutlich den Schock sehen den sie erlitten hatte. „Sie... Seit Monaten gehen bei Ihnen da unten so verrückte Verrücktheiten vor sich."

Joe und Barry sahen die Frau mit großen Augen an und hatten Angst das diese gleich durchdrehen würde. So sah sie zumindest aus.

„Ich weiß nicht... Wer oder Was das ist? Diese... Diese... Freaks oder wie auch immer... Aber Sie kommen aus eurer Stadt... Und wir wollen wissen WIESO!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich Ma'am!" sagte Joe und hob beide Hände um die Frau nötigenfalls festzuhalten falls sie ihm an den Kragen wollte. „Wir haben gehört was passiert ist! Auch wir versuchen herauszufinden was es mit diesen Dingen auf sich hat die bei uns oder auch hier bei Ihnen passiert." Joe wusste es zwar schon aber das war das beste was sie den Leuten sagen konnten. „Also, wer saß am Steuer und wer ist wem hinten reingefahren?"

Die Leute sahen alle Fragend zum Sheriff der mit emotionsloser Mine auf einen Gang wies der zu einem Büro und einem Verhörraum führte. „Sitzt hinten und ruht sich aus. Die Sache hat den Typen ziemlich mitgenommen. Er wollte nen Moment allein sein."

„Es ist einfach aufgetaucht!" sagte der Junge.

„Ja!" sagte der Mann, der mit seiner Frau als erstes nach Warren gesehen hatte. „Es hat geknallt... und dann war das Auto da..."

„Wie von Geisterhand!" fügte die Frau hinzu. „Einfach... Aus dem nichts heraus, war es da!"

„Und was können Sie uns dazu sagen?" fragte der Sheriff.

Barry und Joe sahen einander kurz an. Es konnte sich nur um ein Metawesen handeln. Vielleicht sogar um das gleiche unsichtbare das die Bank in Valleyville beraubt hat. Doch sie konnten den Leuten schwer erklären das in ihrer Stadt ein Mann herumlief der sich unsichtbar machen konnte, wenn überhaupt...

„Also, erklären können wir das auch nicht..." log Barry.

„PAH!" fiel ihm die geschockte Frau wütend ins Wort. „Dachte ich mir, das ihr das nicht blickt. Ihr Großstadttypen rafft aber auch gar nichts. Deshalb habe ich auch eine Expertin gerufen!"

„Eine Expertin?!" fragte Barry. „Wen den?"

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Carol Freeman humpelte auf ihren Krücken in das Sheriffbüro. Die Leute drehten sich alle zu ihr um und sahen sie fragend an.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Joe leise einen Mann der neben ihm Stand.

„Die Dorfhexe." flüsterte ihm der Mann neben ins Ohr.

„Das habe ich gehört, Jeff!" sagte Carol wütend und sah den Mann böse an woraufhin dieser ganz kleinlaut wurde. „Carol Freeman!" stellte sie sich vor und schüttelte Joe die Hand. „Ich untersuche schon sehr lange die übernatürlichen und paranormalen Vorkommnisse hier im Tal."

Barry und Joe sahen die Frau mit großen Augen an. Sie untersuchte wohl auch die Metawesen. Die Frau hatte keine Ahnung auf was sie sich da einließ. Joe lächelte einfach und erteilte ihr das Wort. „Ach, wirklich? Dann lassen Sie uns mal Ihre Meinung hören!"

„Joe, ich finde wir sollten..." flüsterte Barry doch Joe wimmelte ab. Er wollte hören was die Frau zu sagen hatte.

Carol Freeman ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Die Anwesenden versammelten sich in einem Kreis um sie herum und lauschten ihrer Predigt. Joe und Barry sahen irritiert zu wie die Leute der Frau zuhörten. Carol drehte sich um, stellte ihre Krücken beiseite und legte die Hände zusammen.

„Wenn es stimmt was auf der Kreuzung passiert ist dann bestätigt es einen Verdacht den ich seit einiger Zeit habe!" sagte Carol mit verwegenem lächeln.

„Und welcher?" fragte eine Frau in der Runde.

„Nämlich das es hier in unserer Region seit diesem Jahr Menschen geben muss die zu übernatürlichen Dingen im Stande sind." begann Carol was einige Leute in der Runde schwer verwunderte. „Menschen, die in der Lage sind ihre Gestalt zu ändern, oder sich blitzschnell fortzubewegen... Ich meine wir haben doch alle schon von diesem Flash gehört, oder?"

Einige Leute nickten zustimmend. Barry zog sich etwas zurück...

„Aber, wo kommen diese 'Typen' den her?" fragte ein Mann.

„Nun, das ist die Millionen Dollar Frage. Vielleicht wurden sie ja so geboren? Oder ein verrückter Wissenschaftler hat sie erschaffen um für Chaos zu sorgen. Fakt ist das in Central City und der näheren Umgebung seit etwa einem Jahr ungewöhnliche Dinge passieren, die viele Menschen verunsichern und sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln lassen. Auch ich dachte lange meine Augen hätten mir einen Streich gespielt als ich diesen Mann sah der sich in eine grüne Wolke verwandelt hatte... doch es gab auch andere die ihn gesehen haben."

Joe blieb fast das Herz stehen als er das hörte. Barry ebenfalls. Beide sahen sich gegenseitig geschockt an und erkannten das sie nur von Kyle Nimbus sprechen konnte, der im Teilchenbeschleuniger bei STAR Labs eingesperrt war...

„Fakt ist auch das sich bisher nur wenige Menschen getraut haben diese Vorkommnisse zu melden. Ich meine, hat die Polizei von Central City jemals gemeldet sie würden jagt auf solche Leute machen?"

Alle sahen leicht angesäuert zu Joe, der am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. „Ehmm... naja... also... auch wir haben keinerlei beweise dafür, das... Moment mal, wieso rechtfertige ich mich hier eigentlich. Ja, wir suchen jemanden! Und ja, die Geschichte mit dem unsichtbaren Auto hat uns stutzig gemacht... Der Grund weshalb wir die Sache aber so gut es geht aus der Öffentlichkeit heraushalten ist der das wir nicht wollen das die Menschen so reagieren wie sie hier."

Die Menschen im Raum wurden nun alle ganz kleinlaut.

„Was mein Kollege hier sagen will..." begann Barry und trat einen Schritt vor. „...ist das wir es gut finden würden wenn sie die Sache nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Sie wollen doch bestimmt nicht das Ihre Kinder Angst bekommen oder dergleichen. Wir versprechen Ihnen die Sache gewissenhaft und vertraulich zu untersuchen. Aber dafür müssen auch Sie uns helfen und uns sagen was sie gesehen haben."

Die Frau die vorher am wütendsten war atmete tief durch und sammelte sich: „Der Typ ist in seinem Auto ganz normal gefahren. Dann ist er in das unsichtbare Auto gekracht. Das ist wie aus dem nichts einfach erschienen. Das Auto vor ihnen ist vor Schreck davongerast und dann ist das unsichtbare Auto auch davongerasst. Es verschwand kurz wieder, dann wurde es wieder sichtbar, bog um die Ecke und war fort."

Die anderen Zeugen nickten stumm und bestätigten die Geschichte. Joe notierte es auf seinem Notizblock. „Können Sie das Auto beschreiben?"

„Ein silbernes Mercedes Coupé mit teuren Alufelgen und dunkel getönten Scheiben!" sagte der 14-jährige lapidar.

„Und das andere Auto? Das das davongerast ist?"

„Ein dunkelgrauer Ford Kombi!" sagte ein Mann. „Ich glaube... Ich glaube... Das war das Auto der Ostermans..."

„Ein dunkelgrauer Ford Kombi?!" riefen Joe und Barry wie aus einem Mund. Genau das gleiche Auto das sie im Graben gesehen hatten.

„Ja, wieso?" fragte der Mann.

„Genau so ein Auto ist in der nähe von hier im Straßengraben gelegen. Es ist gegen einen Baum gekracht!" erklärte Joe was sofort für große Unruhe in der Gruppe sorgte.

Der Sheriff versuchte die Leute zu beruhigen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war da keiner Meldung gemacht hatte. Er versprach sich zu erkundigen ob es sich um die Ostermans handelte und winkte Joe und Barry zu sich. Während Carol die Leute um sich scharrte.

„Alle, die wissen wollen was ich herausgefunden habe dürfen gerne zu mir kommen. Ich werde meine Untersuchungsergebnisse öffentlich machen!"

„Ich frag den Bürgermeister ob du das Gemeindezentrum benutzen darfst!" rief ein Mann und der gesamte Trupp verließ jaulend und jubelnd versammelt das Gebäude und umschwärmte Carol wie die Bienen einen Blume voller Pollen.

Joe und Barry sahen zu der Eingastür die mit so einem Ruck zugeknallt wurde das die Fenster klirrten. Der Sheriff stupste Joe an.

„Ich hoffe sie finden eine plausible Erklärung für das ganze. Die Leute in dieser Stadt sind sehr leicht reizbar und misstrauisch!"

„Wir tun unser bestes!" murmelte Joe und sah wieder geschockt zur Tür. „Ehmm... Wir würden gerne mit dem Unfallfahrer sprechen."

„Sitzt hinten!" sagte der Sheriff und wies auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges. „Warren Griffith! Aber erschrecken Sie sich nicht wenn sie ihn sehen. Er ist einen Kopf größer als sie!"

Joe dankte dem Sheriff und ging mit Barry nach hinten.

„Oh, mann die Leute in dieser Stadt sind ja am durchdrehen!" murmelte Barry.

„Die haben ja keine Ahnung! Wir sind keine 10 Minuten hier und haben schon den Beweiss das es hier Metawesen gibt."

„Ich frage mich was als nächstes kommt?" murmelte Barry und öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Verhörraum. Barry stockte der Atem als er sah, wer da saß...

Warren Griffith hatte nicht einen Kratzer bei dem Unfall abbekommen. Nur einen Schock. Zeitgleich wollte er allein sein um das Gerede der Leute nicht mitzubekommen und lief auf und ab in dem kleinen Zimmer. Als er Joe und Barry sah lächelte er verlegen und grüßte sie. Barry erkannte ihn sofort. Er hatte ihm heute morgen etwas Blut abgezapft und herausgefunden das er offenbar ein 'Wolf' war.

Barry packte Joe an seinem Arm und zog ihn zurück in den Gang bevor er Warren unschuldig anlächelte. „Entschuldigen Sie uns einen Moment bitte!"

Mit diesen Worten knallte Barry die Tür wieder zu. Drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und hielt diese zu während er Joe ansah.

„Joe, das ist er! Ich habe ihm heute früh etwas Blut abgenommen und es untersucht."

„Wer?" fragte Joe.

Barry sah den Gang entlang um sicherzugehen das niemand in der nähe war und flüsterte es Joe ins Ohr. „Das ist der Wolf! Also, der Typ der die DNA eines Wolfes hat. Er ist ein Metawesen."

„Ach! Und jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Und das schlimmste ist... Er ist der neue Freund der Mutter von Olivers Sohn!"

Joe biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war jetzt besonders heikel. „Und was nun? Willst du ihn jetzt mitnehmen und einsperren?"

„Keine Ahnung! Sollte er gefährlich sein. Keine Ahnung was für Fähigkeiten er hat. Ich sollte im Labor Bescheid geben."

„Warte! Vielleicht reden wir erst ein mal mit dem Kerl und falls er sich verdächtig macht kannst du ihn immer noch zu STAR Labs bringen. Außerdem könnte Oliver es für übertrieben halten wenn du den neuen Freund seiner Ex einfach einsperrst."

Barry atmete tief durch. „Okay, dann wollen wir mal!"

Sie öffneten wieder die Tür wo Warren sich erschrocken in die Ecke verkrochen hatte. Entsetzt und den Tränen nahe war er am jammern und winseln. Barry und Joe sahen einander an und fragten sich ob er sie vielleicht gehört hatte.

„Bitte, sperren sie mich nicht in ein Labor!" jammerte Warren. „Ich habe niemandem etwas getan..."

„W... Woher..." begann Barry.

„Ich konnte sie hören! Ich höre alles!" jammerte Warren und hielt sich den Arm an der Stelle wo Barry ihm Blut abgenommen hatte. „Das waren Sie. Sie waren der Lichtblitz der mich heute früh gepiekst hat?!"

Barry brachte keinen Ton raus während Warren mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte. „Ich... ehm..."

Warrens Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Joe griff reflexartig zu seiner Waffe... was Warren jedoch sofort erschrak und er die Hände hob um sich zu ergeben.

„NICHT SCHIEßEN!" schrie er.

Barry und Joe waren mehr als überrascht. Es war das erste mal das sich ein Metawesen einfach so ergab...

In ihrem Haus holte Sandra gerade die letzte Ladung Plätzchen aus dem Ofen und verteilte sie auf dem Kuchengitter als sie merkte das einer fehlte...

„Connor! Hast du etwa einen Stibitzt...?" rief sie durch das Haus. Sie konnte nicht ausreden weil das Telefon klingelte. „Oh Mann... Heute klingelt das Teil am laufenden Band!"

Sandra hob ab und wollte gerade Hallo sagen als sie das laute aufgeregte jubeln von Carol Freeman hörrte. „Endlich... Die Leute interessieren sich für meine Nachforschungen!"

„Carol, was ist los?!" fragte Sandra verwundert.

Carol erzählte ausführlich was passiert war. Sandra war fassungslos als sie erfuhr das Warren in ein unsichtbares Auto reingefahren sein soll. Und das jetzt alle auf Carol zukamen die von Ihren Untersuchungen über das Übernatürliche wissen wollten. Doch was Sandra am meisten erstaunte war das Carol heute Abend im Gemeindezentrum einen Vortrag halten sollte und nun Sandra und Connor dazu einlud.

„Carol, du wirst dich doch nicht in etwas hineinsteigern?" fragte Sandra besorgt.

Sie wusste ja was wirklich vor sich ging. Zeitgleich dachte sie daran was passiert sein könnte. Vielleicht war Warren ja auch einfach gegen eine Straßenlaterne gefahren und die Leute schaukelten es hoch. Reumütig sagte sie für den Abend zu. Aber Connor wollte sie nicht mitnehmen damit er sich auch nicht in irgendetwas hineinsteigerte und erzählte Carol er wäre heute bei einem Freund.

„Okay, aber bitte bring ein paar von den Plätzchen mit damit ich den Leuten auch was anbieten kann. Schon 30 haben ihr kommen angekündigt!" sagte Carol begeistert. „Ich gehe jetzt nach hause und hole mein Material... also, bis heute Abend um 8! Ciao!"

Sandra legte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht wusste ja Carol mehr über die Metawesen und da war es klar das sie die Leute aufklären wollte. Aber es gab Menschen in dieser Stadt die sie dann erst recht als Hexe bezeichnet hätten.

„Mom! Guck mal! Wir sind im Fernsehen!" rief Connor neben ihr erheitert und zeigte auf den Fernseher.

Ein lokaler Fernsehsender strahlte gerade ein Überwachngsband aus dem Einkaufszentrum aus in dem sie waren während es überfallen wurde. Sandra erkannte sich und Connor tatsächlich auf dem etwas unscharfen Bild während das Auto durch die Tür bretterte und sie sich auf den Boden warfen. Sandra schüttelte den Kopf und wünschte sie wäre an diesem Tag nicht in der Mall gewesen. Sandra seufzte Tief...

„Connor, Mammi geht heute Abend ins Gemeindezentrum. Carol hällt dort einen Vortrag..."

„Darf ich mitkommen?" fragte Connor begeistert und fiel damit seiner Mutter ins Wort.

„Nein!" jammerte Sandra. „Das ist ein Vortrag für Erwachsene! Aber du darfst gerne wieder bei Jake schlafen wenn du willst..."

Wenig später versuchte Sandra die Ostermans anzurufen. Es war inzwischen Mittag und sie müssten eigentlich schon zurück sein. Sandra wunderte sich als nur der Anrufbeantworter ran ging.

„Laurie... Seid ihr noch nicht zurück? Ich wollte dich fragen ob ihr heute wieder Babysitten könntet? Carol gibt heute abend einen Vortrag im Gemeindezentrum und naja... Rufst du mich bitte zurück wenn du das abhörst. Danke!"

Sandra legte wieder auf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung das Laurie die Nachricht nicht mehr hören würde. Bewusstlos und nicht ansprechbar wurde sie in ein Zimmer im Krankenhaus in Sutterton gebracht. Ein Arzt unterhielt sich gerade mit einem der Sanitäter der sie und ihren Mann, der im OP lag, hergebracht hatte.

„Nur die beiden?" fragte der Arzt.

„Ja! Sonst war niemand im Auto. Und wir haben auch keine Anzeichen dafür gefunden das noch jemand da war!" sagte der Sanitäter und reichte einer Schwester die Ausweise der beiden Opfer. Sie würden überleben... waren aber völlig weggetreten...

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung das der dritte Insasse schon längst im Versteck der Bösen angekommen war und langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	13. Metawesen unter sich

Barry und Joe staunten nicht schlecht als Warren ihnen seine Fähigkeiten vorführte. Fassungslos starrten sie auf einen silber-grauen Wolf der im Raum hockte und friedlich hechelte. Rund um den Wolf herum lag die Kleidung die Warren trug. Barry und Joe standen da und starrten ihn mit offenen Augen an...

Barry hatte dem heulenden und jammernden Warren versichert ihn nicht einzusperren. Warren hatte seinerseits versichert das er niemals jemandem etwas getan hat und auch nicht vorhatte kriminell zu werden. Er wollte nach der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion zumindest versuchen ein normales Leben zu führen. Doch die Tatsache das er 40 Zentimeter gewachsen war und plötzlich Muskeln wie ein Bodybuilder hatte machte das nicht einfach. Barry und Joe bekamen eine ellenlange Geschichte zu hören wie Warren lernte es zu kontrollieren: Seine Fähigkeit sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln!

Nun hatte er es vorgeführt. Aber nur weil Barry eingestanden hatte das er Flash ist, was Warren sich zusammengereimt hatte...

„Und ich dachte True Blood wäre blos eine Serie!" murmelte Joe kopfschüttelnd.

Warren verwandelte sich sofort wieder zurück. Die Verwandlung ging schnell und so hielten Joe und Barry sofort die Augen zu... Warren war nackt, die Kleidung konnte er nicht mitverwandeln.

„Umdrehen!" sagte er errötet und die beiden Männer folgten der Anweisung damit Warren sich anziehen konnte. „Kein Wort! Bitte! Ich will nicht in einem Forschungslabor enden wo man an mir herumdoktert und Experimente an mir durchführt."

Barry konnte deutlich die Angst in Warrens Stimme hören. „Ich verstehe sie! Ich kann mir denken das es komisch für sie sein muss von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich ein Werwolf zu sein!"

„Also erstens... können Sie sich bestimmt nicht vorstellen wie so was ist..." maulte Warren während er sich seine Hosen wieder anzog. „Und zweitens bin ich kein Werwolf... ich bin das Resultat eines fehlgeschlagenen Physikexperiments!"

„Das sollten sie nicht so sehen!" sagte Barry. Der Spruch mit dem 'Resultat eines fehlgeschlagenen Physikexperiments' beleidigte ihn etwas. „Sie müssen es so sehen... Sie können... sich in einen Wolf verwandeln... Und True Blood ist ne sehr beliebte Serie..."

„Sagt der den alle lieben weil er Fähigkeiten hat mit denen er ständig Leute rettet. Ich dagegen habe eine Fähigkeit... die Leute in dieser Stadt würden sofort mit brennenden Fackeln und Mistgabeln jagt auf mich machen." Warren der sich wieder angezogen hatte sank am Tisch zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht. „Bin ich verhaftet?"

„Was?" fragten die beiden verwirrt.

„Ein Metawesen zu sein ist doch keine Straftat Mister Griffith!" versuchte Joe ihn zu beruhigen. „Nur wenn sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten jemandem Schaden zufügen..."

„Das habe ich nie getan! Das will ich auch nicht! Gut der Wolf in mir hat auch seine Jadtinstinkte. Aber dann gehe ich in den Wald wo sonst keiner ist." erklärte Warren.

„Schon okay. Ich glaube ihnen!" sagte Barry. Für ihn war es neu, das ein Metawesen sich einfach ergibt und sich mit ihm unterhält. „Wenn Sie mir versprechen niemals jemandem zu beissen... dann verspreche ich Ihnen das sei ein freier Wolf... ehm... Mann bleiben!"

Warren seufzte und nickte. Alle hatten schon längst vergessen wieso sie eigentlich hier waren, bis es an der Tür klopfte und der Sheriff hineintrat.

„Entschuldigung, ist alles okay bei Ihnen! Sie sind schon so lange hier?"

„Alles okay!" sagte Joe und tat so als ob er etwas aufschreibt. „Würden Sie uns bitte..."

„Oh, natürlich!" sagte der Sheriff und verließ den Raum wieder.

Warren seufzte erneut. „Wie sind sie eigentlich auf mich gekommen? Heute ist so ein verrückter Tag. Zuerst klaut mir Flash etwas Blut, dann fahre ich in ein unsichtbares Auto hinein, dann muss ich vor Flash mein Geheimnis preisgeben und dann lerne ich auch noch Flash kennen! Kann mich bitte mal einer kneifen!"

Barry und Joe sahen einander an. Sie hatten sich mitlerweile auch beruhigt und erinnerten sich warum sie eigentlich hier waren. Wegen dem unsichtbaren Auto!

„Warren... Ich darf doch Warren sagen... Wegen dem Unsichtbaren Auto?" fragte Barry.

„War das vielleicht auch so einer wie wir?" fragte Warren.

„Bestimmt! Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht!" murmelte Barry.

„Wie viele von uns gibt es? Gibt es noch andere die sich wie ich verwandeln können?"

„Also verwandeln können sich ein paar! Aber du bist der erste Wolf." sagte Barry. „Und ich muss sagen es freut mich jemanden zu treffen der seine Fähigkeiten nicht für kriminelle Zwecke einsetzt. Viele Metawesen waren schon bevor sie Ihre Kräfte erhielten kriminell. Du hingegen scheinst Anstand zu haben!"

„Danke!" murmelte Warren.

„Also, wegen dem unsichtbaren Auto... Was war nun damit?" fragte Joe.

Warren seufzte erneut. „Ich bin ganz normal gefahren. Ich wollte an der roten Ampel anhalten... und dann hat es geknallt. Der Airbag ist aufgegangen und bevor ich mich befreien konnte war das Auto schon davon gerast. Ein silberner Mercedes... sah ziemlich Teuer aus!"

„Konntest du den Fahrer erkennen?" fragte Barry.

„Nein! Aber... Ich glaube es waren zwei Personen im Auto! Das konnte ich kurz sehen während ich versuchte den Airbag wegzudrücken... Und ich glaube er benutzt Scheibenwaschwasser mit Zimtduft."

„Zimtduft?!" fragten Barry und Joe verwundert.

„Ja! Ich bin nicht einfach nur ein Wolf... Ich habe auch die Sinne und den Geruchssinn eines Wolfes." erklärte Warren und wies auf seine Nase. „Ich erkannte den Geruch. Als wir kollidiert sind muss er gegen den Hebel für die Scheibenwaschanlage gekommen sein. Denn es spritzte dieses Zeug überall hin. Ich kenne es. Wir verkaufen es auch auf der Tankstelle in der ich gerade Arbeite. Das ist die Limited-Winter-Edition von diesem Beliebten Hersteller. Soll wohl Weihnachtlich riechen! Jedenfalls roch es nachdem er weg war auf der Straße nach dem Zeug. Und zwar ganz deutlich. Und das hier lag auch dabei!"

Warren wies auf den Strafzettel der die ganze Zeit auf dem Tisch lag und Joe nahm den Zettel um ihn durchzulesen.

„Ein Strafzettel?"

„Ja, riechen Sie mal dran." sagte Warren und schnupperte an dem Strafzettel. „Riecht nach dem Sheriff... und nach diesem Zeug. Er hat den Zettel verloren als er davongerast ist."

„Wow, ziemlich beeindruckend ihr Geruchssinn." murmelte Barry und fing an zu lächeln. „Was würdest du davon halten mir bei der Suche nach diesem Metawesen zu helfen?"

Auf Warrens Gesicht machte sich ein breites lächeln breit...

Währenddessen versuchte Sandra immer noch einen Babysitter für Connor zu finden, damit sie ihn nicht zu Carols Metawesen-Aufklärungsrunde mitnehmen musste. Doch jeder den sie anrief wollte heute Abend auch zu der Veranstaltung gehen...

„Mom, was ist das für ein Vortrag den Misses Freeman hält?" fragte Connor neugierig.

Sandra sah ihren Sohn an und wurde rot. Sie wollte ihm nicht sagen das Carol den Leuten etwas über Metawesen erzählt. „Ehm... Das ist ein Erwachsenenthema!"

„Darf ich mitkommen?" fragte Connor. „Bitte!"

„Ach, es wird dir nicht gefallen und..." begann Sandra bis sie Connors bettelnden Schmollmund-Geischtsausdruck sah, der sie bis heute regelmäßig hat weich werden lassen. „Na gut! Aber nur wenn du dich heute Abend auch benimmst."

Connor jubelte und war froh. Während er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging sah Sandra auf die Uhr. Die Ostermans sollten eigentlich schon längst zu hause sein. Wieder ging Sandra zum Telefon und rief an und wieder ging nur der Anrufbeantworter ran.

„Also langsam mache ich mir sorgen!" murmelte Sandra und legte auf um eine andere Nummer zu wählen. „Hallo, Nicole... Hier ist Sandra Hawke! Ich wollte fragen ob du etwas von den Ostermans gehört hasst?"

„Ach, ihnen solls gut gehen! Ist halb so wild!" erklärte ihr Nicole, eine ehemalige Kollegin.

„Was ist halb so wild?"

„Jetzt sag blos du weißt es nicht?"

„Nein, was ist passiert."

„Laurie und ihr Mann sind mit ihrem Auto von der Straße gerutscht und gegen einen Baum gefahren!"

„WAS?" schrie Sandra entsetzt. „Was... Ich meine... Wie?"

„Ihnen geht es gut!" erklärte ihre ehemalige Kollegin. „Mein Mann ist doch beim Rettungsdienst. Er hat mir alles erzählt als er sah das es Laurie war. Beide sind über den Berg. Ist alles halb so wild, aber sie sind noch im Krankenhaus um untersucht zu werden..."

„Ach du schande! Und Jake? Ist er auch verletzt?" fragte Sandra fast schon den tränen nahe.

„Jake saß gar nicht im Auto!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja! Laurie und ihr Mann waren allein!"

„Oh, da bin ich erleichtert!" sagte Sandra. „Die beiden wollten mit Jake heute nach Valleyville fahren um einen Baum zu kaufen. Aber... wo könnte Jake denn sein?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht? Ist er nicht bei euch?"

„Nein! Ist er vielleicht bei jemand anderem?" fragte Sandra. „Bleib mal kurz dran... CONNOR!"

Connor kam die Treppe runter und fragte was los sei.

„Connor, weißt du was dein Freund Jake heute vorhatte."

„Wieso?" fragte Connor.

„Ach, Mami ist nur neugierig!" sagte Sandra mit einem unschuldigen lächeln.

„Er wollte heute mit seinen Eltern einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen gehen!" erklärte Connor. „Als ich ging haben Sie sich fertig gemacht!"

„Hat er erzählt was er danach machen wollte?"

„Nö! Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, nein, mein Schatz!" sagte Sandra aufgeregter. „Alles okay. Kannst wieder raufgehen und spielen! Nicole, bist du noch dran..."

„Ja!"

„Hat Laurie nichts erwähnt? Sie wird ja wohl wissen wo Jake ist?! Oder?"

„Du hasst recht!" vielleicht ist er bei einem Freund...

Jake war nicht bei einem Freund! Benommen wachte er auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Ihm war speiübel und er hatte das Gefühl viel viel schwerer zu sein als vorher. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er ein blendendes Licht. Er lag auf einem Bett. Genauergesagt auf einer Matratze, die auf dem Boden lag. Der Raum war klein aber trotzdem größer als sein Zimmer zuhause. Jake hatte Angst sich zu bewegen. Er erinnerte sich an den Autounfall. War er tot? Ist das der Himmel? Das Nachleben? Jake sah zur Seite und von der blendend hellen Lampe an der Decke weg. Die Betonwände waren hellgrau gestrichen. Ebenso die Decke und der Boden. Eine große weiß lackierte Stahltür, die mit einem Guckloch ausgestattet war, war der einzige Zugang zum Raum. Ein bunter Spielteppich lag auf dem Boden und war, bis auf die Kleidung die Jake trug, das einzige Farbige in dem Raum. Jake richtete sich auf. Er begriff das er nicht Tot war. Er schien in einer Art... Zelle zu sein. Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn auf und er verkroch sich sofort in der Ecke.

„Hey, Kleiner! Bist du wach?" fragte eine Männerstimme.

Jake verkroch sich und kauerte sich zusammen. Die große Stahltür wurde aufgeschlossen und öffnete sich langsam mit einem schrillen Quietschen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah das ein freundlich lächelnder etwas älterer Herr mit Grauer Halbglatze, der einen Laborkittel trug und ein Klemmbrett mit sich rumschleppte und ein jüngerer mit enger schwarzer Kleidung, aalglatt zurück gekämmten schwarzen Haaren und mit nass-feuchter Haut die in dem hellen Licht deutlich glänzte und die ihn aussehen lies als würde er schwitzen.

„Schön das du wach bist!" sagte der Wissenschaftler. „Gut das du nicht verletzt wurdest!"

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte Jake ängstlich.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf: mein Name ist Professor Doktor Doktor Achilles Milo! Physiker, Genforscher und verkanntes Genie!" stellte sich der Mann vor und streckte die Hand aus. Jake verkroch sich noch mehr und der Mann erkannte das Jake ihm nicht die Hand geben wollte. „Okay, dann eben nicht! Du hattest wirklich Glück!"

„Wobei? Was ist das für ein Ort? Ich will zu Mom und Dad!" sagte Jake ängstlich und den tränen nahe.

„Es tut mir leid!" sagte Milo. „Deine Eltern sind tot!"

„WAS?" schrie Jake und protestierte. „Nein! Nein, das ist nicht wahr!"

„Shhh... Ruhig! Das ist keine Lüge!" log Milo. Es war eine Lüge um Jake daran zu hindern fragen zu stellen. „Deine Eltern hatten einen Autounfall! Es tut mir so leid."

„Nein!" sagte Jake und fing an zu weinen. „Nein, wieso? Wir wollten doch einen Baum kaufen..."

Jake fing an zu weinen. Der Wissenschaftler sah den Flüssigen fragend an. Dieser hatte ihm gesagt das die Eltern so schwer verletzt gewesen seien das sie den Unfall unmöglich überleben konnten... was nicht stimmte aber das wusste er nicht...

„Kleiner, hey... hör auf zu weinen!" sagte Milo freundlich und wehmütig. „Komm sei tapfer und hör auf zu weinen."

Der Flüssige sah seinen Boss schadenfroh an. Der Kerl war ein mieser Schauspieler dachte er...

„Dein Vater bat mich, mich um dich zu kümmern falls was passiert. Ich weiß was du kannst... ich weis das du Sachen bewegen kannst ohne sie zu berühren."

Jake wich erschrocken zurück. Woher wusste der Mann über das Bescheid was er konnte? Das konnte eine dieser Situationen sein vor denen seine Eltern ihn immer gewarnt haben. Wurde er vielleicht entführt...

„Jake, ich werde dir jetzt etwas Blut abnehmen..." begann Milo und zog eine Spitze hervor. Beim Anblick der Nadel drehte Jake durch.

„NEIN! LASSEN SIE MICH! ICH WILL ZU MEINER MAMI!" schrie er und stieß den Wissenschaftler davon.

„Hey, kleiner ich zwing mich nicht dich festzuhalten!" drohte der Flüssige und machte einen Schritt auf Jake zu.

Jake fackelte nicht lange... Mittels Telekinese schleuderte Jake den Mann davon und gegen die etwa drei Meter entfernte Wand. Der Flüssige musste seine Fähigkeit nicht mal aktivieren. Bei jeder Physischen Gewalt wurde er automatisch zu Wasser. So platschte er gegen die Wand und zerplatzte förmlich zu einem Haufen Wasser das laut platschend auf dem Boden prasselte. Jake schrie erschrocken auf als er sah das der Mann weg war und nur diese Pfütze auf dem Boden blieb. Ebendiese Pfütze floss nun zur Mitte des Raumes und spitzte aufwärts. Dabei formte das ganze Wasser einen Körper und nach nur ein paar Sekunden war das ganze Wasser wieder zu dem Mann geworden den er gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Jake starrte ihn fassungslos und mit großen Augen an. Er konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Hat gar nicht wehgetan!" sagte der Mann hämisch und grinsend zu Jake der nun glaubte zu träumen.

„Wie haben Sie denn das gemacht?" fragte Jake erstaunt.

„Er ist wie du!" sagte Milo der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und mit der Hand auf den anderen Meta wies. „Cyrus wurde wie du, durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger mit einer besonderen Fähigkeit ausgestattet."

Wie aufs Stichwort verwandelte sich der Mann wieder. Anstatt aber auf den Boden zu platschen und als Pfütze dazuliegen, blieb er stehen. So stand ein Mann aus Wasser mitten im Raum. Nur ein paar Tropfen tröpfelten auf den Boden. So stand er ein paar Sekunden da bis er sich wieder in seine feste Form zurückverwandelte und Jake wieder mit breitem Grinsen ansah: „Ziemlich cool, nicht wahr? Du kannst mich noch so oft an die Wand schleudern... Du kannst mir nicht einmal einen Kratzer zufügen."

„Nur durch meine Hilfe, hat er gelernt seine Fähigkeit so gut zu kontrollieren." sagte Milo und wies auf Cyrus als ob er seine eigene Kreation wäre. „Ohne mich würde er heute noch unkontrolliert einfach zerfallen, hätte ich nicht..."

„Ja, ja..." maulte der Flüssige. Er kannte die Geschichte. „Ich glaube das können wir uns sparen!"

„Jedenfalls, leben hier noch andere Kinder die so sind wie du!" sagte Milo lächelnd. „Ich bin der einzige der dir Helfen kann das zu kontrollieren was in dir ist... denk darüber nach!"

Mit diesen Worten verließen die beiden Männer den Raum. Vor allem weil die Spritze mit der sie Jake Blut abnehmen wollten kaputt gegangen war. Als sie die Tür schlossen, brach Jake erneut in Tränen aus. Er wollte nicht glauben das seine Eltern tot waren... aber da er gesehen hatte wie sie leblos im Auto lagen fing er an die Geschichte zu glauben... das er nun Waise war.

Die beiden Männer schlossen die Tür ab und gingen den dunklen, bedrückend wirkenden Gang hinab, der die Zellen mit dem Labor und dem Wohnbereich verband.

„Sie sind auch sicher, das die Eltern des Jungen wirklich tot sind?" fragte der Wissenschaftler. „Wenn nicht haben wir ein Problem?"

„Sie haben sich nicht mehr bewegt..." begann der Flüssige doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Das reicht mir nicht! Wir müssen absolut sicher sein!"

Währenddessen untersuchte Barry in der Verwahrstelle hinter dem Sheriffbüro Warrens beschädigtes Auto. Barry fand silberne Lackspuren und sogar feine Spritzer von Scheibenwaschwasser. Genau wie Warren es beschrieben hatte. Dieser Stand mit Joe neben dem Auto und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte mir sowieso ein größeres Auto kaufen. Eins in das ich richtig reinpasse. Aber die Versicherung wird bestimmt nicht zahlen wenn ich ihnen von einem 'unsichtbaren' Auto erzähle."

„Kommen Sie, das wird schon!" sagte Joe aufmunternd und sah nach oben zu Warren.

Während sie redeten fuhr ein Abschleppwagen auf das Gelände und lud ein anderes Auto ab während sich die drei Männer über Metawesen unterhielten und Warren gut zusprachen das er nicht der einzige sei der verändert wurde. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Warren das Auto das abgeladen wurde. Ein dunkelgrauer Ford Taurus Kombi... das Auto der Ostermans!

„Hey, das Auto da..." murmelte Warren. Er erkannte es sofort. „Das ist das Auto das vor mir an der Kreuzung war."

Barry und Joe sahen zu dem Autowrack rüber. Sie erkannten das Auto auch sofort wieder. Das war das Auto das sie im Straßengraben gesehen hatten...

„Hey, wir haben das Auto auch gesehen!" sagte Joe und zusammen gingen sie zum Abschleppwagen.

Dort quittierte der Sheriff gerade den Empfang. Er war fassungslos. Zwei Autos an einem Tag war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Normal war ein Unfallauto einmal im Monat. Kopfschüttelnd las der Sheriff den Bericht des Kollegen und war nur froh das es keine Toten gab. Er war überrascht als er sah das die beiden Männer aus Central City sich für das Auto interessierten.

„Das war ein Unfall! Was wollen Sie da sehen?" fragte der Sheriff.

„Dieses Auto war vor dem Unsichtbaren Wagen an der Kreuzung!" sagte Joe und schickte den Mann fort.

Barry untersuchte sofort die Heckpartie und wurde sofort fündig...

Als der Kombi gegen den Baum prallte, blieb der hintere Bereich inklusive der Heckklappe unbeschädigt. Jedoch wies die hintere Stoßstange mehrere Kratzer auf an denen Barry ebenfalls silberne Lackspuren entdeckte die sich deutlich vom grauen Lack des Kombis abhoben. Währenddessen fragte Joe den Sheriff aus und erfuhr das zwei Personen im Wagen waren. Das Ehepaar Osterman! Während Barry weiterhin nach Spuren suchte erzählte Joe Warren was er erfahren hatte. Dieser dachte nach... er hatte nicht gezählt wie viele Personen im Auto vor ihm waren. Warum sollte er auch? Neugierig ging Warren auf das Auto zu und streckte den Kopf durch das kaputte Seitenfenster der Fahrertür. Sein Wolfs-Geruchssinn schlug sofort Alarm!

Erschrocken zog er wieder den Kopf aus der Tür und ging um das Auto herum, zur rechten, hinteren Tür und öffnete sie. Neugierieg beobachteten Barry und Joe wie Warren an der Rückbank herumschnupperte...

„Ehmm... Warren... Was wird das?" fragte Barry.

Warren schnupperte an der Rückbank und fing an zu knurren. Als die beiden anderen das Knurren hörten waren sie alamiert.

„Hier war noch jemand im Auto!" erkannte Warren.

„Was?" fragten beide und kamen auf Warren zu.

„Ja!" sagte Warren und schnupperte erneut an dem Sitz. „Zwei! Es waren Zwei!... Ein Kind vielleicht... und ein Mann, sein Deo ist billig... den Geruch kenne ich... Das habe ich doch schon mal gerochen..."

In Warren kam die Erinnerung hoch. Das war kurz nach dem er in der Bank war. Er konnte es sich nur nicht erklären...

„Oh, scheiße..."

„Was?" fragte Barry.

„Ich... Ich... Als ich vor ein paar Tagen in Valleyville war... habe ich diese Person schon mal gerochen... Ich habe sie gerochen,... aber ich konnte sie nicht sehen. Aber ich konnte spüren das da etwas war... und ich... dachte ich würde mir nur etwas einbilden..."

„Valleyville! War das zufällig in der nähe der National Trust Bank?" fragte Joe.

Warren nickte und schilderte Detaliert was war als er zu seinem Auto ging und die Person roch die, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, auch in diesem Auto war. Die drei Männer sahen geschockt ins innere des Wagens und bekamen alle einen schrecklichen verdacht: Der unsichtbare Mann hatte offenbar ein Kind entführt...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	14. Die Öffentliche Meinung

Connor hielt die Hand seiner Mutter während diese mit ihm durch den Schneefall in Richtung Gemeindezentrum lief. Dieses war nicht weit von ihrem Haus weg und stand genau zwischen der Kirche und dem Lebensmittel Geschäft das damals von Sandras verrücktem Freund in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und es war dunkel. Sandra war entsetzt von der großen Zahl an Menschen die anwesend war. Sandra wies ihren Sohn an bei ihr zu bleiben während sie das kleine Gebäude betrat das neben dem großen Versammlungsraum, der gerne als Besprechungs- und Festsaal genutzt wurde auch die kleine Stadtbibliothek und ein noch kleineres Heimatmuseum beherbergte.

Während Sandra und Connor das Gebäude betraten und ihren Regenschirm vom ganzen Schnee befreiten, stellte hinter dem Gebäude Barry Allen gerade Warren seinen Freunden Cisco und Cathlin vor die er extra hergerufen hatte. Cathlin sah mit großen Augen hinauf und war beeindruckt.

"Sie sehen toll aus!" schwärmte sie und wurde rot.

"Wow! Sie sind der bisher größte." sagte Cisco. "Und sie sind wirklich ein Werwolf aus True Blood? Wie fühlt sich das an? Tut das weh? Frieren sie nicht in dem T-Shirt?..."

"Hey, hey, hey... Schön der Reihe nach!" sagte Warren. "Und nein ich friere nicht!"

Warren hatte keine Jacke an und stand nur im T-Shirt mitten im Schnee. Cathlin fing sofort an über die erhöhte Körpertemperatur von Wölfen zu reden während Cisco weiter unentwegt fragen stellte.

"Leute... Habt ihr schon vergessen weshalb ich euch angerufen habe?" sagte Barry. "Ein unsichtbarer hat ein Kind entführt und eine Kleinstadt-Hausfrau ist drauf und dran Gerüchte über die Metawesen breitzutreten."

"Woher weiß diese Frau überhaupt etwas über die Metawesen?" fragte Cathlin wobei sie ständig auf Warren schielte. "Entschuldigung aber sie sehen wirklich aus wie ein Bodybuilder! Wie viel sind sie seit der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion gewachsen?"

Warren wollte gerade etwas sagen bis plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und Joe sie hereinrief.

Zusammen betraten sie das Gebäude das immer voller wurde. Der Sheriff kam sofort mit dem Bürgermeister im Schlepptau auf sie zu.

"Das sind sie, Bobby!" sagte der Sheriff und wies auf Joe und Barry. "Das sind die Leute aus Central City die so viel über diese Dinger wissen und nichts sagen!"

Der Bürgermeister verschränkte die Arme und sah Joe mit strengem Blick an. "Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen? Und wer sind diese Leute?"

Cisco und Cathlin lächelten unschuldig. Sie wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.

"Ehm... Das sind Wissenschaftler!" begann Barry. "Sie..."

"Oh, haben Sie vielleicht eine plausible Erklärung für das was heute hier passiert ist?" fiel ihm der Bürgermeister ins Wort.

"Ehm... Wir..." stammelte Cisco. "...wir... Sammeln noch Anhaltspunkte! Wir haben einen Verdacht! Aber wir wollen keine... voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

"Okay, aber sobald sie etwas erfahren würde ich gerne etwas wissen. Ich bin verantwortlich für die Menschen hier und will sie nicht beunruhigen." sagte der Bürgermeister und ging davon um mit ein paar anderen Leuten zu reden.

Cisco atmete erleichtert durch. "Oh, mann... Eines Tages musste es ja soweit kommen! Eines Tages würde ein Metawesen vor einem Haufen Zeugen seine Fähigkeiten zur Schau stellen und sie erschrecken."

"Na und! Das mache ich doch auch täglich!" murmelte Barry.

"Ja, aber bei dir ist das anders!" sagte Cisco und sah sich um. "Seht euch die Leute an! Findet Ihr einer von denen könnte der Unsichtbare sein?"

"Schwer zu sagen!" sagte Barry. "Warren, riecht einer von denen nach unserem Entführer?"

Warren schnupperte ein bisschen was von Cisco und Cathlin neugierig beobachtet wurde. "Nein! Aber bei der Familie da hinten gabs heute Schweinebraten und Kartoffelgratin..."

"Wow, gutes Näschen haben Sie!" sagte Cisco beeindruckt.

"Und es riecht nach... Sandra!" sagte Warren leicht erschrocken und sah sich um. Er konnte sie riechen. Und Connor auch! Sie waren hier.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam sie in den Flur in dem sie waren und erblickte ihn sofort. "Warren! Hi!"

"Oh, hi! Was machst du den hier!" sagte Warren unschuldig lächelnd und begrüßte sie. Barry erschrak sofort als er sie sah. Warrens neue Freundin war die Mutter von Olivers Sohn.

"Carol wollte umbedingt das ich ihr heute abend zuhöre. Wer sind diese Leute?" fragte sie als sie Barry und seine Freunde sah.

"Oh, das ist Barry! Wir... waren zusammen auf dem College!" log Warren. Barry verstand sofort und bejahte alles was Warren erzählte bevor er selbst anfing.

"Ich bin Forensiker beim Central City Police Department." stellte sich Barry vor und gab Sandra die Hand. "Unser Revier hatte schon mehrere Vorfälle zu untersuchen. Und als ich hörrte das Warren diesen Unfall hatte dachte ich das sollten wir uns ansehen. Das ist übrigens Detective West. Cisco Ramon und Cathlin Snow, Wissenschaftler die uns unterstützen."

"Guten Abend!" sagten Cisco und Cathlin wie aus einem Mund.

"Guten Abend!" erwiderte Sandra und gab beiden ebenfalls die Hand. "Warren... Kann ich mir dir reden?"

Warren folgte Sandra ein paar Schritte davon und war froh mal für ein paar Sekunden auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

"Hey, Warren... bitte sag mir das du nicht wirklich in ein Unsichtbares Auto hineingefahren bist!" sagte Sandra besorgt.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte. Aber außer mir haben es noch 20 andere Leute gesehen!" murmelte Warren. "Oh, Mann... Dafür hat die Sache auch was gutes."

"Was denn?"

"Na, jetzt kann ich mir ein Auto kaufen in das ich reinpasse!" sagte Warren was Sandra zum Schmunzeln brachte.

"He he... Okay. Ich hoffe nur das ich es noch ins Krankenhaus schaffe. Ich will noch nach Laurie sehen."

"Schon was neues von deiner Freundin?" fragte Warren mitfühlend. "Ich hab von der Sache gehört."

"Ich hab mit dem Krankenhaus telefoniert!" sagte Sandra und seufzte. "Es ist wohl halb so wild. Aber sie ist immer noch bewusstlos."

"Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" fragte Warren.

"Danke! Das ist süß von dir! Aber ich komm schon klar." sagte Sandra und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange für den Warren extra in die Knie ging.

"Ehm... Sandra, eine Frage. Ich habe gehört die beiden waren allein!" Warren musste die Frage stellen. Er wusste, sie waren nicht allein im Auto. Doch er wusste nicht wie er Sandra erklären sollte das er glaubt das der Sohn der Ostermans möglicherweise von demjenigen entführt wurde in den er hinein gefahren ist. "Mich wundert nur... haben die Ihren Sohn etwa allein gelassen?"

"Nein! Um Gottes willen!" sagte Sandra und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will die Gelegenheit nutzen und mich ein wenig umhören. Wenn was nehme ich Jake zu mir bis die beiden aus dem Krankenhaus raus sind. Aber ich würde mich besser fühlen wenn ich wüsste das es dem Jungen gut geht. Er hat bestimmt schreckliche Angst wegen seiner Eltern."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen! Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Oh, wäre toll." sagte Sandra und gab Warren eine große Schachtel mit Plätzchen. "Ich habe Carol versprochen die hier heute abend zu verteilen während sie ihre Gruselgeschichten präsentiert. Ich will aber zeitgleich nach Jake suchen."

"Ich quetsch die Leute ein wenig aus während ich sie füttere!" sagte Warren lächelnd was von Sandra mit einem erneuten Kuss beantwortet wurde.

"Ob sie weiß das sie ein Tier küsst?" fragte Joe während sie in der nähe standen und alles beobachteten.

"Oliver wird ausflippen!" murmelte Barry.

"Wieso?" fragte Cathlin. "Was hat Oliver denn mit den beiden zu tun."

Barry seufzte. "Das... Ist die Mutter... von Olivers Sohn!"

Cisco lies vor schreck sein Tablet fallen. "Ne, oder!"

"Doch!"

"Wenn Oliver erfährt das seine Ex mit einem Metawesen knutscht..." begann Cisco doch Barry hielt ihm den Mund zu.

"Oliver... soll das wenn was von Sandra selbst hören!" flüsterte Barry bevor Warren ankam.

"Ich hatte recht!" sagte er aufgebracht und knallte die Schachtel mit den Keksen auf den Stehtisch um den sich alle aufgestellt hatten. "Keiner scheint zu wissen wo Jake ist!"

"Ich könnte eine Suchmeldung rausgeben! Aber wir wissen nicht wohin dieses Metawesen Jake gebracht hat." sagte Joe. "Sie könnten schon über alle Berge sein!"

"Sie haben doch so einen Super Wolfsspürsinn, oder? Könnten Sie den Jungen nicht einfach erschnuppern?"

"Wenn erschnuppern?" fragte Sandra die in der nähe Stand und auf die Runde zukam. Sofort verstummten alle.

"Ehm... niemanden!" begann Warren. "Das ist ein Insider-Witz..."

Warren konnte kaum ausreden, da rief irgendjemand das es los ginge. Sofort strömten und drängten die Leute in den großen Versammlungsraum in dem jemand innerhalb einer Stunde gut 100 Stühle vorbereitet hatte. Die Kinder, unter Ihnen Connor, wurden in die Bibliothek geschickt und von einer Lehrerin beaufsichtigt. Deren Ehemann sollte für sie genau zuhören während sie die Kinder ablenkt. Sandra und die anderen drängten in den Raum und fanden Plätze in der zweiten Reihe. Sandra war überrascht als sie sah das Carol für sie sogar einen Stuhl reserviert hatte. Ebendiese trat durch einen Vorhang auf der Empore und ging auf ein Mikrofon zu. Ihr ältester Sohn und ihre Tochter trugen einen Stuhl hinterher und zogen eine Schreibtafel auf Rollen hinterher auf der mit Magneten einige Fotos und Papiere angebracht waren. Sofort verstummten alle im Raum und starrten nach vorne auf die Empore. Es waren so viele gekommen das es nicht genug Stühle gab und einige am Rande standen oder sich vor der ersten Reihe sogar auf den Boden setzten. Sandra wurde ganz mulmig. Warren schob sich besorgt selbst ein paar Kekse in den Mund und Barry und seine Freunde wurden ganz aufgeregt und neugierig. Sie wussten, es war eine Frage der Zeit bis alle Menschen über die Metawesen erfahren.

"Guten Abend!" sagte Carol, wobei ihre Stimme kaum zu hören war. Sofort klopfte sie mit der Hand auf das Mikrofon während sie sich auf dem Stuhl niederlies. "Ist das Ding überhaupt an?!"

Ihr Sohn drehte an einem Knopf und Carol fuhr fort.

"FUNKTIONIERT ES JETZT!" diesmal war ihre Stimme so laut das die Leute sich erschrocken die Ohren zuhielten. "NICHT SO LAUT... Okay, jetzt ist es besser! Guten Abend! Wir kennen uns ja! Für alle die nicht wissen wer ich bin, mein Name ist Carol Freeman. Ich bin 38 Jahre alt und lebe seit meiner Geburt hier in Meadowood. Wie ihr alle sicher wisst hat sich heute morgen gegen halb 10 auf der Kreuzung hier in der Nähe ein Verkehrsunfall ereignet..."

Sofort wurden alle hellhörig.

"Ein Mann ist, und da sind sich alle Zeugen sicher, in ein unsichtbares Auto hinein gefahren." sagte Carol. "Nun, man könnte glauben das es sich um einen Schwindel handeln könnte. Oder um einen Fall von Hysterie. Aber durch meine monatelangen Nachforschungen konnte ich feststellen das dies nicht der einzige übernatürliche Zwischenfall war der sich hier in der Gegend ereignet hat. Hank die Karte!"

Hank, Carols Sohn, drehte sofort die Tafel um und präsentierte eine Karte die seine Mutter vorbereitet hatte. Barry und seine Freunde waren überrascht. Die Karte die Carol Freeman erstellt hatte war weit detailierter als die die sie bei STAR Labs hatten. Cisco nutzte das Tablet das er bei sich hatte und zoomte näher an Carols Karte heran um sie sich genauer anzusehen.

"Das ist eine Karte der gesamten Metropolregion Central Citys! Hier liegt Meadowood." sagte Carol und zeigte mit einem Laserpointer auf einen farbigen Punkt am Rande Central Citys. "Wie ihr auf dieser Karte sehen könnt, gab es die meisten übernatürlichen Vorkommnisse in Central City und in Keystone City. Im Umland weniger, aber in jüngerer Vergangenheit immer häufiger. Meine Theorie ist das einige Menschen scheinbar Superkräfte erhalten haben müssen. Denn unser Unsichtbarer Autofahrer... hat auch an ein paar anderen Orten in der Region zugeschlagen..."

"Woher kommen die den auf einmal?" fragte sofort eine Frau die im Saal war.

"Nun, das weiß keiner! Ich habe eine Idee. Aber ich will nichts breittreten bevor es keine Beweise gibt. Jedenfalls habe ich herausgefunden das die allererste Sichtung dieser, nennen wir sie mal 'Metawesen'..." Barry und sein Team waren geschockt. Woher kannte sie diesen Begriff? "...am 13. Dezember 2013 war. Um etwa 2 Uhr morgens. Das einzig ungewöhnliche war das etwa 5 Stunden zuvor der Teilchenbeschleuniger bei STAR Labs explodiert ist."

Sofort wurde im Saal wild getuschelt. Cisco und Cathlin wurden ganz rot und wollten am liebsten im Boden versinken. Eine Frau die zwei Reihen hinter ihnen saß erhob sich von ihrem Platz und hob die Hand.

"Ich habe mal in der Zeitung gelesen das bei der Explosion eine große Menge radioaktiven Materials und Dunkler Materie freigesetzt wurden." sagte sie.

"Das wäre eine Erklärung. Es klingt sehr unglaublich... aber es gibt viele Indizien." erklärte Carol und wies ihren Sohn an die Tafel wieder umzudrehen. "Das unsichtbare Auto war ein silbernes Mercedes Coupé. Wenn es stimmt was mir die Zeugen erzählt haben. Genau das gleiche Auto, oder zumindest das gleiche Modell, war vor einigen Monaten in einen anderen Vorfall verwickelt. In einem Luxus-Autohaus in Central City ist damals ein Nachtwächter ertrunken. Jetzt denkt ihr wahrscheinlich, so was kann mal passieren. Und schließlich gab es ein Hochwasser, nachdem der Staudamm notabgeschaltet wurde..." jetzt wurde Sandra ganz rot. Der Staudamm war schließlich ihretwegen notabgeschaltet worden und hatte das Hochwasser ausgelöst. "...aber der Mann, lag in einem abgeschlossenen Büro. Fernab von jedem Gewässer auf trockenem Boden. Und er ertrank in diesem Büro. Lange vor dem Hochwasser das erst Wochen später kam. Und was wurde an jenem Abend gestohlen? Ein silbernes Mercedes Coupé!"

Sofort wurde wieder wild getuschelt. Cisco wurde hellhörig. Er hatte schon länger einen Verdacht aber die Frau lieferte ihm einen Anhaltspunkt.

"Es gab Meldungen von vielen unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten die diese Metawesen haben. Es wurde erst kürzlich ein brennender Mann unter einer Brücke entdeckt. Vor etwa einem halben Jahr wollen mehrere Personen gesehen haben wie ein Junge über die Stadt geflogen ist. Sehr sehr viele haben schon von Flash gehört..."

Cathlin notierte alles so gut es ging mit. Es waren Fähigkeiten die sie bisher noch nicht erlebt haben. Barry wurde ganz rot als er merkte das nun über ihn geredet wurde. Warren fraß weiter die Kekse um sich zu beruhigen.

"Da muss man doch etwas tun!" rief ein Mann.

"Die werden uns überrollen!" rief eine Frau ängstlich.

"Wir wollen nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen." sagte Carol mit beruhigendem Ton. "Der Grund weshalb bis jetzt kaum etwas bekannt ist ist möglicherweise der das diese Wesen, naja eigentlich sind es ja Personen, bestimmt einfach nur ein normales Leben führen wollen. Zum Beispiel... Sie da! Stehen Sie mal auf!"

"WIE? WAS? ICH?" rief Barry entsetzt als er realisierte das Carol mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte und Carols Tochter einen Bühnenstrahler auf ihn richtete.

"Ja! Stehen Sie mal auf!" sagte Carol und Barry befolgte die Anweisung mit zittrigen Knien. Seine Freunde sahen besorgt zu ihm. Der Rest des Saales sah neugierig zu ihm rüber. "Seht euch diesen Mann an! Ein ganz normaler Durchschnittstyp! Jemand der normal sein Leben lebt. Und plötzlich... von einem Tag auf den anderen stellt er fest das er Superkräfte hat. Wie würden Sie darauf reagieren?"

Barry wurde wieder Rot. Die Ironie bei der Sache war das sie gerade wirklich mit einem Metawesen sprach. Die knapp 150 Leute im Saal sahen Barry mit großen Augen an. Er fühlte sich als würde er auf einem Tablett serviert.

"Na ja... Ich weiß nicht." murmelte Barry. Er musste improvisieren. "Ich glaube, wenn ich merken würde das ich plötzlich Superkräfte hätte, würde ich erstmal versuchen herauszufinden, wie das passiert ist?!"

Sofort wurde wieder im ganzen Saal getuschelt. Aber diesmal war die Stimmung besser. Was Barry sagte klang vernünftig. Erleichtert fuhr er fort.

"Also, und wenn ich wüsste wie es passiert ist... würde ich versuchen herauszufinden wie ich es kontrollieren kann."

"Würden Sie es öffentlich machen? Oder würden Sie jemandem erzählen was sie können?" fragte Carol, woraufhin wieder alle Barry anstarrten.

"Ich... glaube nicht!" sagte Barry. "Ich weiß ja nicht wie die Leute reagieren. Ich hätte angst davor ausgegrenzt zu werden. Oder... In ein Labor gesperrt, wo man Experimente an mir durchführt." Barry schielte dabei zu Warren der ihn besorgt ansah. "Ich würde gejagt werden. Und hätte ständig angst das man mir oder denen die ich Liebe etwas antut."

"Oh, das ergibt Sinn!" flüsterte jemand in der nähe. Wieder wurde wild im Saal getuschelt und die Leute verstanden nun wieso die Metawesen sich nicht offen zeigten und scheinbar in der Versenkung lebten. Auch Barry, Cisco, Cathlin und Joe hatten nun ein anderes Gefühl von den Metawesen. Warren war ja das perfekte Beispiel dafür. Und die Metawesen die sie bisher getroffen hatten waren schon vorher Kriminelle.

"Andernfalls..." fuhr Barry fort und erregte damit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Besonders die von Sandras Nachbarn, den Dibnys, die einige Reihen weiter hinten saßen. "...vielleicht gibt es deshalb ja Flash! Er ist ein Beispiel dafür das es auch Leute gibt die ihre Fähigkeiten dafür einsetzen Gutes zu tun. Deshalb kennt keiner sein Gesicht. Er hält seine Identität geheim damit die Bösen ihm nichts anhaben können. Und deshalb halten sich auch die Metawesen verdeckt..."

Barrys Rede kam gut an. Die Leute waren besser drauf und hatten nun ein größeres Verständnis für die Metawesen. Sogar Sandra, die jetzt auch verstand wieso Connor geschwiegen hatte. Er wollte jemanden beschützen der einfach nur ein ganz normales Leben führen wollte. Carol dankte Barry für seinen Beitrag und sah sich um.

"Möchte noch jemand etwas zu dem Thema sagen?" fragte Carol in die Runde.

"Ich hätte eine Frage!" rief Ralph Dibny aus der vorletzten Reihe als er die Hand hob.

"Bitte!" sagte Carol und erteilte ihm das Wort.

"Also, mich würde interressieren... Was wäre wenn wir hier ein Metawesen hätten? Also mal rein hypothethisch gesehen, was wäre wenn wir herausfinden das jemand hier in dieser Stadt Superkräfte hat. Wie sollen wir damit umgehen?"

Sandra sah ihren Nachbarn schief an. Sie konnte sich am besten denken wieso gerade er so eine Frage stellt. Wieder wurde wild im Saal getuschelt und diskutiert. Der Bürgermeister erhob sich und versuchte die Leute zu beruhigen.

"Ich bitte euch alle... Entschuldigung..." sagte er doch keiner hörrte zu und die Leute tuschelten weiter. "RUHE!"

Nachdem der Bürgermeister explodierte waren alle sofort wieder ruhig.

"Okay, nehmen wir mal an... Du hättest Superkräfte!" sagte der Bürgermeister und zeigte auf einen etwa 13 Jahre alten Jungen der vor der ersten Reihe auf dem Boden saß.

"Hä? Ich?" fragte er und stand auf wobei er ganz rot wurde.

"Ja! Okay, nehmen wir mal an der Junge könnte... Fliegen! Wie würden wir ihn behandeln?" fragte der Bürgermeister.

Die nächste Stunde zeigte das die Meinungen hier in der Stadt deutlich auseinander gingen. Einige wollten die Metawesen am liebsten alle gleich in Lagern internieren. Andere wollten das sie sich enge Kostüme mit Umhängen anziehen und gegen das Verbrechen kämpfen. Als sich die Veranstaltung auflöste und die Leute nach Hause gingen hockten Barry und seine Freund mit Warren noch im Saal und redeten über das was sie gerade erlebt hatten.

"Es war wohl an der Zeit!" sagte Cathlin.

"Ich will in kein Lager! Wenn ich helfe den Jungen zu finden, versprecht ihr mir keine Experimente an mir durchzuführen?" fragte Warren was von allen sofort bejaht wurde.

"Aber wieso sollte der Unsichtbare ein Kind entführen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn!" meinte Joe.

"Warren!" rief Sandra. Sofort waren alle wieder Stumm und taten so als ob sie sich über alte Zeiten unterhielten. Sandra kam angelaufen und schien ganz aufgeregt. "Entschuldige... Ich muss mit jemandem Reden! Sie sagten doch das sie bei der Polizei sind?

Joe nickte. "Ja, gibt es ein Problem?"

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht..." sagte Sandra und sah sich alle Leute in der Runde genau an.

"Sie können frei reden! Wir arbeiten alle Zusammen!" sagte Joe und wies auf Barry und seine Freunde. Warren drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und beteiligte sich am Gespräch.

"Also es ist so... Eine Freundin von mir hatte heute vormittag einen Autounfall. Sie und ihr Mann liegen bewusstlos im Krankenhaus. Ich habe herumgefragt um herauszufinden wo ihr Sohn ist... und so wie es aussieht, weiß keiner wo er ist..." sagte Sandra besorgt.

"Keine Sorge Ma'am! Wir werden uns der Sache annehmen!"

 **Bitte um Review.**


	15. Die nasse Gefahr

Sandra nahm das Angebot mit Barry und Joe ins Krankenhaus zu fahren dankend an. Sie wollte umbedingt heute noch nach Laurie und ihrem Mann sehen. Es war ihr egal das die Besuchszeit längst vorbei war. Joe versprach ihr, das seine Marke zu zeigen der beste weg war um doch noch ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Warren half im Gemeindezentrum beim Abbau damit Carol wieder als Babysitterin einspringen konnte. Sandra versprach sich zu beeilen und stieg zu Barry und Joe ins Auto.

"Oh... vielen Dank!" sagte Sandra während sie unterwegs waren.

"Das ist kein Problem. Freunde von Warren sind auch meine Freunde!" sagte Barry. Dabei kannte er Warren erst seit ein paar Stunden.

"Wie schon gesagt, vielen Dank. Sie sind wirklich sehr nett. Der letzte Joe den ich kennengelernt habe hatte nen Dachschaden..." murmelte Sandra. Als Joe sich namentlich vorgestellt hatte war sie zusammengezuckt. Der letzte Joe war schließlich Joe Wilson und den wollte sie am liebsten vergessen.

Barry und Joe hatten jedoch nur darüber nachgedacht ob Sandra vielleicht wusste das ihr neuer Freund ein Metawesen war. Was sie wussten war das sie wusste das der Vater ihres Kindes Arrow war, doch sie trauten sich nicht darüber zu reden.

"Darf ich etwas fragen? War Warren schon im College so groß, das er in kein Auto reingepasst hat?" fragte Sandra schmunzelnd.

Barry versuchte zu improvisieren. Er hatte das gefühl die Lüge, das sie sich seit Jahren kennen, aufrecht erhalten zu müssen: "Also, er hatte schon früher stärkere Wachstumsschübe. Im College wollte er sich sogar für Experimente zur Verfügung stellen um Geld für ein größeres Auto zu sparen..."

Der Witz zog etwas. Sandra lachte. Ihre Stimmung wurde etwas besser. Bis sie vor dem Krankenhaus ankamen. Besorgt sprang sie aus dem Wagen und lief zum Haupteingang des Kreiskrankenhauses von Sutterton. Das Gebäude stand auf einer Anhöhe und war eines der wenigen Gebäude in Sutterton die vom beinahe Dammbruch vor einigen Monaten verschont geblieben wären. Joe war nicht mal richtig ausgestiegen da stand Sandra schon am Empfang und fragte nach den Ostermans.

"Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei!" sagte die Schwester am Empfang leicht gereizt.

"Aber es ist sehr sehr wichtig!" bettelte Sandra. "Detective... Zeigen Sie der Frau Ihre Marke!"

Joe, der gerade mit Barry reingekommen war zog seine Marke und die Dame erkannte sofort worum es ging. Ohne zu zögern ging sie die Karteikarten durch um nach der Zimmernummer zu schauen.

"2. Stock, Zimmer 204! Mr. Osterman wird gerade operiert, für ihn habe ich noch keine Info. Aber Mrs. Osterman liegt hier." sagte die Schwester.

"Danke!" sagte Sandra knapp und ging zur Treppe um nach oben zu gehen.

Barry und Joe folgten ihr. Beide merkten das Sandra offenbar das Komando an sich reißen wollte. Ob aus Sorge um den Jungen oder aus welchem Grund auch immer. Als sie die Treppe erreichten hörrten sie draußen den Wind heulen. Durch die großen Glasfenster im Treppenhaus sahen sie immer größere Flocken vorbeiwehen. Ein heftiger Schneesturm war im Anmarsch bzw. schon längst da. Es war stockfinster draußen. In der ferne konnte man über den Fluss die Weihnachstdeko auf der Hauptstraße erkennen. Doch durch den immer dichter werdenden Nebel, wurde auch dies immer schwerer. Während sie hochgingen wollte Barry mal nachhaken.

"Dieser Junge, der Sohn von denen... Was glauben Sie wo er ist?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich hoffe sie haben ihn irgendwo bei Freunden gelassen. Das schlimmste was ich mir vorstellen könnte ist das er nach dem Unfall ausgestiegen und in den Wald gelaufen ist und jetzt irgendwo da draußen in der Dunkelheit allein ist..." sagte Sandra besorgt. "Aber nur Laurie kann sagen ob er wirklich mit im Auto war. Wenn ja, müssen wir ihn suchen!"

"Ich verstehe sie. Sollte er tatsächlich verschwunden sein werden wir sofort eine Suche arrangieren." sagte Joe.

Was Sandra nicht wusste, war das Joe bereits dem Sheriff bescheid gesagt hatte das der Junge vermisst wird. Dieser hatte es weitergesagt. Um Sandra nicht zu beunruhigen behielt er aber für sich das sie glaubten das er entführt wurde. In der Stadt jedoch rotteten sich die ersten Suchtrupps zusammen. Ein vermisstes Kind berührte jeden. Mit Taschenlampen, Karten und Warmer Kleidung machten sich die Menschen auf.

"Ich hoffe Laurie kommt schnell hier raus. Krankenhäuser sind furchtbar. Ich fühle mich als wäre das Ende der Welt nah..." murmelte Sandra und öffnete ohne anzuklopfen die Tür zu Lauries Zimmer.

Das düstere Zwei-Bett-Zimmer hatte mit den Weißen Wänden, der dumpfen Beleuchtung und dem großen Fenster durch das die Dunkelheit einzudringen schien, eine beklemende Atmosphäre die Sandras Weltuntergangsstimmung nur noch unterstützte. Das eine Bett war leer und unbesetzt. Im anderen lag Laurie, tief schlafend an einen Herzmonitor angeschlossen. Entsetzt ging Sandra auf das Krankenbett zu. Laurie hatte Blessuren am ganzen Körper. Ein dicker Verband bedeckte Ihre Stirn und einen Teil ihres Gesichtes. Ein Tropf war über einen Schlauch mit ihrem Arm verbunden. Über den Monitor konnte man sehen das ihr Puls ruhig und in Ordnung war. Sandra kamen die Tränen. Sie nahm Lauries Hand und fing an auf sie einzureden. Diese reagierte jedoch nicht sofort...

Keiner, auch das Pflegepersonal nicht, merkte das ein stark beschädigtes, silbernes Mercedescoupé hinter dem Krankenhaus im Halteverbot hielt und ein stark verhüllter Mann ausstieg der den Motor laufen lies damit die Heizung weiter lief. Hastig ging er zum Rand des Gebäudes. Begleitet von einem weiteren, 'unsichtbaren' Mann der ihm mit seiner Fähigkeit half nicht aufzufallen.

"Ich muss ins warme. Sonst kann ich mich nicht verwandeln!" klagte er und zusammen suchten sie eine geeignete Stelle. Am Kamin wurden sie fündig. Hier drang überschüssige Wärme durch ein Lüftungsgitter nach draußen. Darunter lag ein Drainagegully durch den er leicht in das Gebäude eindringen konnte. Sofort streifte der Flüssige den dicken Schneeanzug ab und verwandelte sich um durch den Gully in das Abwassersystem des Krankenhauses einzudringen. Durch Rohre fließen zu können machte es ihm möglich an jeden Ort zu gelangen, so auch in das Zimmer 204. Das Zimmer, in dem die Mutter des Jungen eingeliefert wurde... Der Unsichtbare stand währenddessen schmiere...

In ihrem Zimmer war Laurie immer noch ohne Bewusstsein.

"Laurie, wenn du mich hören kannst... mach bitte die Augen auf! Oder drück wenigstens meine Hand!" sagte Sandra flehend.

Barry und Joe wollten Sandra gerade dazu bringen aufzustehen damit sie sich draußen etwas beruhigen kann bis Laurie plötzlich reagierte... Ihre andere Hand zuckte. Und die Hand die Sandra hielt bewegte sich auch und drückte sie leicht. Sandra war erleichtert und freute sich als Laurie ganz langsam ihre Augen öffnete.

Barry und Joe freuten sich mit Sandra als Laurie langsam wieder zu bewusstsein kam und ruhig blieb. "W... Wo bin ich?"

"Alles okay!" sagte Sandra und strich ihrer Freundin die Haare glatt. "Du bist im Krankenhaus! Ihr hattet einen Autounfall. Du und Jon wurdet verletzt!"

Laurie blieb ganz ruhig. Sie machte einen ganz lapidaren Eindruck. "Wer..."

"Oh, das sind Polizisten aus Central City. Es ist alles gut..."

"Wer sind Sie?" fragte Laurie, die nun etwas wacher war. Sandra lies erschrocken Lauries Hand los. "Und... wer ist Jon? Was ist das für ein Ort?"

Sandra kamen die Tränen. Laurie erkannte sie nicht mehr. Und sie schien auch sonst keine Erinnerung mehr zu haben. Sandra hielt sich nicht zurück und fing an zu schreien: "DOKTOR!"

Das halbe Krankenhaus konnte hören das jemand laut nach einem Doktor geschrien hatte. Ein Assistenzarzt und eine Krankenschwester eilten sofort ins Zimmer und begleiteten Sandra, Barry und Joe in den Flur wo sie den behandelnden Arzt suchten. Das laute Gebrüll lies auch den flüssigen Meta aufschrecken während dieser durch den Abfluss der Dusche, die in der Nasszelle des Zimmers war, durchfloss und sich bereits zurückformen wollte. Als er begriff das jemand im Zimmer war floss er wieder auf den Boden und glitt stattdessen als Pfütze über den Boden und unter dem Türschlitz durch ins Zimmer. Als die Tür wieder aufging floss er schnell unter das leere Bett damit keiner ihn sah und ihn 'aufwischen' wollte. Sandra zog einen Arzt an seinem Kittel in das Zimmer damit er nach Laurie sah. Als das Licht anging zog sich die Pfütze noch weiter unter das Bett zurück.

Laurie hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht wer sie war! Sie wusste nicht wo sie war! Sie wusste nicht was passiert war, wer diese Leute waren die um sie herum standen, sie wusste gar nichts mehr. Das einzige was sie sich zusammenreimen konnte war das ihr Name wohl Laurie war. So hatte sie die Frau gerade genannt. Aber der Rest war weg. Ihr ganzes Leben war weg! Der Arzt untersuchte sie und leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe in ihre Augen.

"Können Sie mir sagen, wie Sie heißen?" fragte der Arzt. Laurie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wissen Sie wie alt Sie sind?... Oder wo Sie wohnen?"

Laurie verneinte alle Fragen. Sandra war entsetzt. Der Arzt seufzte. "Ma'am... Sie hatten einen Autounfall. Dabei haben Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Haben Sie keine Angst! Alles wird gut!"

"Doktor was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Sandra besorgt.

Der Arzt bat Sandra und alle anderen anwesenden ihm nach draußen zu folgen während er Laurie anriet sich wieder hinzulegen und sich auszuruhen. Als sie raus gingen, floss der Flüssige langsam und möglichst lautlos auf die Tür zu um etwas zu lauschen unter dem Türschlitz glitt er nur etwas durch um die direkt vor dem Zimmer redende Gruppe zu belauschen...

"...so eine Amnesie dauert in den meisten Fällen nicht lange. Das ist eine Folge des Unfalls und des daraus resultierenden Schocks." erklärte der Arzt was Sandra sichtlich zusetzte.

"Wird sie sich je wieder erinnern?" fragte Sandra besorgt.

"Die Zeit heilt alles. Es kann ein paar Stunden dauern, oder ein paar Monate! Wichtig und hilfreich ist das man ihr vertraute Dinge zeigt. Fotos, bekannte Personen, persönliche Gegenstände... Kleinigkeiten die helfen. Wir müssen sie selbstverständlich ein paar Tage hierbehalten. Ihren Mann wahrscheinlich noch länger. Aber sobald ich ein paar Testresultate habe kann ich mehr sagen."

"Danke, Doktor!" sagte Barry und wandte sich Sandra zu. "Das wird schon!"

"Ich muss zu ihr!" sagte Sandra und ging wieder auf die Tür zu.

Der Flüssige floss so schnell er konnte wieder davon und versteckte sich. Er realisierte sofort das das wohl länger dauern könnte. Er hatte extra gewartet bis die Besuchszeit vorbei war damit es keine Zeugen gab wenn er sie ertränkte. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das noch Besucher da waren. Er konnte so lange er wollte in flüssiger Form bleiben. Doch der Unsichtbare draußen wurde langsam ungeduldig während er in der Kälte stand und darauf wartete das sein Kollege die Eltern des Kindes ertränkte.

Sandra setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben die verängstigte Laurie und fing an dieser zu erklären wer sie war, wo sie wohnte und was in ihrem Leben vor sich ging... Der Flüssige hörte widerwillig und gelangweilt aus seinem Versteck unter dem Bett zu...

Einige Kilometer entfernt brachte Warren, in Begleitung seiner 'neuen Freunde' von den STAR Labs Connor nach Hause. Sandra hatte ihm einen Schlüssel gegeben und so betraten Connor, Warren, Cathlin und Cisco das Haus. Cisco war sehr interessiert wie Arrows Sohn so lebte und begutachtete das kleine in den frühen 50ern gebaute Mittelschicht Haus sehr genau während Cathlin den Riesen in der Gruppe begutachtete.

"Wie lange hat ihr Wachstum gedauert?" fragte sie vorsichtig und leise damit Connor es nicht mitbekam.

Warren beugte sich zu ihr runter und antwortete so leise er konnte damit Connor nicht mithörte. "Es fing an noch während ich im Krankenhaus war. Bis Januar war ich schon 5 Zentimeter größer als vorher. Im März war ich schon so groß wie jetzt. Die Muskeln wuchsen noch schneller."

"Und wann haben Sie gemerkt das Sie sich verwandeln können?" fragte Cisco genau so leise wobei er zu Connor rüberschielte der anfing in den von Warren mitgebrachten Fitnessmagazinen rumzublättern.

"Bringen wir erst den Jungen ins Bett! Sandra hat mich gewarnt das er gerne spioniert und er gerne mal leicht verschwindet... Connor, es ist Schlafenszeit!"

"Was? Wieso?" fragte er.

"Weil es draußen dunkel ist und ich deiner Mutter versprochen habe das ich dich sofort ins Bett schicke." sagte Warren und kniete sich zu Connor hinunter. "Und soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten... Siehst du meine starken Arme und wie groß ich bin... Weil ich immer pünktlich ins Bett gegangen bin, war ich immer gut ausgeruht und konnte so so stark werden..."

Damit traf Warren Connors Wunden Punkt. "Okay... Ich geh mir die Zähne putzen!"

Sofort ging Connor die Treppe nach oben. Cathlin und Cisco sahen verdutzt zu Warren der einfach nur grinste. "Das das Klappt hätte ich nicht gedacht. Der Junge ist so versessen darauf möglichst groß und sehr stark zu werden. Dazu sein ständiges Bogenschießen. Manchmal glaube ich wirklich das der Kleine Arrow sein will!"

Cathlin und Cisco hielten sich die Münder zu um nicht loszulachen. Die Ironie war unglaublich. Warren hatte direkt ins schwarze getroffen aber keine Ahnung. Sie beschlossen aber nichts zu sagen. Schließlich mussten sie auch schweigen das sie wussten das Connors Vater Oliver Queen, auch bekannt als Arrow, war. Warren ging sicher das Connor im Bad war. Er konnte die Zahnpasta riechen... dann wandte er sich den beiden Wissenschaftlern zu.

"Okay, sie dürfen mit mir machen was sie wollen... aber nur wenn ich es erlaube. Sonst beiße ich!" sagte Warren. "Da sie mit Flash zusammenarbeiten, vertraue ich Ihnen! Aber da ich von Natur aus misstrauisch bis zum geht nicht mehr bin..."

"Keine Sorge!" unterbrach ihn Cisco und wies auf die Couch damit sich Warren dort hinsetzte. "Barry hat uns alles erklärt!"

"Danke, Mister Ramon!"

"Cisco!" sagte dieser und kam gleich aufs Du, was Warren gerne annahm.

Für die beiden Wissenschaftler war es neu sich mit einem Metawesen anzufreunden. Ein Stockwerk höher hatte sich Connor schon umgezogen und war auch im Bad fertig. Er zog die Tür seines Zimmers zu und öffnete diese sofort wieder leise um zur Treppe zu schleichen, seinem bevorzugtem Lauschpunkt...

Im Krankenhaus zeigte Sandra Laurie ein paar Fotos auf ihrem Handy. Sie hatte noch ein paar Bilder von Jakes letzter Geburtstagsparty, vom Stadtfest im September das Sandra mitorganisiert hatte und von ein paar anderen Ereignissen. Die Bilder sagten Laurie nichts. Obwohl sie selbst auf ein paar Fotos war konnte sie sich nicht an die Ereignisse erinnern. Sie erkannte weder ihren Mann, noch ihren Sohn. Sandra versuchte ihr zu erklären was heute passiert war und wieso es so wichtig war.

"Also Laurie... Du, dein Mann und dein Sohn wolltet heute Vormittag nach Valleyville fahren. Ihr wolltet einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen. Nach dem Unfall wurdet ihr hierher gebracht. Dein Mann kommt gleich aus dem OP. Was ich frage ist sehr wichtig! Wo ist dein Sohn?"

"Ich... ich... weiß es nicht..." sagte Laurie die nun anfing zu weinen. "... ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts!"

Sandra zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche und reichte dieses der weinenden Laurie.

"...ich weiß das ich Blau mag... Ich weiß das ich ein paar Wörter Italienisch kann... ich weiß das ich keine Pflaumen mag... aber ich weiß nicht mal wie mein eigener Sohn aussieht. Oder mein Ehemann. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie ich aussehe... " Laurie weinte umso mehr. "Sein... sein Name ist Jake... war das meine Idee?"

Auch Sandra verdrückte ein paar Tränen. "Ja! Aber es wahr mehr eine Notlösung! Du wolltest ihn eigentlich Jackie nennen weil du dachtest er würde ein Mädchen werden..."

Der Flüssige, der immer noch als Pfütze unter dem anderen Bett wartete war angekotzt von dem gesülze, blieb jedoch ruhig. Das musste er.

"Als wir beide uns kennenlernten war Jake 11 Tage alt. Du warst mit ihm im Kinderwagen unterwegs. Es war so sonnig an dem Tag. Ich war im 7. Monat schwanger, obdachlos und habe in meinem Auto gelebt. Als ich in unserer Heimatstadt eine Panne hatte hast du mir geholfen. Dank dir hatte ich mich zum ersten mal seit langem wieder wohl gefühlt. Du hasst mir geholfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Du gabst mir den Tipp mit dem Haus das zur Zwangsversteigerung stand und in das ich einziehen konnte. Du hast mir mit Connor geholfen als er noch ganz klein war und ich überfordert war. Du hast mir den Job im Sägewerk besorgt in dem wir zusammen gearbeitet haben. Ohne dich würde ich wohl bis heute ein Nomadenleben führen... Ich verspreche dir. Ich helfe dir dein Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen. Und dann finden wir Jake!"

Laurie fing langsam an sich zu beruhigen als die Schwester ins Zimmer kam. "Ma'am, sie müssen jetzt wirklich gehen. Wir haben eine Ausnahme gemacht wegen der Polizei aber die Patientin muss sich jetzt wirklich ausruhen."

'Na endlich!' dachte der Flüssige als Sandra sich endlich verabschiedete. Laurie hatte sich beruhigt und lehnte sich zurück um etwas zu schlafen. Sandra verließ das Zimmer und schaltete beim gehen das Licht aus. Das war seine Chance...

Sandra ging in Begleitung von Joe und Barry zur Treppe und erklärte diesen das Lauries Gedächtnis wie leer radiert war. Joe versprach sofort seine Kollegen zu verständigen während Sandra realisierte das etwas fehlte...

"Wo... Wo ist mein Handy?" fragte sie bis sie sich daran erinnerte das es noch auf dem Beistelltisch in Lauries Zimmer lag. "Oh, ich geh kurz mein Smartphone holen. Ich habs bei Laurie vergessen!"

In Lauries Zimmer glitt der Flüssige unter dem Bett hervor und schoss nach oben um seine menschliche Form wiederanzunehmen. Laurie bemerkte ihn zunächst nicht. Der Flüssige hatte sich binnen Sekunden wieder in seine feste Form zurückverwandelt und stand nun hämisch grinsend vor Lauries Bett.

"Keine Sorge..." fing er an und verwandelte nur seine rechte Hand und den Unterarm in Wasser was er sofort zu einer runden Kugel formte die er Laurie gleich in den Mund und Nase schießen würde. "...das geht ganz schnell!"

Draußen heulte eine laute Windböe gegen das Fenster. Laurie öffnete wieder die Augen und sah das Gesicht des Mannes. Völlig baff brachte sie keinen Ton heraus. Sie sah ihm in die Augen... und erinnerte sich... an die Augen des Mannes in dem Coupé... kurz vor dem Zwischenfall... Plötzlich war es wieder da... doch dann bekam sie keine Luft mehr...

Der Flüssige schoss seinen rechten Arm auf Lauries Gesicht in ihren Mund und ihre Nase. Wie ein Strahl aus einem Feuerwehrschlauch schoss er auf Laurie. Grinsend war er sich schon sicher zu Gewinnen... bis plötzlich die Tür aufging und Sandra live mitansah wie ein Mann mit einem Arm aus Wasser sich an ihrer Freundin vergriff. Entsetzt fing Sandra an zu schreien...

Aufgeschreckt durch den Schrei rannten Joe und Barry zurück. Sandra währenddessen griff sich reflexartig den nächstbesten Gegenstand (eine Flasche Mineralwasser) vom Beistelltisch und warf diese gegen den Fremden. Dieser schien nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken als die Flasche ihn an der Schulter traf und einfach wie nichts durch seinen Körper ging, der sofort an der Stelle verflüssigt wurde und sich dann wieder verfestigte. Sandra schrie erneut als sie begriff das der Mann wohl ein Metawesen war. Als Joe in der Tür stand und seine Waffe zog verflüssigte sich der Mann vollständig und platschte auf den Boden. Joe war zu erschrocken um zu merken das die Pfütze direkt auf ihn zuhielt und dann ein Wasserstrahl auf sein Gesicht zuhielt. Barry war entsetzt als er sah das ein Wasserstrahl, der von einer Pfütze im Boden ausging sich um Joe gewickelt hatte und diesen zu ertränken schien. Joes Waffe schlitterte über den Boden und landete vor Sandras Füßen. Reflexartig nutzte Barry seinen Speed und packte Joe um ihn von der Pfütze wegzubringen. Joe hustete heftig als er in der Ecke des Zimmers landete, Laurie auch als der Wasserstrahl durch den Raum jagte und jeden angriff, der sich bewegte.

Sandra hob die Waffe auf und schoss auf den Körper aus Wasser, doch die Kugeln gingen einfach durch wie nichts. Die drei Kugeln durchlöcherten jedoch das große Fenster das sofort zersplitterte als eine neue Windböe die Scheibe traf...

Eiskalter Wind und Schnee bliesen in den kleinen Raum und zwangen den Flüssigen wieder in seine Feste Form zurück. Die anwesenden sahen sofort wie der flüssige Körper sich wieder zum Menschen zurückformte und dieser die Anwesenden Böse ansah. Sandra schoss noch einmal und wieder ging die Kugel durch den Mann durch... doch diesmal stöhnte er laut auf als die Kugel ihn durchdrang...

"HEEEYYY!" schrie eine Männerstimme von draußen und der Mann im Zimmer sprang durch das Fenster nach draußen.

Der Unsichtbare hatte sich erschrocken als direkt über ihm das Fenster zersplitterte. Er fing seinen Kollegen auf als dieser aus dem ersten Obergeschoss sprang und machte ihn und sich sofort unsichtbar. Barry, der das sah eilte mit Superspeed nach draußen und suchte die beiden. Sandra die alles mit angesehen hatte lies die Waffe fallen und rannte zum Fenster während ein Arzt und eine Krankenschwester sich um die hustende Laurie kümmerten...

Draußen hielt Barry Ausschau nach den beiden Männern. Der dichte Nebel und der Starke Schneefall machten es schwer etwas zu erkennen. Barry musste feststellen das er die beiden Metawesen verloren hatte. Barry bekam nicht mit wie der Unsichtbare den frierenden Flüssigen ins Auto verfrachtete und Unsichtbar davon raste. Barry blickte nach oben zum kaputten Fenster wo er in Sandras entsetztes Gesicht blickte...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	16. Die nächste Stufe

Während im Krankenhaus von Sutterton alles drunter und drüber ging, wollte Oliver in Starling City die letzten Vorbereitungen für seinen Kurztrip ins Central County treffen. Die Tasche war gepackt, der Flug gebucht und die Freunde informiert. Thea kam mit einer zweiten, weitaus größeren Tasche in den Raum und knallte sie vor Oliver auf den Boden.

"Die hier nimmst du mit!" sagte sie mit breitem Grinsen.

"Thea, ich habe den Tarif ohne Gepäck gebucht..." sagte Oliver und wollte ihr das Prinzip eines Billigfliegers erklären, doch diese blockte ihn ab.

"Ich weiß wie ein Billigflieger funktioniert! Ich zahle den Koffer. Du musst deinem Sohn doch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke mitbringen. Außerdem erspart es uns das Schleppen wenn wir zu Weihnachten wieder da hinfahren." erklärte Thea und ging wieder.

Oliver ging nochmal alles durch und stellte fest das etwas fehlte.

"Thea, ich muss nochmal los! Ich glaub ich hab meinen Geldbeutel bei John und Lyla vergessen. Ich komme gleich wieder..." mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich.

"Okay, bis später!" rief Thea.

Sie war keine 10 Sekunden alleine da klingelte Olivers Handy in der Küche...

"OLIVER, DEIN HANDY KLINGELT!" rief Thea bis sie sich erinnerte das er ja nicht da war. "Ach, ja du bist ja nicht da..."

Thea ging in die Küche und sah auf das Display. Es war Sandra, die Mutter seines Sohnes. Thea überlegte ob sie rangehen sollte...

Die Anruferin war alles andere als unentschlossen. Sandra wollte unbedingt mit Oliver reden. Sie hatte sich im Kleiderschrank von Lauries Krankenzimmers versteckt und hoffte panisch das alle Metawesen verschwunden waren. Als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Barry und Joe vor ihr standen. Entsetzt stieß sie einen Lauten Schrei aus gerade in dem Moment als Thea das Gespräch annahm. Diese lies entsetzt das Telefon fallen als sie Sandra schreien hörte...

Joe und Barry hielten Sandra den Mund zu und sahen ihr Tief in die Augen. Sie wollten sie inständig bitten die Ruhe zu bewahren. Auf dem Display ihres Handys sahen Sie das sie mit Oliver telefonierte.

"Oliver, bist du dass?" fragte Barry.

"Wer ist da?" fragte Thea geschockt. "Wer hat da geschrien?"

"Thea, sind Sie das?" fragte Barry. "Hier ist Barry Allen! Ich bin ein Freund Ihres Bruders!"

"Wer hat da geschrien?" fragte Thea wieder, diesmal hartnäckiger.

"Ehm... Das war ich... Ich habe... mir die... Hand am Ofen verbrannt!" murmelte Sandra. Sie hatte in diesem Moment realisiert das die beiden Männer wohl Oliver kannten und reimte sich zusammen: Der Kerl war Flash. Sie stand immer noch unter schock und handelte völlig irrational und wie in trance. "Ich wollte... Oliver fragen wann ich, Ihn vom Flughafen abholen soll?!"

Thea war irritiert. "Ist alles in Ordnung da. Was ist da los?"

"Ehm... Ich habe... herausgefunden das Olivers Freund hier... Barry... Ein alter Freund meines Freundes ist und habe ihn zum Tee eingeladen!" improvisierte sie. "Ich wollte gerade die Plätzchen aus dem Ofen nehmen und habe in all meiner Schusseligkeit doch an das heiße Backblech gefasst, mir gehts gut."

"Wirklich?" fragte Thea.

Sandra sah Barry und den völlig durchnässten Joe an während ihnen der eiskalte Wind um die Ohren bließ. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung! Also... wo ist Oliver?"

"Er ist nicht da! Und er hat sein Handy vergessen! Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

"Schon okay. Ich rufe später zurück!" sagte Sandra. "Schönen Abend noch!"

"Danke, gleichfalls!" sagte Thea. Sie legte auf, war aber doch sehr irritiert...

Im Krankenhaus halfen Joe und Barry der unter Schock stehenden Sandra auf die Beine und begleiteten sie aus dem verwüsteten Krankenzimmer. Laurie wurde in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht. Sie war wieder bewusstlos und wurde an ein Sauerstoffgerät angeschlossen. Barry nahm mit einer Pipette von mehreren Stellen Proben der Flüssigkeit die der Flüssige hinterlassen hatte. Er verließ das Zimmer mit mehreren Proben gerade in dem Moment als jemand kam um das kaputte Fenster mit Sperrholzplatten zu vernageln...

Joe begleitete sie zum Auto zurück. Vorbei am irritierten Personal und anderen Patienten die durch die Schüsse und die Schreie Aufgeschreckt wurden. Der Sicherheitsdienst und die Polizei waren vor Ort. Joe zeigte seine Marke und verwies das alles in Ordnung sei. Sandra jedoch hatte das Gefühl verhaftet worden zu sein. Dabei wollte sie doch nur verhindern das das Metawesen ihre Freundin ertränkte. Jetzt hatte sie Angst wegen des verwüsteten Krankenzimmers angeklagt und eingesperrt zu werden. Das Wetter wurde von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Der völlig durchnässte Joe fror als sie zu seinem Wagen gingen. Barry folgte ihnen und zusammen stiegen sie in den Wagen.

"Wenigstens wissen wir mit wem wir es zu tun haben!" sagte Barry. "Wenn ich Cisco erzähle das es ein Metawesen gibt das sich verflüssigen kann..."

"SIE!" unterbrach ihn Sandra und packte Barry am Kragen. "Sie sind Flash. Sie waren der Typ im roten Anzug der in der Mall war. Sie sind genau so eine Kreatur wie sie hier rumlaufen. Der... der Typ war aus Wasser. Ein Wasser-Dämon..."

"Sandra, beruhigen Sie sich!" sagte Barry und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. "Ich weiß sie haben Angst. Aber das brauchen Sie nicht. Oliver... hat mir gesagt..."

"AWWW... OLIVER!" brüllte Sandra. "Schlimm genug das... awww... Gründet doch einen Superhelden-Club oder so. Aber warum müssen ich und meine Freund da reingezogen werden. Oh mein Gott... Warren!"

"Warren hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun!" log Barry. Warren war mittlerweile stark in die Sache involviert. "Das Warren hier lebt habe ich erst heute erfahren als ich von dem Unfall hörte."

"Was hat dieser Unsichtbare von dem alle reden jetzt mit einem Typen aus Wasser zu tun... OH MEIN GOTT, EIN MANN AUS WASSER!" brüllte sie wieder und fing an zu heulen. "Ich glaube ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens Angst vor Gewässern..."

"Sandra, wir erklären Ihnen die Sache." sagte Joe und lies den Motor an. "Wir bringen Sie erstmal nach Hause."

Barry nutzte die Gelegenheit während Sandra durcheinander war um Cisco eine Nachricht zu schicken das sie gehen sollten. Sandra hatte erlaubt das Warren im Haus war, jedoch keine Wissenschaftler. Die beiden hätten ihr nur Angst gemacht.

Diese hatten Sandras Wohnzimmer in ein kleines provisorisches Labor verwandelt. Cathlin hatte Warren Blut abgenommen und es analysiert während Cisco mit einer Lampe in Warrens Augen leuchtete um seine Pupillen zu prüfen.

"Die Pupillen reagieren nicht! Du hasst sogar Augen wie ein Wolf!" flüsterte Cisco.

"Kein Wunder! Seine DNA ist komplett mit der des Wolfes vermischt." murmelte Cathlin. "Also, Warren der Wolf hat sich also bei der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers aufgelöst und ist mit dir verschmolzen. Wie fühlt es sich an?"

"Ich habe ständig Heißhunger auf rohe Steaks." sagte Warren wobei er rot wurde. "Und manchmal habe ich so komischen Drang. Den Drang zu jagen, zu knurren... oder den Mond anzuheulen... ich bin ein Tier. Oh, mein Gott... Wenn Sandra das erfährt wird sie ausflippen..."

"Das wird schon!" murmelte Cisco.

"Wie würden Sie reagieren wenn sie herausfinden das jemand der ihnen nahe steht ein Metawesen ist." murmelte Warren. "Ich glaube nicht das sie sich freut und mir das Fell bürstet!"

"Wo wir gerade von ihrer Freundin reden..." begann Cisco, der die SMS von Barry gelesen hatte. "...wir sollten gehen. Sie kommen zurück. Verhalten Sie sich einfach ganz normal."

Cisco und Cathlin bauten mit Warrens Hilfe so schnell wie möglich das Labor ab und verließen das Haus. Connor der alles belauscht hatte fand es cool das ein Mann im Haus war der Superkräfte hatte, hielt sich aber weiter verdeckt als die Wissenschaftler das Haus verließen und Warren wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging und den Fernseher einschaltete um so zu tun als hätte er die ganze Zeit ferngesehen. Sandra betrat kurze Zeit später mit Barry und Joe im Schlepptau das Haus. Warren ging in den Flur und war entsetzt von dem Zustand in dem die drei waren. Joe und Barry klitschnass und Sandra die so blass war wie ein Gespenst.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Warren entsetzt. "Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!"

"Ich wünschte es wäre ein Geist gewesen!" murmelte Sandra. "Entschuldige mich... Ich muss das Wasser abstellen!"

"Das Wasser abstellen..." begann Warren als sie an ihm vorbeiging um am Haupthahn die Wasserzufuhr abzustellen. "Barry, was ist passiert?"

Barry flüsterte es so leise das nur Warren mit seinen Wolfssinnen es hören konnte. "Ein Metawesen war in der Klinik und wollte ihre Freundin töten. Sie steht unter schock."

"Oh, nein... Sandra!" Warren ging in die Küche wo Sandra Mineralwasser aus einer Plastikflasche in den Wasserkessel füllte. Sie war ganz lapidar und starrte das in den Kessel laufende Wasser an. "Sandra... setz dich. Ich mach das schon!"

Warren nahm Sandra den Kessel ab und stellte ihn auf den Herd um Tee zu machen.

"Warren... darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

"Schieß los!"

"Wie lange kennst du eigentlich schon Barry Allen!"

Warren, der gerade im Schrank nach Tee suchte, hielt kurz inne. Er improvisierte. "Also, wir sind halt zusammen aufs College gegangen. Wir hatten ein paar Kurse zusammen. Wir haben uns aber schon ewig nicht gesehen. Heute war glaub ich das erste mal seit... ich glaube 3 Jahren!"

In diesem Moment kamen Joe und Barry in die Küche. "Hey, Warren... Worüber redet ihr gerade?"

"Wir machen Tee!" sagte dieser. "Was ist den passiert?"

"Du würdest es uns eh nicht glauben!" sagte Barry bevor er weiter flüsterte: "Erklär ich später!"

"Aww... Ich werde heute Nacht kein Auge zutun." jammerte Sandra und lief zu einem Schrank. In einem abschließbaren Medizinschrank war ihre Hausapotheke. In einer der Döschen hatte sie Schlaftabletten. Sie würde heute Nacht eine brauchen dachte sie.

"Schlaftabletten?!" fragten alle anwesenden.

"Ich nehme doch nur eine!" sagte Sandra und stellte das Döschen auf den Tisch. "Das war der mit abstand schlimmste Tag meines Lebens. Ich habe gerade einen Psychopathen Gesehen der in der Lage ist sich in Wasser zu verwandeln und der gerade versucht hat eine Freundin in ihrem Krankenhausbett zu ertränken..."

"WAS?!" schrie Warren geschockt und lies die Dose mit dem Tee fallen.

"Warren, wir müssten mit Sandra kurz allein reden. Würdest du also..."

Warren realisierte das er wohl besser gehen sollte und verabschiedete sich. Sandra bedankte sich fürs Babysitten und ging noch mal rauf um nach Connor zu sehen. Dieser hatte sich rechtzeitig in sein Bett verzogen und so getan als ob er schlief. Sandra ging auf ihn zu und deckte ihn ordentlich zu bevor sie wieder nach unten ging wo das Wasser auf dem Herd langsam zu kochen anfing. Wieder hielt sie inne...

"Was macht der Kerl wohl wenn er zu heiß wird?" fragte sie.

"Kommen Sie Sandra! Setzten Sie sich, sie sind ja ganz blass." sagte Joe und ging ihr zur Hand. "Das war übrigens eine gute Idee das Fenster kaputt zu schießen damit der Kerl einfriert."

"Eigentlich wollte ich den Kerl abknallen!" sagte Sandra beschämt. "Aber so wie es aussieht ist der Typ unverwundbar. Bin ich jetzt verhaftet?"

"Verhaftet? Wieso sollte ich sie verhaften?" fragte Joe während er das kochende Wasser in eine Teekanne goss.

"Hmm... Schusswaffenmissbrauch! Versuchter Mord an einem Metawesen! Zerstörung von Privateigentum!"

"Zerstörung?" fragte Joe, bis er realisierte das sie das zerstörte Fenster meinte. "Ach, vergessen sie es. Das war Notwehr!"

"Sie haben uns damit sehr geholfen!" sagte Barry. "Der Typ ist kälteempfindlich!"

"Hä!"

"Na, ganz einfach. Wasser wird zu Eis wenn es ganz kalt wird. Also als Beispiel... Moment... der Tee hier." sagte Barry und zog die Teekanne, in der der Tee noch zog, zu sich. "Sehen Sie denn Tee hier. Der ist dampfend heiß. Wenn sie den in den Gefrierschrankstellen wird er zu Eis. Hartes brüchiges Eis. Als der Typ in der Kälte stand verwandelte er sich sofort zurück. Und er stöhnte als ihn die Kugel durchdrang. Davor nicht. Es ist temperaturabhängig."

"Da wundert mich das er bei dem Wetter nicht gen Süden gezogen ist!" murmelte Sandra und sah aus dem Fenster. Frustriert legte sie die Hände aufs Gesicht. Sie wollte am liebsten heulen. Oder noch besser... selbst gen Süden in die Wüste ziehen wo es kein Wasser gibt. "Warum? Warum wollte er das Laurie antun."

"Sandra, wir haben da einen verdacht... bitte regen Sie sich nicht auf." sagte Barry.

"Nach dem heutigen Tag kann mich nichts mehr schocken." murmelte Sandra weiter und goss sich Tee ein um diesen zu trinken.

"Nun, wir glauben das der Unsichtbare und der Flüssige zusammen den Sohn dieser Frau entführt haben..."

Barry konnte nicht ausreden da spuckte Sandra ihren Tee wieder aus und fing an zu schreien. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!"

Sandras Schrei hallte durch das Tal. In mehreren Häusern ging das Licht an. Cisco und Cathlin legten vor Schreck eine Vollbremsung ein.

"WOW! Was war das den?" fragte Cisco.

In Sandras Haus wurde der allgemeine Schock noch zusätzlich verstärkt als plötzlich der ebenfalls geschockte Connor aus seinem Versteck in einem der Küchenschränke heraussprang und die anwesenden konfrontierte. "DIE HABEN JAKE ENTFÜHRT!?"

Sandra lies die Tasse fallen, die klirrend auf dem Boden zersprang. "Was zum... Wie... Wie bist du hier runtergekommen... wie konntest du dich verstecken...?"

"Wow, der kleine hat Talent!" sagte Joe und war erstaunt. Auch er und Barry hatten nicht gemerkt das Connor sich in die Küche geschlichen hatte.

Weit weg, in Starling City, kam Oliver nach Hause...

"Ich bin wieder da!" rief er als er eintrat.

"Oliver!" rief Thea und kam auf ihn zu. "Sandra, hat vorhin angerufen. Sie war sehr komisch drauf!"

"Wie komisch?"

"Naja... Als ich den Hörer abnahm hat sie plötzlich laut geschrien..."

"Ach, nimm das nicht persönlich! Sie wollte wohl mich anschreien und hat nicht gewusst das du dran bist."

"Oliver, darum geht es nicht... Ich glaube da ist was im Busch!" sagte sie und reichte ihm sein Handy.

Oliver fackelte nicht lange und rief Sandra an...

Während Sandra noch versuchte den Schock zu verarbeiten das Jake entführt, ihr Sohn in der Küche, Flash und ein Fremder im Haus waren klingelte plötzlich ihr Handy. Auf dem Display sah sie das es Oliver war.

„Oliver, es ist gerade ganz schlecht!" murmelte sie.

„Sandra, was ist den da los bei euch! Wieso hast du so geschrien als meine Schwester ran ging?"

„Oliver, bist du das?" rief Barry von der Seite.

„BARRY!" rief Oliver erschrocken. „Was machst du in Sandras Haus?"

„DADDY, DADDY, DADDY..." rief Connor laut als er erkannte das sein Vater am Telefon war. „SIE HABEN JAKE ENTFÜHRT!"

„WIE BITTE!" schrie Oliver so laut das auch seine Schwester hellhörig wurde.

„Lassen Sie mich! Sie beruhigen sich erst mal!" sagte Barry zu Sandra und nahm ihr das Handy ab um Oliver die Kurzfassung zu erzählen während Sandra sich sammelte.

Oliver hörte geschockt zu bis Barry die Frage nach dem Warum stellte. „Ich schätze das könnt Ihr Connor fragen! Gebt Ihn mir mal!"

Barry reichte Connor das Handy und dieser hörte sich die Anweisung seines Vaters genau an bis er das Handy seiner Mutter wiedergab.

„Ich komme sofort zu euch!" sagte Oliver. „Ich gucke ob ich noch den Nachtflug erwische. Bis dann!"

„Bis dann!" sagte Sandra und legte auf. Danach sah sie zu ihrem Sohn. „Connor! Was weißt du?"

Oliver hatte seinem Sohn aufgetragen seiner Mutter, dem Anwesenden Flash und dem Polizisten alles zu erzählen. Mit gesenktem Kopf legte Connor ein volles Geständnis ab und erzählte ihnen von Jakes Fähigkeiten.

Oliver währenddessen packte sich sein Gepäck und brach auf...

„THEA! Ich muss sofort fliegen! Du hattest recht, es ist was im Busch!" sagte er gehetzt während er aus der Wohnung stürmte.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun?" fragte diese. „Was ist passiert?"

„Erklär ich dir später! Ich muss zum Flughafen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Oliver und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu...

Am Flughafen wartete Oliver auf Felicity die ihm einen kleinen Koffer mit seinem Anzug und seinem Equipment brachte. Kompakt auf Handgepäckgröße. Sein richtiges Handgepäck stopfte er in den Koffer den er aufgeben wollte und musste. Felicity begleitete ihn noch bis zum Check-In wo er ihr die Kurzfassung erzählte.

„Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Felicity. „Ich kann bestimmt helfen."

Oliver hielt kurz inne nachdem er dem Mann am Check-In seinen Ausweis hingelegt hatte und dachte darüber nach. Felicity wäre bestimmt eine große Hilfe. Und ihr verschwinden würde in der Firma auch nicht auffallen da es Wochenende war.

„Sie fliegen beide zusammen? Dann brauch ich Ihren Ausweis auch Miss Smoak!" sagte der Mann am Check-In was Oliver stutzig machte.

Felicity gab dem Mann lächelnd Ihren Ausweis und sah Oliver mit breitem Grinsen an. „Keine Fluggesellschaft der Welt ist vor meinem Computer sicher!"

„Felicity, das Ticket wirst du zahlen müssen!" sagte Oliver leicht geschockt als er realisierte das Felicity sich eingehackt hatte damit sie mit fliegt.

„Keine Sorge! Das war ein Witz. Es ist bezahlt!" sagte Felicity leicht genervt.

Der Schalterbeamte nahm den Koffer an, kassierte das Geld und händigte beiden Ihre Bordkarten aus. „Ich muss sie darüber Informieren, das Aufgrund des schlechten Wetters der Flug jederzeit gestrichen werden kann."

„Schlechtes Wetter?" fragte Oliver wütend. „Draußen ist keine Wolke am Himmel."

„Hier ja! Aber in Central City tobt gerade ein schwerer Schneesturm. Der Flughafen war heute schon für eine Stunde geschlossen..." der Mann am Schalter konnte nicht ausreden da waren Oliver und Felicity schon weg. Noch eine schlechte Nachricht konnten sie nicht gebrauchen.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie in der Luft. Es war schon 3 Uhr morgens! Die meisten Passagiere dösten, doch Oliver und Felicity waren hellwach und untersuchten eine Karte des Central Countys. Sie beredeten alle Möglichkeiten durch. Vielleicht hatten sie Glück und Jake war nach dem Unfall einfach weggerannt. Doch das bedeutete das er alleine im Wald war.

Oliver sah nach draußen. Es war Vollmond. Der Himmel war von dichten dunklen Wolken bedeckt aus denen Schnee und Eis auf die Erde herabregneten.

„Glaubst du das wir normal landen können?" fragte Felicity.

„Ich hoffe es." murmelte Oliver. „Wir müssen unbedingt so schnell wie möglich nach Meadowood. Ich sollte dich übrigens vorwarnen. Sandra hat bereits Barry und Joe kennengelernt. Und Connor auch."

„Hasst du Angst das Connor ein neues Idol hat?" fragte Felicity. „Oh, ich verstehe... Connor kennt jetzt auch Barry alias, du weißt schon, und jetzt hasst du angst das er jagt auf Metawesen macht."

Oliver nickte. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als Plötzlich das Licht in der Kabine anging und eine durchsage gemacht wurde.

„Meine Damen und Herren, hier spricht Ihr Kapitän. Aufgrund des schlechten Wetters in Central City, sind wir leider gezwungen noch einige Warteschleifen zu fliegen. Unsere Landung verzögert sich daher..."

In der Kabine war lautes Gemaule zu hören. Oliver wäre am liebsten ins Cockpit gestürmt und hätte die Piloten zur Landung gezwungen. Die Zeit rannte Ihnen davon. Den in diesem Moment leitete der Wissenschaftler, der die ganze Nacht wach war, Phase-2 in die Wege...

Zufrieden legte der Wissenschaftler einige Proben die er aus einem Inkubator herausholte in einen mit Schaumstoff ausgelegten Koffer und lächelte... jetzt könnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten. Doch eine Probe brauchte er noch... die seines kleinen Neuankömmlings. Er hatte genug Zeit sich zu beruhigen dachte er. Leise schlich er durch den schwach beleuchteten Korridor und öffnete die Tür zu Jakes Zelle.

Jake schlief tief und fest. Er hatte so lange geweint bis er vor Erschöpfung einschlief. So bekamm der Kleine nicht mit wie der Wissenschaftler ihm mit einer Spritze in den Arm stoch und ihm Blut abnahm...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	17. Schuld

Connor kamen die Tränen während er erzählte was an jenem Vormittag an diesem Tümpel passiert war. Wie er hoch und heilig versprochen hatte niemals irgendjemandem etwas zu erzählen. Doch nun hatte er keine andere Wahl. Sein Vater hatte ihm versichert das es kein Problem sei und obendrein auch noch sehr wichtig das er es erzählt. Es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit zu verstehen wieso Jake entführt wurde...

"...und dann bin ich gegangen!" sagte Connor und beendete mit diesen Worten seine Geschichte.

Seiner Mutter waren die Tränen gekommen. Sie verstand nun warum Connor die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte und ihr nichts erzählen wollte. "Du... wolltest Jake also nur beschützen. Ach... komm her..."

Weinend fiel Connor seiner ebenfalls weinenden Mutter in die Arme. Er fühlte sich schuldig.

"Ich... habe niemandem etwas erzählt! Wieso haben Sie ihn entführt? Und woher wissen die davon?" fragte Connor schluchzend.

"Das werden wir herausfinden!" sagte Barry in beruhigendem Ton.

Connor sah Barry an und musterte ihn. "Sie sind also Flash!"

Barry nickte. "Ich werde ihn finden! Aber ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen!"

"Ich kann leider nicht so schnell laufen!" sagte Connor.

Barry musste schmunzeln: "Das musst du auch nicht! Du musst mir einfach nur helfen indem du uns genau erzählst was rund um den Tümpel in dem du damals fast hineingefallen bist war."

"Hä!"

"Damit meinen wir..." begann Joe und nahm sich einen Stuhl um mit Connor auf Augenhöhe zu kommen. "...dass du, unser einziger richtiger Zeuge bist. Es kann sein, das jemand euch beobachtet hat?! Hasst du irgendjemanden gesehen? Eine Person, ein Auto..."

"Na ja... Wir waren alleine... Da waren keine anderen Leute... Außer..."

"Außer...?!" fragten alle Anwesenden.

Connor liefen Schweißtropfen das Gesicht hinunter, er wurde ganz blass... "Als ich und Jake das letzte mal runtergefahren sind habe ich ein Auto gehört."

"Ein Auto!" sagte Barry.

"Ja, ein silbernes, glänzendes mit zwei Türen. Das sah sehr schick und sehr sehr teuer aus." erklärte Connor. "Jake's Mom hat mit dem Fahrer gesprochen und der ist weggefahren..."

"War das bevor oder nachdem Jake dich hat fliegen lassen?" fragte Barry.

"Davor!" antwortete Connor.

"Wie lange bevor? Also wie viel Zeit ist vergangen bis zu deinem Sturz?" fragte Joe.

"Nicht viel Zeit!" murmelte Connor. "Eine Minute vielleicht!"

"An dem Tag waren die Straßen fast unpassierbar!" erinnerte sich Sandra. "In einer Minute kam der bestimmt nicht weit."

"Sag mal..." begann Barry, während er auf seinem Smartphone Online nach einem guten Foto suchte. "...war das so ein Auto?"

Barry hatte ein Foto eines silbernen Mercedes-Coupés aus dem Internet geöffnet und zeigte es Connor, dieser sah es sich genau an und nickte. "Ja! Ja, das ist das Auto. Es hatte nur andere Fenster!"

"Fenster? Was für Fenster?" fragte Barry.

"Die Fenster waren ganz dunkel! Mann konnte nicht reingucken!" erklärte Connor.

"Das bedeutet das es sich um das gleiche Auto handelt in das Warren hineingekracht ist." erkannte Barry. "Hasst du wirklich nicht den Fahrer gesehen?"

"Nein!"

"Das Nummernschild?" fragte Joe.

"Nein!"

"Wo kam der her?" fragte Barry und breitete eine Karte auf dem Tisch aus. "Hier ist der Tümpel... da ist eine Straße. Aus welcher Richtung kam das Auto?"

"Das weiß ich nicht!" antwortete Connor nachdem er auf die Karte sah aus der er nicht schlau wurde. "Ist das unsere Stadt?"

"JA!" antwortete seine Mutter und wies auf verschiedene Punkte auf der Karte. "Siehst du... das ist unser Haus, das ist deine Schule... und hier ist der Abhang an dem ihr Schlittenfahren wart. Du sagtest da war ein Auto. Da gibt es nur diese Straße. Kam das Auto aus Richtung der Felder oder aus der Stadt?"

Connor sah wieder auf die Karte. Die besagte Straße war eine sehr schmale Asphaltierte Straße die zwischen den Feldern Südlich an der Stadt entlang führte und weiter nördlich einen weiten Bogen um den Ort machte und an der Hauptstraße endete die von ihnen zur Tankstelle des verrückten Louie führte von wo es weiter nach Central City ging. Weiter südlich endete die Straße in einer weiteren Landstraße die sich am ehemaligen Sägewerk vorbei durch die höheren Berge schlängelte.

"Es kam aus den Feldern." erinnerte sich Connor. "Ja... es kam aus der Richtung wo die Obstbäume sind!"

"Ja!" fragten alle und starrten auf die Karte.

"Ja! Und dann fuhr es weg zu der großen Straße!" erzählte Connor weiter und zeigte auf die Karte.

"An dem Tag hat es so stark geschneit das alle Schulen geschlossen waren." erinnerte sich Sandra. "Wer ist so dämlich und fährt über eine schmale, ungeräumte Landstraße wo man noch schlechter durchkommt?"

"Jemand der nicht gesehen werden will!" erkannte Joe.

"Wieso hat er sich dann nicht einfach unsichtbar gemacht?" fragte Sandra.

"Weil der Unsichtbare... vielleicht nicht im Auto saß. Vielleicht nur dieser Wasser-Dämon, wie sie ihn nennen." erkannte Barry und wählte eine Nummer auf seinem Handy. "Ich rufe Cathlin und Cisco an, sie sollen herkommen."

Während sie weiter in Sandras Küche alles besprachen, Oliver und Felicity am Flughafen in Starling City eincheckten, Warren in seiner kleinen Wohnung neben der Tankstelle wach in seinem Bett lag und besorgt die Decke anstarrte und Cathlin und Cisco wendeten um zurück zu Sandra zu fahren... Platzte ein Wissenschaftler im Schlafanzug und Bademantel vor Wut als er erfuhr was im Krankenhaus in Sutterton passierte und das die Polizei nach Jake suchte, von dem Mann ausging das er weggelaufen sei. Zornig packte er das Radio, durch das er alles gehört hatte und warf dieses in das Feuer im Kamin bevor er den beiden Metawesen, die die Sache vergeigt hatten wütend ansah...

"...Ich gratuliere! Jetzt suchen alle nach dem Jungen!" sagte er wütend. "Wir stehen so kurz vor der Ausführung unseres Planes das wir es uns nicht erlauben können zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und jetzt gibt es duzende Zeugen die ein unsichtbares Auto gesehen haben wollen, weiß Gott wie viele Menschen die jetzt nach dem Jungen suchen und weiß der Teufel was noch..."

"Professor, da war noch einer. Einer der superschnell war." erklärte der Flüssige.

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ich war gerade dabei den Cop zu ertränken, da hat der Kerl ihn Superschnell davongetragen. Ich habe versucht ihn anzugreifen, aber da war diese Verrückte die das Fenster kaputt gemacht hat und ich konnte mich nicht mehr verwandeln weil es so kalt war..."

"Kommen Sie mir nicht mit Ihrer Kälteempfindlichkeit! Ich kanns langsam nicht mehr hören!" maulte der Wissenschaftler. "Einer der Superschnell war... wenn das dieser Flash war... können Sie froh sein das sie entkommen sind."

"Wieso?" fragten die beiden Männer.

"WIESO?! NA WEIL DER TYP GENAU WIE WIR NACH MUTANTEN WIE IHNEN SUCHT!" schrie er und goss sich einen Whisky ein. "Das glaube ich zumindest!"

"Sind Sie... sicher?" fragte der Unsichtbare.

Der Professor seufzte und knallte das leere Whiskyglas zurück auf den Tisch. "Erinnern sie sich an diesen Typen von dem ich Ihnen beiden erzählt habe? Der der sich in eine Wolke aus grünem Gas verwandeln konnte?"

"Ja, Sie wollten doch das wir ihn anheuern bevor er... Oh!" der Flüssige merkte worauf sein Boss hinauswollte.

"Er verschwand! Wahrscheinlich hat Flash ihn sich geschnappt. Keine Ahnung wer dieser Flash ist oder was er mit den Mutanten tut... aber eins steht fest... wenn er Ihnen auf den Fersen ist..."

"Der Typ wird mich nicht schnappen können!" sagte der Flüssige prahlend.

"BLA, BLA, BLA... Und jammern wenns n'bisschen kalt wird." rief eine Jungenstimme durch den Raum, die alle Anwesenden zusammenzucken lies.

Der Wissenschaftler und die beiden Metawesen sahen zum anderen Ende des Raumes wo der Sohn mit verschränkten Armen und gewohnt mürrisch-gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck dastand. Die beiden Metawesen waren bestürzt. Der missratene Bengel hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt, dachten sie...

"Wir haben gerade wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Würdest du bitte draußen warten!" sagte der Wissenschaftler leicht nervös.

"Draußen... bei 20 Grad minus?" sagte der Junge störrisch. "In Metropolis hat es jetzt noch Plusgrade..."

"Ich weiß." jammerte der Wissenschaftler. "Es dauert nicht mehr lange..."

"Das hasst du letztes Jahr auch gesagt!" rief nun eine Frauenstimme.

Der Wissenschaftler und die beiden Metawesen sahen nun verstimmt zu einer anderen Tür wo eine schlanke Frau stand, die die beiden Männer bei der ersten Begegnung für eine Prostituierte hielten und die von oben bis unten aufgedonnert war als wolle sie gleich auf den Strich gehen. Die Ehefrau des Wissenschaftlers war, so waren sich die beiden Metawesen sicher, eine verwöhnte, egoistische und eingebildete Schickse, die einen Großteil ihres Lebens damit verbracht hatte das Geld ihres Mannes auszugeben, sich liften zu lassen und über andere herzuziehen, inklusive ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn, der ihren miesen Charakter weitestgehend geerbt hatte und der bis über beide Ohren missraten und verwöhnt war. Die beiden Metas wussten, das einige Mitschüler des Jungen sich sogar freuten das er wegging.

"Ich will hier weg. Ich will dieses Bauerndorf verlassen. Diese Landluft tut meinem Teint nicht gut!" jammerte die Frau leicht theatralisch und drehte sich um um in einen Spiegel zu blicken. "Ich sehe furchtbar aus. Meine Haut ist so schlaff geworden seit ich in diesem Loch bin..."

'Kein Wunder, wer sich so oft Liften lässt muss damit rechnen..." dachte der Unsichtbare. Am liebsten hätte er es laut ausgesprochen.

"Ich will endlich wieder nach Hause!" schimpfte der Junge. "Du hasst doch keine Ahnung wie es ist plötzlich alles was er hat zurückzulassen..."

Der Wissenschaftler hätte jetzt einwenden können das er es sehr wohl weiß, schließlich hatte er noch viel mehr zurückgelassen...

"Mein Leben, meine Freunde..." jammerte der Junge.

"Du hasst Freunde?!" sagte der Flüssige. "Kaum zu glauben!"

"Halts maul, Wasserkopf! Was weißt du schon!" maulte er und machte sich auf zu gehen. "Ich hoffe doch sehr das das klappt oder ich fahre allein zurück!"

'Dann fahr doch!' dachte der Wissenschaftler. 'Dein Leben wurde nicht von diesem Kerl ruiniert.'

"In der ganzen Region gibt es nicht einen vernünftigen Arzt... Und gesellschaftlich droht mir der Abstieg. Auch ich hoffe für dich das es klappt!" sagte die Frau störrisch und verlies den Raum ebenfalls.

Der Wissenschaftler goss sich einen weiteren Whisky ein. 'Was für eine tolle Familie ich doch habe!' dachte er als er den Whisky trank.

"Was haben sie bloß an der gefunden?" fragte der Unsichtbare kopfschüttelnd.

"Das Gesicht das sie damals hatte!" murmelte der Wissenschaftler. "Die Sache muss klappen! Es steht sehr viel auf dem Spiel."

"Solange Sie daran denken das wir danach bekommen was wir wollen." sagte der Flüssige lächelnd.

Die drei Tranken einen zusammen. Sie waren schon ein komisches Trio. Sie kamen aus unterschiedlichen Schichten, Städten und führten Leben die unterschiedlicher nicht seien konnten...

Der Wissenschaftler war ein erfolgreicher Forscher aus Metropolis mit eigenem Labor und über 20 Angestellten. Seiner Familie, die mehr gierig und garstig war, ging er durch seine Arbeit jahrelang erfolgreich aus dem Weg. Am liebsten hätte er sie schon vor Jahren verlassen... Oder noch besser, sie gedemütigt in Metropolis zurückgelassen... nach dem Skandal! Ein Skandal in dem er das Bauernopfer eines reichen, gierigen und machtbesessenen Kahlkopfes war... der ihm das blaue vom Himmel versprach. Sie würden damit die Welt verändern! Der Menschheit einen großen Dienst erweisen! Den Traum vieler wahr machen. Doch für ihn sollte es ein Albtraum werden... Nun wollte er Rache. Er würde ihn zerstören. Seine Firma, seine Reputation und sein Leben. Genau so wie er es mit ihm gemacht hatte...

Der Unsichtbare führte ein geordnetes Leben. Er hatte einen tollen Job. Beste Aussichten auf eine Hammer-Karriere und war Verlobt. Ein halbes Jahr lang hatte er schon einen Job als Copilot bei der Billigfluglinie Ferris Air Express inne. Er steuerte Boeings kreuz und quer durch die Staaten, ein Traum. Bis er mit einem Kollegen einander geriet. Gedemütigt und gemobbt saßen sie zusammen im Cockpit auf dem Weg von Central City nach Los Angeles. Als ein Triebwerk ausfiel und dann in Brand geriet mussten sie landen. Doch etwas ging schief... Der Flug verfehlte die Bahn des winzigen Provinzflughafens auf dem sie landen wollten und schlitterte über ein Maisfeld. Das Flugzeug brach auseinander und brannte aus. Zwar hatten alle überlebt, jedoch waren 40 der 147 Passagiere zum Teil schwer verletzt. Sein mobbender Kollege lies alles so dastehen als ob es seine Schuld wäre. Seine Karriere war vorbei gerade als sie angefangen hatte. Keine andere Fluggesellschaft wollte ihn mehr einstellen. Sein Leben war zerstört, seine Verlobte verließ ihn alles ging schief. Als der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte war er kurz davor sich umzubringen. Stattdessen landete er Schwerstverletzt im Krankenhaus. Als er merkte was für Fähigkeiten er hatte, dachte er er könne jetzt Rache nehmen... doch dann traf er diesen Wissenschaftler und er half ihm es zu kontrollieren... als Gegenleistung für seine Dienste würde er ihm später Helfen die Airline zu ruinieren...

Der Flüssige hingegen führte sein ganzes Leben lang ein Gangsterleben. Schon seine Eltern verdienten Ihr Geld mit Banküberfällen. Ein Grund wieso er schon früh in Pflegefamilien landete. Er riss aus und lebte auf der Straße und führte selbst ein Leben als Dieb. Jahrelang. Mehrere Jahre und zwei Gefängnisaufenthalte später sollte ein nächster Coup mit drei Komplizen laufen. Ein Einbruch in ein Hallenbad. Die Einnahmen waren hoch, die Beute üppig... doch seine Komplizen legten ihn rein, sie sperrten ihn in einer Umkleidekabine ein und flohen. Als zwei Minuten später der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodierte hatte er sich schon befreit und lief am Becken entlang. Die Polizei stürmte gerade hinein. Die Schockwelle traf das Gebäude, lies die Fenster bersten und schleuderte ihn ins Wasser. Nach drei Tagen Koma brachten sie ihn in die Gefängnisklinik, wo er seine Fähigkeiten entdeckte und durch ein Abflussrohr unbehelligt entkam. Nun lief es besser als Dieb... er kam ja überall unbehelligt hinein. Er liebte es. Er war stolz wie Oscar auf seine Fähigkeit die er gleich nutzte um die drei Verräter zu ertränken. Als er den Wissenschatler traf half dieser ihm seine Fähigkeiten zu verstehen und besser zu kontrollieren. Bis dato kam es schon vor das er sich von selbst verflüssigte ohne es zu wollen. Aber nun lief es besser, vorausgesetzt es war nicht zu kalt. Und als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe hier, würde er ihm helfen Central City zu kontrollieren. Oder zumindest dessen Krimminellen Untergrund...

"Darf ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen!" sagte der Flüssige während sie so dastanden. "Sie sollten das Weib und das Balg hierlassen! Soll ich sie ertränken!"

"Nein!" sagte der Wissenschaftler Kopfschüttelnd. "Ich denke mir was aus..."

"Und wie geht es nun weiter?!" fragte der Unsichtbare.

"Also, wir müssen verhindern das der Junge merkt das jemand nach ihm sucht. So wie bei den anderen auch. Ich habe ihm bereits etwas Blut abgenommen, aber bis ich mit meinen Experimenten Fertig bin dauert es noch ein paar Tage. Solange sperren wir ihn zu den anderen. Die können zusammen spielen, reden was auch immer, Hauptsache die bleiben ruhig. Was ist mit dieser Frau die sie ertränken wollten?"

"Hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren!" murmelte der Flüssige. "Liegt im Koma!"

"Und der Mann?"

"Auch!" antwortete der Unsichtbare.

"Gut, das verschafft uns Zeit!" sagte der Wissenschaftler und trank seinen Whisky aus. "Ich gehe zurück ins Labor, sie gehen und halten Wache."

Der Unsichtbare nickte und machte sich auf zu gehen.

"Und sie wärmen sich auf und dann gehen sie zu unserem kleinen Neuzugang und bringen ihn zu den anderen." sagte der Wissenschaftler zum Flüssigen.

"Was? Wieso ich?"

"Der kleine war ziemlich beeindruckt als sie an der Wand so zerplatscht sind! Sie sind ein Mutant genau so wie er. Er wird ihnen sicher vertrauen."

"Okay!" murmelte der Flüssige und stellte sein eigenes Glass ab um zu gehen.

"Ach, und Cyrus..." rief der Wissenschaftler worauf der Flüssige sich umdrehte. "...die Sache im Krankenhaus wird trotzdem Konsequenzen haben!"

Der Flüssige nickte mürrisch und ging...

In ihrer Küche war Sandra von der Anwesenheit so vieler Fremder überfordert. Es war seltsam für sie das alle wussten wer sie war und wer Connor und dessen Vater war, sie aber nicht wer diese Leute waren. Cisco und Cathlin hatten sofort umgedreht und waren hierher zurückgefahren nachdem Barry sie angerufen hatte. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, Sandra war am durchdrehen, Connor immernoch wach und die Wissenschaftler redeten wild über die Fähigkeiten der beiden Männer.

"Echt, ein Typ der sich in Wasser verwandeln kann?!" sagte Cisco mit breitem Grinsen.

"Ja, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen... Sandra hat ihm schon einen Namen gegeben." sagte Barry unschuldig lächelnd. "Wasser-Dämon!"

"Wasser-Dämon?! Da fällt mir noch was besseres ein!"

"Was sind Sie? Der Taufpate all dieser Freaks?" fragte Sandra während sie zitternd das Wohnzimmer betrat und ihren Sohn erblickte der mit strengem Blick Cathlin dabei beobachtete wie sie auf dem Couchtisch ein provisorisches Labor mit diversen Analysegeräten aufbaute. "Connor, du sollst doch ins Bett gehen."

"Aber, Mom... Wir müssen Jake retten!" rief Connor störrisch und drehte sich zu Cathlin um. "Bitte, machen Sie schneller..."

"Hey, kleiner..." mischte sich jetzt Joe ein. "Wir wissen du hasst Angst um deinen Freund... Aber wenn du hier rumstehst und schreist hilfst du ihm auch nicht!"

"Dann gehe ich selbst und rette ihn..."

"AUF GAR KEINEN FALL!" schrie Sandra und kniete sich zu ihrem Sohn runter. "Connor, das sind gefährliche Kreaturen... nichts für ungut..." sagte sie als sie sich kurz zu Barry umdrehte. "...nicht einmal dein Vater könnte gegen die antreten."

"Ich muss ihn aber retten! Das ist alles meine Schuld!" sagte Connor wobei ihm wieder die tränen kamen. "Wäre ich nicht gestolpert hätte Jake mich nicht auffangen müssen. Dann hätten die nicht gesehen was er kann und hätten ihn nicht entführt..."

Geschockt nahm Sandra ihren weinenden Sohn in den Arm. Das hatte sie völlig ausgeblendet. Connors Aussage schockte alle anwesenden. Sandra kamen auch die Tränen während sie Connor nach oben brachte und versuchte ihn wenigstens halbwegs zu beruhigen. Im Wohnzimmer versuchten die Anderen die Fassung zu wahren.

"Oh mein Gott. Der arme Junge!" sagte Cathlin wobei ihr auch eine Träne übers Gesicht rann. "Er tut mir so schrecklich leid. Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

"Ja! Gut das der Flüssige etwas von sich in dem Krankenzimmer hinterlassen hat." sagte Barry und präsentierte allen die Wasserproben die er gesammelt hatte. "Das Wasser enthält vielleicht menschliche Zellen oder ähnliches."

Zusammen machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Sandra kam einige Minuten später die Treppe hinunter und schleppte sich müde ins Wohnzimmer.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Cathlin mitfühlend.

"Ich glaube er schläft jetzt. Mein Gott, das er sich die Schuld gibt ertrage ich nicht..." murmelte Sandra und vergrub ihr Gesicht unter den Händen.

"Sandra, sie sollten ins Bett gehen!" sagte Joe. "Im Moment können Sie sowieso nichts tun. Aber sie sollten wirklich kurz an sich denken und etwas schlafen. Das gibt ihnen Kraft. Wir werden alles tun was wir können."

Sandra nickte. Joe hatte ja recht. Er begleitete sie noch in die Küche wo sie die Schlaftabletten zurück in den Schrank stellen wollte. Als Joe nicht hinsah nahm sie sich eine Tablette die sie mit einem Schluck Tee, den sie direkt aus der Kanne nahm, runterspülte. Vielleicht würde sie dann etwas schlafen.

In dem Moment als sie die Dose wieder schließen wollte ertönte ein lautes Piepsen. Erschrocken schrie Sandra auf und schüttete die hälfte der Tabletten aus der Dose aus. Die meisten Tabletten landeten in der vollen Teekanne und fingen bereits an sich aufzulösen während Sandra wütend nach ihrem Handy griff. Sie hatte eine SMS von Oliver bekommen. Die Landung verzögert sich wegen des schlechten Wetters. Enttäuscht knallte sie das Handy zurück auf den Tisch und nahm die Kanne um den mit Schlafmittel versetzten Tee wegzukippen. Doch bevor sie die Kanne auskippen konnte fielen ihr die Augen zu. Müde stellte sie den mit Schlafmittel versetzten Tee neben der Spüle ab und schleppte sich nach oben wo sie in Connors Zimmer ging und sich neben seinem Bett auf den Boden legte... nichtsahnend welche Konsequenzen der Tee noch haben würde...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	18. Team-Up und Tea-Time

Oliver und Felicity waren erleichtert als sie endlich, mit fast eineinhalb Stunden Verspätung auf dem Flughafen von Central City landeten. Zusammen mit den 130 anderen völlig übermüdeten Passagieren verließen sie hastig die Boeing 737 der Ferris Air Express und eilten durch den Flughafenterminal.

"Ich versuche Sandra zu erreichen!" sagte Oliver als sie am Gepäckausgabeband ankamen.

"Um kurz vor vier Uhr nachts!" wendete Felicity ein. "Du solltest sie schlafen lassen. Wenn du sie aus dem Bett klingelst hilfst du ihr auch nicht."

"Da hasst du recht..." murmelte Oliver und steckte sein Telefon wieder ein. "... was glaubst du wie lange wir brauchen bis wir in Meadowood sind?"

"Bei dem Wetter... kann das ein Weilchen dauern!" erkannte Felicity. "Nehmen wir einen Mietwagen oder ein Taxi..."

Felicity konnte nicht ausreden, da wuchtete Oliver den Koffer vom Band und zog sie hinter sich her in Richtung Ausgang...

Auf dem Flughafen herrschte das totale Chaos. Tausende Passagiere waren wegen des Schneesturms gestrandet. Vor dem Gebäude hingegen war fast niemand, da sich bei dem schlechten Wetter keiner raustraute. Verzweifelt suchten sie ein Taxi und fanden auch schließlich eins. Der Fahrer war am schlafen und wenig begeistert...

"Wo solls den hingehen?" fragte der Fahrer genervt und nahm seinen Kaffeebecher.

"Meadowood!" sagte Oliver entschlossen als er und Felicity auf der Rückbank platz nahmen.

"Wo ist das denn?" fragte der Fahrer, der von dem Ort noch nie gehört hatte.

"Im Central County!" fügte Felicity hinzu.

Der Taxifahrer erschrak so sehr das er sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckte: "Sie wollen ins Central County!? Heute Nacht? Bei diesem Wetter..."

"FAHREN SIE EINFACH! ES IST EIN NOTFALL!" schrie Oliver den Fahrer an der erschrocken aufs Gaspedal trat und sich auf die gefährliche Reise über die verschneiten Straßen machte...

In eben jenem eingeschneiten Meadowood hatten sowohl Sandra als auch ihr Sohn eine sehr unruhige Nacht und einen sehr schlechten schlaf. Währendessen wurden im Wohnzimmer eifrig die gefundenen Spuren untersucht. Die Analyse des Wassers, das Barry im Krankenhaus gesammelt hatte, brachte tatsächlich ein Ergebnis...

"Das ist tatsächlich Wasser das menschliche Zellen enthält." erkannte Cisco. "Die dunkle Materie hat den Kerl wohl erfasst während er in der Dusche oder in der Badewanne war?!"

"Lässt sich herausfinden wer der Kerl ist?" fragte Joe und warf auch einen Blick auf den Bildschirm.

"Nun, da wir seine DNA haben... müssen wir nur hoffen das der Kerl in der Datenbank ist." fuhr Cisco fort.

Joe nickte und wandte sich Barry zu der einen im Auto der Ostermans gefundenen Fingerabdruck durch die Datenbank jagte.

"Er ist nicht in der Verbrecherkartei!" sagte Barry. "Ich lass grad die anderen Datenbanken laufen."

"Die beiden müssen wohl Zusammenarbeiten!" erkannte Cathlin. "Aber wieso? Warum entführen zwei Metawesen, mit völlig unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten einen telekinetisch Begabten Jungen. Welchen Sinn hat das?"

"Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht suchen Sie ja auch nach anderen Metawesen?" sagte Barry. "Aber du hasst recht! Was haben die davon?"

Während sie darüber nachdachten was zwei erwachsene Metawesen mit einem Meta-Kind wollten piepste der Computer. Die DNA Probe brachte ein Ergebnis.

"So... jetzt wissen wir wer unser Wasser-Dämon ist!" sagte Cisco zufrieden und drehte sich zurück zum Bildschirm. "Unser Mann heißt Cyrus... ähm... Waters!"

Die anderen sahen Cisco schief an.

"Das ist ein schlechter Witz, oder?!" sagte Joe. "Der Typ kann sich in Wasser verwandeln und er heißt mit Nachnamen Waters?"

Cisco nickte. Es kam auch ihm wie ein schlechter Witz vor. "Als ob die die seiner Familie den Nachnamen gegeben haben wussten das er eines Tages zu Wasser wird..."

Kurz darauf piepste der andere Rechner, auf dem Barry den Fingerabdruck untersuchte. "Unser Unsichtbarer! Er heißt Wes Keenan!"

"Vorstrafen?" fragte Joe.

"Keine!" sagte Barry kopfschüttelnd. "Seine Fingerabdrücke stammen aus einer Personalakte. Er war Pilot bei Ferris Air Express!"

"Der Kerl ist Pilot?" fragte Cathlin erstaunt.

"Ziemlicher beruflicher Niedergang: Vom Piloten zum Kidnapper!" murmelte Cisco.

"Hier steht das er entlassen wurde weil er für die fehlgeschlagene Notlandung eines Fluges verantwortlich war. Laut Aussage des Kapitäns hat Keenan beim Landeanflug mehrere Fehler gemacht, worauf die Maschine vom Kurs abkam und auf einem Acker neben der Rollbahn aufschlug..."

"Jetzt sag nicht das das der Ferris Express Flug 3091 war?!" fragte Cathlin.

"Doch, hier stehts!" sagte Barry und zeigte Cathlin den Eintrag in der Akte. "Ferris Express 3091! Wieso?"

"Ronnies Cousin saß an Bord dieses Flugzeugs!" sagte Cathlin besorgt. "Er hat sich damals mehrere Knochen gebrochen. Ronnie und ich hatten ihn kurz vor der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers noch besucht. Da waren seine Beine immer noch eingegipst."

"Ich erinnere mich... Ronnie sagte sein Cousin würde Folgeschäden davontragen." sagte Cisco und suchte im Internet nach Fotos vom Absturz. Er zeigte den anderen Fotos des brennenden Flugzeugwracks das verbogen und in zwei gebrochen in einem Acker lag. Die Fotos zeigten benommene Männer, Frauen und Kinder, zum Teil Blutüberströmt, aus dem Wrack klettern und davon gehen. "Ich habe irgendwo mal gelesen das gegen den Piloten ein Verfahren eingeleitet wurde."

"Ronnie wollte seinem Cousin während des Verfahrens beistehen. Aber ich habe gehört er sei verschwunden."

"Wurde am Abend der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. War schwer Verletzt!" fuhr Barry fort. "Gilt als Vermisst seit er eingeliefert wurde."

"Unser Mister Wasser auch." sagte Cisco. Er hatte auch weiter gelesen. "Wurde am Abend der Explosion beim Einbruch in ein Hallenbad erwischt."

"Ein Hallenbad... Lass mich mal sehen!" sagte Joe und las die Akte auf dem Bildschirm. "Dachte ich es mir..."

"Was?" fragten die anderen wie aus einem Mund.

"Ich habe mit den Kollegen die damals den Fall bearbeitet haben persönlich gesprochen. Der Typ wurde ins Becken geschleudert und lag da bewusstlos mindestens eine Minute drin. Er musste wiederbelebt werden. Als klar war das er durchkommt wurde er in die Krankenstation im Iron-Heights verlegt."

"Lass mich raten... Er ist dort verschwunden!" sagte Barry.

"Ja! Vor seinem Verschwinden soll er dem Typen der neben ihm im Bett lag gesagt haben das seine zwei Komplizen ihn hintergangen haben und das er sich rächen würde. Wir haben beide ermittelt... beide Ertrunken..."

Cathlin seufzte: "War ja klar... Der Typ ist einfach durch ein Wasserrohr aus dem Knast raus und kann überall hin wo auch Wasser hin kann. Dann hat er seine Komplizen ertränkt. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht wieso diese beiden den Jungen entführt haben."

"Oder woher sie sich kennen! Die beiden führten Unterschiedliche Leben. Lebten in Unterschiedlichen Städten. Das einzige was sie gemeinsam haben ist die Tatsache das sie jetzt Metawesen sind..."

"Aber woher kennen sich die beiden?"

"Was wäre... nein... Nein, das wäre zu weit hergeholt!" sagte Cisco kopfschüttelnd und verwarf den Gedanken.

"Was wäre was?" fragte Cathlin.

Cisco dachte kurz nach und entschloss sich seine Idee zu Teilen. "Also... was wäre, wenn es außer uns noch jemanden gibt der nach den Metawesen sucht?"

Die Idee stieß zu Ciscos Überraschung auf Anklang...

"Das wäre eine Idee... Es war ja klar das die Sache nicht lange geheim bleibt." sagte Barry.

"Und wenn schon diese Vorstadthausfrau so viel weiß..." fuhr Cathlin fort. "Eiling!"

"Eiling?!" fragten die anderen.

"Ja... Er hat jagt auf Bette gemacht, weil sie ihre Fähigkeiten besaß... vielleicht jagt er jetzt andere?" fuhr Cathlin fort.

"Eiling ist bis über beide Ohren besessen davon Terrorristen zu bekämpfen." sagte Cisco. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das er sogar Kinder in den Kampf schickt."

"Ja... Aber der Gedanke ist trotzdem schauderhaft. Jemand entführt Metawesen und führt Experimente an ihnen durch." sagte Joe.

"Mit welchem Zweck?" fragte Cathlin.

"Jemand möchte genau wie wir mehr über die Metawesen herausfinden!" erkannte Cisco. "Entweder um sie zu heilen... oder um ihre Kräfte zu verstärken, oder um sie an Leute zu verkaufen die bereit sind ein Haufen Geld dafür zu zahlen um solche Kräfte zu besitzen..."

"Ich würde keinen Cent dafür bezahlen um die Fähigkeit zu besitzen durch irgendwelche dreckigen Abflussrohre fließen zu können." murmelte Joe. "Aber jemand würde bestimmt für Unsichtbarkeit oder Telekinese ein Vermögen zahlen."

"Diese beiden Typen haben bei weitem nicht das Know-How um so einen Plan zu verwirklichen. Da muss jemand dahinterstecken der Erfahrung in der Genforschung hat. Und das nötige Wissen." erkannte Cisco.

"Es gibt viele Genforscher! Aber der ein oder andere könnte dabei sein." murmelte Cathlin. "Vielleicht kennt Dr. Wells ja jemanden?"

Cathlin wollte ihr Handy in die Hand nehmen, doch Barry hielt seine Hand über das Display. "Um halb fünf Uhr nachts willst du bestimmt auch nicht angerufen werden."

"Du hasst recht. Aber ich schicke ihm wenigstens eine Nachricht damit er mich zurückruft." sagte Cathlin und schrieb Dr. Wells eine kurze Nachricht.

Nicht mal eine Minute später, klingelte zu jedermann Überraschung, Cathlins Smartphone.

"Das ist Dr. Wells!" sagte sie erschrocken und hob ab. "Hallo!"

"Hallo, Dr. Snow..." begann Wells.

"Dr. Wells,... habe ich Sie geweckt?"

"Nein, ich kann heute Nacht sowieso nicht schlafen. Ich bin im Labor." antwortete dieser.

"Okay!" murmelte Cathlin und erklärte den anderen hastig das Wells im Labor war bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. Sie erklärte ihm das sie die Identität zweier Metawesen herausgefunden hatten und zu was diese im Stande waren. Dann fragte sie nach ob Wells irgendwelche Genforscher kannte, die seiner Meinung nach dazu in der Lage wären Jagd auf Metawesen zu machen.

"So aus dem Stegreif würde mir keiner einfallen. Seit der Explosion bin ich bei den Meisten sowieso außen durch... es sei denn... Professor Milo..."

"Milo! Wie in Achilles Milo?" fragte Cathlin, die den Namen auch kannte.

"Vielleicht!" murmelte Wells. "Stellen Sie mich mal auf Lautsprecher!"

Cathlin schaltete Wells auf laut und alle hörten aufmerksam zu.

"Im Frühjahr bekam ich einen Anruf von einem Professor Achilles Milo! Er fragte mich welche Form von Radioaktivität und welche Materie bei der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion freigesetzt wurde. Ich wollte damals nicht mit ihm reden. Wegen des Skandals!"

"Welcher Skandal?" fragte Joe.

"Professor Milo stand im Verdacht während seiner Arbeit in der Forschungsabteilung bei LexCorp Versuche an Menschen durchgeführt zu haben!" erklärte Wells.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich!" erklärte Cisco. "Lex Luthor hat uns doch diese E-Mail geschickt, das wir Milo nicht einstellen sollten, weil er verrückt sei."

"Genau, Cisco!" fuhr Wells fort. "Es gab beweise das Milo, für seine Forschungen auch Experimente an Menschen durchgeführt hatte. Zwei Frauen starben. Ein Mann trug bleibende Schäden davon. Milo beteuerte bis zuletzt nicht einmal gewusst zu haben das Menschliche Versuchskaninchen eingesetzt wurden."

"Was haben die den Erforscht?" fragte Joe.

"Das weiß keiner. Es ist irgendein Geheimprojekt der LexCorp. Was genau weiß keiner. Luthor kündigte an das es 'die Menschheit verändern würde'. Milo sah sich als Bauernopfer. Er ist seither untergetaucht. Als er mich anrief hätte ich eigentlich die Polizei verständigen sollen. Doch ich wusste selbst nicht was ich glauben sollte. Außerdem war es kurz nach der Explosion und die Leute waren mehr als wütend auf mich... Ich wollte nicht auch noch mit Menschenversuchen in Verbindung bringen lassen."

"Glauben Sie das Milo etwas damit zu tun könnte?" fragte Barry.

"Das wäre etwas weit hergeholt!" murmelte Wells. "Aber... So wie er mich damals am Telefon ausgefragt hat... Haben Sie den Unsichtbaren Gefunden?"

"Ja! Und dazu einen der sich in Wasser verwandeln kann, einen Werwolf und ein telekinetisch begabtes Kind!" murmelte Cisco.

"Wirklich? Vier an einem Tag! Aber das mit dem Werwolf habe ich nicht verstanden!" sagte Wells.

"Erklären wir ihnen später! Der Unsichtbare und der Flüssige haben ein Kind entführt das auch ein Metawesen ist. Es ist ein Freund von Oliver Queens Sohn."

"Haben Sie, sie schon identifiziert?"

"Ja! Alle beide!" sagte Cisco und sagte Wells die Namen und einen Kurzen Lebenslauf.

"Interessant!" sagte Wells.

"Wir kennen bereits die Schwäche des Flüssigen!" sagte Barry. "Er ist Kälteempfindlich!"

"Ja, die Mutter von Olivers Sohn hatte im Krankenhaus das Fenster zerschossen." erklärte Barry. "Als er mit kalter Luft in Berührung kam verwandelte er sich sofort wieder zurück. Und er hatte Probleme als ihn die Kugeln aus der Waffe trafen..."

"Sieht so aus als ob er seine Fähigkeit durch seine Körpertemperatur steuern kann. Wenn sie ihn abkühlen kann er sich nicht verwandeln. Was ist mit dem Unsichtbaren?"

"Über den wissen wir noch nichts. Aber wir suchen nach Möglichkeiten. Unsichtbarkeit bedeutet ja nicht das er verschwindet, er ist ja noch da... wir müssen nur eine Möglichkeit finden ihn daran zu hindern das er sich unsichtbar macht." sagte Cisco.

"Wenn wir herausfinden wie er es steuert... danke für ihre Hilfe Dr. Wells!" sagte Cathlin. "Wir melden uns später nochmal!"

Cathlin legte auf gerade als sie hörrten das jemand die Treppe herunterkam. Es war Sandra die nicht mehr schlafen konnte und nun in Schlafanzug und Bademantel das Wohnzimmer mit schlürfenden Schritten betrat.

"Sandra, gehen Sie wieder ins Bett!" bat Barry sie doch sie wimmelte ab.

"Ich kann nicht. Allein der Gedanke das jemand den armen Jake in seiner Gewalt hat und möglicherweise an ihm herumdoktert ist so krank... Ich kann nicht tatenlos dastehen..."

"Wir verstehen Sie ja!" sagte Joe und stand auf um auf sie zuzugehen. "Aber Sie können leider im Moment nichts tun. Selbst wir müssen erst noch mehr Informationen sammeln bevor wir wissen wo sie sind."

Sandra war am durchdrehen. "Ich... ich muss doch etwas tun..."

"Sie sollten erst mal an sich denken und etwas Essen oder Trinken." sagte Cisco. "Oder noch besser... wieder schlafen gehen. Sie sehen ja aus wie ein Vampir. Und ich meine nicht die sexy Vampirinen."

Sandra schlürfte in die Küche und holte sich etwas Saft aus dem Kühlschrank. Cathlin folgte ihr.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte diese.

"Ja! Sagen Sie mir das das alles nicht wahr ist!" sagte Sandra und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo sie einen Blick auf die Monitore warf. "Sagen Sie mir das das ein schlechter Witz ist! Der Typ kann sich in Wasser verwandeln und er heißt mit Nachnamen WATERS!"

"Ist leider kein Witz!" sagte Barry kopfschüttelnd bevor die Lichter eines Autos vor dem Haus vorbeihuschten und Autoreifen zu hören waren die über glatten Schnee schlitterten. "Ist da ein Auto vorgefahren?"

Cathlin, die noch in der Küche war warf einen Blick nach draußen. "Da steht ein Taxi vor dem Haus!... Das sind Oliver und Felicity!"

"SIE SIND DA!" rief Sandra erleichtert und rannte zur Tür wobei sie Joe beinahe umwarf. Im Bademantel und Schlafanzug fror sie während sie barfuss durch den Schnee auf die beiden zurannte und ihnen glücklich um die Hälse fiel. "ICH WAR NOCH NIE SO FROH EUCH BEIDE ZU SEHEN!"

"Sandra wir..." begann Oliver doch Sandra zog die beiden ruppig ins Haus.

"Oliver, Felicity, hi!" sagte Barry doch Sandra schnitt ihm das Wort ab...

"SO! ARROW, FLASH... WIE AUCH IMMER EURE SPITZNAMEN SIND... JETZT FINDET EINEN WEG JAKE ZU RETTEN BEVOR CONNOR SICH SELBST AUF DEN WEG MACHT!" brüllte sie und verließ den Raum. "ICH GEHE NACH OBEN UND PASS AUF DAS ER SICH NICHT WIEDER SEIN KOMISCHES KOSTÜM ANZIEHT UND WEITER SCHLÄFT!"

"Bei der Lautstärke könnte das schwer werden!" murmelte Cisco und sah Sandra ehrfürchtig hinterher. "Oliver, war die schon immer so?"

"Nein! Nur seit sie weiß was ich Nachts treibe!" murmelte Oliver. "Okay, reden wir nicht so viel um den heißen Brei rum... Was habt ihr?"

Team Flash erklärte sofort den beiden anwesenden so gut es ging was Sache war und wer die Metawesen höchstwarscheinlich waren.

"Das ist ein schlechter Witz?" sagte Oliver. "Der Typ kann sich verflüssigen und heißt Waters?"

"Du hasst recht: Es ist ein schlechter Witz!" murmelte Barry.

In diesem Moment kam Connor, trotz des Protestes seiner Mutter, ins Wohnzimmer.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY... BITTE RETTE JAKE!" flehte Connor als er seinem Vater in die Arme Sprang. "SIE DÜRFEN NICHT AN IHM HERUMDOKTERN!"

"Connor, beruhige dich!" sagte Oliver und setzte seinen Sohn ab. "Wir werden Ihn retten! Hasst du alles gesagt was du gesehen hasst?"

"Ja!"

"Weißt du wohin Sie ihn gebracht haben könnten?" fragte Oliver.

"Nein!"

"Vielleicht können wir das herausfinden!" sagte Felicity und klappte ihren Laptop auf und schaltete den Tablet an. "Die Typen sind hier in der Gegend aktiv also halten sie sich wohl hier in der Gegend auch versteckt. Ich prüfe alles was groß genug ist um auch ein Labor zu beherbergen..."

Cathlin gähnte. "Entschuldigung! Ich bin schon seit zwei Tagen wach!"

"Kaffee kann ich leider nicht anbieten! Ich habe meinen Entzug eiskalt durchgezogen!" sagte Sandra und nahm Connor am Arm um mit ihm nach oben zu gehen. "Nehmen Sie sich aus der Küche was sie wollen! Connor, komm wir gehen nach oben."

"Aber, ich will Jake retten! Mister Flash, zeigen Sie mir wie Sie Jake retten wollen?" fragte Connor und Barry demonstrierte wie er sich blitzschnell umzog und stand nun im Flash-Kostüm da...

"Er wird sehr schnell da raus sein!" sagte Barry zuversichtlich. "Oliver, zieh dich um..."

Während Barry im Wohnzimmer mit Superspeed, sich und Oliver ihre Anzüge anzog fand Cathlin in der Küche die Kanne mit dem mit Schlafmittel versetzten Tee. Sie nahm den Deckel ab und roch daran.

"Hmm... Tee!" sagte sie zufrieden und nahm noch ein paar Tassen aus dem Schrank.

Mit Teekanne und Tassen ging sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, während Sandra durch den Flur zur Treppe ging und Connor an der Hand hielt. "Connor, sobald sie Jake gerettet haben... verspreche ich dir das du etwas mit Flash spielen darfst aber jetzt müssen sie ein paar Erwachsenendinge für ihre Mission besprechen!"

Im Wohnzimmer nahm das Drama unterdessen seinen lauf...

"Hey, hier ist noch Tee!" sagte Cathlin und goss das inzwischen kalte Gebräu in die Tassen. "Ist zwar kalt, aber der wird gut tun."

Felicity nahm dankend eine Tasse an. "Oliver, trink auch einen. Dann kommst du auch runter!"

Jeder der anwesenden trank eine Tasse. Die Kanne war inzwischen leer. Nur die Teekräuter waren noch drin. Felicity war noch ein paar Sekunden klar im Kopf. Es reichte um eine Spur zu finden.

"Hey, Leute... gähn..." sie musste gähnen und ihre Stimme wurde tiefer und langsamer. "Ich habe hier... eine alte verlassene Militäranlage gefunden... Streng geheim und zur hälfte in einem Berg... Wurde 1980... stillgelegt..."

Cathlin hatte sich neben Cisco und Barry auf die Couch gesetzt. Ihr war ganz schwummrig. "Das wäre... als Versteck optimal... gähn..."

Ein Stockwerk weiter oben brachte Sandra Connor in sein Zimmer und flehte ihn an kurz auf sie zu warten während sie ins Bad ging. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und verstand nun warum Cisco meinte sie sehe aus wie ein Vampir. Als sie den Wasserhahn öffnete fing dieser an wie wild zu zittern während das Wasser nur als Rinnsal rauskam. Erschrocken drehte sie den Hahn wieder zu und erinnerte sich daran das sie ja aus Angst vor dem Flüssigen das Wasser abgedreht hatte. Sandra nahm sich ein feuchtes Tuch und rieb sich damit über das Gesicht bevor sie zurück zu Connor gehen wollte.

Mit entsetzten sah sie wie dieser in einem grünen Kostüm die Treppe hinunterlief. Er hatte sich sofort sein Arrow-Junior Kostüm übergeworfen und war nun wieder auf dem weg nach unten. "CONNOR, NEIN!"

"DADDY, ICH KOMMER MIT EUCH!" rief Connor.

"CONNOR, DU BLEIBST SCHÖN HIER!" rief seine Mutter ihm hinterher und folgte ihm in Wohnzimmer wo dieser wie erstarrt stehen blieb. "Dein Vater wird sich schon darum kümmern und... Hey was ist los?"

Sandra war aufgefallen das Connor einfach stehen geblieben war. Dieser sah zu ihr rauf und wies auf die schlafenden Anwesenden. Sandra rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Oliver, Felicity, Barry, Cisco, Cathlin und Joe , saßen bzw. lagen schlafend zusammengesunken auf ihrer Couch und den beiden Sesseln. Teilweise lagen sie da mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern da und rührten sich kein Stück.

"HEY, WAS IST LOS MIT EUCH!" schrie Sandra. "AUFWACHEN!"

Sandra packte Oliver an seiner Jacke und schüttelte ihn. Doch dieser war völlig weggetreten. Felicity, die friedlich schlafend neben ihm auf dem Sessel lag hing sogar die Zunge aus dem Mund. Sandra fühlte ihren Puls. Sie waren alle am Leben aber in einem tiefen und festen Schlaf.

"Mom, was ist mit denen?" fragte Connor während er Flashs Arm ein stück anhob und diesen wieder fallen lies. Barry saß in vollem Kostüm, mit weit offenem Mund auf der Couch.

"Oje, die schlafen!"

"WAS? Aber wir müssen doch Jake retten! Wieso schlafen die?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie die leere Teekanne auf dem Tisch stehen... und erinnerte sich an die Tabletten die ihr da hineingeflogen waren...

"Oh, oh..."

 **Bitte um Review!**


	19. Ode an die Werwölfe und Gummimenschen

Sandra packte den schlafenden Oliver und schüttelte ihn um zu versuchen Ihn aufzuwecken. Doch nichts half. Das ganze Team Flash, Oliver und Felicity waren völlig weggetreten. Nichts schien sie aufwecken zu können.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte Connor besorgt.

Sandra, gab gerade Cisco ein paar Ohrfeigen um ihn aufzuwecken bis sie sich erschrocken umdrehte. „Ach... Sie haben zu viel Schlafmittel getrunken!"

„Warum hasst du Ihnen Schlafmittel gegeben?" fragte Connor verwirrt.

„Das war keine Absicht!" sagte sie geschockt während sie nun Barry packte und auch ihn durchschüttelte. „Es ist mir in den Tee gefallen und ich habe vergessen es wegzukippen..."

„Aber sie dürfen nicht schlafen." protestierte Connor. „Jake ist in Gefahr."

„Ich weiß mein Liebling..." jammerte Sandra und packte sich nun Felicity um ihr ins Ohr zu schreien. „WAAACCCHHHHHH AUUUUUUUFFFFFFF..."

Sandras lautes Geschrei blieb auch ihren Nachbarn, den Dibnys, nicht verborgen. Wutentbrannt richtete sich Sue Dibny auf...

„SO JETZT REICHTS MIR!" rief sie wütend und kam unter der Bettdecke hervor und stand auf. Ihr Mann zog sich seine Ohrenstöpsel aus den Ohren, die er wegen des Krachs aus Sandras Haus brauchte, und sah sie müde und besorgt an. „Ich gehe jetzt da rüber... und geig der meine Meinung! Bei uns beklagt sie sich ständig das das Licht im Gewächshaus sie beim Schlafen stört, was eigentlich mehr an ihrer Koffeinsucht liegt... Und selbst brüllt und poltert sie die ganze Nacht rum und hällt uns wach!"

„Sue, was hast du vor?" fragte Ihr Mann Ralph gähnend.

„Ich gehe da jetzt rüber..." sagte seine Frau als sie sich fertig angezogen zu ihm rüberdrehte. „...und lese ihr mal gehörig die Leviten!"

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie wütend aus dem Schlafzimmer und die Treppe hinunter...

In ihrem Haus lief Sandra besorgt auf und ab während Connor besorgt seinen schlafenden Vater ansah.

„Das ist übel!" wimmerte sie. „Das ist sogar extrem übel!"

„Sie müssen doch wach werden um Jake zu retten!" flehte Connor.

Sandra sah in die Augen ihres Sohnes die sich wieder mit tränen zu füllen begangen. „Ich weiß mein Liebling. Jake wird auch gerettet..." jetzt fing Sandra auch an zu weinen. „Aber, wo sollen wir den jetzt noch ein Metawesen mit Superkräften herkriegen das..."

Sandra hielt inne. Sofort eilte sie zur Terrassentür und sah zum Gewächshaus der Dibnys rüber das wie immer hell erleuchtet war.

„Natürlich, das ist es!" sagte Sandra, der die große Erleuchtung kam. „CONNOR! Versuch weiter deinen Vater aufzuwecken... Ich gehe kurz zu den Nachbarn..."

Sandra rannte in Morgenmantel und mit Hausschuhen aus dem Haus und raus in die eisige Kälte durch den Kniehohen Schnee. Im Haus der Dibnys konnte sie Licht brennen sehen. Also waren sie schon wach. Sue Dibny währenddessen warf sich wütend ihre dicke Winterjacke über während sie im Flur in der Nähe der Haustür stand.

„Die kann was erleben!" murmelte sie.

„Sue..." sagte ihr Mann der gerade die Treppe hinunter kam. „...ich finde das ist keine gute Idee. Die Frau scheint ernsthafte Probleme zu haben..."

Der Verdacht wurde bestätigt als Sandra anfing mit beiden Händen gegen die Tür zu hämmern...

„MISTER DIBNY, MISTER DIBNY MACHEN SIE DIE TÜR AUF! MISTER DIBNY..." brüllte Sandra während sie wie wild auf die Tür eischlug und im Flur der Dibnys sogar die Wände zum Zittern brachte.

Diese wichen erschrocken zurück während sie den Krach und das Geschrei hörten. Doch Sue Dibny, die diese Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte war so geladen das sie sich sogar mit Sandra geprügelt hatte. Als sie die Tür öffnete stolperte Sandra ins Haus, stieß Sue beiseite und direkt auf Ralph zu der erschrocken eine Stufe auf der Treppe rückwärts hochging.

„SIE!" rief Sandra und Packte Ralphs linke Hand die auf dem Treppengeländer lag. „SIE SIND DOCH AUCH EIN METAWESEN, ODER?"

„Ein was...?" begann Ralph doch er konnte kaum ausreden, da Sandra seine Hand ergriff, mit der anderen Hand seinen Mittel- und den Ringfinger packte und diese in die Länge zog, woraufhin Ralph und seine Frau erschrocken verstummten...

Sandra sah auf die beiden Finger, die sie auf etwa einen Meter Länge gezogen hatte und blickte in das versteinerte Gesicht ihres Nachbarn der Zuckungen im Gesicht bekam.

„Dachte ich's mir!" sagte Sandra kühl und sah ihren Nachbarn strengen blickes an.

Die Dibnys vergaßen all ihre Sorgen und waren Entsetzt. Ihre Nachbarin kannte also doch ihr Geheimnis. Ralph Dibny wurde knallrot im Gesicht, ihm fehlten die Worte. Seine Frau kämpfte dagegen an nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Sandra ließ seine Finger wieder los, doch Ralph war so geschockt das er nicht daran dachte sie wieder in ihre Ursprüngliche Form zurückzuziehen. So hingen die beiden einen Meter langen Finger einige Sekunden schlaff nach unten bevor er sie endlich wieder zusammenzog.

„Ich... ich kann das erklären..." stammelte er.

Sandra, die wäre sie nicht so im Stress gewesen, auch Ohnmächtig geworden wäre, beeindruckte dies nicht. Sie packte das Ohr ihres Nachbarn und zog diesen hinter sich her und aus dem Haus.

„Mitkommen!" sagte sie harsch und zog den jammernden und Protestierenden Mann nach draußen.

„Hey, was soll das..." jammerte Ralph als Sandra sein Ohr auf die Länge eines Lineals zog und er ihr, nur mit Schlafanzug, Pantoffeln und Bademantel bekleidet raus in die Kälte folgen musste. Die geschockte Sue fing an zu protestieren. Ralph jammerte das ihn die Kälte nicht so gut bekomme. Sue zerrte an Sandra die unbehelligt weiterlief und rasend schnell eine Kurzfassung der Probleme runterreierte:

„Also, bei der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion wurden zahllose Menschen mit Superkräften ausgestattet, so wie sie wie ich gemerkt habe. Flash sucht solche Leute. Jetzt ist der Sohn der Ostermans entführt worden weil er auch übernatürliche Kräfte hat von Leuten die sich verflüssigen und unsichtbar machen können und ich habe versehentlich alle Superhelden die ich kenne und ihre Handlanger eingeschläfert und brauche jetzt jemand anderen mit Superkräften der hilft Jake zu retten."

„UND DENN MIST SOLLEN WIR IHNEN GLAUBEN!" schimpfte Sue während sie Sandra in Ihr Haus folgte.

Sandra zog Ralph an seinem lang gezogenem Ohr ins Wohnzimmer. Sue wollte Sandra gerade mit einer auf dem weg eingesammelten und zusammengerollten Zeitung auf den Kopf schlagen als sie und ihr Mann den Schreck ihres Lebens bekamen: Im Wohnzimmer ihrer Nachbarin lagen 6 schlafende Menschen auf Couch, Sessel und Boden. Zwei davon waren ganz eindeutig Flash und Arrow. Und das Größte war das ihr Sohn Connor, in einem merkwüdigen Grünen Kostüm, das wohl Arrow darstellen sollte auf dem Schoss des Orignals herumtrampelte und lautstark 'WACH AUF' schrie. Immer und immer wieder...

„Mom, ich krieg Daddy nicht wach!" jammerte Connor bevor er sah das seine Mutter nicht allein war.

Connor bekam einen Schreck als er die Nachbarn im Haus sah. Sandra lies das Ohr ihres Nachbarn los und ging zu ihrem Sohn.

„Sieh mal Connor, ich habe ein anderes Metawesen gefunden. Er ist zwar kein Superheld aber er wird uns helfen."

„Wie bitte?" fragten die Dibnys.

„Was kann der den?" fragte Connor.

„Hey, moment mal..." sagte Ralph und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Sandra. „Sie entführen mich aus meinem Haus, präsentieren mir hier zwei schlafende Superhelden und sagen mir ich soll ihnen Helfen."

Sue hatte sich zu den schlafenden gestohlen und Arrow die Kaputze runtergezogen...

„OH MEIN GOTT! DAS IST OLIVER QUEEN!" schrie sie entsetzt und zog die Kaputze wieder über den Kopf als sie sah das Sandra sie böse ansah.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte der völlig entsetzte Ralph.

„Flash hier... Ist ein Metawesen wie sie." sagte Sandra und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den schlafenden Flash. „Bei der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers hat er genau so wie sie Superkräfte bekommen. Nur das er Super schnell ist und sie... wohl ein Gummimann geworden sind..."

„Wie... aber das... ich kann mich so Dehnen wegen dem Gingold Extrakt." stammelte Ralph.

„Dem was?" fragte Sandra. „Erzählen Sie mir keinen Müll! Sie kommen aus Waymore, oder? Das ist Nordwestlich von Central City. Dorthin ist die Wolke aus Dunkler Materie auch hingetrieben..."

„Aber ich schwöre... Warten Sie ich zeig es ihnen!" sagte Ralph und rannte aus dem Haus. Nach etwa zwanzig Sekunden kam er mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück die etwa halb voll mit einer zähflüssigen grünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Das ist das Gingold Extrakt. Ich gewinne es aus den Planzen die in unserem Gewächshaus wachsen. Ich habe dieses Extrakt mit meinen Chemiekenntnissen gewonnen und letztes Frühjahr schließlich das erste mal getrunken und ausprobiert. Und seitdem kann ich, na ja..."

Ralph streckte seinen Linken am in die Länge was Connor mit erstaunen wahrnahm. „WOW! Tut Ihnen das gar nicht weh?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil..." sagte Ralph während er seinen nun etwa 4 Meter langen Arm in verschiedene Formen brachte. „...es fühlt sich sogar extrem cool an."

„Sie wollen mir also weiß machen das sie kein Metawesen sind sondern das sie sich das selbst angetan haben indem sie dieses Gelee angerührt haben..." fragte Sandra gereizt.

Ralph nickte. „Ehm... Hören Sie, von Metawesen oder wie sie sie auch immer nennen habe ich noch nie etwas gehört, naja ich habe von so komischen Freaks gehört die durch Central City laufen aber... ich das das was ich kann durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger kommt kann nicht sein! Ich muss jede Woche mindestens zwei bis drei Schluck von dem Zeug nehmen damit ich das hier machen kann. Ich habe es ausprobiert. Wenn ich es nicht nehme, kann ich mich auch nicht dehnen und verformen..."

„BEWEISEN SIE ES!" schrie Sandra und entriss Ralph die Flasche um sie Sue unter die Nase zu halten. „Trinken Sie das und zeigen Sie mir das was ihr Mann gerade gemacht hat!"

„Uhg..." Sue ekelte sich und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin gegen das Zeug allergisch. Als ich es das letzte mal genommen habe musste ich zwei Tage lang Kotzen."

Sandra knallte die Flasche wütend auf den Tisch und fing an mit ihren Nachbarn zu schimpfen. Während sie jammerte das sie am verzweifeln war mit einer Entführung, schlafenden Superhelden und Nachbarn die Freaks waren... merkten weder sie noch die Dibnys das Connor sich die Flasche mit dem Gingold-Extrakt genommen hatte, den Bügelverschluss der Flasche öffnete und einen Schluck nahm...

„AGGHHHHHH..." schrie Sandra. „CONNOR, DAS DAFST DU NICHT TRINKEN."

Connor stellte die Flasche seelenruhig wieder auf den Tisch und fing an an seinen Fingern zu ziehen um zu schauen ob er nun auch ein Gummimensch war. Sandra und die Dibnys sahen Connor entsetzt an. Doch es hatte keinen Einfluss auf ihn.

„Hey, es funktioniert nicht!" beklagte er sich.

„Hey, kleiner... geht es dir gut?!" fragte Sue.

„Ihr Superkräfte-Saft wirkt nicht! Muss ich noch mehr davon trinken... RÜLPS!" Connor hielt sich beschämt den Mund zu. Doch dann musste er wieder Rülpsen. Ein lautes Gurgeln ertönte in seinem Magen. Ihm wurde schlagartig schlecht. „Awww... Ich muss spucken!"

Connor rannte mit zugehaltenem Mund aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche zur Spüle wo er sofort anfing sich zu übergeben. Da er seit dem vergangenen Abend aber nichts gegessen hatte kam außer dem Extrakt, etwas Galle und Magensaft nichts raus. Sandra hob ihren Sohn an damit er leichter in die Spüle brechen konnte. Sie war geschockt.

„AWWW... Mein armes Würstchen! Komm lass alles raus!" sagte Sandra besorgt und schob mit dem Fuß einen kleinen Haushaltshocker vor die Spüle damit sich Connor draufstellen konnte. Sie öffnete den Wasserhahn aus dem, da das Wasser immernoch abgestellt war, kaum etwas rauskam und lies Connor für einen Moment allein um ihren Nachbarn eine Standpauke zu halten. „Von wegen Superkräfte-Saft! Das ist ein Super-Brechmittel! Erzählen Sie mir was sie wollen sie sind ein Metawesen!"

Die Dibnys waren immer noch baff. Nachdem Connor sich ausgekotzt hatte schickte Sandra ihn nach oben damit er sich hinlegt. Dann ging sie wieder zu den Dibnys die sprachlos auf Arrow und Flash starrten.

„Das der Typ Arrow ist hätte ich nie erwartet." murmelte Sue.

„Ja! Jetzt wissen wir das das ganze verwöhnte Snob-Dasein nur gespielt ist." antwortete ihr Mann.

„Hinsetzen!" sagte Sandra kühl. Als die Dibnys nicht reagierten schrie sie: „SOFORT!"

Erschrocken warfen sich die Dibnys auf die Besetzte Couch. Sue zwängte sich zwischen Felicity und Cathlin während Ralph auf Barrys Schoss landete und dann zwischen diesen und Cisco rutschte.

„Ralph, Sue... Ich weiß wir hatten nie das beste Nachbarschaftliche Verhältnis. Aber ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Ich brauche jemanden mit Superkräften der gegen die Schurken kämpft die Jake entführt haben. Wenn dem Jungen etwas zustößt wird sich mein Sohn für den Rest seines Lebens Schuldgefühle machen." erklärte Sandra während ihr die Tränen kamen. „Als ich sie in diesem Komischen Kostüm sah... ziehen sie es an und seien sie Elongated Man für mich! Ich bitte sie! Ich bitte sie auf Knien!"

Sandra war vor den Dibnys auf die Knie gegangen und hatte die Hände zusammengelegt als wolle sie beten. Die Dibnys sahen zunächst Sandra, dan sich selbst gegenseitig an.

„W... Was ist mit Arrow und Flash? Können die nicht..." begann Ralph.

„Die haben so viel Schlafmittel intus, das ich Angst habe das die nie wieder aufwachen." jammerte Sandra.

„Und was ist mit... na ja... Flash sucht doch nach anderen 'Meta-sowieso'. Wenn er ein paar kennt könnten doch die Helfen..." sagte Ralph und zeigte auf den immer noch laufenden Computer von Cisco auf dem gerade dessen Meta-Datenbank offen war. „Hier sehen Sie, da stehen viele andere Leute mit Superkräften drin..."

Ralph fing an in Ciscos Datenbank herumzuschmökern.

„Hier, eine Frau die sich teleportieren kann... ach... nein, hier steht die ist Böse! Oder... wie wärs mit dem! Der kann Strom in sich einsaugen und Blitze aus seinen Händen schießen... hmm... Nein, der ist tot. Oder hier... ein Typ der sich in einen Wolf verwandeln kann..."

„Wie soll mir das Helfen?" fragte Sandra.

Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte eben dieser, der sich in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte, an der Tür. Sandra sprang erschrocken auf und sah sich um. Wer auch immer vor der Tür war durfte nicht sehen wer da alles im Wohnzimmer lag.

„Aghh... Seien Sie ruhig, verstanden!" zischte Sandra mit den Armen wedelnd während sie zur Tür ging. Vorsichtig legte sie ein Ohr an die Tür. „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bins, Warren!" antwortete Warren.

Sandra hängte die Sicherheitskette ein und öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt breit um mit Warren zu reden. Dieser sah besorgt auf sie herab.

„Entschuldige wenn ich dich so früh störe. Geht es dir gut? Du warst gestern Abend so mit den Nerven am Ende das ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe." erklärte ihr Freund.

„Ach, Warren... Das ist wirklich süß von dir!" murmelte Sandra niedergeschlagen. „Ich würde dich ja reinbitten, aber es ist gerade ganz schlecht..."

Die Dibnys wurden neugierig und riskierten einen Blick. Durch die nur einen Spalt breit offene Tür konnten sie den riesigen Bodybuilderkörper von Warren Griffith erkennen. Sofort wichen beide wieder zurück und sahen auf den Bildschirm des Laptops: Der Werwolf stand vor der Tür!

„Was ist den los? Du siehst ja noch besorgter aus als gestern!" sagte Warren.

In dem Moment öffnete Ralph mit seinem in die Länge gestrecktem Arm die Kette an der Tür damit diese Aufging und riss die Tür auf. Warren bekam einen Schreck als er den Arm sah und schrie kurz auf bis der Arm ihn am Arm packte und ins Haus zog.

„Sandra, das ist der Werwolf! Er kann dir Helfen!" sagte Ralph und zerrte den perplexen Warren ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort wurde der Schreck noch größer als er Flash und Arrow sah.

„Oh, mein Gott! Sind das etwa..."

„Ja! Okay, Sandra! Sie haben jetzt einen Werwolf mit superspürsinn... Der findet ihre Metawesen..."

Sandra knallte die Tür zu und schloss sie ab um zu verhindern das die Dibnys das Haus verließen. „Sie bleiben hier!... Oh, Warren, ich kann das erklären!"

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung reagierte Warren anders als gedacht. Er packte den langezogenen Arm von Ralph und machte einen Knoten rein wobei er mit leuchtenden Augen wie wein Wolf knurrte. „Woher, wissen Sie von mir? Und was haben Sie mit Barry gemacht?"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Sandra geschockt und wich zurück als sie Warrens leuchtende Augen sah.

„WARREN!" rief Connor erleichtert. Es ging ihm besser und er hatte sich wieder aus dem Bett gequält um wieder zu versuchen seinen Vater aufzuwecken und war froh Warren zu sehen von dem er ja wusste das er sich in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte. „BITTE HILF DEM MANN AUS GUMMI JAKE ZU RETTEN! DU KANNST IHN DOCH ERSCHNÜFFELN!"

Warren sank vor Schreck auf die Knie. „Was? Du weißt es auch?"

„Du bist ein Werwolf?" fragte Sandra geschockt.

„Sie sehen heiß aus!" schwärmte Sue.

„Aua! Musste das sein!" jammerte Ralph während er versuchte seinen Arm wieder zu entknoten.

„Woher weißt du von mir?" fragte Warren.

„Connor, geh sofort wieder ins Bett!" sagte Sandra wütend. „Und du sag mir endlich wieso du ein Werwolf bist!"

Alle redeten wild durcheinander.

„Ich habe gelauscht als Mister Cisco und Miss Cathlin an dir Experimente gemacht haben." sagte Connor breit grinsend.

„Wir wissen es aus den Computer." sagte Sue.

„Wann wolltest du mir davon erzählen?" fragte Sandra wütend.

„Was hast du mit denen gemacht?" fragte Warren zurück und zeigte auf die schlafenden.

„Die hat denen Schlafmittel gegeben." erklärte Ralph.

„Das war keine Absicht!" protestierte Sandra.

„Du hasst Arrow und Flash zu Besuch und gibst denen Schlafmittel? Was für Schlafmittel?" fragte Warren verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung, irgendwas mit Morphium!" antwortete Sandra gehetzt.

Alle redeten immer noch wild durcheinander. Connor hielt sich genervt die Ohren zu als die vier Erwachsenen anfingen sich gegenseitig wüste Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen. Wütend ging er zum Tisch, schnappte sich Felicitys Tablet auf dem die Karte mit dem Standort des ehemaligen Militärlabors war und einige Pfeile seines Vaters, sowie seinen Bogen...

„Wann wolltest du mir sagen das du ein mondanheulendes, Blutrünstiges Monster bist?" fragte Sandra.

„Ich bin kein mondanheulendes, Blutrünstiges Monster!" maulte Warren zurück. „Ich sagte doch ich bin eher ein True Blood Werwolf!"

„Erklärt wieso sie noch besser aussehen als Alcide!" sagte Sue.

„Halten Sie die klappe!" sagten Sandra und Warren gleichzeitig wie aus einem Mund und stritten weiter.

„Und wieso riechen sie wie Gummi? Was sind sie den für ein Meta?" fragte Warren nun Ralph.

„Wie viele gibt es den?" fragte Ralph.

Während die Erwachsenen weiter stritten verschwand Connor unbemerkt aus dem Haus. Er merkte das er es selbst machen musste. Das war er seinem Freund schuldig. Er hatte alles was er brauchte: Pfeile, Bogen, Felicitys Suchergebnisse und sein Selbstbewusstsein... Die Erwachsenen und ihre Superkräfte brauchte er nicht... So lief er los... Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Und an diesem frühen Sonntagmorgen war es unglaublich kalt. Connor lief über die Schneebedeckten Gehwege und folgte der schmalen Straße rauf in die Hügel... hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

„Hey, wo ist Connor?" fragte Sandra die gerade Warren mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung auf den Kopf schlug und hielt inne.

Die anwesenden sahen sich um und merkten schnell das nicht nur Connor fehlte... sondern auch Pfeile, Bogen und ein Tablet. Alles was die vier Personen noch herausbrachten war ein lautes, langgezogenes: „OH, OH..."

 **Bitte um Review!**


	20. Die Meta-Kinder und ihr neuer Freund

Sandra blieb das Herz stehen. Während sie mit ihrem Freund und ihren Nachbarn stritt, hatte sich Connor wohl mal wieder aus dem Staub gemacht. Sandra sah nach und erkannte das er den Bogen seines Vaters und dessen Pfeile geklaut hatte. Auch Felicitys Tablet fehlte.

Mit dieser Ausrüstung erreichte Connor bereits den Ortsrand. Connor sah auf das GPS auf dem Tablet und folgte einfach schnurgerade den Weg zu diesem mysteriösen Labor. Auch wenn es keinen konkreten Beweiss gab das Jake tatsächlich dortwar, so war er sich sehr sicher. Die überaus intelligente Felicity irrt sich nie, dachte Connor. Zielstrebig rannte er über die verschneihten Gehwege, an einer Kreuzung blieb er stehen... er musste wieder brechen...

„OH, NEIN! ER IST UNTERWEGS UM JAKE ZU RETTEN!" schrie Sandra entsetzt.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen das er..." begann Sue Dibny doch Sandra schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Er spielt schon wieder Held!" erklärte Sandra. „Er hat den Bogen seines Vaters geklaut und will nun gegen gemein gefährliche Metawesen kämpfen..."

„VATER?!" riefen die drei anderen anwesenden wie aus einem Mund in geschocktem Ton.

„Willst du damit sagen..." begann Warren und richtete sich auf um mit der Hand auf den Schlafenden Arrow zu zeigen. „...das das da der Vater deines Sohnes ist?"

Sandra seufzte und nickte stumm während sie auf die Tür zulief um zu sehen ob sie Connor noch einholen konnte. Warren nutzte den Moment und zog dem schlafenden Arrow die Kapuze vom Kopf um dessen Gesicht zu sehen.

„Oh, mein Gott... das ist Oliver Queen!" erkannte Warren geschockt und zog die Kapuze wieder zurück über dessen Kopf.

Warren wäre am liebsten Ohnmächtig geworden. Seine 'Freundin' bzw. Ex-Freundin, wenn er Ihre Reaktion auf sein Metawesen-Dasein richtig interpretierte, hatte was mit einem der begehrtesten Junggesellen von Starling City der obendrein, zumindest bis vor kurzem, steinreich war. So einem konnte er niemals das Wasser reichen...

„Ich bin gerade... ein bisschen irritiert." sagte Warren. „Connor ist also der Sohn Arrows, der eigentlich Oliver Queen ist und jetzt rennt er wohin?"

„Das habe ich auch nicht richtig verstanden!" sagte Ralph Dibny kopfschüttelnd und schaffte es den Knoten aus seinem Arm zu lösen und seinen Arm wieder in die normale Form zu bringen.

„Tut das gar nicht weh?"

„Nö! Was sagen Sie denn dazu?" fragte Ralph lächelnd.

„Ziemlich ekelig wenn ich ehrlich bin!" sagte Warren überfordert.

Sandra währenddessen war durch die Kälte gerannt bis sie an der ersten Kreuzung war. Ein Schneepflug war durchgefahren und hatte Connors Spuren weggefegt. Fluchend lief sie zurück zu ihrem Haus auch um der bibbernden Kälte zu entkommen. Sie musste ihn finden. Sie überlegte ihm mit dem Auto zu folgen, aber es war immer noch dunkel und die Straßen zum Teil unpassierbar. Oder sie probierte es mit der Idee der Dibnys: den Werwolf!

„DU! Ich brauche deinen Geruchssinn!" brüllte Sandra und zeigte auf Warren wärhend dieser erschrocken zurückwich.

„Was? Sollten wir uns nicht erst einmal aussprechen..." stammelte Warren.

„Du musst Connor aufspüren!" sagte Sandra als ob er nichts gesagt hätte und scheuchte durch das Haus.

„Dürften wir erst einmal wissen was hier vorgeht?" fragte Ralph.

Sandra hielt inne während sie die Vorhänge zuzog. Sie knickte ein... Ralph hatte recht... Sie musste ihnen wenigstens erklären was hier vorging.

„Arrow... na ja... Oliver... ist im Sommer hier überraschend aufgetaucht. Er hatte herausgefunden das seine Mutter mich dazu gezwungen hatte ihm vorzugaukeln das ich eine Fehlgeburt hatte..." begann Sandra. Die Anwesenden hörten geschockt zu. „...mein Exfreund, der sich als Geldgieriger Psychopat entpuppt hat, wollte mich und Connor im Sägewerk erschießen. Oliver hat uns gerettet vor der Explosion im Sägewerk und vor dem Zugunglück... Dabei hat Connor erfahren das sein Vater zeitgleich sein größter Held ist... Zeitgleich läuft in Central City dieser Flash rum, der da auf meiner Couch liegt und sabbert, und jagt Metawesen wie er und euch..." mit diesen Worten zeigte sie auf Ralph und Warren die beide ganz rot wurden. „...ausgerechnet der beste Freund meines Sohnes hat auch Superkräfte. Und ein Mann der sich unsichtbar machen und ein Typ der sich in Wasser verwandeln kann haben ihn entführt. Und jetzt in diesem Moment rennt mein Sohn diesen Leuten in die Arme..."

Während Sandra ihre Geschichte erzählte und Connor zielstrebig in Richtung der Berge eilte, wurde dessen bester Freund Jake durch ein lautes Klopfen gegen die Metalltür, die seine Zelle vom Rest des Komplexes abschirmte, geweckt. Jake schreckte auf und sah in furcht wie die Tür mit lautem quietschen aufging. Cyrus Waters, der Flüssige, trat lächelnd ein und sah Jake gehässig und schadenfroh an.

„Guten Morgen! Aufstehen! Die Sonne lacht!" sagte er hämisch. Das mit der Sonne war sowieso gelogen. Es war schließlich noch dunkel draußen.

„Was wollen sie von mir?" fragte Jake ängstlich.

„Hey, ich will dich nur zum Frühstück abholen. Kannst du die anderen kennen lernen..." sagte Cyrus bis Jake die Hand hob und auf ihn zeigte. „HEY! Untersteh dich! Klatsch mich nicht nochmal gegen die Wand. Das kannst du dir sparen, denn das tut mir nicht einmal weh..."

Jake senkte die Hand und gab auf. Cyrus wies ihn leicht harsch an mitzukommen. Es gäbe Frühstück mit den anderen. Jake realisierte das ihm wirklich schon ganz schlecht vor hunger war. Leicht ängstlich sah er den Meta an während er ihm hinaus folgte und sie durch den dunklen Korridor gingen. Jake fragte sich ob ihm wirklich nie etwas wehtat aber er verwarf den Gedanken. Sie kamen an einer großen Stahltür an die der Meta mit einem Schlüssel aufschloss und Jake hineinlies. Was folgte war eine Überraschung...

In dem Kantinen ähnlichen Raum, in dem etwa Platz für 15 Personen war, saßen zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen an einem Tisch und Frühstückten. Die anwesenden Kinder sahen auf und sahen Jake mit fragenden Blicken an. Der Flüssige trat einen Schritt vor und fing an zu reden.

„Kinder, das ist Jake! Er hat auch eine Superkraft." sagte der Mann und wies Jake an sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Mädchen und gegenüber der beiden Jungs zu setzten. „Ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet euch gut verstehen. Na los unterhaltet euch ein bisschen. Sprecht über eure Fähigkeiten und ihr werdet euch schnell anfreunden!"

Mit hämischen Grinsen trat Cyrus, rückwärts aus dem Raum und verschloss die Tür wieder. Nachdem die Tür verschlossen war war kurz ein Plätschern zu hören... ein Zeichen das er Mann sich wieder verflüssigt hatte und nun irgendwo hin floss.

Jake sah von der Tür weg zu den anderen. Er war eindeutig der Jüngste hier. Die Jungs waren mehrere Jahre älter. Das Mädchen vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre. Es waren Typische Teenager bzw. Kinder, sie trugen normale Sachen, sahen normal aus und machten auf den ersten anschein nach keinen Eindruck als hätten sie Superkräfte. Die drei Fremden sahen Jake fragend an und dieser sah fragend zurück. Es war plötzlich sehr still in dem Raum. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen...

Der älteste war etwa 15. Hatte schwarze lockige Haare und war sehr schlank. Vielleicht etwas zu dünn für sein Alter. Der mittlere war 12 oder 13, hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare und sah aus als hätte er seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen. Das Mädchen war etwa 8, allerhöchstens 9. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und war zierlich.

Sie waren alle relativ schlicht Bekleidet. Die Sachen passten ihnen allerdings nicht. Es sah nicht so aus als ob sich jemand große mühe machte den Kindern Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie saßen einsam und allein hier während die Erwachsenen sonst wo waren. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Packung Cornflakes und eine halb volle Flasche Milch. Das war das gesamte Frühstück. Jake wusste nicht ob er sich einfach etwas nehmen konnte. Der älteste schob stumm die Schachtel in seine Richtung was Jake als Esseneinladung verstand...

Trotz allem schwiegen alle noch für ein paar Minuten, bis Jake endlich den Mut aufbrachte: „Wer seid ihr?"

Die drei sahen einander an. Das Mädchen signalisierte dem älteren Jungen das er anfangen durfte.

„Mein Name ist Jacob Colby!" stellte er sich vor. „Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und... ich kann fliegen!" erklärte der Junge kurz und knapp. Jake war erstaunt.

„So richtig fliegen?" fragte Jake mit großen Augen was der Junge mit einem müden Nicken bejahte und dann den Jungen neben ihm ansah.

„Ich... heiße Eel! Eel O'Brian , ich bin 12 und ich kann... naja... ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll... die anderen finden es ekelig..."

„Was?" fragte Jake verwirrt.

„Naja... Ich kann mich... verformen und... in die Länge ziehen."

„Hä!?" Jake war nur noch mehr irrtiert. Er versuchte es sich vorzustellen und fand es auch etwas ekelig. Dann sah er zu dem Mädchen.

„Ich heiße Natasha Irons!" sagte die kleine schüchtern. „Und ich... ich bin sehr stark."

„Wie stark?" fragte Jake.

„Das darf ich nicht zeigen. Wir dürfen alles was wir können nur in so einem Spezialraum machen!"

„Ja! In Milos Versuchslabor!" sagte Jacob mürrisch.

„Versuchslabor?!" fragte Jake ängstlich. Das war das wovor seine Eltern ihn immer gewarnt hatten. Und wovor diese immer Angst hatten.

„Und du?" fragte der mittlere. „Wer bist du und was kannst du?"

„Ich... Ich... heiße Jake!" stelle sich Jake schüchtern vor. „Jake Osterman! Ich bin 7 Jahre alt und ich... kann Sachen bewegen. Ohne sie anzufassen. Mein Daddy nannte es tele... Telekin...ese."

Der älteste war beeindruckt. „Nett! Es heißt übrigens 'Tele-kinese' und nicht 'Telekin-ese'!" korrigierte er. „Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Seit... dem Autounfall den meine Eltern hatten!" sagte Jake und fing an zu weinen. Wieder musste er an seine Eltern denken von denen er immer noch annahm das sie tot wären...

Jakes totgeglaubte Mutter kam langsam wieder zu bewusstsein. Sie war an ein Sauerstoffgerät angeschlossen. Die Ärzte hatten sie nach dem Angriff des Flüssigen wieder stabilisiert. Ihr Ehemann lag nach seiner OP, bei der seine unzähligen Inneren Verletzungen behandelt wurden, im künstlichen Koma. Genau ein Stockwerk unter ihr auf der Intensivstation.

Laurie riss die Augen auf und bekam Panik. Ihr Puls schoss in die Höhe. Sie dachte er wäre noch da. Der Mann und seine Augen... die Augen aus dem Mercedes der am Rodelhang war. Sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge seine Flüssige Hand aus Wasser. Sein böses Grinsen... Laurie wedelte wild mit den Armen. Mit der Hand griff sie etwas was sich wie ein Kabel anfühlte. Es war das Kabel das von ihrem Pulsmesser zum EKG-Gerät führte. Sie riss es hinaus was sofort einen Alarm auslösste.

Ein Arzt und zwei Schwestern stürmmten in den Raum und hatten mühe damit Laurie zu beruhigen.

„WER SIND SIE?" schrie Laurie als man ihr die Sauerstoffmaske abnahm. „WO BIN ICH?"

„Sie sind im Kreiskrankenhaus in Sutterton!" sagte eine Schwester in beruhigendem Ton. „Sie hatten einen Autounfall."

„Der Kerl aus dem Mercedes... Der Mann aus Wasser hat meinen Sohn!" rief Laurie besorgt und rappelte sich auf.

„Ma'am beruhigen sie sich und bleiben sie liegen!" sagte die andere Schwester. „Sie sind verletzt und müssen sich..."

„WO IST MEIN MANN? WO IST JONATHAN?" schrie Laurie.

„Sie können sich wieder erinnern?!" fragte der Arzt, der vom Kollegen gehört hatte das sie an Amnesie leide.

„Sandra wollte ihn erschießen... Aber er ist aus Wasser gewesen..." die Erinnerung kam hoch. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie wieder bewusstlos wurde. „WO IST MEIN MANN?"

„Ihr Ehemann ist auch hier!" sagte der Arzt mit gehobener Stimme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Er liegt auf der Intensiv."

Laurie kamen die Tränen als sie das hörte. Sie musste hier raus. Sie wollte nach ihrer Familie sehen. Nach Jonathan und vor allem nach Jake.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?" fragte Laurie lautstark weinend.

„Wissen wir nicht!" sagte eine der Schwestern und drehte sich zum Arzt um: „Doktor, soll ich eine Beruhigungsspritze vorbe..."

„BERUHIGUNGSSPRITZE! DIE KÖNNEN SIE SICH SONST WOHIN STECKEN!" schrie Laurie und richtete sich auf und stand auf.

„Miss... Bleiben Sie hier!" rief der Arzt doch Laurie preschte vor und schleppte sich in den Flur. Das ganze Adrenalin ließ sie ihre schmerzen und ihre Verletzungen vergessen. Sie schleppte sich zu einem Telefon und wollte den Sheriff anrufen um ihm zu sagen was mit Ihnen passiert war. Sie erinnerte sich an alles. An die Verfolgungsjagd, an den Mercedes der sie von der Straße drängte, den Unfall und an Schreie. Vor allem die ihres Sohnes, als sie aufschlugen...

Laurie stützte sich auf dem Münztelefon ab und hämmerte die Nummer des Sheriffs in die Tasten. Doch es brachte nichts... sie hatte keine Münze.

„Miss bitte, legen sie sich wieder hin!" sagte die Krankenschwester in flehendem Ton und stützte sie.

„Aber... ich muss telefonieren... Der Sheriff... Mein Sohn wurde entführt!" stammelte Laurie. „Ich bitte Sie... Es geht um mein Kind..."

Die Krankenschwester, die selbst Mutter war, erkannte Lauries Schmerz und ihre Angst. Mitfühlend kramte sie eine Münze aus ihrer Tasche und warf diese im Telefon ein. „Wie ist die Nummer?"

Laurie diktierte ihr die Nummer und bekam sofort ein Freizeichen. Ungeduldig wartete sie darauf das sich jemand meldet. Nach einigen Sekunden ging schließlich endlich die ältere Angestellte des Sheriffbüros ans Telefon und Laurie erzählte ihr von allem. Und das der Vater von Connor etwas damit zu tun haben musste...

Ebendieser schlief immer noch wie ein Toter während Sandra ihn wenigstens zudeckte. Sie hatte die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht ihren Nachbarn und ihrem Freund ihre Lebens- und Leidensgeschichte zu erzählen damit diese verstanden was hier vorging. Oliver war gekommen um bei der Suche nach Jake zu helfen. Doch weil Sandra zu nachlässig war und den versehentlich mit Tabletten versetzten Tee nicht sofort weggekippt hatte hatte sie die einzigen Personen die nicht nur Jake hätten retten können sondern auch Connor davon Abhalten sich wieder in Gefahr zu bringen, außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Ebendieser war schon längst über den Stadtrand hinaus und hatte sich auf der hinteren Trittfläche eines Müllwagen festgekrallt um als blinder Passagier mitzufahren. An einer Kreuzung sprang er ab und rannte weiter in den Wald... Die komische Anlage, die er mit Felicity Tablet versuchte zu finden, war nicht mehr weit...

In seinem Haus unterdessen drohten sich die Ereignisse zu überschlagen... es Klingelte an der Tür!

„SANDRA! BIST DU DA?" rief eine Männerstimme.

„Oh, oh... das ist der Sheriff!" sagte Sandra ängstlich und sah sich um. Der Sheriff durfte auf gar keinen Fall die ganzen bewusstlosen Leute hier sehen. „Ahhg... Versteckt sie!"

Panisch rannte sie zur Tür, hängte die Kette ein und öffnete die ein Stück damit sie den Sheriff mit unschuldigem Lächeln ansehen konnte.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie grinsend. „Was gibt es den?"

„Morgen! Sandra wir müssen uns Unterhalten!" sagte er in strengem Ton.

„Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Darf ich eintreten?"

„NEIN!" schrie sie besorgt auf. Und öffnete die Tür um hinauszutreten. „Ich meine... ist doch ganz angenehm hier draußen..."

Der Sheriff sah sie ungläubig an. Sie war in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel hinaus in die eisige Kälte gekommen und blockierte ihm den Weg ins Haus.

„Sandra, es hat an die 5 Grad Minus!"

„Na und..."

In Wohnzimmer waren ihre drei unfreiwilligen Komplizen damit beschäftigt Ordnung zu schaffen, oder zumindest versuchen zu verbergen was hier vor sich ging. In einem Schrank fand Sue eine Schachtel mit dem Spiel, 'Die Siedler von Catan' und warf diese auf den Tisch. Sie breiteten das Spiel auf dem Tisch aus und taten so als ob sie mitten in einer Partie wären als der Sheriff sich an Sandra vorbeidrängte und sich ins Wohnzimmer begab.

„Guten Morgen, Sheriff!" sagten die drei anwesenden wie aus einem Mund, betont unschuldig.

„Was ist den hier los?" rief der Sheriff. Sandra dachte schon das schlimmste und rannte zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer.

Warren und die Dibnys hatten das ganze Laborequipment einfach hinter die Couch geworfen, Oliver und Barry die Masken abgezogen und sie zugedeckt und die anderen bequem hingelegt bevor sie sich um den Couchtisch herum auf den Boden gehockt hatten und so taten als ob sie spielen.

„Ich..." begann Sandra und realisierte das es vielleicht funktionierte. „...wollte dich noch bitten leise zu sein! Meine Gäste schlafen."

„Was geht den hier vor sich, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Wir, spielen ein Spiel!" sagte Warren unschuldig und sah die Dibnys an. „Nicht wahr?"

Die Dibnys lächelten und nickten. Der Sheriff jedoch hatte das gefühl das man ihm an der Nase herumführen wollte. Er ging auf den schlafenden Joe zu und fühlte dessen Puls, der unglaublich ruhig war.

„Hey, Detective West! Wachen Sie auf!" Joe schlief seelenruhig weiter.

„Du siehst doch das sie schlafen!" sagte Sandra mit einem breiten unschuldigen Grinsen.

„Ich habe aber einige wichtige Fragen! Vor allem an den Vater deines Sohnes." sagte der ältere Mann und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den schlafenden Oliver. „Mister, wachen Sie auf!"

Oliver rührte sich nicht. Das Schlafmittel hatte ihn mehr als außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Der hat aber einen tiefen Schlaf!" murmelte der Sheriff und wollte die Decke runterziehen was von Sandra gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindert wurde.

„Lass ihn Schlafen. Er ist erst vor gut eineinhalb Stunden hier angekommen, sein Flug hatte wegen dem schlechten Wetter Verspätung und er war die ganze Nacht auf." erklärte Sandra. „Wieso willst du denn überhaupt mit ihm sprechen?!"

Der Sheriff seufzte und sah Sandra strengen blickes an. „Nun... Laurie Osterman ist aufgewacht. Sie sagt das dieses 'unsichtbare Auto' sie absichtlich von der Straße gedrängt haben und das der Fahrer anschließend Jake entführt habe..."

„Oh, mein Gott! Das ist ja schrecklich!" sagte Sandra, die es schon seit Stunden wusste. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

„Du könntest den Typen aufwecken. Denn Laurie hat ausgesagt das Jake entführt wurde, gleich nachdem sie am Telefon mit ihm über ihn gesprochen habe und er sich für morgen angekündigt hatte..."

Sandra sah den Mann verdutzt an. „Du... glaubst doch nicht das Oliver etwas damit zu tun hat? Er ist erst vor etwas über einer Stunde hier angekommen. Das können alle hier bestätigen..."

Sandra wies auf Warren, Ralph und Sue die alle breit grinsend nickten.

„Sandra, du musst doch selbst zugeben das das alles hier ein bisschen... eigenartig ist..." erklärte der Sheriff während er seine Brille abnahm, sie kurz abwischte und wieder aufsetzte. „Ein haufen Fremder Leute die wie betäubt in deinem Wohnzimmer liegen, diese Unordnung, deine Nachbarn über die du dich ständig beklagst, die auch noch im Schlafanzug sind und dieser zu groß geratene Bodybuilder von der Tankstelle die hier in aller hergottsfrüh ein Brettspiel spielen."

„Die Unordnung tut mir leid, aber es ist mein Haus und das ist mein Problem. Diese Leute da sind Freunde von Warren, sie haben mir gestern Abend Gesellschaft geleistet. Connor war so besorgt wegen Jake das wir ihn irgendwie beschäftigen wollten. Also haben sie mit ihm Gespiellt während ich mit Detective West und Mister Allen im Krankenhaus war. Und Connors Vater und seine Freundin sind wie gesagt erst vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde hier angekommen und haben sich gleich hingelegt..."

„Hmm... Wo du gerade vom Krankenhaus redest? Was weißt du über die Schießerei da?"

„Schießerei?" fragte Sandra.

„Ja! Die Krankenschwester sagte mir das in Lauries Zimmer, gestern Abend während du und der Detective da waren, geschossen wurde."

„Ich... ehm..." jetzt wusste Sandra nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Sandra, ich muss dich und deine Freunde bitten mitzukommen. Ich muss eure Aussagen aufnehmen."

„Aber... das geht nicht..."

„Und wieso nicht?" fragte der Sheriff nun mit schärferem Ton. „Würdet ihr uns Bitte begleiten."

Der Sheriff war gerade dabei Sandra zur Tür zu führen als Ralph seinen Arm benutzte und zwischen den Beiden durchstreckte um die Tür zuzuhalten. Warren war aufgesprungen und hatte sich knurrend und mit leuchtenden Augen hinter sie gestellt. Der Sheriff sah die beiden Männer an und stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus während er nach seiner Waffe griff und damit auf Ralph schoss der seinen Meterlangen Arm langsam zurückzog. Die Kugel traf Ralph direkt in die Brust, durchdrang ihn und prallte ab, da sein elastischer Körper nicht verletzt wurde. Die Kugel schnellte zurück und flog am Sheriff vorbei gegen eine Vase die auf dem Beistelltisch im Flur stand.

Der geschockte Sheriff blickte sich um. Da war ein Gummimensch im Haus. Und als er zu Warren blickte sah er das dieser Weg war, da wo er stand, stand plötzlich ein Wolf im Flur, der Warrens Sachen an hatte.

„Oh, mein Gott! Carol Freeman hatte recht..." war das einzige was der Mann herausbrachte bevor er geschockt zusammenbrach...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	21. Möchtegernhelden und ihre Verfolger

Während seine Mutter, ihr Werwolf-Freund, der Gummimensch-Nachbar und dessen Frau sich um den bewusstlosen Sheriff kümmerten stapfte Connor durch den Tiefen Schnee in der dunkelheit des Waldes. Er war der Karte auf Felicitys Tablet gefolgt und war nun ganz nahe. Ein hoher Zaun bewies das.

Connor erreichte den Zaun und sah sich um. In der Dunkelheit war kaum etwas zu erkennen. Mit einer kleinen Minitaschenlampe leuchtete er umher...

Im inneren der Anlage lief der Sohn des Wissenschaftlers an einem Fenster vorbei und sah im vorbeigehen aus dem Augenwinkel heraus den schwachen Lichtschweif der Taschenlampe. Er hielt kurz inne um nachzusehen was es war das etwa 3 Meter unter und 20 Meter vor ihm am Zaun tat. Doch er vergaß es und ging desinteressiert weiter ohne Connor zu bemerken.

„Einsturzgefahr! Betreten strengstens verboten!" las Connor von einem Schild am Zaun ab. Er sah sich weiter um. Am Zaun leuchteten Rote Punkte von Elektrischen Equipment. Ein unheimliches Surren lies darauf schließen das der Zaun elektrisch war. Connor griff nach dem Zaun und versuchte daran hochzuklettern. Doch der Zaun war glatt und Connor zu schwer. Connor ging weiter und suchte einen anderen weg. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo ein Tor oder wenigsten ein Loch...

In seinem Haus, versuchte seine Mutter verzweifelt den Sheriff aufzuwecken von dem sie befüchtete das sie ihn Wortwörtlich zu Tode erschreckt hatte.

„Wach auf! Bitte!" jammerte Sandra. „Bitte, ich will nicht auch noch wegen Polizistenmord in den Knast!"

„Sandra, lass ihn, das hat ihn alles etwas zu sehr erschreckt." sagte Warren der sich seine Sachen wieder anzog.

„Musstest du ausgerechnet jetzt einen auf True Blood machen?" jammerte Sie.

„Sandra, sollten wir nicht erst nach den Kindern suchen?" fragte Sue.

„Oh je, sie haben recht." erkannte Sandra und zog die Landkarte hervor. „Okay, hier sind wir. Connor sagt das Auto kam von hier... Aww... er hat Felicitys Tablet mitgenommen und läuft wahrscheinlich mit Navi direkt... Das Tablet... das ist es..."

Sandra hatte eine Idee. Sofern das Tablet noch an war und es eine Verbindung zum Internet hatte könnte sie versuchen Connor über das Tablet anzurufen. Sandra kramte den Laptop von Cisco hervor und hatte Glück das er bei Skype angemeldet war. Felicity war in der Kontaktliste.

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragte Ralph.

„Meinen Sohn davon abhalten ertränkt zu werden." antwortete Sandra und rief Felicity an. Sie hoffte inständig das es klappen würde.

Connor schreckte auf als das Tablet in seiner Hand plötzlich anfing eine Melodie zu spielen. Er sah auf das Display und las 'Cisco ruft an'. Überrascht drückte er auf abheben und sah sofort in das Besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Mommy?"

„CONNOR!" schrie seine Mutter erleichtert. „Connor, wo bist du?"

„Ich glaube ich habe das Labor gefunden in dem sie Jake gefangen halten."

„WAS?" schrie Sandra. Die anderen Erwachsenen versammelten sich um sie und sahen Connor auch an. „Connor, geh da bloß nicht rein..."

Den letzten Satz hörte Connor nicht richtig da er wieder brechen musste. Die Anwesenden zuckten zusammen als sie hörten wie Connor sich übergeben musste sich aber dann noch fing.

„Entschuldigung!" sagte Connor kleinlaut. „Mister Dibny, ihr Superkräfte-Saft ist kaputt."

„Hey, kleiner... das ist nicht schlimm. Sag deiner Mutter und uns einfach wo du bist! Dann kommen wir dich Abholen." sagte Ralph bevor er sich zu Sandra rüberbeugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. „Und dann rufen wir die Polizei!"

„Oh, ich bin glaube ich in der nähe von Valleyville. Ich bin auf einem Müllwagen mitgefahren der mich den Berg raufgebracht hat und dann bin ich einem Waldweg in den Wald gefolgt und jetzt bin ich an einem großen Zaun der um ein großes Gebäude steht. Da sind Kameras und Bewegungsmelder... ich weiß gar nicht wie ich da durchkommen soll."

„Das musst du nicht! Das können doch wir für dich machen..." sagte Warren breit Grinsend und nickend in der Hoffnung Connor so dazu zu bringen auf sie zu warten. Doch ein lautes Piepsen unterbrach ihn.

„Oh, was hast du gesagt? Da hat was gepiepst weil der Akku schwach ist..." sagte Connor.

Unterdessen lief der Sohn des Wissenschaftlers wieder an dem Fenster vorbei und sah aus dem Augenwinkel diesmal das leuchtende Tablet Display. Er hielt an und sah erstaunt und gierig das an was er so sehnlichst vermisste: Die sozialen Netzwerke. Es gab hier also doch Internet. Ihm dämmerte gar nicht das da jemand außerhalb des Zauns um das Gebäude herumschlich...

„Der Akku ist schwach?" erkannte seine Mutter geschockt. „Connor, geh zurück zur nächsten großen Straße. Ich bin gleich da! Connor... Connor..."

Die Verbindung war unterbrochen. Connor war gefrustet als er merkte das der Akku leer war. Seine Mutter schrie...

„LOS ANZIEHEN! HABEN SIE EINEN GUMMIANZUG, DANN ZIEHEN SIE IHN AN. SIE BLEIBEN HIER UND PASSEN AUF DIE PENNENDEN HIER AUF. UND DU AKTIVIERST DEINEN WOLFSSPÜRSINN. ICH HOLLE MEINE JACKE!"

Sandra rannte nach oben. Ralph rannte nach Hause um sich einen Spezialanzug anzuziehen und Warren bereitete sich vor seine Sachen abzustreifen, sie würden bei der Verwandlung nur kaputt gehen...

Sandra hatte sich binnen Sekunden etwas Warmes angezogen und kam nach unten. Warren stand nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet am Fuß der Treppe und legte seine Sachen zusammen. Sandra nahm ihm die Hose ab und sah ihn streng an.

„Sandra, es... tut mir leid."

„Was, das du mir nicht gesagt hast das du ein Metawesen bist. Das du wirklich eine Alcide-Kopie aus True Blood bist. Schon okay. Ich verstehe es. Wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre hätte ich es auch nicht einfach so jedem erzählt."

„Dafür bist du die erste. Naja... außer Barry! Und Joe! Und diesen Wissenschaftlern..."

„Ich sagte doch schon okay!" maulte Sandra und ging zu Sue ins Wohnzimmer wo sie es den Schlafenden so bequem wie möglich machte. „Was braucht Ihr Ehemann den so lange?"

„Ich bin ja schon da!" sagte dieser. „Ich musste doch erst das Richtige anziehen."

Mit diesen Worten warf ihr Nachbar einen Trenchcoat ab und enthüllte seinen rot-schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug mit Stiefeln und Handschuhen.

„Sie... sehen aus wie eine wandelnde Actionfigur!" murmelte Sandra.

„Dieses Material habe ich selbst entwickelt." sagte Ralph stolz. „Es dehnt sich mit mir mit und verliert trotzdem nie seine Passform. Es ist schmutzabweisend, atmungsaktiv und... AUTSCH!"

Ralphs Loblied auf seine Erfinder-Fähigkeiten wurde unterbrochen als Sandra ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. „Sie können sich später loben! Wir müssen los!"

Mit diesen Worten verließen Sie das Haus. Beim durchschreiten der Tür verwandelte sich Warren in einen Wolf wobei der Rest seiner Kleidung runterfiel. Sandra hob es auf und sah dem Wolf hinterher.

„Ich brauch ne Therapie wenn wir das Überleben!"

Zusammen liefen sie durch die Stadt. Warren erschnupperte Connors Fährte, was nicht schwer war da er sich auf dem Weg mehrmals übergeben musste... Langsam ging die Sonne auf und brachte Licht ins Tal. Carol Freeman zog gerade ihre Schlafzimmer Vorhänge auf und sah runter zur Straße. Umso überraschter war sie als sie ihre Freundin Sandra Hawke sah wie diese einem Wolf hinterherlief. Ihr wiederum folgte ein Mann in einem Hautengen Anzug der plötzlich einen Arm in die Länge zog um ein Hemd von der Straße aufzuheben das Sandra hatte fallen lassen und dann wieder normal wurde. Die kleine Gruppe hielt an einer Kreuzung an der Connor sich übergeben musste. Der Wolf heulte und sie rannten weiter.

„HANK!" schrie sie. „ZIEH DICH AN! DU MUSST MICH WO HIN FAHREN."

Connor währenddessen schlich weiter am Zaun entlang. Die Sonne kam langsam über den Bergen zum Vorschein und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen trafen auch das Areal in das er hinein wollte. Er sah ein großes Tor, ein paar wenige Fenster und sehr viel Beton. Durch ein offenes Tor konnte er ein Auto sehen. Ein silbernes Coupé mit stark zerbeultem Heck. Connor merkte sofort das er wohl richtig war. Dann aber sprang er ins Gebüsch zurück um sich zu verstecken. Jemand kam durch das Tor nach draußen.

Der Sohn des Wissenschaftlers war letztendlich doch Stutzig geworden und kam nun raus um nachzusehen was los war. Er ging zu der Stelle wo er das leuchten gesehen hatte und sah sofort die großen Fußspuren und das Erbrochene auf dem Boden. Ihm kam nicht einmal in den Sinn das jemand hier herumschlich. Er ärgerte sich nur darüber das er nicht an diesen Tablet ran kam und ekelte sich vor dem Erbrochenem. Er war nur raus gekommen weil er mit dem Tablet wieder ins Internet wollte und ärgerte sich so sehr das er wütend gegen den Zaun trat.

Connor, der ihn beobachtete sah wie Funken flogen. Ein Kabel war gerissen und ein Teil des Zaunes war nun nicht mehr elektisch. Zeitgleich löste sich ein Stück vom Maschendraht von einer Stange. Er erkannte sofort, dass wenn er im richtigen Moment nun hier drunter schlüpfte, er auf das Gelände kommen konnte. Connor hielt sich verdeckt und wartete darauf das der Teenager verschwand. Diesem fiel auf das er gerade den Zaun kaputt gemacht hatte und ging mit einem Schulterzucken zurück zum Tor.

Das war seine Chance, dachte Connor und griff an den unteren Rand des Zaunes. Das Starkstromkabel schlug immer noch Funken während er versuchte den Zaun so weit anzuheben das er unten durch schlüpfen konnte. Connor zwängte sich durch das Loch, der Köcher seines Vaters blieb am Zaun hängen weshalb Connor nur noch mehr am Zaun rüttelte. Das Kabel löste sich und kam ihm Bedrohlich nah...

Der Teenager, war durch das Tor wieder in die Garage gegangen wo er die beiden Metawesen traf die sich über den Schaden am Auto unterhielten.

„Hey, Ihr... Der Zaun muss repariert werden!" sagte er in herrschendem Ton und zeigte auf das Tor nach draußen.

Connor, zog kräftig am Köcher und bekam diesen dann doch frei, just in diesem Moment fiel das Kabel runter und setzte den Zaun wieder unter Strom. Funken flogen als Connor zur Seite sprang und hinter einem Busch landete. Dort verkroch er sich als er sah das ein Mann herausgekommen war...

Connors unverschämtes Glück, schlug zu als eine kräftige Windböe die Bäume durchfegte und eine dicke Schicht Schnee auf seine Spuren hinter dem Zaun verteilte. Der Unsichtbare sah so nur den beschädigten Zaun und das gerissene Kabel, nicht aber Connor oder dessen Spuren, die durch den Schnee schon verdeckt wurden. Frustriert ging dieser wieder in die Garage.

Connor schlich durch den Schnee wobei er die Spuren hinter sich verwischte (weil er den Köcher seines Vaters hinter sich her schleppte) und schlich näher zur Garage. Wo er einen Blick nach drinnen riskierte. Der Flüssige stand wie gewohnt dick eingepackt vor seinem beschädigten Wagen während der Unsichtbare Werkzeug zusammensuchte. Connor kroch auf allen Vieren in die Garage und hielt sich hinter ein paar alten großen Reifen versteckt.

„Das war das erste was ich geklaut habe nachdem ich meine Kräfte erhalten habe. Und jetzt hat der Wagen Totalschaden."

„Dann klaust du dir einfach ein neues. Du prahlst doch immer damit das du durch jedes Rohr fließen kannst. Dann folgst du einem Rohr einfach in ein anderes Autohaus und klaust dir ein besseres..."

Connor hörte aufmerksam zu. Wenn der Mann durch Rohre fließen kann musste er derjenige sein der sich in Wasser verwandeln kann. Er war der schlechte Witz von dem seine Mutter sprach.

„Du solltest mit deinen Kräften aber auch aufpassen. Ist cool sich unsichtbar machen zu können aber, du siehst ja zu was das führt. Dieser Kerl der in uns hinein gekracht ist könnte mehr gesehen haben als uns lieb ist..."

Der andere Mann ist also der Unsichtbare, erkannte Connor und riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf die Männer bevor er sich wieder in seinem Versteck verkroch.

„Ach lass stecken... dieser Missratene Bengel hat wohl gegen den Zaun getreten und ihn kaputt gemacht... Ich muss das Teil reparieren bevor der Boss was merkt. Geh du nach diesen Bälgern sehen."

„Jetzt wo der Boss nun auch eins mit Telekinetischen Kräften hat wird der vielleicht endlich mal zu Phase 2 übergehen. Die anderen Kinder und er sollen weiß der Teufel was für Ihn tun. Hauptsache wir bekommen unsere Provision..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Flüssige die Garage in Richtung Flur. Der Unsichtbare ging mit Werkzeug nach draußen. Connor begriff entsetzt das Jake wohl nicht der Einzige war der hier gefangengehalten wurde. Connor schlich zur Tür durch die der Flüssige verschwunden war und öffnete diese leise. Der Flur dahinter war dunkel, lang und ging in verschiedene Richtungen. Connor sah wie der Flüssige seinen Mantel abstreifte und um die Ecke bog. Connor folgte ihm so leise er konnte...

Seine Mutter und Ihre Begleiter, hatten den Halben weg hinter sich. Erschöpft hielten sie inne. Während Warren Platz machte und hechelte, blieben Sandra und Ralph neben ihm stehen und hechelten erschöpft mit.

„Sandra, Ihr Sohn hat ein Tempo... und so eine Kondition... Woher hat er das?" fragte Ralph schwer atmend.

„Das... muss... er von... seinem Vater haben." antwortete Sandra ebenfalls schwer atmend. „Warren... was ist... hasst du seine Fährte noch?"

Der Wolf schnupperte etwas herum und lief sofort weiter. Sandra und Ralph folgten ihm entschlossen und so erreichten sie schließlich den kleinen versteckten Waldweg. Während Sandra sich in Gedanken schon eine geeignete Strafe für Connor ausdachte, hetzte ihre Freundin Carol ihren Ehemann Hank schneller zu Fahren. Sie folgte den Spuren.

„Liebling? Bist du sicher das du nicht einfach nur wieder zu viel Schmerzmittel genommen hasst?" fragte ihr Ehemann besorgt. Ihm hingen die Metawesen-Fantasien seiner Frau langsam zum Halse raus.

„Hank, du nicht auch noch... Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe... Es waren Sandra, Mister Dibny und ein Wolf!"

„Ein Wolf? Vielleicht war das einfach nur ein Hund..."

„Hank, halt den Mund und fahr weiter!" maulte Carol und wies auf die Straße.

Connor schlich weiter durch das Labyrinth von Gängen in diesem ehemaligen Militärgelände. Er hatte den Flüssigen Mann verloren und wusste nicht welchen Gang er nun nehmen musste. Es war dunkel, wenige Glühbirnen gaben gerade genug Licht um die Wände zu erkennen. Connor schlich weiter. Die Gänge waren Gruselig und die Atmosphäre mehr als Unheimlich. Die Meisten Türen waren Abgeschlossen. War eine Tür offen war der Raum dahinter leer oder nur voller altem, unbrauchbarem verrostetem Militärequipment. Connor schlich weiter planlos umher... er hatte sich heillos verirrt...

Die Erwachsenen unterdessen kamen an der Stelle am Zaun an an der Connor sich übergeben hatte. Sie waren am Ziel. Warren verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen und brachte Sandra und Ralph dazu sich die Augen zuzuhalten da er völlig nackt war. Trotz allem fror er nicht.

„Hier! Connor war hier! Er hat sich da Übergeben!" sagte er und zeigte auf die Stelle.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Sandra besorgt und sah sich um. „Connor! Connor, wo bist du? Warren, zieh wenigstens eine Hose an! Connor..."

Zusammen schlichen sie am Zaun entlang. Die Frau des Wisschaftlers ging ebenfalls am Fenster entlang und sah aus dem Augenwinkeln heraus den nackten Warren am Zaun. Begeistert presste sie Hände und Gesicht an die Scheibe. Sandra und Ralph waren von Büschen verdeckt. Aber Warren konnte sie in all seiner 'Pracht' sehen.

„WOW! Was für ein Mann!" murmelte sie sabbernd. Sie schätzte ihn auf weit über zwei Meter und geriet beim Anblick seines Bodybuilder-Körpers in Wallungen. Auch ihr kam nicht in den Sinn Alarm zu schlagen, das Fremde in der Nähe umher schlichen. Ihre Gier nach gutaussehenden Männern schaltete ihren wenigen Verstand aus. „Nihm mich!"

„Ughh..." zuckte Warren zusammen.

„Was?" fragte Sandra.

„Ughh... Mir ist es gerade Eiskalt den Rücken runtergelaufen!"

„Und du prahlst damit das du nie frierst! Jetzt zieh dir wenigstens eine Hose an." sagte Sandra und reichte Warren seine Hose die er dankend annahm.

„Sandra, sehen Sie!" sagte Ralph.

Im Schnee vor dem Zaun hatte er einen Pfeil gefunden. Es war einer von Olivers Pfeilen die er geklaut hatte und war aus dem Köcher gefallen als dieser sich im Zaun verfing. Der Schnee rund um die Stelle war Plattgedrückt und es waren viele Spuren zu sehen. Der Zaun war mit Kabelbindern am Mast provisorisch Fixiert worden und das Kabel war repariert. Warren schnupperte am Zaun und am Boden.

„Connor war hier! Er muss hier reingekommen sein. Au weia... Der Kerl schon wieder." erkannte Warren. Er konnte den Mann riechen den er auch im Auto der Ostermans gerochen hatte. Der Unsichtbare hatte den Zaun repariert! „Connor ist da drin. Und der Entführer auch!"

Sandra unterdrückte einen Schrei. „Mein Baby ist in diesem Ding da drin!" sagte sie den Tränen nahe und wies auf das große unheimliche Bauwerk das zum größten Teil im Berg lag. „Wir müssen da rein."

Sandra griff mit der Hand nach vorne. Ralph hielt sie ab doch er wurde von ihr gegen den Zaun gedrückt. Warren griff mit der Hand gegen den Mast und bekam sofort einen Schlag. Geschockt sahen Sandra und Ralph wie Warren einen Moment zuckte und dann nach hinten flog. Rauch stieg aus seiner Hand auf. Eine Brandwunde zeichnete sich darauf ab. Sonst schien er okay zu sein. Sandra ging auf ihn zu und sah sich seine Hand an. Die Wunde fing bereits an zu heilen.

„Warren! Bist du okay?" fragte Sandra besorgt.

Warren schüttelte seine gegrillte Hand und sammelte sich. „Autsch... Der Zaun ist elektrisch!"

Ralph der immer noch an den Zaun gelehnt war realisierte sofort das er keinen Schlag abbekommen hatte. Ralph drehte sich um und griff an verschiedene Stellen am Mast und am Zaun. Er bekam keinen Schlag. „Wieso bekomme ich keinen Schlag?"

Warren sah Ralph schief an: „Sie sind aus Gummi! Das leitet ja keinen Strom."

„Ach ja." sagte Ralph und lies den Zaun los.

„Los, zeigen jetzt ihre... Dehnbarkeit und Verwandeln sie sich in... eine Leiter oder so was damit wir da rein kommen." sagte Sandra harsch.

„Sie wollen da wirklich rein?" fragte Ralph. „Wir wissen nicht wie viele Metawesen da drin sind."

„Mein Sohn ist da drin. Es könnten eine Millionen Metawesen sein, ich gehe nicht ohne mein Baby. Und jetzt machen sie schon."

Dem harschen Ton seiner Nachbarin folgend trat Ralph einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt war er dran. Ralph streckte seinen Gesamten Körper in die Länge schwang sich über den Zaun landete mit den Händen auf der anderen Seite im Schnee. Ralph war nun mit den Händen auf der anderen Seite des Zauns am Boden und mit den Füßen immer noch auf dem Boden außerhalb. Sein Körper schlug wellen und so gut es ging formte er aus seinem U-förmigen Körper eine Art Treppe über die Sandra unvermittelt über den Zaun kletterte. Auf der anderen Seite trat sie auf Ralphs Kopf und drückte diesen so auf dem Boden platt was dieser mit einem Stöhnen abtat. Der mehr als doppelt so schwere Warren brachte ihn mehr zum Stöhnen und lies Ralph Nachgeben als dieser Oben angekommen war. Warrens Bein ging durch Ralphs Rücken durch und presste sich durch dessen Magen durch den Bauch hindurch während Ralph nach lies und schlaff zu Boden viel. Warren viel fast zwei Meter tief auf Ralph und drückte dessen Kopf nun komplett platt.

Während Warren sich sammelte, Ralph sich wieder in seine normale Form zurück formte und Sandra den beiden wütend Kommandos entgegen brüllte hielten Carol und ihr Mann an der Straße wo Carol die Fußspuren zweier Menschen und eines Tieres sehen konnte die in den Waldweg führten. Es war inzwischen hell geworden. Die Straße weiter unten im Tal die Meadowood mit Valleyville verband und auf der Carol damals ihren Unfall hatte, war inzwischen voller Autos mit Menschen die zur Arbeit oder zum Einkaufen fuhren. Carol stieg aus dem Wagen und sah sich die Spuren an.

„Carol, bitte. Steig wieder ins Auto!" jammerte ihr Ehemann. „Carol, ich liebe dich, aber das ist wirklich lächerlich..."

Hank konnte nicht ausreden, da drang Sandras wütende Stimme aus dem Wald.

„Das ist Sandra!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund. Sandras laute, durchdringende Stimme kannten Sie nur zu gut. Auch Hank stieg aus dem Wagen und folgte seiner humpelnden Ehefrau in den Wald...

Connor währenddessen kam in einem Gang an in dem etwas mehr Licht war. Vorsichtig schlich er in den beleuchteten Bereich. Behutsam drückte er den Knopf, der den zusammengefalteten Bogen seines Vaters aufklappte und griff nach einem Pfeil. Tapfer wie er war schlich er lautlos weiter und erreichte eine Art Empore über dem Wohnbereich. Im Wohnbereich, saßen alle hier Wohnenden Menschen, bis auf die entführten Kinder, im Wohnbereich in der Wohnlandschaft. Der Wissenschaflter lief auf und ab. Die beiden Metawesen saßen einfach nur da. Der Teenager war wie gewohnt desinteressiert und die Frau schwärmte noch von Warren und war genau so abwesend wie ihr Sohn der verzweifelt versuchte auf seinem eigenen Tablet irgendwie eine Internetverbindung zu bekommen.

„Es ist so weit. Da wir das Problem haben das nun dieses ganze Kaff da unten nach unserem Neuzugang sucht müssen wir das Vorhaben vorverlegen."

„Haben Sie den inzwischen Fortschritte gemacht?" fragte der Flüssige.

„Oh, ja allerdings!" sagte der Wissenschaftler. Connor hörte aufmerksam zu. „Es ist mir gelungen, von jedem, bis auf den jungen Mister Osterman, die DNS-Veränderung die durch die Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion zu entschlüsseln und ein Serum zu entwickeln das die jeweilige Fähigkeit an eine geeignete Person weitergibt..."

„Hoffentlich wird das nicht wieder so ein Reinfall wie deine Kryptonit-Experimente." maulte der Teenager ohne vom Tablet aufzusehen.

„Das ist ein anderes Kapitel!" sagte der Mann zornig. „Jedenfalls, ist es an der Zeit weiterzuziehen. Sobald ich meine Experimente an Mister Osterman abgeschlossen habe können wir zu Phase 2 übergehen."

Connor verkrampfte sich und musste sich zurückhalten. Der Mann hatte gerade gesagt das er Experimente an Jake durchführen wollte. Connor presste seine Hand um den Pfeil und zückte den Bogen. Doch er hielt sich zurück.

„Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Die hocken noch alle in der Kantine und Frühstücken." sagte der Flüssige.

„Gut dann gehen wir nachher und holen sie..."

Connor musste eingreifen. Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Er ging wieder in Deckung und kroch auf allen Vieren zurück in den Gang. Dann sah er es an der Wand. Ein verrostetes Metallschild das schief an der Wand hing wies ihm den Weg in Richtung dieser Kantine...

„Ich hole euch hier raus!" sagte er zuversichtlich und lief los.

 **Bitte um Review!**


	22. Retter in der Not

„Normale Leute sitzen jetzt Zuhause und frühstücken, schmücken ihre Häuser oder backen Weihnachtsplätzchen." jammerte Sandra leise. „Aber ich... Ich suche mit zwei Metawesen mein unartiges Kind in einer alten Militäranlage. Auf mir lastet ein Fluch seit Oliver aufgekreuzt ist..."

Warren währenddessen schnupperte weiter herum.

„Hier! Er ist hier reingegangen!" sagte er und wies auf die große Metalltür vor Ihnen die in die Garage führte. Warren horchte. „Scheint niemand drin zu sein!"

„Okay. Dann machen wir mal auf!" sagte Sandra schwer atmend.

Warren drückte langsam und vorsichtig die Türklinke nach unten. Das Garagentor war nicht verschlossen. Zum Glück. Vorsichtig schob er das Tor auf und versuchte dabei so wenig wie möglich Krach zu machen. Sofort fiel ihm der beschädigte Mercedes auf.

„Das... Das ist das Auto in das ich rein gefahren bin. Das ist das Unsichtbare-Auto." erkannte er sofort und ging darauf zu. Er öffnete die Fahrertür und schnupperte im Inneren. „Boah... riecht ja wie ein Hallenbad hier drin... Jake... der kleine Jake war da drin... und dieser Unsichtbare auch!"

„Das bedeutet hier sind wir tatsächlich richtig!" sagte Ralph.

„Ja, und hoffentlich nur wir und die... und nicht eine ganze Armee von denen!" murmelte Sandra.

„Hey, seht mal... Das muss diesem Wasser-Dämon gehören von dem du erzählt hasst. Das riecht auch wie ein Hallenbad." erklärte Warren und zeigte eine Art Karte die auf der Werkbank lag. Es war ein Grundriss auf dem mehrere Farbige Linien aufgemalt waren.

„Was ist das?" fragte Sandra.

„Ist das ein Grundriss von der Anlage hier?" fügte Ralph hinzu.

„Könnte sein!" sagte Warren und studierte die Karte. „Wir sind hier... in der Garage. Aber was soll diese Blaue Linie hier?"

Alle sahen in die Ecke in der eine der der blauen Linien verlief und sie sahen einen Abfluss im Boden.

„Der Kerl hat sich einen Plan von den Rohrleitungen hier gemacht? Wofür? Kann er nicht die Tür benutzen? Oder ist der Kerl gerne eine Pfütze?"

„Vielleicht! Barry, sagte es gäbe solche und solche Metawesen..." begann Warren.

„Steht da vielleicht wo wir Connor und Jake finden?" fragte Sandra interessiert.

„Mal sehen... Kantine, Wohnbereich, Küche, mein Badezimmer, Badezimmer des Balgs... hä..." Warren las die Beschriftungen und war irritiert. „Seht mal hier steht... Zimmer des Missratenen Balgs... wer könnte das sein?"

„Und hier..." sagte Ralph. „Da Zimmer 1, 2, 3 usw... wer wohnt da?"

„Ist doch egal... nimm die Karte mit und los." sagte Sandra und zerrte beide zur Tür. „Nein, lass sie lieber liegen. Wenn die merken das sie fehlt wissen sie das jemand hier ist. Mister Dibny, schließen sie die Tür..."

Draußen kamen die Freemans am Zaun an.

„Was ist das?" fragte Carol geschockt.

„Schatz nicht anfassen!" sagte ihr Mann und packte die Hand seiner Frau als diese an den Zaun fassen wollte. „Der Zaun ist elektrisch!"

„Hank, was zum Teufel ist das hier?" fragte Carol bevor sie Ralph erblickte. „Sieh nur, da ist Mister Dibny!"

Beide sahen Ralph Dibny zum ersten mal komplett in seinem 'Elongated Man-Anzug' wie dieser im offenen Garagentor stand.

„Was macht er da?" fragte Hank.

In diesem Moment zog Ralph seinen Arm in die Länge um das Tor zu greifen und es zu zuziehen. Die Freemans wichen erschrocken zurück und unterdrückten ihre Schreie. Während sie sahen wie Sandras Nachbar seinen mindestens 2 Meter langen Arm dazu benutzte um das Tor wieder zu zuziehen. Hank bekam weiche Knie und fiel fast um. Seine Frau hatte recht mit ihrer Theorie über die Metawesen.

„Unglaublich! Die Metawesen leben direkt unter uns." sagte Carol fasziniert. „Hank?"

Carol drehte sich um und sah ihren Ehemann der sich vor Schreck auf einem umgestürzten Baum gesetzt hatte und nach seinem Handy kramte.

„Wenn rufst du an?"

„Den Sheriff!"

„Den Sheriff?!"

„Ja. Wenn den sonst?"

In Sandras Haus deckte Sue Dibny den schlafenden Sheriff nochmal ordentlich zu bevor sie sich genauer Arrow und Flash ansah.

„Oliver Queen?!" sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd. „Der wäre der letzte den ich für Arrow gehalten hätte..."

In dem Moment hörrte sie ein klingeln und zuckte zusammen. Aus der Tasche des Sheriffs drang das Klingeln eines alten Mobiltelefons. Sue überlegte ob sie ran gehen sollte. Sie griff in die Tasche des Sheriffs, zog das alte 90er Jahre Handy heraus und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Hallo!" sagte sie. Kurz darauf wurde aufgelegt...

„Liebling..." sagte Hank geschockt. „...da ging die Frau von dem ran!"

„Die Frau des Sheriffs?"

„Nein, die Frau von diesem... Mutanten...Dingsbums..."

In den Gängen der Anlage schlich Connor umher. Er stand nun im Gang der zur Kantine führte und hörte mehrere Stimmen...

Seine Mutter und ihre Helfer gingen zur Tür die aus der Garage in den Gang führte sie war zu und konnte nur mit einem Schlüssel geöffnet werden. Ralph schlug den 'Kreditkartentrick' vor und benutze seine platte Hand um die nicht verschlossene Tür zu öffnen. Kaum im Gang hielt Warren inne...

„Sssshhhh... Ich höre jemanden..."

Warren konnte den Wissenschaftler reden hören und die anderen auch. Er hielt eine Hand an sein Ohr und lauschte...

„...gibt es schon Interessenten?" fragte der Unsichtbare.

„Nein! Wie den ich habe noch niemanden kontaktiert. Aber sie werden sich danach die Finger lecken!" sagte der Wissenschaftler.

„Sie haben die richtigen Kinder auf gegabelt." sagte der Flüssige.

„Kinder?" murmelte Warren. „Ich glaube die haben hier mehr Kinder gefangen!"

„Wann können wir endlich nach Hause?" fragte der Teenager gewohnt mürrisch.

„Sobald die Kinder Lex Luthor heute Abend bei der Gala ordentlich durchgeschüttelt haben und er zugibt..."

„Lex Luthor!" sagte Warren. „Das hat was mit Lex Luthor zu tun!"

„Was den?" fragte Sandra.

„Sssshhh... Ich will weiter zuhören, das könnte wichtig sein..."

„...und deine blöden Kryptonit-Experimente weiterführen?" fragte der Teenager wieder.

„Alles lief super. Ihr wisst genau das Luthor der Ursprung allen Übels ist..."

„Deine Besessenheit von Lex Luthor ist ja schon krankhaft!" murmelte die Frau, die inzwischen wieder gedanklich anwesend war. „Wieso will Lex Luthor überhaupt Menschen mit Superkräften heranzüchten?"

Warren wurde ganz blass als er das hörte.

„Kohle machen?! Was sonnst? Vielleicht will er auch die Weltherrschaft?" murmelte der Wissenschaftler. „Aber eins steht fest, mit den vier Kindern da oben in der Kantine und Ihnen beiden können wir..."

„Es sind vier Kinder!" sagte Warren. „Inklusive Jake! Und zwei Erwachsene..."

„Überhaupt oder nur Metawesen?" fragte Ralph.

„Nur Metawesen! Vier Kinder und zwei Erwachsene. Außerdem ein Mann, eine schlecht gelaunte Frau und ein herum meckernder Junge!" erklärte Warren. „Die reden über ein Everyman-Project und eine Infinity Inc. Außerdem über Lex Luthor und eine Gala heute Abend auf der sie einen Anschlag verüben wollen. Auf Lex Luthor..."

„Oh Gott!"

„Warte da kommt noch mehr..." sagte Warren und lauschte weiter. „Sie wollen außerdem einen Anschlag auf eine Fluggesellschaft verüben... und der Flüssige will die Kontrolle über die Gangs in der Stadt..."

„Wir schnappen uns die Kinder und dann nichts wie weg... hoffentlich wachen Oliver, und Flash rechtzeitig auf um hier alles platt zu machen." sagte Sandra und zusammen gingen sie den Gang entlang. „Hat einer von denen Gesagt wo die Kinder sind? Wäre gut zu wissen?"

Connor wusste es. Er hatte die Tür erreicht die in die Kantine führte. Im inneren hörte er ein paar Stimmen. Es waren junge Stimmen, keine Erwachsenen. Er griff nach der Tür klinke und drückte sie runter... doch es war abgeschlossen. Im inneren der Kantine wichen die drei, die schon länger da waren erschrocken zurück. Wenn jemand kam bedeutete es das es losgehen würde... mit den Blutabnahmen und den Experimenten...

Connor merkte das er so nicht reinkam, das aber die Stimmen verstummt waren. Er griff nach einem Hebel und öffnete damit eine kleine Sichtluke. Die Kinder im inneren waren verwirrt. Connor rappelte sich hoch und konnte so durch die Sichtluke ins Innere des Raumes Blicken und sah nun Jake und die drei anderen.

„Jake!"

„Connor?!"

„Toll ich hab dich gefunden!" freute sich Connor. „Aber ich kriege die Tür nicht auf..."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich will dich retten!" sagte Connor und griff sich einen Pfeil um damit im Türschloss herumzustochern. „Wer sind die da?"

Jake drehte sich um und sah die anderen drei an die sich erschrocken in eine Ecke verkrochen hatten. Lapidar hob Jake die Hand und erklärte knapp Connor wer die drei waren: „Der kann Fliegen, die ist sehr Stark und der kann sich dehnen!"

„Oh, das kann mein Nachbar auch!" sagte Connor lächelnd und verwirrte den Jungen.

„Wieso bist du hier?" fragte der älteste.

„Um euch zu retten! Der Apotheker und die beiden Metawesen in dem Wohnzimmer dort wollen euch an fremde Regierungen verkaufen!" erklärte Connor, so wie er es verstanden hatte. „Sie wollen euch kopieren und an Leute wie die böse Hong-Kong-Frau verkaufen die euch dann als Waffen einsetzen wollen." erklärte Connor eifrig, während es ihm gelang mit der Pfeilspitze im Schloss herumzustochern. Die drei Fremden schienen davon unbeeindruckt. Jake jedoch war interessiert.

„Aber... wieso..."

„Sie wollen nichts gutes." sagte Connor und brachte im Schloss etwas zum Krachen. „Das waren die, die mit ihrem Unsichtbaren Auto den Werwolf mit dem meine Mutter etwas getan hat einen Unfall hatten. Und die haben euch von der Straße gedrängt. Und deine Eltern ins Krankenhaus gebracht!"

„Krankenhaus?!"

„JA!"

„Du meinst... Mom und Dad... sind noch am Leben!" Jakes Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig.

„Ja! Sie sind im Krankenhaus! Mom hat gesagt das der Typ der sich in Wasser verwandeln kann deine Mutter ertränken wollte. Aber sie hat sie gerettet weil sie ihn fast eingefroren hat. Ich habe gelauscht während sie mit Flash geredet hat..."

In einem anderen Gang kamen Sandra, Warren und Ralph an eine Kreuzung...

„Ich kann Connor reden hören... und Jake auch." sagte Warren. „Und ihn riechen! Da lang!"

Connor gelang es unterdessen, mit dem Pfeil das Schloss aufzubrechen und die Tür zu öffnen. Die Tür öffnete sich während Connor noch auf ihr drauf stand und knallte mit der Tür lautstark gegen die Wand. Der Aufprall war so hart das Connor reflexartig los lies und auf den Boden knallte.

Das laute Knallen der Metalltür gegen die Betonwand hallte durch die leeren Gänge und drang bis in den Wohnbereich und zu den Anderen. Jeder zuckte zusammen als er den Knall hörte.

„Was war das?" sagte wirklich jeder wie aus einem Mund.

„Oh... ich glaube das war zu laut." sagte Connor während er sich aufrappelte. „Los wir müssen hier weg! Dort gibt es ein Loch im Zaun..."

„Wir können hier nicht weg..." sagte der Älteste.

Connor hatte gerade Jakes Hand genommen und ihn bis zur Tür gezogen als er inne hielt und verwirrt zu den dreien rüber sah. „Warum?"

„Die werden uns nicht akzeptieren!" sagte das Mädchen.

„Der Professor hat gesagt das wir zu Außenseitern werden. Sie werden mit den Fingern auf uns zeigen. Weil wir anders sind..." sagte der Mittlere.

„Wir haben nicht einmal Eltern! Die sind auch alle Tod." sagte der älteste. „Hier ist es zwar nicht schön aber hier sind wir keine Freaks."

„Ihr seid auch so keine Freaks! Es ist cool, wenn man Superkräfte hat. Aber das macht euch nicht zu Freaks. Es macht euch zu etwas Besonderem." sagte Connor, der auf einmal redete wie ein weiser Erwachsener. „Und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist... könnt ihr mit dem was ihr könnt bestimmt... als Superhelden agieren... Flash kann euch ausbilden!"

„Wer ist Flash?" fragte der älteste.

Die drei waren schon so lange hier das sie keine Ahnung hatten was in der Welt so vor sich ging. Auch ihr Drang zu fliehen wurde vom Keim auf erstickt, da ihnen jede Zuversicht und Hoffnung genommen wurde.

„Wenn ihr Mitkommt... lernt Ihr Arrow kennen!" sagte Connor mit breitem Grinsen.

„Arrow?" fragten die drei.

Connor nickte. Er wusste es war verboten, aber die drei waren ja in der Hinsicht Superhelden-Kollegen: „Hmhm... Er ist mein Vater!"

Jake sah Connor mit großen Augen an und begriff es: „Deshalb das Kostüm!"

„Echt... Ich bin ein Riesen Fan von Arrow!" sagte der mittlere. „Los, hauen wir ab. Ich hab angst vor der Frau vom Professor..."

Connor hatte sie. Er war so erleichtert. Jetzt mussten sie hier nur noch wieder raus kommen. Connor nahm Jake an die Hand, dieser nahm das Mädchen, sie die Jungs und zusammen liefen sie durch die Tür. Im Flur wurden sie sofort von dem Unsichtbaren entdeckt der vom Wissenschaftler geschickt wurde um nachzusehen was geknallt hatte.

„HEY, SOFORT STEHEN BLEIBEN!" rief der Mann.

Reflexartig nutzte Jake seine Fähigkeiten und warf den Mann von den Füßen und Rückwärts durch den Gang. Lauthals schreiend flog er durch den Gang und prallte gegen einen Stapel Fässer am Ende des Ganges. Vor schmerzen Stöhnend ging er zu Boden, während von einem der Fässer der Deckel absprang, das Fass umkippte und ihn mit dem Inhalt übergoss: Zwanzig Jahre altem Altöl!

„Das ist dafür das du meinen Eltern wehgetan hast, du blöder Affe!" sagte Jake wütend.

„WEG HIER!" schrie Connor und zusammen rannten sie davon.

Hastig eilten sie durch den Korridor während der Mann den Jake gerade durch die Luft gewirbelt hatte sich, von oben bis unten mit Öl verschmiert, versuchte aufzurappeln und rutschte jedoch aus und schlitterte auf dem Rücken liegend durch den Gang und durch die Tür zum Labor, wo der Wissenschaftler und der Flüssige sich gerade unterhielten. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und sahen den von oben bis unten voll besudelten Mann der sich aufrichtete und wild mit den armen wedelte.

„DIE KNIRPSE SIND AUSGEBÜCHST!"

In sicherer Entfernung rannten die Kinder weiter durch den Gang.

„Wie kommen wir hier bloß raus?" fragte das Mädchen jammernd.

Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da bogen sie um eine Ecke... und stießen direkt mit der Erwachsenen-Gruppe zusammen, die den Stimmen der Kinder gefolgt war. Lautstark stöhnend gingen alle zu Boden während die Kinder und die Erwachsenen zusammenprallten, nicht wissend was gerade geschah. Benommen rappelte sich Warren, der quer über Sandra und Jake lag, auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Autsch...!"

„Mommy?!" erkannte Connor als er merkte das er auf den Beinen seiner Mutter saß.

„CONNOR!" rief sie erleichtert und nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm wobei sie auf dem Rücken ihres Nachbarn herum trampelte. „Gott sei dank!"

„Miss Hawke? Was machen Sie den hier?" fragte Jake.

„Jake!" sagte Sandra und nahm auch ihn in den Arm. „Wie seid... Wie seid ihr entkommen?"

„Connor, hat uns befreit..."

Jake konnte nicht ausreden, da konnte man hören wie ein wütender Mann schreit.

„Das ist der Professor!" erkannte das Mädchen und wurde ganz ängstlich.

„Wir müssen schnellstens hier verschwinden!" sagte Sandra und nahm Connor und Jake an den Händen. „Oh Gott, Kinder... Wie lange seid ihr den schon hier?"

Sandra entschloss, die Fragerunde auf nach die Flucht zu vertagen. Jetzt mussten sie erst einmal so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden. Am besten ohne das jemand sie sah oder erkannte.

„Kommt mit Kinder!" sagte Warren und nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm um es raus zutragen.

„Weg hier!" sagte Ralph und zusammen rannte die Gruppe zurück in Richtung Garage.

Die Gruppe erreichte die Garage wo Warren gegen das Tor trat welches lautstark aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und auf den Boden krachte. Als sie raus rannten hörten die Freemans den Krach und erschraken...

„Was war das?" fragte Carol während sie schon auf dem weg zum Auto waren und ging zurück. Sie sah die ganze Truppe in ihre Richtung rennen. „SANDRA!"

„CAROL?!" erkannte Sandra erschrocken. „WAS MACHT IHR DEN HIER?... NICHT DEN ZAUN BERÜHREN!"

Carol wich wieder vom Zaun zurück und starrte die Gruppe an die auf der anderen Seite stand. Ein lauter Knall hallte durch die Luft. Ein Schuss! Eine Kugel traf den Zaunpfahl. Die Gruppe ging sofort zu Boden. Connor sah das der Flüssige in der offenen Garage stand und mit einer Pistole auf sie schoss. Auf der anderen Seite des Zauns wurde Carol von ihrem Mann zu Boden geworfen um sie aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Ein zweiter Schuss traf Warrens Arm und hinterließ eine Streifwunde. Wütend knurrend wuchs er über sich hinaus, und sprang in einem Satz mit dem Mädchen über den Zaun...

„Passt auf die kleine auf!" sagte er mit tiefer drohender Stimme zu den Freemans bevor er wieder über den Zaun sprang und sich auf dem Weg zur Garage wieder in einen Wolf verwandelte.

„Au Schei..." begann der Flüssige als er sah das Warren nun als Wolf auf ihn zuhielt. Er hob die Waffe, es war zu kalt um sich selbst zu verwandeln. Doch er hatte keine Munition mehr...

Warren sprang auf und griff den Flüssigen an...

Unterdessen streckte sich Ralph wieder über den Zaun um eine Treppe für die anderen über den Zaun zu bilden.

„F... Der Typ kann ja das gleiche wie du!" sagte der ältere Junge zum anderen.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Ralph leicht geschockt.

„Das könnt ihr später klären!" sagte Sandra während sie mit Connor und Jake über den Rücken ihres Nachbarn nach oben kletterte.

„Aua... Tut Ihnen das gar nicht weh?" fragte Carol erstaunt. „Sandra... Was ist hier los?"

In der Garage bis Warren dem Flüssigen in den Arm. Doch der verflüssigte sich beim zubeißen einfach. Mit der anderen Faust versetzte der Flüssige Warren einen Schlag. Winselnd wich er zurück und rannte raus als er hörte das Sandra ihn rief.

„Und ich dachte True Blood wäre nur eine Fernsehserie!" sagte der Flüssige fassungslos während er Warren hinterhersah.

„Hey, du da was stehst du so angewurtzelt da?" fragte Sandra als sie sah das der älteste der drei fremden Kinder noch hinter dem Zaun war. „Los komm rüber!"

„Ich... Ich..." stammelte er als wieder Schüsse fielen.

Diesmal war es der Unsichtbare der aus der Garage schoss. Diesmal mit einem Schrottgewehr. Der Junge fackelte nicht lange, streckte die Arme aus... und flog über den Zaun...

„Aww... Der kann ja Fliegen!" sagte Hank fassungslos während der Junge über sie hinwegflog und in die Bäume krachte.

„HILFE! DIE LANDUNG HAB ICH NICHT SO GUT DRAUF!" schrie er und knallte gegen einen Baum.

Während Warren über den Zaun sprang, krachte der Junge durch die Zweige des Baums und runter auf den Boden in den tiefen Schnee. Die Gruppe kam zu ihm und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich bin etwas aus der Übung!" sagte er benommen während sie ihm aufhalfen.

Der Wissenschaftler sah alles durch das Fenster.

„NEIN!" schrie er und drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf einer Fernbedienung.

Als die Gruppe gerade zum Auto der Freemans rennen wollte schoss etwas aus dem Boden. Connor fing an lautstark zu kreischen als ihn etwas an seinem Bein zurück in Richtung des Gebäudes zog...

„CONNOR!" schrie Sandra als sie ihren Sohn sah, mit einem Bein in einer Art Netz hängend das ihn mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durch ein kleines Tor im Zaun zurück auf das Grundstück zerrte... „NEEEIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Sandras Geschrei brachte nichts. Connor war verschwunden!

 **Bitte um Review.**


	23. Retter in Not

Warren packte Sandra, die versuchte zum Zaun zu rennen, um zu verhindern das sich diese selbst grillt. Funken flogen als Schnee, der von den Bäumen fiel, auf dem Elektrozaun landeten. Sie schrie noch immer wie am Spieß.

Connor, währendessen strampelte wild mit Armen und Beinen und schlug um sich während er in einer Art Sack war. Es war dunkel, durch kleine Löcher konnte er erkennen das er vom dunklen ins helle kam. Der Wissenschaftler und die beiden Metawesen hielten den Sack fest.

„Einen haben wir erwischt!" sagte der Unsichtbare.

„Ziemlich kräftig!" fügte der Flüssige hinzu und öffnete den Sack.

Connor streckte seinen Kopf raus und sah die Männer Böse an. „Dafür werde ich euch bestrafen!"

„AHHH... WER IST DAS DENN?" schrie der Wissenschaftler.

„Das... das ist der Freund von dem Neuen. Der mit der Telekinese!" sagte der Flüssige und band Connor mit einem Seil fest.

„Sind Sie Mister Cyrus Waters?"

Der Flüssige wich erschrocken zurück. „Woher... Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Flash hat über Sie geredet. Sie sind der schlechte Witz!"

Der Unsichtbare konnte sich nicht beherschen und musste loslachen. Als er sah wie der Flüssige Ihn böse ansah, hielt er jedoch inne.

„Und sie sind doch der Kerl der ein Flugzeug in ein Maisfeld geflogen hat..."

„ICH HABE ES NICHT IN EIN MAISFELD GEFLOGEN!" schrie der Unsichtbare wütend. „Das war mein scheiß KAPITÄN..."

Connor lies das Geschrei unbeeindruckt und sah nun den Wissenschaftler böse an.

„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort wo die Mutanten sind! Oder du wirst den heutigen Tag nicht mehr erleben!" drohte der Wissenschaftler.

„NEIN! Sie dürfen Sie nicht verkaufen!" protestierte Connor und versuchte sich aus dem Seil und dem Sack zu befreien. „Sie wollen nicht Böse sein!"

„Oh, wer redet denn hier von Verkaufen?" sagte der Wissenschaftler grinsend. „Ich werde sie nicht verkaufen!"

„Doch! Ich habe sie belauscht!" sagte Connor wütend. „Sie wollen Bösen Leuten Ihre Fähigkeiten verkaufen und die machen dann Böse Dinge damit."

„So ist das nun mal." sagte der Wissenschaftler und beugte sich zu Connor runter. „Also... du sagst mir jetzt sofort wo die Mutanten..."

„Metawesen!" unterbrach Ihn Connor.

„Meta... wesen... Okay, wenn du Sie so nennen willst! Also du sagst mir sofort wo die Metawesen sind."

„Oder was?"

„Oder,..." der Wissenschaftler fing an böse zu grinsen. „... he he he... das willst du nicht wissen kleiner..."

Vor dem Zaun versuchte sich Sandra mit Tritten aus Warrens Griff zu befreien um zu Ihrem Sohn zu eilen, der womöglich in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

„Sandra,... Sandra... Wenn du den Zaun berührst wirst du gegrillt..."

„LASS MICH... ICH WILL ZU MEINEM BABY!" schrie sie so laut das Ihre Stimme durch das ganze Tal hallte. „CONNOR!"

Sandras Geschrei war sogar in Central City zu hören. Im inneren der Anlage zuckten auch alle Anwesenden, außer Connor zusammen.

„Wow... Was war das?" fragte der flüssige geschockt.

„HA! Das war meine Mom!" sagte Connor selbstbewusst während der Unsichtbare und der Wissenschaftler Ihn an einen Tisch fesselten. „Die macht euch so was von fertig."

„Denkst du ich hab Angst vor einer Frau?!" fragte der Flüssige trotzig. „Obwohl... Wenn das die Verrückte ist die im Krankenhaus auf mich geschossen hat..."

„Seien Sie ruhig Cyrus, gehen Sie lieber nachsehen was da los ist. Und wir währenddessen testen mal deine Sturheit..."

Im Wohnbereich, wo die Ehefrau und der Sohn kaum etwas von dem Chaos und dem Ausbruch mitbekommen hatten, waren auch die beiden zusammengezuckt.

„Hmm... Das ist mal eine Stimme!" sagte die Frau wie gewohnt desinteressiert. „Warte mal... bedeutet das nicht da draußen jemand ist."

„Wenn Interessierts!" sagte Ihr Sohn. Er hatte sich Felicitys Tablet geschnappt und war damit Online gegangen. „Ich hab Grad andere Probleme. Meine Beliebtheit ist im Keller. Die haben sogar eine Party zu Ehren meines Verschwindens gegeben. Kannst du dir das Vorstellen? Gut das ich dieses Tablet durch das Fenster hab Leuchten sehen!"

Hätte Ihr Ehemann, bzw. Vater diese Sätze gehört hätte er sie sofort eigenhändig Erschlagen. Doch er war damit beschäftigt eine Möglichkeit zu finden Informationen aus Connor herauszupressen.

„Okay, du willst nicht sprechen! Schön... Las dir aber eins gesagt sein... Keiner von denen wird da draußen auch nur eine Minute überleben, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst wohin du sie gebracht hasst und wer euch geholfen hat."

„NEIN!" rief Connor störrisch und laut.

„Schön, dann muss ich zu drastischen Mitteln greifen..."

Außerhalb des Gebäudes benutzte Connors Mutter einen Ast um damit auf den Zaun einzuschlagen. Warren und Ralph kümmerten sich indes mit den Freemans um die verstörten Kinder.

„Oh, Jake, wir haben uns alle so furchtbare Sorgen gemacht!" sagte Carol während Sie diesem eine Decke überwarf und Ihn und die Kinder ins Auto einsteigen lies.

„Schafft die Kinder hier weg!" sagte Warren. „Bringt sie in die Stadt und versteckt Sie dort irgendwo. Wir suchen nach Connor und kommen nach!"

„Was sind das für Leute die Kinder einsperren?" fragte Carol.

„Er hat Experimente an uns durchgeführt!" sagte das Mädchen, den Tränen nahe. „Sie haben uns ständig Blut abgenommen..."

Carol versuchte das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Jake öffnete seinen Sicherheitsgurt und sprang wieder aus dem Wagen. „NEIN, ICH WILL CONNOR AUCH RETTEN!"

„Jake, steig ins Auto!" rief Carols Mann als dieser wieder in den Wald rannte.

Jake war gerade von Connor davor bewahrt worden, sein Leben in diesem Unheimlichen Labor zu verbringen. Er hatte ihm erzählt das seine Eltern doch nicht tot seien und ihn gerettet, jetzt wollte er sich revangieren und ihn retten... wieder!

„Miss Hawke, gehen Sie zur Seite!" rief Jake während er mit seinen Kräften einen Baum, samt Wurzel aus dem Erdreich rausriss.

Sandra drehte sich erschrocken um und sah wie Jake, mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften den 10 Meter hohen Baum durch die Luft schweben lies und diesen schließlich wie einen Speer gegen den Zaun warf... Kreischend sprang sie zur Seite während der Tonnenschwere Baum den Zaun durchschlug und über den Hof des Labors schlitterte.

Im inneren des Gebäudes rannten der Unsichtbare und der Flüssige zum Garagentor nachdem sie den entsetzlichen Krach gehört hatten. Da draußen ging etwas vor sich. Als sie das Tor aufschoben sahen sie einen Baum direkt davor liegen.

„Was zum..." stammelte der Flüssige bis sie Jake, mit seinen blau Leuchtenden Augen durch den aufgewirbelten Schnee laufen sahen. „Oh, schei..."

„Jake, was hasst du vor?" rief Sandra.

„Ich hol Connor da raus!" sagte Jake und riss mit seinen Kräften nun den Rest des Zaunes um.

Warren und Ralph kamen hinzu und blieben entsetzt neben Sandra stehen.

„Ai-jai-jai... Der Junge hats ja richtig drauf." murmelte Ralph.

„Er hat den Weg freigemacht... Los!" rief Sandra und rannte mit den beiden Männern wieder zum Gebäude.

An der Straße rasten die Freemans mit den befreiten Kindern wieder zurück in Richtung Stadt. Carol versuchte das Sheriffbüro anzurufen, doch es meldete sich keiner. „Es geht keiner rann! Was ist den los? Wo ist der Sheriff?"

Der Sheriff kam langsam in Sandras Haus zu sich. Unruhig wälzte er sich auf dem Teppich hin und her und wimmerte wirres Zeug als würde er schlecht träumen. Als er die Augen aufriss sah er das er auf dem Boden lag. In Sandras Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Haufen Fremder, die seelenruhig schliefen. Benommen rappelte er sich auf, zog die Decke weg mit der ihn jemand zugedeckt hatte und torkelte in die Küche. Er wusste nicht was passiert war. Er erinnerte sich an einen Gummi-Menschen und einen Wolf... danach war alles Weg. In der Küche setzte er sich an den Tisch. Sue war kurz nach Hause gegangen um sich umzuziehen. Auf dem Tisch stand die Kanne mit dem mit Schlafmittel versetzten Tee. Es war noch ein Schluck drin und er hatte Durst. Er goss den letzten Rest in eine der benutzten Tassen und trank den Tee in einem Schluck.

Bis Sue zurückkam, war auch er wieder weggetreten...

„Kinder, wir bringen euch erst mal ins Krankenhaus!" sagte Carol als sie sich zu den Kindern umdrehte.

„NICHT INS KRANKENHAUS!" schrien die drei wie aus einem Mund und rüttelten an den Türen.

„Okay, okay, okay..." rief Carol erschrocken. „Dann... eben... erst mal zu Sandra..."

„Wollen Sie auch an uns herumdocktern..." fragte der jüngere der beiden Jungs.

„Oh, Gott NEIN!" sagte Carol entsetzt. „Aber ich würde schon gerne wissen... was könnt Ihr eigentlich?"

Jake währenddessen wurde von den Erwachsenen eingeholt die ihn davon abhalten wollten das Gebäude wieder zu betreten. Da kam ein Schuss. Ralph schrie... Er wurde getroffen... Doch die Kugel prallte an seinem Elastischen Körper ab und wurde zurückgeworfen. Unter stöhnen, aber dank seiner Fähigkeiten unverwundbar, warf er die Patrone zurück zum Unsichtbaren der sie abgeschossen hatte und streifte ihn an der Schulter. Erschrocken wich er zurück und hielt sich seine Wunde. Der Flüssige schloss das Tor wieder. Wenn es so kalt war konnte er sich nicht verwandeln.

„Die haben auch irgendwelche Kräfte!" erkannte der Flüssige.

„Aghh... Ich bin getroffen!" stöhnte der Unsichtbare und rappelte sich auf um sich zu verarzten.

„Das Bürschlein hat vielleicht Mumm..." murmelte der Flüssige.

In dem Raum in dem Connor gefesselt war ging der Wissenschatler wütend um diesen herum.

„Du verstehst wohl nicht worum es hier geht." sagte der Wissenschaftler. „Glaubst du nur weil ein kleiner Junge in einer albernen Möchtergern-Arrow-Aufmachung hier aufkreuzt, das ich so leicht aufgebe. Du hasst keine Ahnung was hier alles auf dem Spiel steht."

„Sie wollen doch nur das Böse Leute Superkräfte bekommen die sie gar nicht verdient haben. Ihnen geht es nur um Geld."

„Nein! Nein, das ist nicht wahr!" sagte der Wissenschaftler und stemmte sich an den Tisch um Connor tief um die Augen zu sehen. „Hier geht es um die Zukunft der Menschheit. Um Macht und Einfluss. Du bist zu Jung um das alles zu verstehen... deshalb werden wir einfach fortfahren. Du wirst mir schon noch sagen was ich Wissen will."

„Nein!"

„Du kannst so oft Nein sagen wie du willst! Du wirst reden... denn ich keine ein Instrument das selbst die zähesten Zungen redewillig macht!"

„Wollen Sie mich Foltern? Dann sind sie ja noch kränker als meine Mama gesagt hasst."

„Keiner spricht hier von Folter! Ich würde es eher... Anregung zum sprechen nennen. Denn kein Instrument ist so effektiv..." sprach er und hielt Inne während er etwas aus einer Schublade zog. „...Wie die FEDER!"

„NEEEEEIIIINNNNNN!" schrie Connor als er die Feder sah. „NICHT KITZELN!"

„Sandra, Connor hat gerade geschrien!" sagte Warren, der es deutlich mit seinen Sinnen hören konnte obwohl sie noch draußen waren.

„Oh, nein! Schnell!" schrie Sandra während sie weiter auf das Tor zu rannte.

„Ich öffne es!" rief Jake und riss mit seinen Kräften das Tor aus den Angeln.

Der Flüssige, der sich noch am Tor festhielt wurde mit diesem ins Freie geschleudert. Schreiend krallte er sich daran fest während er mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft flog. Jake lies ein kurzes 'UPS' los als er merkte das er nicht nur das Tor sondern auch eine Person durch die Luft beförderte. Die Erwachsenen blieben vor Schreck stehen während das Tor auf den Boden knallte und der Flüssige, im Schnee landete. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz. Es war viel zu kalt für Ihn. Er konnte sich nicht verwandeln, und der Aufprall war extrem schmerzhaft. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aufzurappeln. Ralph ballte eine Faust, streckte seinen Arm und versetzte dem Meta aus 5 Metern Entfernung einen gezielten Faustschlag ins Gesicht der ihn endgültig ausnockte.

Sein Komplize rappelte sich selbst auf und wollte abhauen. Doch Warren sprang in seiner Wolfsform in die Garage und griff Ihn an. Der Unsichtbare schrie vor Schmerz als Warren ihm ins Bein biss und ihn mit Gewalt durch die Garage ins Freie zerrte.

„Ahhhgggg... las mich los!" schrie der Mann und versuchte den Wolf mit seinem anderen Bein zu treten. Doch Warren war stark und schleuderte den Mann Sandra vor die Füße.

Diese beugte sich zu ihm runter und packte Ihn: „WO IST MEIN BABY?"

Im inneren des Gebäudes schreckten die versnobten Familienmitglieder des Wissenschaftlers erschrocken auf.

„Boah, da ist diese kräftige Stimme wieder!" sagte der Junge erschrocken.

„Also, jetzt bin ich neugierig was dein Vater wieder vergeigt hat. Das will ich mir ansehen." sagte die Frau und stand auf.

„Ja, ich auch!"

Vor der Garage gab Sandra dem Unsichtbarem eine Ohrfeige und lies ihn auf den Boden fallen. „Warren, friss Ihn!"

Der Wolf schnaufte erstaunt während Sandra dem Mann mit dem Fuß auf die Brust und über Ihn hinweg stieg um in die Garage zu kommen.

„Ich komme, Connor!" rief sie als sie in die Garage rannte.

Sie öffnete die schwere Stahltür und knallte diese, der Ehefrau des Wissenschaftlers ins Gesicht als sie diese gerade von der anderen Seite öffnen wollte. Die Frau wich schmerzerfüllt zurück und stolperte über Ihren Sohn mit dem sie zusammen eine Treppe hinunterfiel. Sandra bekam nicht mit das sie gerade zwei Menschen verletzt hatte... sie war viel zu sehr in Panik das Connor etwas zustoßen könnte.

„CONNOR!" schrie sie. „CONNOR!"

Die Frau des Wissenschaftlers und Ihr Sohn rappelten sich verletzt und voller Prellungen wieder auf. Sandras Stimme klingelten Ihnen in den Ohren.

„Awww... Das irre Weib hat mir einen Nagel abgebrochen!" jammerte die Frau heulend.

„CONNOR!" schrie Sandra wieder, da hörrte sie Ihren Sohn. Sie folgte der Stimme durch die dunklen Gänge. Er lachte...

„Nein... hahahahaha... Auf... h... hö... ren... hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Connor krampfte und zerrte an seinen Fesseln wobei er sich selbst verletzte. „Da... a... haha... ist... F... o... o... lter!"

Lächelnd fuhr ihm der Wissenschaftler mit der Vogelfeder über den Fuß. Er konnte ewig so weitermachen. „Also... das ist ganz schön kitzlig, oder?"

„A... hahaha... hahaha... Auf... hö... haha... ren..."

„Also, wo sind die anderen?"

„SIE SIND GENAU HIER!" schrie Sandra wütend als sie den Raum betrat.

„WAS ZUM..." schrie der Wissenschaflter noch als er begriff das sich eine Faust seinem Gesicht näherte.

Die Faust zertrümmerte seine Nase und sein Jochbein. Blut schoss aus seinen Nasenlöchern während er nach hinten fiel und bewusstlos auf den Boden knallte. Sandra stand über dem Bewusstlosen, schwer atmend fiel Ihr Adrenalinspiegel langsam während sie den Bewusstlosen Mann ansah, wie er so da lag. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sie sich ob er tot sei. Doch er stöhnte und das bedeutete das er nur Bewusstlos war. In diesem Moment schoss ihr der höllische Schmerz in die Hand...

„AGHHHH..." schrie sie schmerzerfüllt und hielt Ihre Hand. „Meine Hand!"

„Haha... ha... haaaaa... Mami... Da bist du ja!" stammelte Connor.

Sandra befreite Ihren Sohn sofort von den Fesseln. Connor hatte ein paar Schürfwunden und einen Blauen Fleck. Sein Gesicht war vom Lachen voller Tränen und er war heiser. Aber sonnst unversehrt.

„Oh, mein Gott! Komm her mein Junge!" sagte Sandra und schloss ihren Sohn glücklich in die Arme. „Gehts dir gut? Was hat der Böse Mann dir angetan?"

Connor bekam sich langsam ein. Nach einem kurzen Lacher sah er seine Mutter mit verheulten Augen an. „Er hat mich gefoltert!"

Entsetzt lies Sandra ihren Sohn los und ging zum Wissenschaflter um ihn einen kräftigen Tritt zwischen die Beine zu geben.

„NIEMAND VERGREIFT SICH AN MEINEM KIND!" schrie sie, nahm Connor an der Hand und verließ mit Ihm den Raum. „Und jetzt schnell raus hier!"

„Geht es Jake gut?" fragte Connor besorgt.

„Ja, er hat geholfen dich zu retten!" sagte Sandra nun besser gelaunt. „Komm schon wir müssen hier raus!"

„Sprengen wir dieses Labor in die Luft?" fragte Connor.

„Dein Vater soll sich drum kümmern wenn er aus dem Koma aufwacht!" murmelte Sandra.

„Aber wir müssen das Labor zerstören! Sonnst entführen die wieder Metawesen. „Guck mal..." sagte Connor und zog aus dem Köcher einen der Explodierenden Pfeile. „...das ist einer von Daddys Explodierenden Pfeilen! Mann muss nur hier draufdrücken und dann..."

„CONNOR, NEIN!" brüllte seine Mutter entsetzt als sie bemerkte das Connor gerade eine Bombe aktiviert hatte.

Sandra entriss ihrem Sohn den Pfeil und warf diesen so weit sie konnte davon. Dann rannte sie mit ihm davon.

Der Explodierende Pfeil kullerte piepsend über den Boden und stoppte neben der Ölspur, die der Unsichtbare hinterlassen hatte nachdem er in einem der Fässer landete...

Sandra erreichte die Tür zur Garage in dem Moment als der Pfeil explodierte und das ganze Gebäude zum Beben brachte...

Kreischend fiel sie zu Boden, rannte aber weiter und in Richtung Warren, Ralph und Jake die in der Garage warteten. Zusammen rannten sie weiter während eine Feuerwalze sich durch die engen Gänge schob. Die Ölspur entzündete sich und trug die Flammen zu den Ölfässern die eine zweite, noch stärkere Explosion auslössten.

Connor, seine Mutter, Jake und ihre Begleiter landeten im Schnee. Die Erschütterung war so stark das der ganze Berg erzitterte und in Gipfelnähe die dicken Schneemassen ins rutschen kamen. Im inneren des Gebäudes hatten alle anwesenden die Explosion und das Feuer überlebt. Doch ein unheilvolles Rumoren war zu hören als in einigen Bereichen die Decke einstürzte. Der Wissenschaftler rannte durch den Gang. Er musste hier raus. Er konnte nicht glauben das ein kleiner Junge alles zerstört hatte. Seine Pläne, seine Forschung, sein Labor einfach alles...

Seine Frau und sein Sohn torkelten gerade die Treppe hinauf als er in sie hineinlief und sie zusammen wieder die Treppe hinunter krachten...

Draußen hoben sich die Anwesenden aus dem Schnee. Die Explosion hatte jede Menge Staub aufgewirbelt, jedoch waren sie noch mal davongekommen. Der Unsichtbare war Bewusstlos in der Garage. Der Flüssige war zu einer Statue aus purem Eis erstarrt. Die anwesenden waren noch dabei sich zu Sammeln während sich hoch über Ihnen ein Schneebrett von der größe eines Mehrfamilienhauses löste und nun in Ihre Richtung donnerte.

„Warren... Ist das dein Magen?" fragte Sandra nervös während sie das rumoren hörte.

„Nein! Das bin nicht ich!" sagte dieser ebenfalls nervös und sah nach oben.

Über Ihnen sahen Sie Bäume umknicken, während eine Welle aus Schnee auf sie zuhielt.

„LAVINEEEEEEE!" schrien sie alle zusammen und rannten davon...

Bitte um Review!


	24. Die Rückkehr der bösen Hong-Kong-Hexe

Alle schien wie am Spieß als die Schneemassen die Bäume auf dem Berg umknickten und in rasendem Tempo auf sie zuhielten.

„REEEEENNNNNNTTTTT!" schrie Sandra und packte Ihren Sohn und Jake.

Warren und Ralph folgten Ihr und den Kindern und zusammen rannten Sie davon. Die Lawine raste donnernd den Berg hinunter und riss Bäume mit sich wie Spielzeug. Die kleine Gruppe rannte vorbei an dem Bewusstlosen Unsichtbaren und den zu einer Eisstatue gefrorenem Flüssigen in Richtung Straße. Sie mussten sich irgendwo Schutz suchen oder sie würden begraben werden. Im inneren des Gebäudes rappelten sich der verletzte Wissenschaftler und seine Familie auf und rannten in Richtung Garage. Im Gebäude breiteten sich die Brände aus. Die Luft war voller Rauch. Auch sie mussten hier raus.

„Du blöder Idiot... War ja klar das das schiefgeht!" mekerte seine Frau.

„Ach, halt dein Maul. Wenn wir das hier überleben... WILL ICH DIE SCHEIDUNG!" brüllte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ach, seit ruhig. Wer ist schon so doof und wird von einem Kleinkind überrumpelt..." spottete sein Sohn während sie in der Garage ankamen und den Autoschlüssel für den Mercedes suchten. „Wo hat der Wasserkopf die Schlüssel hin getan.

„Was ist das für ein Krach?" jammerte die Frau.

Die Lavine war nur noch ein paar Hundert Meter von Ihnen entfernt. Doch sie merkten es nicht. In der Ferne sahen sie die Flüchtenden im Wald verschwinden...

„Hey, da ist ja wieder dieser gutaussehende Kerl..." erkannte die Frau sofort als sie den nackten Warren in den Wald rennen sah.

„Soll das heißen du hasst vorher gesehen das jemand auf dem Gelände herumschlich und du hasst nichts gesagt, du blöde Kuh!" sagte der Wissenschaftler wütend als er merkte das seine stroh- dumme Ehefrau Mitschuld an der Misere hatte.

Wütend griff er sich einen Schraubenzieher von der Werkbank. Er wollte das selbstsüchtige Weib auf der Stelle erstechen. Mitten in ihr Eiskaltes Herz. Doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen. Bevor er sie auch nur erreichen konnte, donnerte die Lawine über das Gebäude und brachte alles zum Beben...

Einige Hundert Meter weiter verkrochen sich die Flüchtenden unter einigen umgestürzten Bäumen, in der Hoffnung das sie Ihnen Schutz bieten würden...

Das Schneebrett schob sich über das Gebäude und drückte Teile des Dachs ein. Durch die Luftschächte und durch Oberlichter füllten sich die Räume mit Schnee. Wände, die durch die Explosion ohnehin schon schwer beschädigt waren gaben endgültig nach und brachen zusammen. In der Garage, wo der Wissenschaftler gerade auf seine Frau losgestürmt war fiel dieser auf die Knie während vor Ihnen der Weg nach draußen durch Meterhohen Schnee begraben wurde. Das war das Letzte was er sah bevor über Ihm durch die Erschütterung ein Luftschacht aus seiner Verankerung gerissen wurde und auf Ihn herabstürzte... Er war Tot noch bevor er mit der Wimper zucken konnte...

Sandra, Connor, Jake, Warren und Ralph kauerten, eng umschlungen unter den Bäumen und hörten wie hinter Ihnen das Gebäude unter den Schneemassen einstürzte. Es dauerte gefühlt eine Ewigkeit bis endlich Ruhe einkehrte und sich eine trügerisch-unheimliche Stille über das Tal legte.

Die Lawine wurde selbst aus mehreren Kilometern Entfernung gesehen. Seismographen hatten sie registriert. In Valleyville, das etwas näher lag waren die Menschen aus Angst vor der Lawine sogar aus ihren Häusern geflohen. Doch glücklicherweise hielt die Lawine weit entfernt am Berg an.

Als Sandra ihre Augen öffnete war die Luft vor lauter aufgewirbeltem Schnee ganz weiß und undurchsichtig. Man konnte keinen Meter weit sehen. Vorsichtig rappelten sie sich alle auf und verließen ihren Unterstand um sich anzusehen was sie gerade überlebt hatten. Benommen stapften sie den Weg zurück den sie gerade gekommen waren und sahen das ganze Ausmaß der Lawine, die das einstige Militärlabor begraben hatten. Der Eis-Arm des Flüssigen ragte noch aus dem Eis hervor, der Rest der Anlage war verschwunden.

„Ob, die das Überlebt haben?" fragte Warren.

Sandra sah sich das ganze stumm an und sah dann zu Ihrem Freund rauf. „Weißt du... Das ist mir im Moment so was von egal. Hauptsache ist, das es vorbei ist..."

„SANDRA!" hallte ein Schrei durch die Luft gefolgt von einem Hupen. Es war Carol.

Die kleine Gruppe lief zur Straße wo das Auto der Freemans mit den Kindern auf und ab fuhr. Carol sprang erleichtert aus dem Auto und umarmte Sandra.

„Gott sei dank, euch ist nichts passiert!" sagte sie erleichtert. „Als wir die Lawine gesehen haben haben wir sofort kehrt gemacht. Ist euch was passiert?"

„Nein! Uns geht es gut!" murmelte Sandra und brachte die Jungs zum Auto.

Im Auto hielt ihr Mann Hank dem kleinen Mädchen die Augen zu. „Hey, ziehen Sie sich was an!"

Warren, der als Werwolf niemals fror, merkte sofort das er noch Nackt war und versteckte sich erschrocken hinter einem Baum. Ein beschämtes 'Sorry' war alles was er herausbrachte bevor er sich verwandelte und als Wolf zum Auto ging.

Carol sah dem Wolf geschockt hinterher wie dieser von Ralph in den Kofferraum ihres Kombis gelassen wurde und sah dann Sandra mit großen Augen an. „Oh, wow... Ist dir klar das du es mit einem Werwolf getrieben hasst..." flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

Sandra sah sie lapidar an. „Kein Wort!"

Carol verstummte und zusammen stiegen sie alle ins Auto um nach Hause zu fahren. Es war zu Ende... Endlich zu Ende!

Als Sandra mit Connor nach einiger Zeit endlich nach Hause kam war Sue Dibny froh endlich gehen zu können. Jetzt hatte Sandra zeit sich Gedanken über die in Ihrem Haus schlafenden Superhelden zu machen, die die ganze Action eigentlich schon verpennt hatten.

Sie hatten Jake zu seinen Eltern ins Krankenhaus gebracht, Ralph und Warren kümmerten sich erst mal bei den Dibyns um die Kinder bis sie wussten wie sie weiter vorgehen könnten. Laurie und Hank Freeman wurden von Sandra nach Hause geschickt mit dem Versprechen das sie es später alles Erklären würde. Der Gedanke daran versetzte Ihr Kopfschmerzen.

„Geh ins Bad und wasch dich!" sagte Sandra zu Ihrem Sohn. „Ich geh und sehe nach deinem Vater!"

Sandra ging ins Wohnzimmer. Die Anwesenden schlummerten immer noch friedlich.

„Ach, das glaub ich nicht... Ich sollte diese Tabletten auch nicht mehr nehmen." murmelte Sandra.

Just in diesem Moment bewegte sich jemand... Felicity stöhnte...

„Felicity!" Sandra ging näher auf sie zu und merkte das diese Tatsächlich aufwachte. „Hey, wach auf!"

Felicity öffnete langsam die Augen und reckte und streckte sich. Sie hatte deutlich am wenigsten von dem Tee getrunken und war deshalb wohl die erste die auch wieder aufwachte. Ihr war übel. Sie war verwirrt und erinnerte sich nicht mehr wie sie hier her kam.

„Was... gäääähhhhnnnn... ist passiert?" fragte sie im Halbschlaf. „Habe ich geschlafen?"

„Ja, ein paar Stunden!" sagte Sandra lächelnd.

Felicity, sah sich um. „Was ist hier passiert?"

„Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Also ich hatte Tee gemacht. Für mich und Mister Allen, also Flash. Beim Aufräumen ist mir versehentlich eine Dose voller Schlafmittel reingefallen. Ihr habt den Tee nichts ahnend getrunken und seid dann alle weggetreten. Aber keine Sorge... Wir haben Jake befreit und wieder zu seinen Eltern gebracht!"

„Oh, das ist schön!" sagte Felicity mit einem breiten lächeln. Sie sah aus als wäre sie besoffen.

„Ja, und dann hat Connor die Bösewichte besiegt. Er hat Ihr Versteck in die Luft gejagt." sagte Sandra stolz. „Und eine Lawine ausgelöst die uns beinahe begraben hat..."

„Ach, wie süß..." murmelte Felicity und sah sich um. „Wo... wo ist mein..."

„Oh, dein Tablet!" sagte Sandra und wurde rot. „Ich befürchte das hat der Bösewicht der unter der Lawine begraben wurde."

Plötzlich war Felicity hellwach: „WAS?"

Als Felicity laut aufschrie wachten alle anderen Anwesenden erschrocken auf...

Einige Stunden später...

Team Flash war nach Hause gefahren. Die Dibnys waren mit den Kindern und Warren mitgefahren um sich zu beraten. Sandra und Connor blieben zu Hause wo Oliver und Felicity Ihnen halfen den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken, den sie gerade von einem Nachbarn geliefert bekommen hatten. Natürlich hatten sie von Connor eine Umfangreiche Erklärung gefordert, die dieser auch ablieferte.

Die Zeit verging. Am Abend kam Jake aus dem Krankenhaus zu den Hawkes und verbrachte die Nacht hier. Es sollte das letzte mal sein. Denn als Laurie Osterman am nächsten Tag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, verkündete sie Ihre Pläne: Sie ziehen mit den anderen Metawesen weg! Warren und die Dibnys würden sie begleiten...

Am nächsten Tag, saß Connor mit seiner Mutter, Oliver und Felicity stumm am Frühstückstisch. Der Gedanke das sein bester Freund wegziehen würde machte ihm zu schaffen...

„Connor, wie geht es dir?" fragte Oliver.

„Hm..." war alles was Connor raus brachte der schweigend sein Frühstück anstarrte.

Die Ostermans, die Dibnys und Warren hatten sich zusammengetan. Mit dem Segen von Barry und dessen Team würden Sie sich um die Metakinder kümmern und an einem anderen Ort die Kinder so zu erziehen, das diese Ihre Fähigkeiten nur für gute Dinge einsetzen würden.

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt wenn die Ihre Superhelden Karrieren starten." sagte Felicity.

„Wir haben schon einen Namen für das Team!" sagte Connor, nun etwas fröhlicher.

„Einen Namen? Welchen!" fragte Oliver.

„Die Liga der Gerechtigkeit!" sagte Connor erheitert. „Und du und Mister Flash seid unsere Ehrenmitglieder!"

Oliver musste schmunzeln. „Danke! Ich richte es B... ehm... Flash aus! Wisst Ihr wohin sie jetzt gehen?"

„Ich habe Laurie gebeten es mir nicht zu sagen!" erklärte Sandra, die es auch ziemlich mitnahm. Schließlich ging Ihr neuer Freund und Ihre gute Freundin und ehemalige Arbeitskollegin ebenfalls weg. Andernfalls wäre es für sie ziemlich makaber gewesen einen Freund zu haben dem sie das Fell hätte Bürsten müssen und der gerne rohes Fleisch fraß. „Das wäre sicherer für alle!"

„Ich weiß es...!" sagte Connor stolz. „Jake hat es mir gesagt. Aber ich sags euch nicht..."

Connor hatte kaum ausgeredet, da wurde die Vordertür aufgetreten und drei Männer einer Spezialeinheit stürmten in die Küche. Schreiend nahm Sandra ihren Sohn in die Arme und verkroch sich unter dem Tisch während Oliver sich schützend vor sie stellte... doch er hielt inne als er erkannte das es sich bei diesen Männern... um Leute von ARGUS handelte. Dies wurde bestätigt als Amanda Waller ruhig und gelassen in Winterstiefeln und Pelzmantel eintrat und mit gewohnt gelassener Miene auf die kleine Gruppe blickte...

„SIE!" rief Sandra wütend. „DAS SIE DIE NERVEN HABEN HIER NOCHMAL AUFZUKREU..."

Sandra wollte auf sie zu stürmen. Doch die Männer der Spezialeinheit stellten sich schützend vor Ihre Chefin und richteten Ihre Waffen auf Sandra, die erschrocken zurückwich.

„Glauben Sie mir... Ich wäre am liebsten auch nicht hier! Ich habe nur eine Frage! Dann gehe ich!"

„Ich beantworte Ihnen gar nichts!" maulte Sandra.

„Oh, die Frage ist nicht an Sie gerichtet! Sondern an IHN!" erwiderte Amanda und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Connor.

Connor verschränkte störrisch die Arme und sah mit gehobenem Kopf zur Seite: „Man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute!"

„Deine Neunmalklugen Sprüche kannst du dir sparen. Ich will nur wissen wo die Metawesen sind?" sagte Amanda. „Wir haben dort oben die Leichen von Professor Milo und Mister Keeanen gefunden. Die Frau und den jungen Mann haben wir in Gewahrsam genommen. Aber die anderen Metawesen, darunter auch deinen kleinen Freund haben wir nicht gefunden..."

„Sie wollen doch nur wieder böse Dinge mit Ihnen tun!" sagte Connor störrisch. „Als mich der Böse Doktor gestern mit der Feder gefoltert hat, habe ich nichts gesagt und Ihnen werde ich auch nichts sagen! Böse Hexe!"

„So du willst also die harte Tour?" merkte Amanda. „Dir ist schon klar, das ich nur mit dem Finger Schnippen muss und du landest in einem Kinderheim im Irak!"

„Machen Sie ruhig! Dann lande ich eben im Irak!"

„CONNOR?!" schrie seine Mutter entsetzt. „DU FÄHRST NICHT IN DEN IRAK! UND SIE..."

Sandra ging wieder einen Schritt auf Amanda zu, bekam jedoch die Läufe der Maschinengewehre auf die Brust gesetzt...

„So klein, und schon so von sich überzeugt... Sag mir jetzt wo die Ostermans hin sind... Oder hier knallt es gewaltig!"

„Amanda..." begann Oliver.

„Mister Queen... Erklären Sie mal Ihrem Sohn welche Gefahr von diesen Kreaturen ausgeht! Und das ich Ihnen nichts tun werde. Ich will sie nur Untersuchen!"

„Diese Kinder haben schon genug ertragen müssen!" sagte Felicity entsetzt.

„Was? Das sind noch Kinder? Das macht die Sache natürlich noch prekärer!" sagte Amanda ohne ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern und sah nun wieder Connor an. „Also... Ich höre..."

„Hmm... Also gut!" sagte Connor mit gesenktem Kopf.

Seine Eltern und Felicity sahen Connor geschockt an. Er würde doch nicht im ernst seinen besten Freund verraten.

„Na, bitte geht doch!" sagte Amanda und schickte mit einer sanften Handbewegung die drei Männer der Spezialeinheit aus der Küche bevor sie sich einen kleinen Notizblock zur Hand nahm. „Nun? Wo wollten sie hin?"

„Sie... wollen zunächst zu einem Verwandten von Misses Ostermans Schwester. Stan Pines heißt der Mann. Er wohnt in Gravity Falls, Oregon!" erklärte Connor mit gesenktem Kopf und mit Scham in der Stimme. „Er hat dort einen kleinen Laden. Er heißt Mistery Shack."

Amanda notierte alles auf Ihrem Block. Die drei anderen Erwachsenen hörten mit entsetzten zu.

„Okay. Ist notiert!" sagte Amanda und griff an die Küchentheke wo sie etwas das aussah wie ein Klebestreifen abzog. Darauf klebte eine winzige flache Wanze... mit der sie die Familie ausspioniert hatte. Sandra war entsetzt. „Die hier brauchen wir dann ja nicht mehr!"

„ALLE!" schrie Sandra.

Widerwillig entfernte Waller noch eine weitere Wanze aus einem Kühlschrankmagneten und steckte beide Abhörgeräte in ihre Tasche.

„Ehem..." Oliver mischte sich ein. „Sandra, sagte... ALLE!"

Seufzend entfernte sie noch eine Mini-Kamera aus der Deckenlampe und eine weitere aus der Zarge des Durchgangs zum Wohnzimmer. „Zufrieden?"

„NEIN!" sagten alle vier wie aus einem Mund.

Amanda entfernte insgesamt 5 Mikrofone, 4 Mini-Kameras aus allen Räumen und die Wanze aus dem Telefon. Erst dann gab sich Sandra halbwegs zufrieden.

„So, zufrieden?"

„Noch nicht..." sagte Connor und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Mommy,... die sind raus... jetzt kannst du sie schlagen!"

Amanda riss geschockt die Augen auf als sie sah wie Sandras geballte Faust auf Ihr Gesicht zuhielt...

Mit einem rohen Steak über dem geschwollenen Auge taumelte Amanda Waller wenig später aus dem Haus und stieg gedemütigt in das wartende Auto. Sandra winkte Ihr zum Abschied noch hinterher, woraufhin das Auto noch schneller fuhr...

„Gravity Falls?" fragte Sandra schmunzelnd. „Ist das nicht diese Zeichentrickserie die du so gerne guckst?"

„Ja!" sagte Connor noch betrübt bevor er anfing zu lachen. „Aber das weiß die Böse Hong-Kong-Hexe nicht!"

„Ich glaubs nicht!" murmelte Oliver als er dem Wagen hinter hersah und fing an hysterisch zu lachen. „Die hat dir das tatsächlich abgekauft! Ich würde gerne Ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen wenn sie erfährt das du sie in die Wüste geschickt hasst."

„Die Frau soll ja weg bleiben... Kommt wir gehen wieder rein! Ihr müsst ja bald los, oder?"

„Fahrt ihr wirklich wieder schon?" fragte Connor betrübt.

„Müssen wir!" sagte Oliver und tröstete Connor. „Aber eins sag ich dir... Was du für deinen Freund getan hasst war unglaublich tapfer und selbstlos. Aber auch mehr als leichtsinnig!"

„Weißt du denn wirklich, wohin die Ostermans, die Dibnys und die Metakinder jetzt hinziehen?" fragte Felicity.

„Connor nickte! JA! Aber ich sag es nicht! Sonst gibt es nie die Liga der Gerechtigkeit!" sagte Connor stolz.

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt!" murmelte Oliver.

„Das bedeutet wir sehen uns nicht an Weihnachten?" fragte Connor.

„Entschuldige! Aber..."

„Das macht nichts!" sagte Connor und überraschte Oliver damit sehr. „Du musst eine Stadt beschützen und Bösewichte fangen! Aber bevor Ihr fahrt... muss ich dir mein Geschenk geben!"

„Oh, du hasst ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich?"

„Ja, ich muss nur kurz Telefonieren!" sagte Connor und ging zum Telefon.

„Was ist das denn für ein Geschenk? Du musst erst telefonieren?" fragte Oliver.

„Connor? Sag bloß nicht du hasst was beim 'Verrückten Louie' gekauft?" fragte Sandra besorgt...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	25. Ende gut, alles gut! - Trivia

Ein kurzes Telefonat und ein paar Minuten voller bangen wartens später schreckten alle auf als sie ein merkwüdiges Hup-Geräusch von draußen hören konnten. Aufgeregt sprang Connor auf, zog sich seine Jacke an und zog seinen Vater aufgeregt nach draußen.

„Es wird dir gefallen!" sagte Connor erheitert. „Es ist etwas was du brauchst!"

„Ach, ja... Und was?" fragte Oliver besorgt. Die Tatsache das Connor etwas beim Verrückten Louie gekauft hatte war äußerst beunruhigend.

Sandra und Felicity folgten den beiden nach draußen wo der Schock mehr als groß war...

„FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!" rief Connor laut als er seinem Vater sein Geschenk präsentierte.

Oliver brachte vor schock keinen Ton raus. Sandra und Felicity neben Ihm starrten mit großen Augen das Geschenk an. Oliver wusste nicht weiter! Sollte er sich freuen? Sollte er seinen Sohn ausschimpfen? Oder sollte er heulen? Denn das Geschenk hatte es in sich... Ein 1984er Yugo!

„Oh, Connor..." sagte Oliver mit schriller Fistelstimme und kopfschüttelnd den Tränen nahe. „...Das... IST..."

Oliver hielt sich zurück zu sagen, das er es grauenvoll fand. Doch er sah in Connors strahlendes Gesicht und wurde weichgekocht. So rang er sich doch ein lächeln ab und tat so als ob er den Schrotthaufen der da in Sandras Einfahrt stand toll fand.

Das Auto war ein Ocker-Farbener 1984 gebauter Yugo! Die Radkästen waren voller Rost, der Auspuff wurde mit Kabelbindern an der Karosserie festgehalten, der Keilriemen war eine Damenstrumpfhose, Scheiben und Blech waren mit undefinierbarem Staub und Dreck übersäht und das vordere Nummernschild war mit Klebstoff fixiert. Der Verrückte Louie, der trotz Minusgraden nichts weiter als eine Latzhose und ein T-Shirt trug stand lächelnd hinter dem Wagen. Er war froh das Auto endlich losgeworden zu sein.

Olivers Gesicht zuckte: „... Ich... Muss sagen... das ist... das wirklich außergewöhnlichste Geschenk das ich jemals bekommen habe!"

Und das war nicht gelogen! Die beiden Frauen hielten sich die Münder zu und liefen rot an. Sie hätten am liebsten lautstark losgelacht und kämpften dagegen an nicht zu explodieren...

„Wie... bist du denn... darauf gekommen?" fragte Oliver immer noch vor schreck stotternd.

„Ich habe Mommy gefragt was du wohl brauchst das ich dir zu Weihnachten schenken könnte!" erzählte Connor. Seine Mutter drehte sich weg als Oliver sich zu ihr rüberdrehte und sie ihr Lachen unterdrückte. „Sie sagte das du ein Auto brauchst weil dein altes im Fluss gelandet ist als der Sohn von dem Pirat den Staudamm kaputt gemacht hat..."

„Und da... hat dieser alte Irre dir diesen Yugo verkauft?" fragte Oliver und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den alten Mann der die ganze Szene Stumm beobachtete und zufrieden nickte.

„Ja! Während Mommy mit Ihrem neuen Werwolf-Freund geflirtet hat hat mir der verrückte Louie das Auto verkauft!"

„Und, was hast du dafür hingeblättert? Ehm... Ich meine... Wie viel Geld hast du dafür bezahlt?" fragte Oliver und sah seinen Sohn mit besorgt fragendem Blick an.

„Oh, Mister Louie und ich haben arg verhandelt!" sagte Connor lächelnd. „Er wollte eigentlich 50 Dollar dafür... Ich hab es auf 6 runtergehandelt!"

Felicity lachte kurz auf und hielt sich dann wieder den Mund zu. Oliver war kurz beeindruckt. Sein Sohn hatte wohl ein Talent fürs veilschen und verhandeln. „WOW! Von 50 auf 6! Nicht schlecht! Mister Louie... Können Sie mir sagen wie lange dieses Auto in Ihrer Garage stand?"

Der alte Mann lächelte hämisch. „Ich habe es 1984 gekauft! Es war eines der ersten und einzigen Yugo-Modelle die in die USA verkauft wurden... Hat nur 30 Tausend Meilen auf dem Tacho und ist gut gepflegt. Stand seit 1991 in der Garage und wurde seitdem nicht mehr bewegt..."

„Oh, ja das sieht man!" murmelte Oliver der die Fahrertür öffnete und merkte das die Sitzpolster provisorisch und stümperhaft mit Wollfäden geflickt wurden und das Armaturenbrett genauso verschmutzt war wie die Fußmatten auf denen wohl irgendwelche Tiere ihre Geschäfte verrichtet hatte.

„Und gefällt es dir?" fragte Connor hoffnungsvoll.

Oliver sah wieder seinen Sohn an. Er hätte heulen können. Doch das hätte Connor traurig gemacht. Und bekanntlich ertrug Oliver es nicht wenn Connor traurig war. Besonders jetzt wo sein bester Freund fliehen musste brauchte Connor gerade jetzt eine Aufmunterung. Es war ja eine rührende Geste. Und welcher siebenjährige schenkte seinem Vater schon zu Weihnachten ein Auto?

„Danke! So ein schönes Geschenk habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bekommen!" murmelte Oliver und umarmte Connor.

Dessen Mutter und Felicity gingen ins Haus, schlossen die Tür und schüttelten sich vor lachen...

Als Oliver am späten Abend zu Hause ankam und sein 'Geschenk' hinter dem Club parkte kam Thea gerade raus um eine Kiste abzustellen und sah ihren Bruder aus dem Yugo aussteigen. Felicity wollte er nicht zumuten in diesem Ding die lange Fahr anzutreten, ohne Sicherheitsgurt, mit fragwürdigen Bremsen und ohne Heizung. Deshalb hatte er sie nur zum Flughafen gebracht wo diese den nächsten Flug nahm. Thea kam die Treppe hinunter und sah ihren Bruder und sein neues Auto mit großen Augen an.

„Oliver, was ist das?" fragte sie geschockt.

Oliver seufzte. „Das ist... mein Weihnachtsgeschenk von deinem Neffen!"

Thea sah ihn mit großen Augen an und dann zu dem Yugo. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hielt sie sich nicht zurück und fing sofort an aus vollem Halse an zu lachen. Oliver wurde vor scham ganz rot.

„Hahhahahahahahaha... haha... ha... Das ist wirklich köstlich!" sagte Thea während ihr vor lachen die Tränen kamen. „Ein siebenjähriger Junge schenkt seinem Vater ein altes rostiges Auto... Da bin ich mal gespannt was ich bekomme! Hahaha..."

Oliver reichte Ihr ein kleines rundes Knäuel aus Geschenkpapier an dem ein kleines Geschenkschildchen hang auf dem in krakeliger Schrift 'Für Tante Thea' stand. Die immernoch lachende Thea nahm das Knäuel an sich und packte ihr eigenes Weihnachtsgeschenk aus. Ein Schlüsselanhänger aus zwei Büroklammern, einer Macaroni und einem gekauten Kaugummi!

Thea verging das lachen sofort. „Das ist ja widerlich... aber trotzdem irgendwie süß!"

Am nächsten Tag...

Das Team Flash litt immernoch unter den folgen des Schlafmittels das sie versehentlich eingenommen hatten. Harrison Wells rollte in seinem Rollstuhl vor den drei auf und ab während er sich ihre Geschichte anhörrte.

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe... Diese Kinder, gehen mit den Eltern des einen Jungen, diesem Werwolf und dem Gummimenschen fort um ein neues Leben zu beginnen?" fragte Wells. „Interessant!"

„Ja, zumindest haben diese Kinder jetzt wieder ein paar Bezugspersonen. Sie werden lernen Ihre Kräfte nicht für Böses einzusetzten." sagte Barry während er sich seinen Kopf hielt. „Oh, mein Schädel!"

„Diese Frau sollte ihre Tabletten besser verstecken!" murmelte Cisco.

„Und diese Metawesen die Professor Milo unterstützt haben?" fragte Wells weiter. „Was wurde jetzt aus denen?"

„Wissen wir nicht! Die Lavine hat die komplette Anlage verschüttet. Wenn der Schnee im April schmilzt werden wir mehr wissen!" murmelte Cathlin.

„So lange müssen Sie nicht warten!" hallte plötzlich eine schrille Kinderstimme durch den Raum.

Alle anwesenden zuckten erschrocken zusammen und drehten sich um. Es war Connor, der lächelnd in der Tür zum Labor stand und bis über beide Ohren grinste.

„CONNOR?!" schrie Barry geschockt.

„Wie... bist du hier reingekommen?" fragte Cathlin geschockt.

„Durch die Tür!" sagte Connor selbstverständlich und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

„Weiß deine Mutter das du hier bist?" fragte Cisco besorgt.

„Ja, aber sie ist nicht glücklich darüber..." murmelte Connor verträumt und schweifte ab. „Aber als sie mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Sie gesehen hat hat sie so laut geschrien das die Nachbarn wütend geworden sind. Also ist sie mit mir sofort hierher gefahren damit ich es Ihnen auch vor Weihnachten geben kann. Sie will Ihn nicht im Haus haben!"

„Du hasst ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für uns?" fragte Connor neugierig. „Was den... Sagtest du gerade 'IHN'?"

„Ja!" sagte Connor gut gelaunt und zog einen Handkarren aus dem Flur in den Raum. Die Anwesenden waren verwirrt, als sie sahen das Connors Geschenk ein Haufen Eis war... „FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN!"

„Was ist das?" fragte Wells und rollte näher.

Der Handkarren war voller Eisstücke die die Form von Körperteilen hatten.

„Er ist leider auf der Fahrt hierher kaputt gegangen! Aber der Kerl ist ja aus Wasser dem tut das nicht weh!"

„Jetzt sag nicht das das..." fragte Cisco entsetzt. „...das das da unser schlechter Witz Mister Waters ist!"

„Doch! Das ist der Mann der sich in Wasser verwandeln kann!" sagte Connor zufrieden. „Ich habe ihn Ausgegraben damit die Böse-Hong-Kong-Hexe ihn nicht findet und damit Sie ihn ins Gefängnis sperren können...

Das Team Flash war mehr als überrumpelt. Ein siebenjähriger Junge hatte ihnen gerade einen Haufen Eis ins Labor geschleppt und behauptet es handle sich um ein Metawesen. Alle lächelten und nickten nur freundlich dankbar bis Connor endlich gegangen war.

Die zerbrochene Eisfigur, von der sie sicher waren das es wirklich Cyrus Waters war, landete sofort in einer Wasserdichten Zelle im Teilchenbeschleuniger. Er bewegte sich nie wieder...

Connor war zufrieden. Er hatte leben gerettet, ein böses Metawesen an Flash ausgeliefert, Heldentaten vollbracht und seinen Vater glücklich gemacht... trotzdem fehlte etwas... Etwas das dem ganzen einen Abschluss bringen sollte...

Eben das sollte drei Monate später sein großes Finale finden...

Es war inzwischen Frühling. Connors Mutter beobachtete gerade das Wasser, das durch den Abfluss in der Küche durchfloss nachdem sie mit dem Abwasch fertig war. Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, weil sie wieder an den flüssigen Typen denken musste...

„Ugh... Wann komm ich je darüber hinweg?" murmelte sie bis Connor, in kompletter Arrow-Junior-Montur in die Küche kam.

„MOM! Ich bin in meinem Zimmer..." rief er und eilte schnell die Treppe nach oben.

„Warte mal... Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Sandra und erschrak als sie Connors Aufmachung sah. „Ich dachte du wärst in der... WAS HAST DU ANGESTELLT?"

Connor versteckte seinen Bogen hinter seinem Rücken und wurde ganz rot. „Ehm... Na ja... Du weißt doch noch das wir gehört haben das Lex Luthor etwas mit den..."

„Was hasst du Lex Luthor angetan?" fragte Sandra entsetzt.

Connor kicherte verlegen...

Etwa eine Stunde zuvor war Lex Luthor gerade auf das Podium gerufen worden. Er war als CEO von Lex-Corp als Gastredner bei einer Veranstaltung im Institut für Moderne Technologien in Central City eingeladen worden. Mehr als einhundert geladene Gäste und etwa 50 Journalisten hatten sich versammelt.

Ungeladen hatte sich auch Connor geschickt eingeschlichen und hinter dem Buffet versteckt und beobachtete argwöhnisch wie Luthor selbstbewusst das Podium betrat und sich ans Rednerpult stellte. Mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit dankte er für die Einladung und schwärmte in höchsten Tönen von seinen eigenen Verdiensten und Leistungen. Connor jedoch kannte mehr Geschichten. Von tödlichen Experimenten an Menschen zum Beispiel. Connor zückte Pfeil und Bogen und zielte auf den Kopf Luthors.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Luthor etwas auf sich zufliegen. Er spürte nur ein kurzes kräftiges Ziehen an seinem Kopf... als der Pfeil seine Perücke traf und sie abriss...

Ein schockiertes Murmeln ging durch den Raum. Luthor hielt inne und fragte sich was los sei. Bis er unruhig nach rechts sah, und seine Haare an der Wand hängen sah. Aufgespießt von einem Holzpfeil. Luthor fasste sich geschockt an den Kopf und erkannte das es seine Haare waren die da an der Wand hingen während er, vor all den Leuten und den Kameras 'Nackt' dastand. Kreischend rannte Luthor von der Bühne... um dem Blitzlichtgewitter zu entkommen...

„Du hasst was getan?" fragte Sandra entsetzt als sie Connors Geschichte gehört hatte. Sie beruhigte sich jedoch sofort wieder. „Na ja... Hauptsache du hasst ihn nicht umgebracht! Das die Haare von dem Typen unecht sind hätte ich nie gedacht..."

 **ENDE**

Allen lesern danke für die Treue! Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr.

Trivia:

Warren Griffith ist ein Charakter aus den DC-Comics der durch ein Experiment des US-Militärs zum Werwolf wurde.

Cyrus Waters war ursprünglich ein Paranormaler aus der kurzlebigen Fernsehserie Birds of Prey, der am Ende von der Heldin mit einem Flammenwerfer verdampft wird. Wes Keeanen war ein Charakter aus der Serie Smallville, der von Lex Luthor seine Fähigkeiten erhielt.

Jacob Colby, der Teenager der fliegen kann, sowie Natasha Irons sind Charaktere aus dem Everyman Project, welches in den Comics von Lex Luthor ins Leben gerufen wurde. Eel O'Brian ist der Name von Plastic-Man.

Connor schickt Amanda Waller um sie loszuwerden nach Gravity Falls, einer Stadt aus der Gleichnamigen Zeichentrickserie.


End file.
